


Vanoss Crew One-Shots

by Fan_O_Hour



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, BBS, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, oneshots, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 103,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_O_Hour/pseuds/Fan_O_Hour
Summary: Banana Bus Squad One shotsVanoss Crew plus othersSide note: The first ones are pretty bad since they're older.I won't post all of them here, if you wanna read EVERY ONE SHOT in this book, visit my wattpad.https://www.wattpad.com/user/Fan_O_Hour
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla, Craig Thompson/Other(s), Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Evan Fong/Other(s), John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Ryan | Ohmwrecker/SMii7Y
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Flowers of Love [OhmToonz]

**Author's Note:**

> Longer (over 2000 words)
> 
> FLUFF 
> 
> Good plot (?)
> 
> powers/elements AU

The forest was a relaxing place, the birds chirping, water running and the sounds of wind blowing through leaves on the tree tops. Well, at least to some it was nice and relaxing.

A young male by the name of Ohm would visit the forest almost everyday just to lie down in the grass and let go of all his thoughts. Maybe he found it relaxing because he connected to nature in different way than others. he was born with powers, the power of the element of nature or earth. growing things was way to easy, he could connect with animals and the earth way better then your average person.

Clearing his mind he ties a gray bandanna with an omega symbol on it around his eyes, he listens to the sounds trying to focus on his connection and energy towards the planet.

But like said, the forest isn't always the ideal place to be for some.

Another young male that goes by the name Cartoonz, most call him Toonz. He can't stand the forest for his power could ruin it. He grew up with the element of flame and heat. He's only dreamt of being in the forest and watching birds fly with each other but the fear of burning down something beautiful haunts him deeply.

He sits on top of a broken oven in the junkyard, trying to focus his energy on something positive, but it rarely works. He always ends up setting something on fire, which is why he's at the junkyard basically 24/7.

"Hey Toonz!"

The fire creator directs his blurry focus on his best friend in the whole world, Delirious, or Dell for short. He trusts Dell with his life because like him, Dell has an element, lightning to be more specific.

Together they can reek havoc on the town they reside in. But they choose the path of innocents.

"I wanna go into the forest today" "You know, nothing is stopping us but our fear of destroying it." The wise words that Dell spoke made Cartoonz understand that it can't be that bad to set a whole forest on fire, it happens all the time in other places.

"we should go Toonz"

They both stood up and headed towards the forest, not ready for whats to come.

Back in the woods with a very happy Ohm his best friend comes to greet him. Bryce, once again another who bares an element since he was younger. Bryce's element lights up the darkest of places, quite literally, the element of light. He's always smiling and happy, he shines wherever he goes.

"hey Ohm not to alarm you or anything but I just saw two guys headed this direction, looked normal so like stop growing plants like that" Bryce smiled at Ohm as he put his palm to the dirt and concentrated his energy on it, then removing his hand a beautiful purple flower blooms right away.

"But it looks so lovely Bryce" Ohm smiled at his friend removing his bandanna from his eyes and shoving it into his hoodie pocket.

"okay okay, one more time." Bryce sat cross legged in front of Ohm who giggled with joy as he put both palms onto the dirt and closed his eyes. he thought real hard as he removed his hands and a few big hydrangeas' bloomed making them both shuffle backwards.

Laughing to each other as they heard footsteps.

As much as Ohm seemed like a happy social type, he wasn't he was always hidden he never talked to anyone but family and Bryce.

"I'll ask them what they're doing here" Bryce stood up and brushed off his pants.

Ohm went into full on panic.

As Dell and Cartoonz got closer they noticed two guys sitting on the grass by a bunch of big white flowers and few smaller ones.

"let's find out what they're doing!" Dell said as he sped his walking speed up

"what are ya doing here?" Bryce said to Dell with a big smile

"just enjoying the forest for the first time, and wondering what you are doing." Dell said with wonder in his eyes from the pretty white flowers behind Bryce.

"I come here often with my friend it's our happy place"

"those are pretty flowers" Dell smiled pointing to the giant white flowers

"oh yeah they are aren't they!" Bryce smiled "I'm Bryce by the way, and my friend over there is Ohm" "Dell, and that's Cartoonz" they shook hands.

everyone here was clearly a similar age.

"do you know what type of flowers these are?" Dell asked looking at Bryce.

"actually no, I don't really like gardening and all that stuff."

"they are hydrangeas" Ohm said still sitting cross legged on the ground, He looked at Dell smiling then his eyes went to Cartoonz's there was just something about them that made him so nervous he panicked and put his hands on the ground and bloomed more hydrangeas' making a wall to block him from everyone else.

"OHM!" Bryce said trying to help his friend from the jungle of giant white flowers

Dell and Cartoonz stood there in awe, they never thought meeting someone else with powers would ever happen.

Ohm stood up and almost cried knowing his secret was no longer a secret to these teenagers.

"a nature element?" Cartoonz said curious

Bryce turned to face them and Ohm stood with shock in his eyes.

"how do you know what elements are?" Bryce questioned.

"check it!" Dell yelled as he ran to the pond close by, he put his hand in the water and swirled it around a bit until lightning struck the pond making Bryce and Ohm jump.

then they both looked at Cartoonz

He picked one of the big flowers and held it in his hand. all if a sudden it caught on fire, then turned to ashes like a snap of a finger.

"whoa!" Ohm looked so surprised that him and Bryce weren't the only two with powers anymore.

"what about you Bryce?" Dell asked drying off his hand with his hoodie.

Bryce rubbed his palms together then pointed them in the direction of Dell and Cartoonz, making them worried Bryce was going to hurt them, but instead a beam of light came from both palms, lighting up the forest making the forest seems so bright and happy.

"WOW" Dell was so excited to find out their powers.

Ohm sat down again putting his hands to the ground as a resting stand, just talking to Cartoonz as Bryce and Dell chatted it up.

Ohm didn't even notice the flowers blooming around his hands.

"Ohm you got flowers" Cartoonz laughed

Ohm turned his head to see tons and tons of red roses.

"I'm no flower expert Ohm, but I know the red roses symbolizes love." Cartoonz inched closer to Ohm making his face go red like the roses blooming at his touch.

Cartoonz then turned a little red and then stood up to go talk with Bryce and Dell.

Ohm looked stunned, he just sat there fiddling with the roses he grew on accident.

"what are you two talking about?" Cartoonz said wrapping his arm around Dell's neck casually. 

"Bryce is just worried his powers don't do as much damage and shit like ours" Dell said laughing through it all.

"Okay maybe I am worried, but what does Light do other then brighten up dark places?" Bryce said turning his head to try and see what his best friend was doing all alone. 

"I'm sure we'll find out Bryce" Cartoonz said re assuring Bryce. 

"hey Ohm come here, why ya sitting all alone?" Bryce asked motioning for Ohm to come over there with the rest of them.

Ohm walked over nervous, Now Cartoonz knows that he likes him, and he was right! Ohm loved plants and he knew the meaning and name of most flowers. Red roses equal love. Ohm can think of a bunch of other flowers that mean love but his hands just had to grow the obvious one. 

Later they all strolled through the forest together, of course Ohm staying in the back far away from Cartoonz as possible without looking too distant from the group. everyone was laughing at what Cartoonz said but Ohm. he wasn't paying attention to them. 

Cartoonz looked back at Ohm worried for why he is now suddenly upset and not talkative. Ohm looked up to make eye contact with Cartoonz by accident, Ohm quickly looked down shy and embarrassed, Cartoonz chuckled at his flustered friend as Ohm pulled up his hoodie which had bunny ears on it, Cartoonz thought it was so cute. 

Cartoonz slowed his pace so Bryce and Dell would pass him so he was now walking beside Ohm.

"do you like Bunnies?" 

Ohm looked up confused

"your hoodie"

Ohm looked at the ears drooping down from his head and chuckled a little

"Yea I do, they are my favourite animal." 

"why?"

Ohm laughed, then continued to name a bunch of things on why bunnies are the best animal ever, and how he dreams to own a pet bunny one day and name it something really awesome and hardcore. 

"isn't that something" Bryce said smiling

"what?" Dell asked looking back to see what Bryce was smiling at.

"Ohm never warms up to someone so quickly, I tried to make him meet my friend once and Ohm said hello and never talked to him for the whole 2 days we spent together."

"why do you think Ohm is being so talkative to Toonz?"

"I'm not sure Dell."

Little did Bryce and Dell know Ohm had THE biggest crush on Cartoonz right now, Cartoonz thought Ohm liked him but he doesn't know how much he does.

"Ohm OHM!"

"yes Bryce?"

"LOOK!" Bryce pointed to a clearing in the forest where a small little bunny sat and ate weeds.

Ohm's eyes went wide and huge smile appeared on his face making Cartoonz smile.

"everyone be quiet and watch this" Ohm cracked his knuckles and sat crossed legged in the beginning of this clearing, the bunny stopped eating and watched closely on what the human was doing. 

Ohm put his palms to the ground and started to sprout daisies, Bunnies love daises so Ohm thought it would be smart to offer what they love. He kept his focus on the flowers and grown a line of daises starting from Ohm and ending near the bunny. 

The bunny hopped closer and closer to Ohm as he grew more flowers Bunnies love to eat. The bunny stopped right infront of Ohm.

"what the fuck!?" everyone was so shocked 

Ohm then reached out and grabbed the bunny, it happily sat in his arms eating a daisy. 

"so cute" 

"what?" everyone looked at Cartoonz wondering what and why he just said what he said. 

"sorry!" Cartoonz then backed up to sit in front of Ohm crossed legged as well. He pet the bunny and Ohm was basically hugging it to death. Ohm then let the bunny go, as he did his hands touched the ground sprouting more red roses. again. Making Ohm nervous.

then Cartoonz got really close to Ohm's face. Making Ohm really nervous, Cartoonz then grabbed a handful of roses from behind Ohm and backed up making Ohm more comfortable.

Just as Ohm looked back up at Cartoonz, he held the roses and set them on fire, but not any normal fire. It burned slowly, and when it was done the smoke in the air formed a heart shape and the ashes on the ground made little hearts on the grass.

Ohm used his hands to inch closer to Cartoonz, as he did more flowers bloomed, but not roses, pink Carnations and pink tulips. more flowers meaning love. 

Bryce and Dell were still trying to find some secrets about Bryce's powers.

Cartoonz then leaned in to kiss Ohm, Ohm leaned in as well, before their lips connected Ohm grew a giant azalea bush, surrounding the two as they kissed in private.

Bryce and Dell then noticed the newly blossomed bush

"Ohm's never grown a bush before, I wonder what they talked about." Bryce says confused but happy for Ohm.

"$50 they're kissing"

"what!?"

Dell Laughed as Bryce looked dumb founded by what he had said.

and at this point Ohm and Cartoonz were full on making out in the privacy of thick and beautiful bushes.

"does this mean-"

"yes Cartoonz I love you"

"well in that case Ohm I love you too and if I could bloom flowers to show you I would."

they kissed once more.

"YOU OWE ME $50 BRYCE" Dell laughed after they backed away from the bush after looking through it

"Fine...." 

"uh oh."


	2. Daffodils [OhmToonz]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki Disease AU   
> over 2000 words

Ryan's P.O.V

I was playing Dead By Daylight with Bryce Delirious and Cartoonz, or as I call him when we chat alone, Luke.

We always make gay ass jokes which I'm okay with and it seems everyone else is too, we laugh but Luke's always stands out, his laugh is like music to my ears and it seems everyone agrees. 

"FUCK SOMEONE HELP" I yell as I was hooked by the random killer 

"On my way!" Bryce says as he's clearly doing a generator.

"FUCKER HURRY UP I'M STRUGGLING" I yell again tapping space rappidly

"okay okay..." Bryce laughed and so did everyone laugh

"shut up Ohm nobody wants to help you" Delirious said laughing 

"I'll come for you Ohm just one second!" he said as he finished his generator.

right now my smile is the biggest ever, just knowing that Luke cares for me to the fact he's coming to save me when everyone else suggested that I should just die.

"thank you toonzie"

"no problem Ohmie~" 

I giggled at Luke's little nick name. And he giggled at mine. 

"get a fucking room you two" Delirious said finishing out last generator

"GET TO THE EXIT" Bryce yelled as he was being chased by the chainsaw 

We opened the door and saved Bryce from off the hook and all got out.

"YES WE DID IT!" Luke cheered

"I got enough footage for today" Bryce said yawning

"me too, see ya guys later" Delirious said leaving the call along with Bryce. 

leaving me and Luke in the discord call.

"so Toonzie?" He said curios, I can tell he was smirking 

"it was an 'in the moment' thing Luke" I said crossing my arms, but it's not like he could see.

a few months ago I decided to face call Luke, ever since he's been like the only one who knows what I look like.

"what about Oh Ohmie~" I said adding a more dramatic tone.

"an quote on quote in the moment thing Ryan" we both laughed

"wanna face cam?" Luke sounded tired, I was tired to, sounds like a wonderful time. Tired people sometimes act like drunk people but way less.... how do I say... drunk..?

"sure why not, just give me a second I have to let Buddy out" Buddy is my sweet little dog.

"okay" 

after like I'd say 5 minuets I came back and quickly fixed my hair and turned on my cam and so did Luke.

we waved at each other.

Every since we started talking to each other alone like this I've felt like I was falling for this man, everything about him made me smile and feel warm inside, makes my heart flutter and my face turn red sometimes. It was getting harder to talk to this man.

after a few hours of talking with him I decided to tell him how I felt, now or never.

"Hey Luke can I tell you something...?"

"yea go ahead Ryan"

I deeply sighed, he looked at me and knew it was serious 

"I..I think I'm in love with you..."

there was a long pause, my face flush red.

"Ohm? are you serious?"

I looked up with a face of shock

"yes Luke!"

"well Honestly Ryan.. I don't think I feel the same way.. but it's most likely a little crush on me you'll get over I have that affect on people" Luke chuckled a little

I felt tears prick my eyes, but held it back.

"it's fine I knew.."

I started coughing 

"I knew.... this... *cough* *cough* would happen" 

these light weird sudden coughs turned into deep coughs that hurt so bad. like someone was stabbing me.

"Ohm are you okay?" he was concerned and so was I

then all of a sudden it felt like I couldn't breathe anymore

"what's happening Ohm!?"

I kept coughing and taking heavy breaths 

"OHM!?"

then I coughed real hard, sounded like a goose.

and blood came out. then the coughing stopped, the taste of metal and blood lingered in my mouth, my desk, hand and mouth had blood all over it. I looked up at Luke with fear and shock in my eyes, he had the same expression.

"ARE YOU OKAY!? IS THAT BLOOD?! OHM TALK TO ME!!" he was so concerned, which made my heart sink even more.

"I don't know, I really don't!" I wiped my desk and hands off with a tissue along with my mouth.

"has this happened before?" Luke said typing rapidly maybe trying to figure out if I'm dying

"no not at all it was so sudden, it felt like I couldn't breathe, don't worry I'll visit a doctor." 

"you fucking better"

"night Toonize" I said with a sad expression.

"night Ohmie"

then I hung up. 

I couldn't sleep, I kept coughing and coughing sometimes blood, but not always. 

*time skip brought to you by Vanoss sound track*

"so your coughing a ton?"

"yes"

"and sometimes its so rough you can't breathe?"

"yes"

"and sometimes you cough up blood?"

"mhm"

"and you got no sleep from coughing?"

"yes doctor"

"did you take cough syrup"

"of course, it didn't do shit"

a few hours later and they decided I needed an X-ray since they couldn't find anything wrong with me externally and shit.

"I see your problem"

"What is it?"

"it's called the Hanahaki disease"

"what the fuck is that shit! Am I dying?!"

"actually yes you are"

"WHAT"

"see the Hanahaki disease is something that happens to people in love..."

"what does that mean?"

"it happens from one sided love."

"one sided?"

"like you, since you have it... love someone but they don't feel the same way back. it doesn't happen very often."

"so why am I dying?"

"well your stage one."

"and?"

"okay" he sighed deeply "I'll say this quickly, the Hanahaki disease is a flower that blooms inside the cursed one, it slowly grows as it grows you might start, scratch that you WILL start coughing and throwing up flower petals, because the flower inside is growing."

I was about to cry 

"How do I cure it doc?"

"well you see..." he started writing down on his clip board "you can A. hopefully pray that your love will truly love you back somehow, or B. get it surgically removed before it kills you."

"so remove it!"

he looked sadder than I was.

"If we remove it your love and affection for this person will be gone forever, even if they later love you, you won't be able to love for this person"

I felt even more heart broken, I love Luke no matter how he feels about me but I can't die! 

*time skip brought to you by Emotional Oranges*

It got worse and worse, a week into this thing nobody knows about but me and I'm coughing up flower petals. 

they are yellow petals, they could be from any flower! but it's hard to tell because they usually come out covered in blood. 

I join a face call with Luke.

"feeling better?"

"yea it was just something I ate..."

"are you sure?"

"yes Luke, the doctor said I'm fine."

"then why are you still coughing?" he looked stern, like he wanted the truth but I wasn't gonna tell him He's killing me.

"Can I ask you a weird question Luke?"

"go ahead"

"if you were dying, and you had two options, one would be to never love your lover ever again but then live and the other would be dying trying to find love, which would you choose?"

"ummm..."

he looked like he was thinking hard

"dying looking for love"

"why?"

"Just the feeling of trying, plus I don't want to live If i can't love my special someone ever again!" he laughed at the end

"right" I tried to smile but then I started coughing, I tried to hold it back but it hurt worse then ever

"see your not okay"

I covered my mouth with my hands feeling un easy in my stomach 

"you look pale, you look like your gonna-"

just then I threw up blood mixed with those fucking yellow petals, but they are now orange or fully red.

"OHM!?!"

I started crying trying to stop coughing while trying to get rid of these damn petals

"what the fuck!!!! this can't be real??"

I saw one petal, not covered in blood, perfectly clean. I could go find someone who could tell me what plant this is.

"I got to go!" I hung up crying myself to sleep.

*time skip brought to you by Anne Marie*

I went to florist to get this petal checked out, I wore a grey bandanna with an Omega sign on it over my mouth. 

"this seems to be from a daffodil, do you want to buy some?" 

I shook my head

"just found this and wanted to know where it came from"

I give the girl thumbs up as I left holding the stupid pedal.

Luke's P.O.V (finally am I right?)

Ohm and I just got out of a call, he wouldn't say much about what happened last night with him throwing up fucking yellow petals, he says it was magic trick his friend taught him, yeah right. fuck his lies I know I'm going down a road of lies but I need to google this shit. 

I start typing

'throwing up flower petals.' 

Hanahaki disease?

I start reading in on this. 

He has a flower growing inside of him, yeah right.. but then again, he did fucking vomit flower petals and blood so maybe this is real. 

"its caused by one sided love?" I read out loud to myself "one sided love, you've got to be kidding me it wasn't a little crush."

I kept reading on

"the victim of the curse will die if nothing is done. the flower will take over the hosts body killing them." I almost cried thinking about Ohm dying.

"the curse can be reversed by one of two ways."

yes, Maybe I can help Ohm. maybe he doesn't know he has this, maybe I can stop him from dying.

"one dying in the hope that the one they love will return their affection." 

okay, umm....

"or two, get it surgically removed but when done they will never love that person again, no matter if they end up loving the cursed, they will never feel love for the person again."

FUCK

"that fucking question he asked me.... so he does know he has this, why didn't he tell me, or anyone..."

*thing*

I check my phone

a text from Ohm? at 2 am?

Ohm- Hey Luke I can't sleep like at all wanna text or something :/

Luke- Sure 

Ohm- so I was thinking of getting some plants in my room right? because my room is not colourful or anything and it I think it needs to brightened up. 

Luke- okay what flowers?

Ohm- Daffodils maybe, I heard they bring like good luck and shit

Luke- Daffodils?

Ohm- Yeah

Luke- Look Ohm it's late as shit and I need rest so I'm going to say Goodnight

Ohm- Oh :( okay, goodnight

Luke- feel better

I put my phone away and searched up the meaning of the daffodil flower, I think Ohm's sending me a message. first an image pops up, yellow petals, so no wonder, he threw up daffodil petals.... 

"daffodil can mean unrequited love or please return my affection"

Fucking shit, fuck me for saying 'its just a crush' when Ohm's clearly fucking deathly in love with me, literally. 

I got to love him, I'm going to stay awake all night listing reasons why he's the best and why I SHOULD fucking love him.

*time skip brought to you by Glass Animals*

Ryan's P.O.V

I felt sad when Luke said he was going to bed coughing up more flower petals, if only he knew he was legit killing me he'd love me then. 

I was playing Uno with Vanoss, Cartoonz and Delirious and I was on a team with Vanoss. I had Uno but got +4 by Delirious, they all knew I wasn't feeling well from my sudden quick bursts of coughs. 

"Ohm are you sure you're okay?" Vanoss said playing a red skip making it my turn

"Yes I'm fine just a little cold" I said playing a red 8 and Vanoss jumped in.

"in the summer?" Delirious asked being upset that his turn was skipped by the jump in. 

"yes" they all went silent as Cartoonz called Uno

"Ohm I know your lying" Cartoonz said 

they all went silent again as Vanoss played a wild card changing it to green for me. 

"can we not talk about this, let's just play the game please" I said to them they picked up what I was saying and dropped this topic. Cutting that out.

the game ended at this point we've played 5 rounds so we all said goodbye, this is when Luke called me into a private call.

"I know"

"know what Luke?"

"the Hanahaki disease Ryan."

I went still, silent. 

"h-how?"

"not many diseases include the side effect of vomiting flowers Ryan."

FUCK

"so you know your killing me right?"

I was about to cry as I covered my mouth coughing he couldn't see me because it wasn't a video call. 

"yes I do, and I'm so sorry-"

"I know you don't love me it's okay-"

"Ryan wait"

"yes?"

"I made a list" he sighed deeply

"a list of what?"

"reasons why I should love you"

my face went bright red, my stomach felt weird, strange like pain but not like stabbing pain.

"can I say this face to face?"

"S-Sure!" I turned my cam on and so did him, he smiled at my flustered face, he knew something was wrong

"are you in pain Ryan?"

"no-no, *cough* actually yes but read it p-please"

he nodded and proceeded to read the very long note. as he finished both our faces were bright red, mine mainly from coughing a storm and feeling like vomiting. 

just like that I threw up again.

"to end my list I think I fucking love you Ohm"

I wiped my mouth and spat out a few stray yellow petals and smiled

"I think no, I know I love you"

I looked at the ground and saw a whole flower, that's never happened before. 

"Luke I threw up a real flower like the full flower!"

"what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure"

"maybe you're cured?!" he said happily

"maybe.. I'll visit the doctor later" I smile at his smile.

it was silence of us just looking at each other

"and here I thought I was going to die"

"are you serious?!"

"yes?"

"so you'd rather die than leaving your love for me behind???"

"yes"

he looked like he was going to cry.

"Ohm you are so god damn perfect"

I giggled

A/n holy mother fucking god this was so long and hard to write, I know some don't like long stories but I love the AU of hanahaki disease plots, they are so sweet and I made this one end happily instead of making it sad, but who knows maybe it would of been better sad, anyways be sure to follow me and tysm for all the support.


	3. 4th of July [Krii7y]

In a few days it was the 4th of July, and like always a bunch of friends would gather at Wildcats house and celebrate with each other, but no one expected a love story to be born from it.

Jaren was staying at a fancy hotel days early because his flight from Canada, since Tyler lived in the middle of no where the hotel was still ways away, he made a plan with his best friend Jon that they'd finish the road trip together on the night of the 3rd. 

As he waited in his room for a text saying that John was here and ready to go.

John got out of hid car and sat down on the cement wall blocking the car from the sidewalk and took a few hits from his vape and just watched the neon sign lights from across the street flicker, it was calm and cool, then after checking his phone he remembered he was suppose to text Jaren, not the other way around. He quickly shot Jaren a text saying he was in the parking lot and waited.

Jaren soon came out with 4 bags and put them down at his feet and waved to John, John helped Jaren put his bags in his car.

"why so many bags Smitt?" John said closing the trunk

"you know I love my shoes John..." Jaren said getting into the passenger seat.

"we ready?" John asked getting into the driver seat and buckled his seat belt

"I can't wait, Anthony said we are going to do some real mini golf, it sounds like so much fun!" Jaren was practically jumping in his seat from the thought of hanging out with his friends again since he can rarely do it due to the fact he lives all the way in Canada.

John started to drive as Jaren turned the radio on, searching through advertisements and bad music to land on a station playing in my feelings. 

"KEKE DO YOU LOVE ME!" John sung sarcastically 

"Are you riding?" Jaren sung more like asked as a joke

"say you'll never ever leave from beside me" John leaned his shoulder closer to Jaren's, winking.

"cause I want ya, and I need ya!" Jaren said inching closer as well.

"And I'm down for you always!" John said blowing a kiss to his friend sarcastically, but John wished it wasn't so fake looking and fake feeling, he longed for something else.

"All Canadian artists make good music am I right John?" Jaren laughed trying to find a better song since it was more a meme then a good song to listen to.

"Don't you wish you had the talent?" John's sly remark made Jaren fake pout

"you're so mean to me! I thought we were friends John! And to be fair I have talent!" 

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH"

"Prove it Smitty"

"I can't here..." Jaren smirked making John laugh

The radio played but nothing good came on so at a red light John took out his phone and decided to play something much better.

{play song}

"Oh of course you play this John!"

"it's a good song you can't deny"

"you're right it's a good song" Jaren caved in to John's sly voice as they listened and they both occasionally sung, John of course, knowing all the words. 

"are you a tony thot?" John asked Jaren

"what the fuck does that even mean?" 

"nobody knows Jaren, nobody knows, knows." Joh said trying to give him a fake little echo to make his voice sound spookier. Making both the grown men laugh.

{stop the song unless you want to keep it playing}

They stopped for some drive through fast food as they both realised they hadn't eaten anything yet even though it was around 12 am.

John parked the car on a hill with a view being the farms and country side, like a cliche movie scene. 

"John are you trying to fuck me?" Jaren laughed as he noticed the view and the parking spot.

"Only if you give me consent"

The both laughed as they ate the fast food.

John couldn't sit still, it was so hard having this handsome young man beside him laughing at his jokes and cracking his own. Jaren was everything John could of wanted in a boyfriend, or even more a husband. 

But John thought he was nothing more than a best friend to Jaren, but he couldn't be more wrong.

Then again nobody said anything so they sat in lies and fake thoughts.

John started up the car again and continued down the road to Tyler's house.

John and Jaren arrived at Tyler's house around 4:30 am, Tyler of course knew they'd be there so early so he was up along with Kelly, Anthony and Marksman. 

"SMITTY! JOHN!" Tyler said hugging his two friends at the door and getting Anthony to help with the bags "why me?" Anthony said laughing and hugging his two friends.

"because if I know Smitty then I know he has like 20 bags for shoes only." Tyler laughed helping with bags as well.

"who's here?" John asked getting his one bag.

"Me, and Marksman, I think the rest of them will be here around noon." Anthony said following Tyler to put their bags down in the guest room they are sharing.

"go on rest you two we got a big day of fun ahead!"

"alright dad." Jaren said sarcastically getting on one of the beds in the room

"who do you think is the mom in the relationship?" John said snickering to himself.

"Mini, if he was here." Jaren and John laughed their asses off picturing Mini being a mother like guy.

John looked at his phone 4:55 am. He couldn't sleep for all he knew Jaren was already sleeping soundly, but his anxiety wasn't going to let him fall asleep with this perfect boy beside him. He was afraid to roll on his left side and see Jaren's face and make it awkward. He didn't want to say 'are you awake?" and then get no reply making it awkward or waking him up by accident, he just sat there checking his phone, it was on but he was so focused on thought he wasn't really looking at it. He knew everyone was asleep in the house, it was too quiet. John got up to get water for his un-easy stomach. 

He entered the kitchen and used his phone flash light to grab a glass and put water from the little fridge water mechanic. he leaned against the counter and drank slowly trying to ease the pain in his gut. He spotted Kino on the couch sleeping so he walked over and started petting the big dog. Sure he woke the dog up but Kino was happy being petted. 

He was so close to falling asleep when his phone buzzed on the couch and he went to see what that was all about. 

A text.

Smitty :P - Where did you go?

John almost dropped the glass in his hand, he quickly put the glass on the floor and grabbed his phone, his eyes must be lying, last thing he knew Jaren was sleeping, well, at least that's what he thought. 

Nope.

Smitty :p - Where did you go? a minuet ago

He decided to reply instead of going back to his room to talk.

John :D - I went for water. I thought you were asleep??

Smitty :P - Yea I was but I just like woke up ya know, and now I can't go back sleep weird right :/

John :D - do you want some water?

Smitty :P - oh if you don't mind

John :D - alright I'll be back soon, don't worry babe ;)

That last text made his stomach hurt again

Smitty :p- we gotta stay hydrated during our activities ;)

John almost spat out his water, the pain came back but this time like a stabbing sensation.

He calmed himself and grabbed another glass of water also refiling his own he said bye to Kino quietly and slowly walked back to the guest room.

"Here" he put the water on the nightstand beside Jaren's chosen bed.

"Thanks John" He sipped his water smiling while John sat on his bed. 

"what time is it?" Jaren asked trying to break the awkward silence that made John more anxious. 

John checked his phone 

"6:20 am"

wow, John rubbed his eyes not understanding where the time went, literally what felt like a few seconds ago he was stuck in his bed, but it seemed that it happened an hour ago. 

"Can I join you?" Jaren spoke quietly, it sounded like he was mumbling to himself but since it was dead silent it was heard word for word by John.

"sure" John fake smiled, his insides felt like they were going to explode as soon as Jaren sat beside him on the same bed. 

"are you okay? you look sick" Jaren said touching John's forehead noticing it wasn't the problem. John shuddered under his friend's touch.

"I guess the sleep is catching up with me" John lied. 

"Alright, let's give sleep another try" Jaren said lying down making John lie down as well. 

Jaren basically became the little spoon without even trying, it just naturally happened. Jaren really enjoyed cuddling but John felt so sick, butterflies in his stomach and he felt so nervous he could have a heart attack right then and there but he forced his eye lid to close and he just focused on the warmth of the other and slowly drifted to sleep.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP IT'S 9 AM EVAN AND SCOTTY ARE ALMOST HERE!" Tyler said knocking on the guest room door. 

Jaren opened his eyes and patted John's head trying to get him to wake up

"I'm coming in put your dicks away" Tyler said jokingly as he started to open the door, John woke up and fearing of being caught and throwing up his feelings he pushed Jaren off the bed onto the floor.

"John what the fuck!?" 

"oh.... I was joking...." Tyler said as he saw that John looked nervous and Jaren was on the ground rubbing his ass from the fall.

"well.... get ready.... sorry... fucking hell..." Tyler closed the door slowly and walked off. You could tell he was caught off guard with seeing them like that.

"Why did you push me?"

John was speechless, that actually happened, he thought it was a dream, he didn't think his friend actually fell asleep in his arms.

"hello?"

"so-sorry I was caught off guard and I guess it startled me.." John said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

"its okay, just next time let them know babe" Jaren winked, making sure John knew it was suppose to be playful and a joke.

"alright sweetie" John winked back catching on the joke.

John felt his heart beating so fast it could jump out of his chest at any moment.

Everyone was excited to go mini golfing together, In Tyler's car was Tyler, of course, Evan and Scotty. Anthony took him and Nick (Marksman) and of course Jaren went with John.

They followed Tyler's car since he knew where he was going once they arrived they all went up and payed for the clubs and golf balls they went to hole #1, of courser like always Anthony started filming a little bit along with others.

"Fucking get IN!!!!" Tyler was already raging when he couldn't get it in after 5 strokes. 

"FUCKING HELL!" Everyone laughed at his rage when he got it in after 10 strokes

"you were hitting it too hard Wildcat" Evan said getting a hole in one

"you bitch" Tyler said swinging his club around his shoulder making it look like he was going to swing it at Evan

"John get a hole in one!" Jaren said watching his friend put his ball on the starting area.

"that's what she said!" Scotty said laughing

"more like he" Tyler mumbled making John turn his head ready to knock him out.

everyone bust out laughing thinking it was a joke, but of course Jaren, John and Tyler knew different.

"just fucking go" Tyler said, John hitting it and getting it in after 3 strokes.

It was the final hole and there was tie for first, John and Evan both having 53 strokes, not impressive but still winning.

Jaren was actively rooting for his friend to win, Evan got it in with 4 strokes looking proud, Nobody was cheering expect Jaren.

Tyler felt a little bad for seeing it and saying hinting at it all day so he decided to cheer for John, which caused everyone Including Evan to cheer. 

"you got this John!" Jaren said rubbing John's shoulders like a boxer coach. 

John was at 2 strokes and he was right by the hole

"Wanna see something I saw in a vine?" Jaren asked 

"What?"

"THIS!" 

Jaren kicked the golf ball into the little pond beside the turf and started laughing

"you would of won so I'll just say you did!" Evan said happily, laughing too.

everyone joined in laughing even John finding it hillarious

"Hey Smitty wanna see something I saw in a vine?"

"what?" Jaren asked wiping tears from his eyes

"THIS!"

John ran over to the body of water and jumped over the fence into the pond causing everyone to fall over laughing and crying.

[that's the video above]

"JOHN!" Anthony screamed with laughter

"JACK NOOOOO!" Scotty said acting like it was the titanic.

John rose to the surface of the water shaking his head making his wet hair flop around like a dog.

John got out of the water and rinsed the corner of his shirt out and fixed his wet hair out of his face

"How the fuck did you not get caught?" Evan asked 

"I don't know" John said laughing at himself

"I FILMED IT" Anthony said wheezing

"why would you do this?!" Jaren asked laughing his ass off.

"I don't know" John laughed wiping his face on his dry hoodie that was on the ground, John then took off his wet shirt....

Jaren stared at John as his shirt came off the water drops flowing down John's body made Jaren feel hot and bothered, his face became hot so he quickly looked away whistling and turning around to face the rest of the guys who were all waiting to hear who came last.

John put on his dry hoodie and just carried his wet shirt in his hand as he walked over to the rest of the group to find out who came last

"In first, since we all know JOHN!!!" Nick said

"second place is Evan, then Smitty, Me, Scotty, Tyler and then Anthony" Nick said

"ALL HAIL JOHN!" Scotty said as they all went to return their clubs and all the golf balls but John's since it went into the pond.

they all returned to Tyler's house to set off fireworks

everyone was helping Tyler bring out the big fire works while John and Jaren were in the yard sticking the smaller ones into the ground

"Wanna test one out?" Jaren asked

John's stomach felt all disrupted again, feeling like a bouncy ball was hitting all the walls in his stomach. 

"sure" he managed to say without stuttering

"let's go over there so we don't set off these ones" Jaren said pointing to the area where the fireworks they set up weren't close to. 

They walked together with a firework Jaren grabbed, everyone was still inside gathering the fireworks. 

Jaren stuck it into the ground and then set the fuse on fire as they stepped back to watch

"John can I say something"

John felt like passing out the anxiety getting to him

"yea what is it?"

The fire work went off, it was a nice pink colour as Jaren leaned closer to John

"I love you"

then Jaren closed the gap, John shocked a wave of relaxation running through his body, his brain processed what was happening and he kissed back, Jaren melting in his embrace.

they parted and they both smiled at each other 

"I love you too Smitty"

"You're too much" Jaren said fiddling with John's amazing hair.

"Your not enough" John said with a smirk on his face

"Let's head back before Tyler sees this shit again, we are fucking him up" Jaren laughed

"Agreed" 

They walked back and sat down, just as they did everyone came out and started setting up the bigger packs and giant fireworks. 

everyone sat and laughed as they watched the fire works get lit by Nick and Tyler, while everyone was distracted with friends and fireworks Jaren and John held hands and leaned against one another and cuddled.

after a few hours of card and board games everyone went to their rooms.

"John can I join you again?" Jaren asked

"Come over here baby" John said patting the space beside him, they cuddled while watching some videos on John's laptop

John got a little too cuddly, he started snaking his hand down to Jaren's thigh and started rubbing it, inching it closer and closer to his crotch, making Jaren shiver under his touch.

"Jo-John"

John then turned his head and started nibbling on Jaren's ear and whispering things even Jaren couldn't understand.

"Jo-John~~"

His hand started to massage his inner thigh causing Jaren to bit his lip

"John stop it~"

"why?" John said teasily

"We shouldn't do it here, this is Tyler's house, people are in the room next to ours possibly sleeping or still awake to hear everything, John stop~ it~"

"alright, only because we should respect others."

John stopped his advances but he still kept cuddling with his lover.

while they soon fell asleep to pack and leave the next day only to then rent a hotel on the way and have some fun there.


	4. Hay Loft [H2OVanoss]

Evan and Jon never thought they would ever be in a situation like this, hiding behind barrels from gun shots, scared shitless and covered in mud, they both thought they'd die right then and there, and to make it all worse Evan had no pants on and Jon was missing his shirt and shoes, how did they get into a mess like this you ask? 

That's what I'm going to tell you.

it was a normal day like any other when boy friends Evan and Jon decided to go on a walk through the country side, it was a short walk until they started seeing open fields and farms.

it all started with a dare.

"Hey Evan I dare you to go into the Farm over there and pet the cows"

"I'll die Jonathan"

"I double dare you"

"Fine" 

Evan climbed the fence and pet a cow, it stood still not caring for the human petting its face, Evan then slowly backed up and hopped over the fence almost falling in the mud face first.

"I dare you to go into that barn and take a shovel or something"

"I'll DIE" 

Jon said in a mocking tone, making fun of how Evan sounded when he gave him a dare.

"just do it"

"fine"

Jon opened the white wood gate and closed it behind him, he slowly walked past some horses avoiding steeping in shit as he made his way to the red barn, it was a small barn most likely just a tool shed. Jon opened the door, it creaked making him freak out, he slid in after opening a little bit and came out holding a hoe, He closed the door and ran his way back to Evan.

"what is that?"

"It's a hoe!"

The two lovers laughed.

"Now Evan I dare you to put it back!"

"FINE!"

Evan swiped the hoe out of Jon's hands and hopped over the gate and ran to the barn, he opened the door slowly and just threw the hoe in there, a big noise could be heard from the barn, the Hoe had hit something else metal making a very audible noise.

"fuck!" Evan said as he then kicked the barn door shut and ran back, he leaped over the gate like a hurdle.

"let's walk to the next farm before the owner of this house finds out and calls the cops" Evan pants

"good idea" 

They continue walking until they stopped in front of the next farm which was a good distance from the first one.

"That barn is big as fuck!" 

"I dare you to go see what's in it!" Evan said

"fine"

Jon walked past the animal pens, there was no gate he had to open , he stood in front of the giant barn and pulled on the handle.

"its locked, of course it is" Jon said to himself

he walked around to the side and saw an open window, it was one of those windows were there was no glass at all, just a frame.

"fuck me" Jon said as he pushed a barrel against the wall so he could reach the window, Evan was clueless to what Jon was up to he was just on his phone searching for service.

Jon climbed through the window falling into hay on the other side. He stood up and brushed himself off and walked around, he unlocked the barn doors so he could get out easier, he noticed a ton of farming tools, a few little blanket and baskets. boxes and barrels too.

Jon then walked out of the barn and motioned Evan to come in, Evan looked up from his phone and saw Jon's hand motion. Evan walked over and Jon closed the barn door behind them.

"What is it?"

"watch this"

Jon went over and grabbed a blanket and laid it out over a little section of the pile of hay, Jon then sat down getting comfortable. 

"come here" Jon said 

Evan sat beside Jon

"What?"

"It's nice, it's private, it's quiet..... we're alone~" Jon said smirking 

Jon then took off his shoes, and he started kissing Evan.

"Jon, here... really?"

"yea I can take it off my bucket list."

"this is on your bucket list, to fuck in a barn?"

"I want the experience Evan!"

"alright then"

Evan then sucked on Jon's neck and pulled him onto his lap, Evan then helped Jon remove his shirt, Jon then kissed his way down to Evan's waist band on his sweat pants.

"J-Jon"

Jon then removed Evan's pants slowly

"tease"

"that's what I do best baby~" Jon cooed

Jon was about to pull down Evan's boxers when a small creak was heard.

Jon whipped his head around to see a little kid standing at the barn doors.

Evan was shocked he pushed Jon off of him, the kid was maybe 13? 14? old enough to know strangers were about to fuck in the barn.

"look at you two" 

"sorry we will leave" Evan said trying to grab his pants but Jon threw them out of reach.

"No no no... trespassers who are needy and horny and stop to fuck in my barn don't just leave."

"what does that mean?" 

Jon said thinking that this kid wasn't gonna do anything since she was 13 and they were 19.

"are you gonna call the cops?" Jon snickered.

The kid closed the barn door and yelled, closing the door wouldn't muffle what she yelled.

"DADDY WE GOT TRESPASSERS CODE PINK"

"how do we get out? she's at the door!"

Evan said panicking 

"WINDOW"

Jon stood up and tried to move hay out of the way so he and Evan can push a barrel against the wall like he did outside.

The girl opened the door and stood in the frame laughing

"My daddy's got a gun, you better run"

A gunshot was heard

"that's just a taste of it" she snickered as she opened the door fully to show an adult man with a shot gun reloading it.

"Jon"

"Yes?"

"FUCKING RUN"

"RIGHT"

Jon climber the barrel and then just jumped not wanting to waste time trying to get down using the barrel on the other side, he slipped landing and fell in the mud getting covered in it, mind he wasn't in a shirt or shoes.

Evan was next jumping almost landing on Jon he had his sweat pants in hand, but now they are covered fully in mud

Another gun shot was heard, it hit the barrel beside the boys.

"RUN!" Evan yelled helping Jon up, they ran through the pig pen as shots were fired, hitting the fence, and the ground under their feet.

"go for the corn field" Jon said ducking below the fence and running into the corn field. Evan right behind him.

They slowly walked through the corn not to make noise or move the corn stalks a ton making their positions clear.

the gun shots did not stop however

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU TWO!" the man shouted as he entered the corn field.

"make a sharp left, I see the road"

"Okay"

they turned left quickly, too quickly 

"GOT YA FUCKERS"

the man shot, it scraped Evan's left shoulder

"FUCK"

"SHHHH"

Jon said as he grabbed Evan's right hand and tugged him into an open area, it was slippery from all the mud 

The man knew they ran into the opening, he was not far behind them, still shooting at them.

"Jon... Jon my shoulder"

Jon looked at Evan;s shoulder which was bleeding, sure it didn't go in his shoulder but a bullet could still do damage like that.

"it's fucking hurts"

"just don't stop okay, let's hide behind the barrels."

Evan hid behinds one and Jon hid behind another trying to slow their breathing and Evan trying to yell in pain.

the man came out from the corn laughing like a maniac.

he cocked the gun which almost made Evan scream.

"All I'm gonna do is shot ya once or twice then ya can see if you make it to town alive."

Jon had a few tears streaming from his face

"there are two of you and six barrels, roulette time" the man said aiming at one of the barrels. 

the shot hit a barrel with no one behind it but it was one of the ones beside Jon making him whimper slightly.

"5 to go"

another missed shot

then another

"I'm not having any luck here" the man cackled to himself.

"I know you're behind this one you bastard!" he shouted as he took two shots, it hit Jon right in the shoulder and his right leg, blood started pouring out so quickly, he turned to see Evan who was crying

"E-Evan.."

Evan turned his head to see Jon and blood just coming out of his shoulder and leg, then fell over.

"you next" the man said

"SIMON!"

"fuck me, WHAT?"

"COME HERE YOU'RE DAUGHTER IS TRYNA GRAB YOUR PISTOL"

"FUCKING HELL.. Stay here"

The man stormed off

Evan ran over to Jon who was crying on laying in his own blood mixed with mud

"fuck here" Evan gave Jon his jacket as he quickly put his sweat pants on

"I'm gonna die"

"no he's gone only for a quick moment we have to run Jon"

"Evan..."

"JON let's go!"

Evan helped Jon up and they both ran to the best of their abilities until they ended up at the first farm they saw when they got here.

Evan sat Jon down on the stairs as he knocked on the door of the small house.

"Hello? OH MY, Simon's at it again come in" the old lady said as she opened the door fully allowing Evan to basically carry Jon through the door

The woman gave Jon some tissues and rubbing alcohol and a wrap band aid. 

"it won't do anything but some what stop the blood and make it so you won't get infected I'm running out of supplies."

"you said Simon's at it again, what does that mean?"

"Well Simon he's a crazy son of a bitch, he usually leaves the bard door unlocked with blankets and pillows on soft hay SO people will go in and rest or do the dirty just so he can catch them in action and shoot em' I've had two other couples here, one was fine no bullet wounds but the last couple before you two, the girl's leg was broken and she was bleeding from her chest with three bullet holes." The lady shook her head

"I'll give you a ride into town before Simon comes charging down here, he doesn't know I help there people."

The lady dropped Evan and Jon off at the hospital where they went inside. 

Jon was stuck in the hospital for hours, while Evan only took a few minuets patching up his wound. Evan wouldn't leave Jon's side the whole time

Jon was soon discharged as they took an Uber home.

Evan helped Jon into the house and into their bedroom

"all because you wanted to check fucking in a barn off your bucket list" Evan snickered

Jon the laughed as he cuddled up against Evan and fell asleep.

"Next time we rent our own barn" Evan said before dozing off.


	5. Not Marked [OhmToonz]

Ohm's P.O.V

as a non mated Omega, during heat all non mated Betas and Alphas will try to mate with me by pure instinct, although for the mating to work both sides have to consent, so during heat I'm basically just avoiding rape everyday. FUN.

But I do have a mate, we just... never, ya know..... mated for life yet, by ya know doing all the fancy sex shit, we are just not ready yet.... I think...I'm just nervous I guess, what if it's an act, what if after we mate he's different and its a bad life what if- OHM stop it, your getting in your own head again...

His name is Cartoonz, but I call him Toonzie becuase I love him so much, he's a strong Alpha, very protective too! He's handsome, he's sweet, he's perfect, he's wonderful, he's good at sex, he's- Ohm stop your getting off track again!

And our life works like, when I'm in heat we can't have sex, when he's in a rut we can't have sex, or in the moment we might go too far.

Toonzie barley has ruts, in most Alphas its rare, but a heat is monthly for an Omega, maybe every few months for Betas, I don't know for sure since I'm just an Omega myself.

last few months my heat was normal, not too big and just overall average, but this month, it came without a warning when I woke up yesterday and it's EXTRA strong, like I used like 2 cans of masking scent, and I just don't know why it's happening now! 

I haven't told Toonz yet because although I love him it's always been really hard for me to tell people... including my boyfriend.

"Hey, um Toonzie, I'm going to get us coffee I'll be back soon"

"can you grab me a bagel?"

"cream cheese?"

"ugh your too perfect Ohm"

"s-stop!" I giggle as I leave the house, he didn't notice my scent so hopefully nobody else does.

++++++++

I carry the two coffees and the little paper bag with Cartoonz's bagel in it, I hum to myself as I leave the cafe with a ring of a bell by the door.

Suddenly I get grabbed and carried into an alley way, I dropped the food and coffee's in shock.

"Wh-what?"

The person who shoved me here was a tall man, the smell of an Alpha lingered in my nose as he sniffed the air around me

"Omega..."

"I got to go sorry-"

"Stop"

I had to stop, he used his alpha voice, a VERY RUDE way of getting Omega's to do what you want

"Please let me go"

"Get on your knees"

"Please s-stop"

"stop talking"

If I can't talk I'll whine...

"Open your mouth"

I keep whining like a little puppy, until he started fiddling with his belt, tears started to fill my vision.

+++++

Cartoonz's P.O.V

I heard a faint whine... like... pleads for help, Ohm should of been home already, maybe he's in trouble. Alphas can sense when their Omega is in trouble but only sense it, but since I'm in a Alpha rut I can hear him... Ohmie doesn't know I'm in a rut, it's awkward telling your lover you can have sex because it's dangerous.

I run to the coffee shop and I ask the cashier if he's seen someone that looks like Ohm, the girl nods and says he turned left with the coffee he ordered. I walk out and see two spilt coffee cups in the ground, then a little further up there was a bagel covered in ants on the sidewalk, the whines get louder, my gut starts to turn as I near an alley way I turn it to see a strange man pulling his pants down while.. OHM! MY OHM is down on his knees, mouth open and whining...

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

The man turned to me, then pulled his pants up before anything could happen, he zips the zipper and tries to run past me but I stop him.

"what the fuck let me go man"

"oh, so you think you can get away with almost raping someone? specifically my boy friend?"

"he's not marked! wasn't my fault"

"doesn't make rape okay"

I punch him square in the jaw making him stumble backwards

"IT WAS FUCKING INSTINCTS MAN! HE'S CLEARLY IN HEAT YOU CAN TELL!" 

I punch the man again in the chest as he falls to the ground gasping for air.

Ohm crying and whining, I couldn't take it anymore my brain and heart was just telling me to grab him and rub but.. this man... he needs to be taught a lesson.

"your lucky he's over there right now, if he wasn't here I'd rip your head straight off your body and leave your head in the trash to be eaten by raccoons, so you better fucking run"

"ok-okay Jesus man!" 

he got up and ran I could smell his fear, I could tell the Alpha in him give up and accept defeat. 

"Ohm I hate to do this but..."

"you can go back to normal now"

Ohm collapsed onto the concrete floor crying 

"th-thank you"

"let's go home baby"

I carried Ohm home.

+++++++

Ohm's P.O.V

Toonz put me down on the bed and lied down with me, comforting me, trying to make me feel safe, it obviously worked. I melted into our cuddle. His Alpha smell was radiating off of him it was soothing, although, Cartoonz was getting a little grabby, it wasn't like him.

"Hey Toonzie?"

"Yes Ohm"

"is there something wrong?"

"why do you ask?"

"you smell stronger and your... oh...your in a rut aren't you?"

Cartoonz's face went a little red

"yea, but you didn't tell me you were in heat!"

"fair point"

"I love you Ohm, more than anything, you are my only weakness, in a good way"

"I love you too Toonzie"

It was really hard not to just beg him to fuck me, like really hard, his sweet musk mixed with my desire to be touched.

He shifted a little assuming he was trying to get more comfortable, but it felt like my nerves were closer to the surface of my skin because when he moved his hand touched my chest.

"A-Ah~"

Cartoonz flinched a little taken back, I buried my face in embarrassment. 

he chuckled, I could hear his smirk, he slowly moved his hands across my body.

"oh~ Catoonz~ a-ah~"

+++++++++++++++

Cartoonz's P.O.V

I was messing with him, but oh god those noises, it was like heaven in my ears, just the perfect sound to make a man go crazy, I think I am. I have to stop before I lose control. But... I can't...

"Cartoonz~ you know AH~ we can't have sex right~"

"why not?"

"well, Oh~"

"I can mark you, you'd be mine forever"

"ah~"

"would you like that Ohm?"

"Mhm~ oh~ yes..."

"are you sure?"

"yes Toonzie, I am."


	6. Halloween PT 1 [H20Vanoss OhmToonz]

"WHOS READY FOR A HALLOWEEN PARTY!?" Jon yelled as he bust opened Evan's front door, Luke and Ryan by his side, Evan laughed as he rested his side against his staircase rail.

They all laughed at Jons sudden our burst.

"It's not until like, a few more hours Jon, calm down we still have to get ready."

Evan said closing the door behind the three boys.

"Time to finally tell each other what were going as!" Jon said clasping is hands together with a wide grin on his face.

They all rushed up the stairs into Evan's room, his room was always clean, hashtag neat freak.

Jon sat beside Evan on the bed and Ohm jumped onto the bean bag chair and Luke crashed on top of him.

"I called dibs loser!" 

"fuck you Luke you had it last time we came over!"

They argued over the bean bag chair while Jon looked at Evan with stars and hearts in his eyes, Evan was too busy laughing at the two fighting teens.

"okay you two stop it!" Evan laughed, Luke ended up having Ryan sit on his lap, Jon knew his best friend likes Ryan so he gave him a quick thumbs up making Luke roll his eyes.

"so, what are you going as tonight?" Jon asked everyone

"I'm going as a basic red devil" Luke said pulling a plastic bag out of his back pack with his costume in it.

"Ryan? what about you?"

"A bunny!" Ryan said as he also pulled a bag out of his back pack.

"I'm going as an owl magician " Evan said taking his costume out of the closet, everyone laughed at his weird costume, Evan laughed too.

"what about you Jon?"

"JASON!" Jon pulled out a Jason mask, it looked identical to the ones in the movies.

everyone was chatting as the one at a time got changed and walked in so everyone could gawk at the amazing costumes.

Luke left the room and came back soon, wearing his black and red devil costume, it wasn't much just a cool design and a devil tail and some devil horns. 

Ryan's face went a little red seeing Luke in such a body hugging outfit.

Evan left next and came back, just a normal tux with a want and an owl mask, and some party trick tools in his pockets, Jon clapped his hands real loud, and a ton.... like even after everyone stopped admiring his costume.

Ryan went next, he came back into the room with a grey tux jacket on, bunny ears and a fluffy tail attached to his black pants, under his jacket he was wearing no shirt.

Luke's face went bright red after Ryan opened his jacket revealing his stomach and abdomen, Luke's face went ten times redder when Ryan pointed out his little tail, the pants hugged Ryan's butt perfectly making Luke's nose almost bleed.

Jon bounced up and down waiting for his turn to get changed, once it came he ran out of the room, since everyone knew what Jason wore they knew what Jon would come back wearing. but what they didn't expect was Jon having a real axe and tearing down Evan's bedroom door.

"WHAT THE FUCK JON!?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

everyone ran away from the door and waited until the door was no longer a door, Jon dropped the axe and laughed a little, wearing his full blown Jason costume.

"you're crazy!" Ryan shouted after Jon removed his mask and wiped the sweat off of his face

"no, he's delirious, and that's what makes him perfect" Evan said smiling, Jon's face went pink and he looked at Evan with big googly eyes.

They hung out for a little then walked over to Tyler's house for the Halloween party.

Jon brought Evan over to the drinks and got him and Evan some red solo cups with beer in it.. or some type of alcohol. 

Ryan told Luke he didn't want to get totally wasted like everyone else at this party so Luke grabbed two beer bottles from the fridge instead of getting a cup of mystery spiked punch, or just plain mixed alcohol from the punch bowl, gave one to Ryan and sat on the stairs, in the hallway alone together.

Luke sipped from his cup 

"I heard a few people talking about a 'haunted house' a few blocks down the road"

"cool!" Ryan said adjusting his bunny ears, honestly he looked like a play boy bunny.

"we should go."

"that would be pretty awesome"

"I'll get Evan and Jon"

"oh" Ryan's lips straightened into a line, he was hoping it could just be them two.

"what's wrong?" Luke asked turning around after standing up and stretching. 

"can it just be us?" Ryan said hiding his face with his hands, trying to control his pink tinted face.

Luke sighed and smiled

"of course it can just be us, let's go."

Ryan was jerked up after Luke grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his feet, Ryan almost fell but was stabilized by Luke's tall figure.

Luke smiled at the feeling of Ryan hugging him, he was so small compared to Luke, he liked how Ryan looked so easy to dominate. 

meanwhile Jon and Evan were outside betting how much they could drink.

"b-bet you won't drink *hiccup* that shot glass!"

"BET!" Jon chugged it down real quick.

"I bet you won't ch-chug a full solo cup" 

"BET!"

Evan chugged a refilled solo cup, he almost threw up.

"loser, I saw t-that *hiccup* flinch, y-you almost threw up!"

"d-did not!"

"did too!"

Evan strung his arm around Jon's neck and held him tightly. Jon flinched at the sudden contact.

"wanna go inside before I pass out in the p-p-pool?"

Jon giggled at Evan's slurred voice, to Jon it was kind of a turn on.

"let's go in-inside Evan *hiccup*" Jon said taking Evan's hand and linking fingers, he dragged him inside and up the stairs to Tyler's parent's room. Jon locked the door behind them.

"why in th-the bedroom?"

"private p-place" Jon said coughing a little trying to keep some vomit down.

"you're *hiccup* drunk!"

"am not"

"Ar-are too!"

"A-AM NOT!"

Evan sprawled out on the soft bed.

"if you're n-not drunk *hiccup* then I'm not drunk!"

"but you're drunk!"

"you are!"

"na-nah, I'm so f-f-f-fucking *hiccup* sober right now!"

"I totally b-believe you" Evan said sarcastically as much as he could make it sound.

Jon rolled his eyes

"Shuch up"


	7. Halloween PT 2 [H20Vanoss OhmToonz]

Ryan and Luke stumbled down the street to the stationary haunted house in the park.

"you gotta hold me if I get scared"

Luke laughed at Ryan's soft and worried voice

"it's just teenage and adult people dressed up to jump out at us, seriously calm down"

"but it's jump scares! they always get me"

Luke rolled his eyes

"you're strong and brave, you can do this"

Ryan giggle

"I can do this!"

he said like a little kid.

they paid the $5 to enter, The dimly lit well-built small structure was decorated in scary dolls, spider webs, glow in the dark paint on the walls and had eerie music playing through out.

"the girl said walking through is about 5 mins"

Ryan nodded, already freaking out, not wanting to be jump scared.

Ryan was one of those people who talk through fear, if he's scared he'll just drone on talking about random stuff, makes no sense but it's a way to cope.

"Lukey I'm really scared, I can't do this- I KNOW SOMEONE IS BEHIND THAT DOOR DON'T YOU DARE JUMP SCARE ME- AHHHHHHHH!"

Luke laughed at Ryan's speed talking, and his scream, it made Luke want to roll over laughing.

"LUKE HOLD ME- AHHHH HOLY FUCK WHERE WERE YOU HIDING?!?!?!"

Ryan hid his face with his bunny ears attached to his head, his face bright red from screaming, Luke jumped at the jump scare but he didn't scream.

If anything Luke was screaming of laughter because of Ryan.

"LUKE LUKE LUKE LUKE HOLD ME HOLD ME HOLD ME FOR GOD SAKES!"

Ryan hid behind Luke and held him tightly, Luke laughed and turned around to make Ryan bury his head into his chest.

Luke chuckled, Ryan was shaking.

"is this what a few drink Ryan looks like? a pussy?"

Ryan nodded slowly, Luke laughed

"that's alright, a few drink Luke is very protective and mother mode, I'm here, let's keep walking."

"I can't!"

"give me your hand"

Ryan reached his hand out and linked with Luke's their fingers locked between each others. 

"let's go"

they continued through it, Ryan still mumbling through his fear.

mean while Evan and Jon sat beside each other on Tyler's bed, they were sober enough to walk and talk properly.

"Wanna go scare some children trick or treating?"

"you know me too well Evan"

Jon and Evan wen outside, Jon slipped on his Jason mask and wielded a fake machete.

they hid in bushes and behind fences to scare teens, little kids or even adults.

they had a blast, Jon was having to much fun for scaring people.

they hid behind a bush in the park.

"Wanna go in the haunted house?"

"Evan, it's lame, scarring people is better"

"if you say so."

They ended up sitting on a bench for a break.

"hey Evan, I wan't to tell you something?"

"yea?"

"this might be the beer talking but, I love you, like I have more than a crush on you love"

Evan smiled the biggest grin he's shown all night

"I think those feelings are returned."

"REALLY?"

"yes"

"This is way better than scaring people"

"agreed"

Luke and Ryan left the haunted house and walked home, well, Luke walked Ryan home.

at the door front Luke hugged Ryan.

"I'll text you later okay?" Luke said parting from the hug

"before you go, I want you to know something"

"yes Ryan?"

"I love you, I've always loved you"

"and I love you, I have always loved you too"

Ryan hugged Luke again, but Luke turned it into a kiss.

"I'll call you later..." Luke said placing another kiss on Ryan's forehead.

"okay"

Ryan smiled as he went inside, he closed the door behind him and slid down it like a movie scene.

"worth it"


	8. Sushi [Krii7y]

John was walking across the beach on a summer's night, he did this often it was his way of clearing his mind of all the bullshit anxieties and problems he had.

The smell of salt in the air, John could taste it, it was so strong.

small waves crashing onto shore, calm airs and the soft sand moving under his sandals.

"Ohhhhhh~ whooa~"

John stopped in his tracks, he heard singing, but it wasn't any singing it sounded like an angel from heaven singing to him, he looked to see if anyone was on the beach, it was empty like it should be at night.

John played it off and kept walking along the shore when he heard it again.

"Oh~ I see your misery~ why don't you come join me~"

John stopped again, he looked at the crescent moon above the ocean, smack in the middle. Like a painted picture it was so perfect.

His vision traveled down until he was looking at the soft sea foam coming off of the waves that hit the sand.

"oh broken one~ join me you'll have fun~ I'll make you forgot who you are~"

"who's there?"

John's gaze went back to the moon, he felt like it was calling him, suddenly without notice he started walking to the ocean, his day dream broken when he was ankle deep in cold water

"what the?"

"ooohhhh~ whoaaaa~"

He squinted, he swear he saw someone swimming but they disappeared.

the faint singing was stuck in John's ear as he went back into a trance, he kept walking into the cold ocean until he was full out swimming, he couldn't tread any longer so he sunk, his eye's a bright blue from starring at the moon.

"kiss me to forget~"

John was spun around by something scaly, he was out of air, he inhales water, it stung but he couldn't swim up, arms wrapped around his waist and a beautiful woman swam before him.

"kiss me"

she spoke, not sung, she leaned in while John tried to wriggle free from her grasp so he can get air and not die, but she wouldn't let go, he started to see white, he was dying. 

he shut his eyes ready for this lady's kiss of death or life, but her grasp was gone, and it felt like he was being dragged under the water, his eyes shot open and he was in fact, being dragged. 

He turned his head under the water, his hair got in the way but it was a man pulling him, he blinked, or what he thought he did but when his eyes shot open he was laying in the sand. soaking wet.

he sat up quickly causing him to cough and cough and cough until water shot out of his mouth.

"you okay?"

John looked to his left to see a man sitting beside him, he was shirtless, John looked away, his face was already red from loss of oxygen so he could just say it was that and not a blush.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Smitty, you are?"

"John... what just happened?"

"well you were drowning, so I saved you."

"how was I drowning? I don't remember getting into the water"

Smitty had a sad look on his face, somehow John hadn't noticed what was wrong so he played it off and didn't mention it.

"my friend she... she tricked you, I couldn't let her...do that so I saved you"

"oh... thank you..?"

John's eyes traveled down, somehow he didn't notice this but Smitty had a big fin instead of legs.

"YOU! LEGS! FISH!"

"calm down John please! I'll explain just stop yelling!"

John shut himself up and took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm a siren, well people call us mermaids"

"those aren't real though"

"we are, I made a mistake by kissing one and I wasn't going to let someone else lose their life too"

"lose my life?"

"well... it's like, if right now If I kiss you"

John's face turned a bright red, more than it was already.

"then you'll turn into a siren, you'll forget all your memories and just basically only know the way of the sirens, and I'd get legs and start a new life on land again, it's a way to restart your life, basically killing your self but getting a second chance."

"so you... you threw your life away?"

Smitty rubbed the back of his neck nervously 

"yea, I don't know why, I must of been really un-happy"

John looked at the moon, it was setting.

"I think it's almost morning"

"yeah, you should get home"

"don't worry, I won't tell anyone you exist"

"why not?"

"I'll sound insane"

John laughed as he wiped sand off his butt and sweater then waved by, he turned to walk away but looked back to see Smitty use his hands to push himself back into the water like a serpent. John thought it was cool.

a few days went by and it was near midnight when John walked down the beach, this time with a backpack on, he strolled and sat down exactly where he last saw Smitty, he waited a little then called for him.

"Smitty?"

waves crashed onto the shore

"Smitty!"

he was about to give up when Smitty popped his head out of the water and swam closer to shore

"what are you doing here John?"

"I didn't know what y'all eat but I brought fish and sushi"

"sushi?"

"it's different things put together with fish, it's really good"

"can I try?"

"that's why I brought it!"

Smitty smiled and got onto the sand and sat beside John with a big grin, Smitty's tail was blue, it was reflecting the moon light like magic, it was gorgeous and John could get lost in the shimmer.

John shook his head and pulled out the sushi and other fish in some plastic containers, he opened them, some was raw and some was cooked.

"which is the s-shushi?"

"Sushi"

"sushi"

"yes, and these ones"

John held up some sushi and Smitty's eyes went wide

"It looks so different!"

"try it"

"how do I eat it?" Smitty said holding the roll in his hand

"like this"

John just popped the small roll into his mouth and smiled, Smitty copied John and chewed

"MHM!"

Smitty's approval of the sushi made John laugh

"it's so good!" Smitty said after swallowing the food in his mouth, he then started eating it all

"leave some for me!"

"sorry John"

"try cooked fish"

"cooked?"

"like not raw..."

"that's a thing?"

"yes Smitty, try"

John handed a small chunk of cooked salmon to Smitty who looked at it in awe.

he shoved it in his mouth like the sushi, he spat it out.

"EW WHAT IS THAT"

"salmon..."

"any fish is good but not booked!"

"cooked"

"booked?"

"No, Cooked"

"cooked?"

"yes"

"THAT! It's gross!"

John laughed and put the cooked fish away while Smitty binged out on the sushi and raw fish, later they said bye and parted ways, this was a usual thing, every now and again John would visit, sometimes with fish and sushi, sometimes not.

John had a crush on Smitty, but were Siren's even capable of feeling affection and giving it? he wasn't sure, but all he wanted to do was kiss him, but then he'd forget it... which he didn't want.

it was midnight when John strolled down the beach, Smitty was already waiting for him which made him smile.

"Hey Smitty, I wanted to ask you something"

"yeah?"

John sat beside Smitty and crossed his legs

"can sirens love?"

"yes"

John sighed and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding

"can they feel love?"

"yes, why are you asking me this?"

"Smitty I love you"

Smitty's eyes went wide, lips pursed, what was he suppose to say? John couldn't read his reaction.

"I can't remember if I was gay or not"

"meaning what?"

"I love you too"

"really?"

"John, your the nicest human I've met, nicest person too, Siren's are always sad and lonely but yearn for a heart to replace theirs, but you want to share yours with mine, though I don't think you'd want to kiss me"

"can we kiss on the cheek?"

"yes, just not lips" Smitty smiled when John kissed his cheek, he let out a small giggle too

"I never said this but I love your tail"

"awww thank you, you're too sweet"

John kissed Smitty's neck making him shiver

"that was new, never felt that before, it was nice"

"what about this?"

John licked around on Smitty's neck until he heard Smitty make a small noise at a certain spot, so John sucked on it leaving a hickey

"Oh~~"

Smitty covered his mouth, face bright red

"what did you just do?"

John laughed

"do sirens have sex?"

"sex...?"

John burst out laughing, of course he forgot.

"want me to bring sushi tomorrow?"

"I'd like that"

they cuddled on the sand until John saw the sun come up, Smitty kissed his cheek and swam off, John loved watching him swim, it was flawless and majestic.


	9. Outlaws In Love[OhmToonz]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Dead Redemption AU
> 
> you don't need to know anything about Red Dead, I just mention some character names and town names, it takes place in the same time era.
> 
> ALSO ALSO if their speech looks a bit off, I did it on purpose, I'm not stupid.
> 
> over 2000 words

Luke Patterson, ruthless Outlaw. He loved doing dirty jobs for money but he was also happy to help out his friends and people he knew, a neutral outlaw you'd say.

But not only was his favourite thing making money, it was also drinking.

Luke would often take his friend Lenny to the bar and down a couple, but it'd always end up in a drunken fist fight or passing out in the bar or throwing up outside, one way or another they'd always get trashed.

though it happened every time Luke was determined to not get out of hand tonight, it wasn't worth it today, since he had a big thing planned with Micah in the morning.

Him and Lenny hitched their horses outside the Valentine saloon and chatted right before entering, like usual it was some what busy, mostly men sitting down at tables playing poker or Texas holdem with alcohol in their veins. 

Lenny and Luke ordered a drink or two and sat down at the bar, talking, laughing, letting go of the troubles of their lives at the moment. Luke liked Lenny, though he was a bit of a fool sometimes, getting into trouble with the law and ending up in jail, Lenny was a good kid.

Luke watched Lenny wonder off after his fourth drink, Luke was also at four, or so he thought, he couldn't quite remember, actually he can't remember much, when they got here, what time it was, and where Lenny had went, Luke stood up, walking around looking for him.

"Lenny?" his voice hoarse from non stop burning from the alcohol down this throat, he coughed o fix it and it worked some what.

He wondered upstairs and noticed Lenny talking with some drunken lady, Luke laughed to himself, he went back down stairs to let Lenny enjoy this night with a lady. He'd most likely regret but Luke wasn't thinking right to stop him.

Luke felt trapped in the saloon all of a sudden so he went to the back for fresh air, he brought along his fifth cup? like he could remember with a drunk brain.

He knew this was going to end like all nights did, in a fight outside, of course he'd always win but he wanted to stop beating people over something stupid every time he came to a saloon. But his feet carried him outside.

as soon as he walked out those two doors he was greeted with the smell of cigar smoke, only but one person resting against the wall, inhaling the expensive taste of his demise.

"Haven't seen you around here before, you from Valentine?" The stranger asked exhaling, smoke filled the air, Luke watched the smoke rise then disappear into the night sky.

"Nah, I'm not from here but I heard the saloons' are mighty fine" Luke's voice was still rough but not too bad like earlier.

"well seeing that drink in your hand, I'm sure you agree"

Luke nodded

"I'm Ryan, Ryan Wrecker" Ryan put his free hand out to shake, Luke grabbed it and shook it.

"Luke Patterson"

"The Luke Patterson?"

"Ah, so I'm famous around these parts?"

"only because there's a $80 bounty on your ass"

Luke chuckled, causing Ryan to smile, then take another drag from the cigar in his left hand.

"So Luke, how many drinks you've had?" Ryan asked looking back out to the roads

"five... I think"

"you can't remember? that's a good sign" Ryan chuckled

Luke leaned up against the wall beside Ryan and pulled out his own cigarette and lit it up with a match, tossing it to the ground and stomping it out. Taking a well needed long drag from the nicotine.

"if you ain't from Valentine, where ya from?"

"I ain't from anywhere, but I'm close to Rhodes, I'm an outlaw we move around too much"

"if you keep moving around you can't plant roots Luke"

"well what if I don't want roots?"

"that ain't smart, I'm tellin' you"

Luke took another drag, so did Ryan, they both watched the smoke leave their mouth into the nights sky.

"I saw you come in with another fella earlier, wheres he at?"

"Lenny? upstairs with a fine lady that's where"

"Lucky fellow, those ladies are pretty dang picky"

"you've tried to ask em'?"

"Nah, I'm not into those people, get what I'm saying?"

Luke thought about what Ryan said for a second, Luke took one last big drag and puffed the smoke out, tossing it into a puddle on the ground.

"You don't like em' saloon girls?"

"I don't like girls"

Luke's drunk mind didn't properly render that sentence or necessarily care. He knew something was off with Ryan from the first time he looked at him out here alone, to now when he was sure Ryan was telling him he liked men.

Ryan threw his cigar bud onto the ground and rubbed it into the floor with his boot, the smoke still lingering above his head, he took a deep breath

"Well it was nice meeting ya Luke, take care"

"Where could I find you?"

Ryan smiled, but it hard to see under the shadows.

"Saints Hotel"

Ryan then whistled, a black horse with long black hair trotted in front of them both, Ryan got on the expensive looking saddle and grabbed the rope in front of him, he looked back at Luke and smiled and waved before putting on his hat and running off.

Luke smiled at the fact Ryan smiled at him, but maybe it was just the drinks talking.

Luke went back inside and repeated what Ryan said in his mind 'Saints Hotel' 'Saints Hotel' 'Saints Hotel' he found Lenny at a table playing poker with a few drunk men, Luke walked over and saw Lenny wasn't even playing, he was watching, most likely out of money at this point so Luke picked him and dragged him out to the front

"What the fuck Luke I was winning!"

"you ain't playing in the first damn place!"

"really?"

"really!"

Lenny laughed, then started gagging he bent over and threw up, wiping his mouth off then sitting in the mud.

"Lenny, let's get your drunken ass home"

"Luke I scored a lady tonight"

"I noticed, let's go"

Lenny got onto his horse and Luke got onto his horse.

they rode slowly home, not wanting to ruin the bond of the night the alcohol gave them.

when they got back to the base people where singing over the fire but Lenny and Luke passes out in their tents.

Luke woke up mid day, he walked through the base until he ran into Micah

"Micah, what are the plans?"

"the train leave tomorrow, since it got held back for some rich folk down in Saint Denis, so you got yourself a free day today Luke" Luke smiled, he knew this was a chance to find Ryan again.

"really? you ain't shittin' me?"

"No I ain't shittin' you Luke, go earn some cash or hunt, I don't give a damn!" Micah said eating some soup prepared by some of the girls. 

Luke un hitched his horse Elmer and rode off to Valentine once more, ignoring Sadie's call for him.

Luke rode into Valentine, slowing his pace he searched for Saints Hotel, thank go he didn't forget the name of the place Ryan was at.

He finally asked some lady walking by

"Ma'am do you know where I can find Saints Hotel?"

"Oh yes I do, Down the road and take a left, then go past the barber, you'll find it there somewhere"

"thank you ma'am"

She kept walking as Luke followed her directions, past the barber and he saw the big sign

"Saints Hotel"

he walked in and the guy at the counter greeted him

"welcome, are you stayin' a few nights?"

"is a Ryan staying here?"

"Why yes there is, I'll let him know to meet you outside"

Luke nodded and walked outside, he waited a few moments before Ryan poked his head out the door

"Who's here to see Ryan?"

"Luke, it's me Luke"

"Of course"

Ryan smiled and welcomed Luke with a hug this time, Luke hugged back, suddenly loving the physical affection, ever since Mary left him years and years ago he hasn't felt a hug this sweet in forever.

"wanna ride into town or..."

"why don't we go hunt some deer?" Ryan said noticing the horse hitched behind Luke

"sounds like a good idea" Luke said getting on his horse after un hitching it, Ryan went around back and came back on his horse.

"I'll follow you, you bound to know the good huntin' spots"

Luke laughed

"this way" Luke said as he turned left and rode off into the grassy hills, Ryan beside him, they didn't really hunt deer, no instead they found a nice big tree and sat under it.

"Luke Imma be honest with you"

Luke nodded

"You make me feel like a kid falling in love again"

Luke remembered Ryan telling him he was into guys the night before, now he understood what he meant by that with a sober mind.

"Well Ryan, there's no doubt about it there is something about you that makes me feel weird, no denying that."

Ryan smiled, he scooted closer to Luke

"But the thing is Luke, we ain't kids anymore, we're adults living a life as an outlaw"

"you ain't mention you an outlaw!" Luke said 

"You never asked"

"Is that why you're stayin' at a Hotel?"

"yes that's why!"

"but you told me planting no roots is a mistake, Ryan you're a fool"

"I never said I wasn't planting roots, unlike you I'm a solo outlaw, I know you got family back at your little camp, and y'all stick together like mud to a horse's hoof after a storm. I'm about to plant roots, outside the darn country"

"you're leaving?"

"I was planning on it, but something about ya Luke, makes me wanna stay"

"you can only stay around me if your willing to fight for your life, outlaw camps always get the worse end"

"I've been there once Luke"

"then what do you want?"

"I want to know if you feel the same way, you can't be avoiding the darn question. You sure as hell know I like men, I told your drunken ass last night."

"No, I do know you ain't a ladies man"

Ryan bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, he took of his hat and put it on the grass beside him, Luke wasn't sure what was going to happen next

"Luke, to be real honest with you, I like you a lot, you seem like the perfect man for someone like me, but I know we'd be killed not only for robbing banks and killing train conductors but for this something special"

"Ryan, if ya want me to be honest with you back, then I will."

Luke didn't know how to say what he wanted to say, so it was silent between them.

"go on then say something before I get up and trot out of this darn country"

"Ryan I like you, there's just something about you... that I can't tell what it is but it's better than what any woman in my past could of offered with her rich fancy life and good for nothing father"

"what'cha tryna say Luke?"

"I think I'm in love with you Ryan"

"Really?"

"Really"

Ryan sat back down and turned to Luke

"how we gonna do this shit? kissing will make us look like school kids" Ryan said with laughter in his voice

"ain't nobody around us here"

"I guess you're right"

"come back with me, join our camp, be with me Ryan"

"I'll think about joining, if not I'll still be with you, guess I'll move in to Valentine, but just give me a few days Luke"

"Will do, now get your cute ass over here and kiss this damn outlaw"

"alright"

Ryan sat on Luke's lap, causing him to grunt from the sudden weight on him, they kissed, it wasn't long, it was a sweet quick kiss.

Ryan laughed

"we're just a couple of outlaws in love ain't we?"

"we are indeed Ryan"

"we should head back to Valentine, maybe stop at a saloon?" Ryan asked

"sounds like a plan"

they got on their horses and rode side by side back into town, while riding Ryan spoke up.

"now tell me more about this rich lady with a good for nothing father"

"You wanna hear about Mary?"

"I wanna hear about Mary."


	10. Outlaws In Love Pt 2 [OhmToonz]

"C'MON LUKE! HURRY! GET ON YOUR DAMN HORSE!"

Dutch yelled as he hopped on his horse, Luke laughed at how impatient Dutch was being, sure they were about to ride down to somewhere in Rhodes and stop the train, they heard the train was full of Saint Denis rich kids and posh people from France.

Luke got on Elmer, he was excited, not only was he going to get money if this went well, he would see Ryan again, Ryan has spent the last two days in Saint Denis, wandering around weighing his options on living with Luke or not.

But Luke told Ryan about the heist, and Ryan agreed to be there to help, see if Dutch would notice and say something about Ryan being a possible addition.

Luke, Dutch, Micah, Lenny and Bill trotted down, Micah and Dutch chopped down a smaller tree and placed it in front of the tracks, this will make the train stop.

They hid behind bushes while the train came to a halt, Luke looked and no sign of Ryan yet.

The conductor came out to move the tree out of the way when he was shot in the head by Dutch, then they entered the train.

People cowered in fear and gave up all the pocket money and jewels they had, while Micah and Lenny robbed the luggage cart.

Luke killed some of the train workers, He stood on the top of the train and looked around for the law, nothing in sight but all of a sudden a knife was put to his throat, it was one more train worker he didn't kill because he never saw this worker.

Everyone inside robbing, no one to help him.

"if- if you yell I will kill you"

Luke grunted, blinded by the light reflection that hit his eyes

Luke closed his eyes when he heard a gun shot, but the arm wrapped around him and tight knife up to his throat when slack, and the worked fell over. Luke turned to see the worker had a gun shot in his head.

"What?"

Luke looked around, all his friends still looting the train.

"I saw you needed some help there" 

Luke turned around and saw Ryan riding in on his horse, Ryan was smirking, or course.

"Ryan you showed"

"of course, and at the right time it seems, glad you're okay, where is everyone else?"

"In the train"

"LAWS COMING!" Dutch yelled as he got on his horse and so did everyone else, carrying bags of moneys and gold.

Dutch saw Luke chatting it up

"Who the hell is this Luke?"

"Ryan, he's been thinking about joining us" Luke said pulling out his pistols

"Ryan Wrecker? the Outlaw?"

"yes sir" Ryan said re-loading his rifle 

"Well, let's test what'cha got Ryan, help us escape the law"

"will do"

They all trotted on their horses, running from the law behind them, shooting and aiming for them.

Ryan made his horse run to the front of them all, Dutch was not amused by Ryan taking the lead

"Newbie, what'cha doing get the fuck back"

"Sir leave it to me"

"Luke get your dang friend in the back of the line"

Luke just smirked as he shot and killed a officer.

"LUKE PATTERSON"

"Just watch what he can do Dutch"

Dutch was mad, Ryan had no right to take the lead, he didn't even no where they were going, But Ryan yelled

"YEE HAW MOTHER FUCKERS!"

He steadied himself on his horse and stood on it's back, Dutch was about to lose his mind, Ryan faced the law and shot, still standing steadily on the back of his horse as it ran, Micah, Lenny and Bill were very impressed with his balance, Dutch was still mad.

Ryan ended up killing more than half of them, once the others slowed down to a stop Ryan whistled loudly, still standing on his horse. His horse neighed and came to a sudden stop and Ryan, as planned jumped off his horse and did a dive roll and stood up, evenly distributing his weight so he didn't injure himself.

Ryan held the gun over his shoulder like a baseball bat.

"what the fuck do you think you were doing Ryan?" Dutch said, his tone sounding real mad

"Doing what I do best" Ryan's burs furrowed, clearly not amused with this man

"Dutch, calm yourself, he helped out didn't he?" Lenny said trying to reason with Dutch.

Dutch snorted and got on his horse again.

"I'll see you back at camp" he rode off quickly.

"he's mad" Ryan said in a sassy tone

"clearly" Micah said getting on his horse "I'll go catch up with him, you guys come back when ever" Micah then rode off chasing Dutch.

"Ryan, that was badass, how do you not fall off your horse?" Lenny asked clearly blown away.

Bill rode off without saying a word.

"Practice and my horse has to trust me and I have got to trust my horse"

"and that roll was so fucking awesome" Lenny added, gushing over this man

"well that's enough Lenny, why don't you head back, I'm gonna ride out with Ryan" Lenny nodded and left, leaving Ryan standing in front of Luke, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You made Dutch real mad"

"I don't care, it's not like we're best friends"

"he seemed to know your name"

"that's because we knew each other once"

"and you tell em this now?"

"I didn't know Dutch was your ruthless leader" Ryan said those last words with a mocking tone in his voice.

"You said you didn't want to act like a school boy, yet you're acting like one all the dang time Ryan"

Ryan scoffed

"if you insist, come'ere" Ryan said tugging on the collar of Luke's red coat, making him come closer, Ryan kissed his cheek and dusted off Luke's shoulder and smiled

"what was that for?" Luke asked, softened his face so it seemed more caring

"what do you mean what was that for!? I love you fool." Ryan said laughing a little, he rested his head on Luke's chest and listened to the rapid heart beat calm down.

"You're really somthin' ain't you Ryan"

"I really am" Ryan said happily humming as Luke rubbed his back.

even though they both didn't want to stop hugging, they had to.

"Let's ride back now, hopefully Micah calmed Dutch down"

"about that, I don't think joining a team is my style, being a lone outlaw seems better fit for me Luke"

"Ryan..."

"I'll still visit and love you, heists with others, not my thing." Ryan laughed a little at the end there to lighten the now sad mood.

"Let's go back now" Ryan said breaking the silence between them lingering there, Luke nodded and hopped on Elmer and Ryan got onto his horse as they rode off.

They slowly made their way back to Luke's camp, talking and sharing more stories they haven't told yet, like Ryan becoming an Outlaw and Luke joining Dutch.

They arrived back at the camp and Luke hitched Elmer, Ryan hitching his horse too.

"Dutch is still mad at you Luke" Sadie said adjusting her hat

"why me?"

"for bringing another Outlaw in on a job" 

"well-"

"Luke I thought you were better than this! we have each other as a dang group, why ya gotta add someone else?"

"well good news to you Sadie, he ain't joining"

"we never gave him permission in the first place, get that through your head Luke, you're going soft"

"so what?"

Ryan was brushing his horse during all this, he couldn't hear it.

"what is this outlaw doing to ya?"

"know your place Ms. Adler"

"Luke, your not... falling for this outlaw"

"Sadie wait-"

"I knew it, Luke I knew you'd leave eventually, but not for some other Outlaw, my best guess was Mary."

Luke was mad, though she wasn't wrong about Ryan making him soft he could tell himself he was becoming softer the more he loved and cared for Ryan, but he would NEVER leave this group.

"I'd never leave and you know that, and I ain't leaving"

"Mhm" Sadie fiddled with her pistol as he fixed her belt and walked off.

"Luke what's wrong?"

"Ryan, I think it's best ya leave before Dutch kills ya"

"you'll still come see me right? Saint Denis?"

"Yes, we will always have something, and I want you to live and not be killed so go on, I'll visit you later hopefully"

Ryan smiled, Luke smiled, Ryan blew Luke a small kiss as he un-hitched his horse and rode off back to his home in Saint Denis.

Luke waved him off as Ryan pulled on the reins causing his horse to go on it's hind legs and flail it's front ones, neigh and run off real fast as soon as those two feet his the ground.

"Luke, your making a big ass mistake following that man to the ends of the earth" it was Micah

"what are you saying?"

"you're a softer man, the only other person who made you like this was Mary, and you loved her. You love that Outlaw no?"

Luke nodded slowly

"I don't care who you love, but two outlaws, especially one who's a lone wolf, bad news Luke"

"well Mary was a normal rich lady, and she was bad news"

Micah laughed

"smarten up Luke"

Luke scoffed and went to his tent to rest.


	11. November 11 [H2OVanoss & Ohmtoonz]

Ryan called Evan right away, after seeing the letter addressed to him he had received in the mall a few seconds ago Evan answered right away, on his end he was also ready to call Ryan on the behalf of getting his own letter in the mail.

"Evan!"

"Ryan!"

They both seemed really happy, voices in a sing song tune ready to rip open those letters and decode the crappy handwriting inside.

"I got my letter" Ryan said using a letter opener to open it, careful not to rip it. Ryan's been collecting them and saving them in a book.

"Me too, you opening yours" Evan said ripping the top open and pulling out the yellowing piece of paper and unfolding it.

Ryan smiled and took his paper out and unfolded it he smiled at the first sing he saw

Dear Ryan

Evan smiled when he saw a Polaroid attached to his letter, the back was facing him but he couldn't wait to turn it over and see the picture.

"Ryan can I read mine first this time?"

Evan asked swallowing hard, waiting to hear Ryan's voice through the phone.

"sure"

Evan smiled

Dear Evan

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you so much more! this stupid broken pen and tattered paper aren't enough proof to show you how much I do love you! 

I hate sleeping on sand bags in the pit, it's all muddy and disgusting down here and I'm missing the warm bed I used to share with you every night. 

I can't write much, we're moving around a ton, though I wish I had a table to write this on so it wouldn't be so poorly written, though after the fight I'll send you a full on letter, along with this letter I sent a picture of me and Luke sitting in the pit, I know it's sounds sad but trust me it wasn't!

love, Jonathan

Evan read the whole thing all while shedding a few tears, as to be expected, I mean how can you not get emotional every time you get a letter from a loved one who's been risking it all for a better country right? Thinking they could be dead but then seeing the letter and knowing they're not indeed dead.

Ryan heard Evan's small cries and tried not to cry with him, though he will when he read his letter.

"okay, I'm going to read mine now..."

Dear Ryan

I miss you, these MRE packets are disgusting and I'm really missing your wonderful cooking in the morning, night and randomly in the middle of the day, I miss everything about you.

we landed on the beach a few days ago, Jon's also writing his letter that Sargent said he'd send along with all the others. It's been raining a lot recently and the pit we've been sitting in is all muddy and I think we're gonna drown in mud, hopefully not though since I wanna see you again. My buddy says he trying to plant mines up ahead but I don't think thats smart in the mud. But what do I know?

I can't write the big letters I usually send you since we don't have a lot of time to rest, we're moving around a lot, but I'm glad I still got to write this.

Love you

Love Luke

Ryan cried too, Ryan cried more than Evan, waterfalls coming out of his eyes, all he wanted to do was hug his boyfriend, his future husband. The love of his life. but he couldn't not now, but hopefully once more, and many more times. See if you didn't get it yet, Ryan and Evan's boyfriends are at war, off in army on beaches and shores wary of mines and gun shots from the opposing force.

Ryan spoke up

"We still going to the banquet hall on Sunday next week?"

"yes of course, like always Ryan"

Ryan smiled to himself and said his goodbye's to Evan, Evan said his own and they hung up.

O

Sunday had arrived and Evan and Ryan knew they weren't getting letters, since post doesn't deliver on Sunday's. Instead like always Evan and Ryan went to a banquet hall to celebrate November 11th with veterans. Donate money too, do what they can to support people who've been through war, they can only imagine what it's like to be in their situation.

They arrived together and went inside, of course the celebration manager was happy to see them, and a few vets were too.

Ryan and Evan help set up, kids with parents, past soldiers and current army trainee's visited to pay respect to the ones who paved a path for a safe and free country in Canada.

"So, Ryan... Why visit us?" asked one of the vets, he was seated in a wheelchair, lost a leg that is.

"well, I respect you, you've paved a path of freedom for us, and if I can't be at home with my boyfriend then I'll be here celebrating what he's fighting for too"

The man smiled, unlike what you'd believe most older people weren't against gays, they all had tolerance and didn't care for what happens.

After a few hours of helping them out and listening to their stories and crying, yes crying. Ryan and Evan headed out to the highway of heroes.

See down in Canada there's this highway, the ON-401, and all throughout that highway on November 11th people come down, wave flags and respect the ones; alive or dead, who fought for the freedom of this country, wear poppies that glow bright red with a black center that represents the ones buried in the spot they grow.

we wear them with pride and respect.

Evan and Ryan spent a good two hours on that highway, people asking about war and their boyfriends fighting for them, what they could do and silently respecting the masses.

when the time rolled around to 11, they stood there. for a good minute silently holding fake poppies and real ones, sending respect to the world, because on the 11th hour of the 11th day of the 11th month we stand still, respectful silence, for those who lived and lost for our country.

Monday rolled around, Evan called Ryan after receiving his letter.

"Ryan I got my letter, how about you?"

"I didn't get one yet."

Evan's smiled faltered

"Oh, well, then out of respect I'll read mine alone, sorry Ryan but we know Luke, he's strong." 

Ryan nodded, though Evan couldn't see, tears pricked his eyes after Evan hung up, Ryan was worried yes though he knew Luke was the strongest person he knew.

Ryan could only wonder if Jon told Evan if Luke was fine, or if he died or if Luke just didn't have time to write yet.

On Tuesday however he received a letter, but when carefully opened it didn't read

Dear Ryan

it read

Condolences Mr. Wrecker

Ryan already started to cry, just knowing that Luke would never right Mr. Wrecker, always Ryan.

Condolences Mr. Wrecker

I hate to in from you that Luke Patterson has been-

Ryan almost crumbled the paper right then and there, he held his hand over his mouth to stop the wails he was making, the sound to somber to think about, he didn't want t read it, he knew the words were something along the line of "he's dead" or "passed away" but for the sake of him knowing for sure, he pressed on.

Luke Patterson has been hospitalized after a terrible accident.

Though it wasn't as bad as him dying Ryan still had to cry his heart out, his loved one went to fight a war and had been in the hospital for god knows how long.

The accident; in small detail was an explosion on the beach, Luke's left shoulder and fore arm have suffered major burns and gashes, some would say a chunk is missing from his shoulder, along with other burns on his body, minor injuries, he regrets to inform you he can't write anything for you just yet, though he did attach a small letter he was writing before this happened. 

regards, sergeant Wine

Ryan reached the in the envelope and found a small folded up paper, he opened it up. Tear stained face he blinked the blurry vision out of his eyes, he cried so much his stomach hurt.

Ryan

I can't wait for you to get this, November 11 is a special day for you I know, since your father fought in the war and I am fighting now, don't forget to tell the veterans all about me and Jon

I really

That's how it ended, surely he had no time to complete it so he had to put the paper down, Ryan smiled, thinking how grateful he is to have Luke still be alive after an explosion, to still have a chance to hug and hold Luke again in a few months or weeks.

Ryan then called Evan and told him all about the letter, Evan was crying now, thankful that he'll get to see Luke again too, they were good friends, but Luke and Jon were the best-est of friends, and knowing that Jon didn't witness the death of his best friend made him thankful.

O

It had been a few weeks since the last letters they got, Ryan's informing him of Luke's accident, but Ryan got a letter today, Evan didn't get once, or so what he though as Evan was out of town for the following few days.

Ryan opened it carefully, knowing that it was going to be Luke's hand writing and Luke's story for Ryan to read all about. 

Dear Ryan,

I'm so fucking sorry, I love you so much and I hate writing this, I've written this letter like five times now trying not to get it wet from the tears falling down my face.

it's not sadness, it's happiness, the though of how darn lucky I was to make it out of that alive, witnessing a few of my fellow soldiers go down and stay down was dreadful, I'll never be the same after hearing the screams and yells and the ringing in my ear, it was so disturbing Ryan you're lucky you never heard or saw any of it, I'll spare you the scaring details but I got good news, my shoulders fine, I'm healing well! I think it cause my body knows and wants to see you again, and I'll see you again because from what Tyler says we've been winning and we're so close to ending this thing and I'll be home soon, Jon will be home soon

I'll get to hold you again <3

Love, Luke

Ryan cried happy tears, he couldn't wait, he wanted to see Luke and kiss him so badly, the pressure and stress of knowing he could die at any moment was eating him away, but knowing he's alive and hes strong and it's almost over was giving him hope that he'll see Luke again.

Evan was feeling the same way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Remembrance day is something all Canadians celebrate, in school's we have assemblies and it's all over the news and it's a powerful day, respecting those who lost lives or survived fighting for our freedom and rights to live a safe life in Canada, was these brave warriors. November 11 this year (2018) is the 100th year anniversary of the peace papers being written in world war 2. though the war did not end until months later, November 11 was the day the put violence down and signed that paper.

And for that, where they buried brave sacrificed soldiers poppies grow. Poppies are bright red flowers with a black center, and on Nov 11 schools pass them out, you buy some around town and pin them to your shirt as a sign of respect, and on the 11th hour you stand silent for a full minute, speeches down by town hall are said and the veteran station is full of people.

This chapter, this story, is not suppose to romanticise war, I'm not writing this to just put the names of people in a place in a story, I am writing this for a purpose, respect for those who DID lose loved ones during the war, situations like this did happen, to many of people and some got it worse, but we can't even begin to imagine what it's like being in that boat, crashing at shore and being fired at like hunting season, though some of you may know people who have, or you might know yourself! 

I do know, most of my fans are American and don't celebrate remembrance day, but just be aware and respect those who fought for your freedom too.

In Flanders fields the poppies blow

Between the crosses, row on row,

That mark our place; and in the sky

The larks, still bravely singing, fly

Scarce heard amid the guns below.

We are the Dead. Short days ago

We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,

Loved and were loved, and now we lie

In Flanders fields.

Take up our quarrel with the foe:

To you from failing hands we throw

The torch; be yours to hold it high.

If ye break faith with us who die

We shall not sleep, though poppies grow

In Flanders fields.


	12. Hunted and Hunter [H2OVanoss]

Crack, Crack, Crunch, Crack

Is all you could hear if you were close to the man slowly walking through the woods, what was he doing? why was he out so late at night? 

Clunk

What was that he was carrying? Was he okay?

The mulch crunches under his feet as he tip toes through the woods carrying something heavy, He lugged it around with heavy sighs, voice sounded shaky.

Was it cold outside?

Was he scared?

The man huffed as he bent over behind a tree and sat down, resting his head against the bark of the maple tree, he threw the heavy object onto the fallen leaves, it made a crunch as it hit the forest floor.

Crunch, Crack, Crunch

The man shot his head up, that wasn't him was it? he wasn't walking around or moving, where did those noises come from?

The man lifted the object and held it, he huffed when the heavy weight of the item fell onto his lap, he shivered at the noise that surrounded him. 

did that mean it was cold out?

Or was he scared?

Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha

those laughs made the young man shiver, so he was scared. Those laughs sounded like they came from a movie portraying a insane serial killer, like a crazy person.

The man huffed more as he wrapped one of his hands around the object on his lap, he fiddled with it, until his finger rested on a trigger, so maybe it was a gun.

The footsteps got closer and closer the crunching and cracks under the heavy feet of a stranger approaching the man holding a gun and on the ground.

The man lifted the gun an held it to his face, maybe aiming? he pointed in front of him where the steps where coming from, he held his breath for what I can only assume is maximum accuracy in the dark and pressed his finger down, a light click was heard.

"fucking shit"

the man whispered, the footsteps stopped and the laughing continued, the man lugged the gun off of him and it made a thump as it hit the ground. He stood up wincing at a pain in his shoulder. 

The laughing stopped.

"Oh Evan, the hunter has become the hunted"

the mysterious shadow lurking on front of who we can only assume is Evan laughed again.

"Look, when I did this I didn't think I'd be killed for it, just let me go please"

Evan begged, he was holding his shoulder, hand and clothes all red, must be blood.

"I can't do that for you Evan"

"Please Jonathan"

The hunted we now know is Jonathan laughed again as he lifted his hands above his head, holding something shiny and heavy

Evan looked at the moonlight reflect off the shiny object, his eyes widen as he turned and ran, Jonathan huffed as he put his hands down and chased after Evan.

Jonathan reached in front of him and grabbed Evan's jacket, Evan freaked and ripped off his jacket, leaving Jonathan holding up a red and white jacket.

"Evan you can't run forever, ha, ha, ha, ha"

"yes I can!"

Evan kept running, he wasn't looking where he was going, not watching the ground but instead watching Jonathan run to him with axe in hand.

Evan's foot got stuck under a root as he fell onto his hands and knees, face hit the decaying leaves.

"FUCK"

he removed his ankle from it's cage and tried to stand, he fell down after his knees buckled from the pain, his ankle twisted and starting to swell he crawled to a rock, he sat against the rock, tears streaming down his face.

Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha

Jonathan hovered above Evan's bleeding and broken body, he was crying Jonathan lifted his axe above his head and laughed like a maniac as he stared down at Evan, he swung down Evan screamed in pain and agony.

Blood curdling scream.

Jonathan laughed a he lifted the axe again and swung down once more, he repeated this about six times, he left the axe in Evan's bloody corpse.

"Who's next?"

Jonathan said as he walked away, the leaves crunch under his feet.

SNAP

"CUT"

the whole forest lit up with big lights, Jonathan came back and laughed, Evan stood up and threw the light weight foam axe to the side

"That was a really good take, we're gonna use that one! prepare for the next scene please!" A lady shouted across the room

Evan sat on a couch beside Jonathan, who wiped some fake blood off of his face, with bloody lips he kissed Evan's cheek

"you make such a good murder victim babe"

"And you're such a sexy serial killer, that laughs just makes me want to die for you~" Evan cooed

"oh shutch up" Jonathan said as he stood up, while some lady fixed his hair and makeup for the next scene.


	13. We All Have Issues [Krii7y]

John's P.O.V

I woke up in a room, a strange room, this mattress literally hard as a rock, the metal frame creaked as I sat up. 

I saw a glass of water on the old wooden side table, I wasn't drinking that, I stood and noticed I was in a grey sweater and grey sweat pants, my hair was a mess, I could just feel the knots in it tugging at my scalp.

I saw the big metal door, looked heavy but as I opened it, it was very light.

I stepped into a long hallway with many doors that looked like mine, numbered too. I looked at the front of my door and it read 'A- 12'

I wonder what that means, I followed the hallway until I saw a staircase which I walked down slowly, I was in a room with a TV, two couches and a kitchen, looked like a normal house layout. 

I saw a guy sitting on the couch, I went over.

"Oh, you're the new kid! Hi I'm Smitty"

"I'm John"

"Sit with me, I'm sure you're confused"

"I am"

I sat down beside him, he looked my age, 16 ish... he had white hair and 3D glasses on... that was odd but he was going to help me so I can't judge.

"do you know where you are?"

I thought about it for a moment, No where the fuck am I.

"No, where am I?"

"Crystal Group Home"

"Group home?"

"yeah, uh.. do you know why you're here?"

I thought real hard, why am I in a fucking group home, I wasn't robbing banks or killing people..

"no, why am I here?"

"well, I don't know exactly but did you do any crimes?"

"no, I wouldn't ever"

"well, did you do something bad?"

I shook my head no, I don't recall me doing anything bad

"why are you here?"

His eyes widened.

"well I guess you'll know sooner or later, I got a little thing called Bulimia"

"so you eat then puke?"

"that's not... no.. it's different"

He seemed a little nervous talking about it so I wanted to drop the topic before I make him uncomfortable

"You'll meet everyone soon at breakfast"

"breakfast?"

"yes, this isn't prison, we still get daily meals dummy"

He laughed, his laugh was so comforting, I needed something like that right now.

^time skip brought to you by Twenty One Pilots^

Smitty made me sit beside him at the small-ish wooden table.

"Everyone, this is John, say Hi!"

"Hi John"

"Wassup"

"welcome"

one of them just stayed quiet, looked at me with cold eyes then just looked back down at his food.

"okay, you start introduce yourself and tell him why you're here"

"why do I have to tell him that!"

"Just do it!"

The man across the table from me rolled his eyes.

"I'm Ryan, I'm here because of a stupid mental illness, right you want me to tell him, I've got a thing called schizophrenia, but don't worry I'm on pills and I take meditation classes"

His brown hair was slightly curly, it looked fluffy, his hazel eyes looked bored.

"well, Hi Ryan"

the next guy spoke

"I'm Marcel, I'm here for PTSD, from a sad and abusive past you don't want to know about at the breakfast table"

his dark skin looked nice when it was paired with his brown hair, and the blue shirt he was wearing.

"Hi Marcel"

The next guy spoke

"I'm Craig, I have a panic disorder and real, REAL bad anxiety problems, I really hope you don't mind...."

"Hi Craig, I don't mind"

I smiled at him, he gave me a weak smile and looked down at his bare plate, I looked an noticed Smitty had only one single egg on his plate while everyone had more than that.

I looked at the guy on the very end of the table, the one who didn't say hi.

"That's... that is... His name is Jonathan but he likes it when we call him Delirious, he um... tried to rob a corner store with a loaded gun..."

"oh"

I looked at him and watched as he dragged the fork around his plate in circles

"but Mr. Fong says that's not why he's here, but we think that's why..."

"Mr. Fong?"

"RIGHT! He'll be here soon to meet you! he's busy shopping for more food right now, and stuff for your room. He runs this place"

I finished my breakfast, so did everyone else but I notices Smitty's single egg still sitting on the plate, it was most likely cold now.

"are you going to eat that?" Ryan asked

"Ryan seriously? You always ask him that and it always ends the same way" Marcel said looking mad

I looked at Smitty, his face red.

"fuck you Ryan"

His voice wavered like he was on the verge of crying, Smitty then stormed out of the kitchen and I hear a door slam.

"should I-"

"bad idea, very bad Idea just leave him alone!"

Craig said, he was visibly shaking.

"Sorry Marcel, something in my head told me to just ask again"

"fucking take your pills Ryan"

I stood up and left, I went up the stairs to go find Smitty, I found the only closed door right at the front of the hall.

I knocked on the door, it hurt though since it was metal.

"go away"

"Smitty, it's John.. whats wrong?"

Smitty opened the door and pulled me in, and closed it behind me and locked it.

I fell onto the bed.

"what was that for?"

"Look, I told you I was bulimic, do you know what that means?"

"not entirely"

"well, it's not just throwing up John, I eat a lot... like I binge so much that it hurts to looks at food for a few days sometimes, then I, well what the therapist says 'I do something' to get rid of it all"

"what have you done?"

Smitty threw off his shirt, my face turned red real quick, it burned.

"this"

he pointed to a few big scars on his stomach

"what?"

"I tried to cut it off..."

"Smitty..."

He started to cry. 

I've only known him for a little less than 4 hours but... I feel like I can relate to him, but I still don't know why I'm here.

I hugged him, he cried onto my shoulder and held me tightly

"I- fuck John, I do shitty stuff to myself and I really don't know why"

we stayed in the hugging position until the door opened.

"well, I didn't expect to see this"

Smitty was calm now but his face was red, and so was mine, even with those scars he still looked beautiful.

"Dr. Fong!"

The Asian man walked in, he was wearing a read coat and his hair neatly gelled into a hair do.

"what's is this I see?"

"John was just making me feel better after Ryan said.. the thing he knows I hate..."

"I see, so John do you know why you're here?" the Dr asked me, I shook my head no, I don't remember

"those pills are working great! I'll get more for you later but, I assume you met everyone?"

"yes... what pills?"

Smitty was also confused, but the Dr acted like he was ignoring my question

"I'll have lunch with you guys, maybe Ryan will think before he speaks when he sees I'm here, but for now I'll talk to him, continue on, I'll talk to you later John." The Dr left the room.

"Pills?"

"Smitty I have no clue"

^time skip brought to you by my not finished homework^

I sat at the table beside Smitty, and Dr. Fong, he talked to me earlier about all my new clothes and the range of money he'd give me to style my room, but every time I asked about why I was here he said I'd remember before I go to bed. Lunch was very talkative, with Dr. Fong talking and starting conversations Ryan would always have multiple answers to questions and stories.

Craig talked very quietly, but he was sitting on the other side of Dr. Evan so he was more calm than this morning.

Delirious sat at the end of table, he has yet to speak, I looked over to Smitty's plate there was just a small bowl of soup, that's it. I felt pain in my chest when I saw his smile, it looked fake, I could tell he hated sitting in front of all this food.

I tried to talk but I felt awkward. 

Smitty helped me fit in though, but I didn't feel truly connected, but I knew I would when I could finally tell the others why I was here.

"so John, did Ryan and Smitty tell you their thoughts about Delirious?"

"yea he's here for armed robbery?"

"Oh that's new, last time it was for shooting the cashier, but no it wasn't the crime he committed"

"then why is he here?"

"Delirious doesn't like it when I say it out loud"

"tell us, you've been keeping it a secret for such a long time Dr. Fong!"

"alright, he's a psychopath"

"I AM NOT A PSYCHO!" Jonathan stood up and screamed, he flipped the wooden table, the food spilt and bowls and plates shattered.

"JONATHAN! TO YOUR ROOM!"

Jonathan stormed up to his room making a mess behind him, Dr. Fong sighed.

"now we got to clean this up"

"that's alright, I'll do it" Marcel said grabbing the broom in the corner.

"we will all do it" I said grabbing a dish towel and cleaning up the spilt juice and soup. Dr. Fong smiled.

"All that is coming out of his pay, and he gets double garden duty"

"garden duty?"

"Oh right, there's cooking duties and cleaning ones, help shape everyone into fitting member of society."

"oh"

"you'll work with Smitty this week, do whatever he's doing"

"oh okay"

I kept cleaning and in no time the kitchen was clean and Delirious was still in his room screaming and trashing it as all we heard was big thunks and thumps coming from up stairs.

^ time skip brought to you by Mashups^

I sat at the table eating dinner, it was steak that Marcel made, of course Smitty's plate was empty other than a little bit of salad he was refusing to eat.

Delirious wasn't having dinner with us.

it was silent, Dr. Fong went home and we all just sat there, Smitty head in hand and humming a tune I though was familiar. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SMITTY"

"why don't you shut your multiple mouths Ryan"

Ryan's eyes went wide, I though he was going to have an outburst too, but then he spoke in a soft voice.

"Stop trying to cause trouble, not many of us are used to big changes like new people, we haven't had a new comer in a year, which was Delirious"

everyone nodded.

I just ate my food and tried to think about what was so wrong with me that I was here.

"Wanna go upstairs now?"

I looked at Smitty who was whispering to me

I nodded, we excused our selves and went to his room since mine was so plain, we could he weird noises coming from Delirious's room.

Smitty closed the door and sat on his bed beside me.

his face went red

"John this might be the lack of food talking but I think there is something special about you"

"special?"

"like... you make me so happy, and I haven't been happy in a long time"

"so, you have a crush on me?"

His face went bright red

"I guess so..."

He looked so nervous

My brain, so cluttered with thoughts of why I was here, I don't want to know, I just want to live in the moment, so I leaned in and held Smitty's cheek in my hand.

"you're special to me too"

I kissed his lips lightly, he pulled back and smiled, both of our faces burning hot.

"John, why are you here?"

"I don't know"

He looked sad

"but I don't care, I'm here, You're here that's all I care about right now."

He smiled and kissed me lightly, still testing the waters.

I took his 3D glasses off his face and put the on the side table as I pushed him so he was leaning against the head board.

He ran his hands up my chest, then my arms, then back down my chest, he stuck his hands under the sweater I was wearing, his cold hands shocked me at first, but I kept kissing him making him squirm a little.

He rubbed my arms under my sleeves then kicked me off of him

"what did I do!?" I felt bad, what did I do?

His shocked face looked at mine

"sorry I shouldn't of kissed your neck I just thought-"

"JOHN!"

"what?"

He crawled up to me and pulled my sweater off

"Hey!"

He grabbed my wrists and tugged on them, he made my palms face up and shoved my own arms up to my face.

I saw little scars, all over my arms and wrists, the small lines that created a pattern on my skin.

"what the..."

"You... you were suicidal!?"

"I guess so..."

"Dr. Fong must have you on anti-depressants!"

"but that wouldn't make me forget! unless he gave me more than I needed!"

"John why?"

"I... I..."

I remember now, I see the kids at my school pulling my pants down in front of everyone, my shirtless pictures being sent around, all the kids laughing at me and calling me faggot.

I sent those nudes to a guy named Josh, he said he was gay and wanted to date me but I had to show him them first... turns out he just wanted to ruin my life.

"I was bullied, real bad for being gay...."

Smitty looked at my now tear filled eyes, his eyes, I didn't notice but... one of them was blue and the other a type of brown you could call red.

He grabbed my face and wiped the tears away, he smashed his lips into mine.

"fuck everyone, we have each other"

He kissed me, and it turned more into a make out than a kiss.


	14. Good Boy! [Ohmii7y]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMII7Y is a pure blood werewolf and never told Ohm about it.

Ryan's P.O.V

I hate this, a few days every month Smitty says I can't go over to see him and he can't come over, he says it's a work related thing, but it usually happens on different days, any job in the world is more organized than that!

I love my boyfriend and I wish he'd just tell me why I can't see him tonight, I really wanted to watch a movie with him today but I guess not.

I stare at my ceiling until I let my curiosity get the better of me, that's it, I'm going to see him tonight, I really don't care if he's mad at me after the fact I broke my promise but I'm dying for his affection. 

I walk the cold night down the streets in the empty city, which is strange, the city should be full of people, even at night.

I reach his apartment complex, and the lady lets me in but she gives me a warning, why a warning? 

I reach his door and before I have time to knock I hear a weird noise coming from the inside, it was like a dog growling but more intense, it sounded mad like did Smitty get a dog without me knowing?

I knock, and the noise stops, I jiggle the door knob and noticed it wasn't locked, I open it slowly.

The lights were off and only the moon shining through the window provided a small light. The growling got louder like really loud, I was scared what the fuck is going on.

I turn the light on and turn around slowly, I come face to face with... with... A WOLF!!?!?

I stumble onto the floor as it's muzzle growled right in my face, it was too big to be a wolf, is this.. wait.. is Smitty a werewolf!?

those don't exist!

The werewolf hovers above of me on it's two hind legs, arms bearing sharp claws and the saliva coming from it's muzzle, wide open ready to snap down on me and kill me with it's sharp teeth, something in the back of my mind said

Ryan you're going to die, this is it.

So my eyes just started crying, I fear death I didn't want to die like this, the tears streak down my face as the massive shadow of this creature swallows me, but once the big snout with sharp teeth got close to my face, feeling the saliva drop on my arms the mouth shut with a small snap noise. I open my eyes and the werewolf's ears were down, like a sad puppy, and it started whining, it sat down on all fours and put it heads down.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and pet his head, his tag started wagging and his ears perked up. 

He ran through the apartment knocking stuff over and making a mess of Smitty's home, where is he? werewolves aren't real so this can't be Smitty right? The wolf grabbed the lamp in the corned and chewed on it, he brought it to me and barked, it was really loud. I threw the lamp, I know I shouldn't ruin my boyfriend's things but the poor wolf wants to play he ran through the apartment and knock more stuff over and brought the mangled lamp back to me, I tried to grab it but he growled, I grabbed one end and we played tug of war, of course he won.

I felt tired, it was really late when I came to see Smitty, so I went to the couch and lied down, I wanted to sleep, before I could drift off I felt a heavy, warm, furry thing lie down on top of me, it was pretty heavy but I ignore the feeling and fell asleep.

I woke up and I saw Smitty lying on top of me, he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants, he's just in his underwear, I shot up and he woke up and fell off me and landed on the floor. 

"Smitty? where were you last night?"

"RYAN! Why are you here?"

"I came to see you and I met a really big wolf, he was really friendly we played fetch and tug of war and he fell asleep ontop of me"

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you"

"I?"

"shit"

"Smitty, are you about to tell me that werewolves exist?"

He nodded and threw on a over sized sweater and fixed his hair, he turned around and picked up his mangled and chewed up lamp

"yes, and I am one, that's why I didn't want you coming over some nights"

"why didn't you just tell me?"

"Cause I don't have much control in my form, I thought I might end up hurting you"

"you growled at me and I thought I was going to be killed so I cried, when I cried you started whining"

"so my wolf form loves you too?"

"I guess so"

I stand up and kiss his forehead then rub his head with my hand

"who's a good boy"

"really Ryan?"

"You are! You are!"

I scratched behind his ear like you would for a dog, his annoyed expression turned into a small smile

"right there, keep scratching"

"good boy!"


	15. Years Of Pain :Part 1: [TerrorSnuckle]

Story Teller: Brock

I heard that we were getting a new student today, I was pretty excited maybe this kid will be my friend since nobody else really wants to, I'm a low life kid let's just get that over with.

I sat at the desk beside the new kid's desk hopeful that he or she would want to be my friend, now usually in high school you have a bunch of new kids every year, but people were more focused on new kids since this kid was joining us half way through semester one.

"Kids, meet Brian, he's from Ireland" Ms.Bradly said as she pointed to the empty seat beside me, he came and sat beside me. I wanted to smile but I was just so worried for kids bullying me again.

"Hi I'm Brian, as you might know tanks to the teacher!" 

tanks.... wow his accent was so clear.

"I'm Brock, your accent is pretty cool"

"why tank you"

he put emphasis on the tank, just to make me smile. That's the first time anyone has tried to make me smile in a long time.

Ms. Bradly let me talk to Brian all class to teach him about some stuff around the school and some rules, though we mainly talked about out favourite video games, and how his favourite movies of all time star the famous actor Arnold Schwarzenegger, It seemed nice to talk to someone for once without being made fun of.

I gave him my number and I told him I'd text him at lunch to meet me somewhere, he seemed really happy about having made a new friend right away, I went to my second class, it was gym, though the girls and guys are split into separate gym classes, we would still see them from the other gym.

"hey Brock, did a see the new kid?"

"Yes..."

"did you look him up and down!? are you gonna smash or pass baby boy"

I think you should know I'm bullied because for some reason people ASSUME I'm gay, I've never done anything to prove or feed their fire of lies and rumours but somehow everyone thinks that.

The other boys laughed at me while I just ignored them, well tried to.

Their laughter rung and echoed in my mind like it was a hollow cave, the taunts and rejection was too much anymore.

"FINE!"

They all stopped laughing and looked at me, with smirks on their faces

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO PROVE TO YOU I'M NOT GAY!"

"ask out Lauren then, over there, go say hi and ask her out for lunch."

"whatever it takes" I mumbled then I stand up and walk over to Lauren, this popular, and very nice girl with long brown hair, she always had people surrounding her, It felt kinda.. awkward going to talk to her, plus I'm asking her out, and I don't even like her.

"Hi Lauren"

"hi.... Brock"

she looked confused on why I was standing in front of her

"would you like to go out with me, lunch?"

She looked me in the eyes for a long second then laughed

"really? you? I though you were-"

"I'm going to stop you right there" I've had enough of everyone thinking this "I'm not gay, I don't know who started that rumor to bully and attack me but it isn't true!"

She smiled softly, and grabbed my hand.

"I'd love to have lunch with you today Brock."

I smiled, now they won't think I'm gay if I have a girlfriend! oh shit.. Brain, I can see his smile turn into a frown in my mind as I think about having to ditch my only friend.

she gave me her number and I went back to the other guys, who whistled and cheered me on, weird right?

I texted Brian

Brock- Hey, I'm really sorry but I can't have lunch with you, I have a club meeting

Fuck it hurts to lie to him, though I don't even know him that well

Brian- oh shit! that's fine, I met this other guy maybe tmr tho! for sure :)

He already met someone else!?

whatever. I have a date.


	16. Years Of Pain :Part 2: [TerrorSnuckle]

Story Teller: Brian

Lunch rolled around and I sat with my new friend from my Science class, his name was Evan.

I felt upset, I was so looking forward to having lunch with Brock but it's fine, I guess he's a loyal club member then, I wonder what club he's in, maybe chess! maybe tech! maybe he's in the book club... no he's not a book fan, maybe there's a gaming club I can join!

I sit at the caf with Evan and he buys me pizza as a 'welcome' gift, he told me two of his friend were coming to join us, I was all for making new friends but I still miss Brock, that's not weird is it?

"EVAN!" one of them shouts

"Eyy it's my main man!" the other says as they sit down

"Jonathan, Tyler, this is Brian, he's from Ireland"

"nice to meet you, I'm Jonathan, call me Jon"

"Tyler, also, do you have an accent?"

I laughed

"tank you very much, one two tree and four"

they both laughed.

We talked and Evan started talking about his dream job which is making music, he invited me to the music room after school so I can hear him play, I said no thanks, hopefully me and Brock can make up loss for time.

I went to throw out my trash when I noticed something, I looked up and saw at a table on the other side of the caf was a girl with long brown hair, it looks silky smooth, and across from her was...

BROCK!?

He said he had a meeting! 

BUT HE'S WITH SOME GIRL!

Mother fucker! I knew he was too good to be true! you've got to be kidding me, I want to run over and yell, I want to cry in the washroom and I really want to pretend I never saw that, but... it's real, I saw it...

I got back and sit with Evan, Jon and Tyler.

"you okay? your face it red." Evan said to me, more like a whisper

"I'm fine, just bumped into someone by accident"

"ah! okay"

I pull out my phone and text Brock.

Brian- Brock, I thought you said you were at a club meeting

Brock took a long time to respond, true friendship right there.

Brock- What do you mean?

Brian- I see you with some girl, you lied to me!

Brock- you have to understand I didn't want to hurt your feelings!

Brian- SO YOU LIED!?

Brock- No, I just didn't want you thinking I'd ditch you for a girl

Brian- but you did...

Brock- I didn't want to!

Brian- what was it a stupid dare! could of said no!

Brock- no because of [Brock is typing]

I waited and waited, but the only thing I saw was [Brock is typing] so I stood up, he left... they weren't in the caf anymore.

I left with Evan and Jon, Tyler had a club to run, a real club.

when lunch ended I got a text

Brock- meet me outside by the front doors after school, I want to explain face to face

I turned my phone off and went to my next class, I was like 20 minutes late because I was lost.

but alright, you wanna talk face to face Brock!? oh you'll see what I have to say!


	17. Years Of Pain :Part 3: [TerrorSnuckle]

Story Teller: Brian

He didn't show up.

I really thought he had something to tell me, I really thought he was a good person but no.... he lied over text, then again, now I'm standing here alone in the cold shivering.

If I walked home when the bell rang I could of been under my warm blankets watching YouTube but no, I had to trust a liar.

I felt like crying though I only met this kid today, he seemed so quiet, so timid and nice but it was all a red herring. No wonder he had like no friends.

I wanted to walk home now, but I felt like I needed to sit down at the bench first and cry.

I sat down, it wasn't a shock to notice that I felt nothing, I was standing outside for a while and it was pretty cold out here.

I took out my phone, hands freezing as soon as I pulled them out from my pockets, I tapped Brock's contact information

Brian- Hey, where are you? I thought, well actually it doesn't matter anymore, have a nice day Brock

I shut off my phone, so If he did reply I wouldn't see his lies.

I walked home already freezing but it felt like it got colder. When I opened the front door it felt like I was de-frosting, I cried under my blankets.

Story Teller: Brock

I got the text

Brain-Hey, where are you? I thought, well actually it doesn't matter anymore, have a nice day Brock

I texted him back, but he never responded or read it... maybe he's ignoring me now cause I fucked up.

Brock- Look I'm sorry the girl, she made me come over to her place!

Brock- I protested so much Brian, you have to understand why I'm doing this!

Brock- fine if you I can't talk to you face to face about it I'll text you

I waited a few minutes

"Brock, wanna watch a movie?"

"oh, sure any kind you pick"

"okay" she was smiling so wide, she turned her TV on and looked through Netflix trying to pick a decent movie.

Brock- I have no friends Brian, everyone ignores me because this one guy told everyone I was gay, to avoid getting beat up in gym I asked a girl out, look Brian, I like you, you're a good friend and I don't want to lose that! please answer me!

I put my phone down and cried, I forgot about the movie but I turned to her and she was crying too.. what...

"Isn't this move so sad!?" she wailed

I looked, it was a stupid teen romance movie, of course.

"I guess"

"Brock you're so amazing, I think I can be with you forever!"

"wHaT!?"

She giggled and wiped the tears out of her eyes and cuddled next to me, she kissed my cheek and rested her head on my shoulder, I froze up. Oh god.

* LONG TIME SKIP*

This was it, I was marrying the person I never fell in love with, and for some reason all these years and I still couldn't love her.

"oh Brock, I do."

I held her hands, she was shaking, maybe nervous I'd flake on her? I'd love to but that's so mean!

"I do"

She cried happy tears and kissed me, it was just a kiss, not passionate or anything, the wedding was a whole blow for me, boring expect the food and my friends there, expect one.

after the fight with Brian the first day we met, he ignored me as much as possible, ignoring the fight we had too! Until graduation night, the after party.

it went a little something like this:

"Brock, I wanna ask you something"

"Brian!?"

"why did you lie all those years ago?"

"why not address that problem sooner Brian"

"Brock, why did you lie?"

"you got those texts and I know it!"

"I did, but it was no excuse"

"well I would of rather not been beaten up, thank you very much"

Brian looked sad

"I get it, I guess after losing you as a friend I only had Evan, which wasn't much but I was picked on"

"holy fuck, why didn't you tell me?"

"cause I thought you wouldn't care!"

"I care, I still do"

I held his hands, he held back tightly then pulled his hands away.

"Brock you've got a girlfriend, it's been years you've been with her"

"and she wants to get married in the next three or four years" I rolled my eyes

"but you've been happy with her, the same girl you ditched me for"

"Brian, sorry. and Yea, I guess I've been happy...?"

that came out more of a question then a statement.

He hugged me and gave me his phone number, one that would actually work if I wanted to text him

"I'd like to make up with you Brock, we were foolish teens"

I laughed and took the paper with his number on it and shoved it into my pocket.

"I'll see you soon"

"same, Brock"

we hugged once more.

that was the last time I saw him.

I texted him an invite to my wedding, but it's not like I expected him to actually show up.

I left the building where my wife was dancing with her friends, I needed fresh air.

I stood outside leaning against the railing, I sighed

"not amused to see me?"

I turn around and see Brian.

"Brian, you came."

"I tried not to miss it, but I think I did.. sorry"

"no, no, it's fine, at least you showed up for a little."

He came over and hugged me, but we both held on longer than a normal hug should be.

"so you're a husband now, congrats"

I rolled my eyes

"what's wrong?"

"I don't love her"

"why did you agree then?"

"Because I thought I'd never see you again"

"why me?"

"maybe those rumours all those years ago were true, Brian."

"what..."

"what I'm trying to say is, Brain. I think I love you."

my heart was racing, I felt nervous for the first time in years.

"what makes you think that?"

"I can't stop thinking about you, your voice, your body, your smile, your laugh and I can go on and on Brian"

"well if thats proof of being in love with someone, then maybe I'm in love too"

He came closer to me and adjusted my bow tie.

"I'm just sad she beat me to it"

He frowned

"maybe I can leave her"

"but you've put years into this relation ship Brock"

"I've wasted years! I never want anything more then to break up with her, but she was so convincing to make me stay every time I tried!"

we both laughed

"give marriage a few weeks Brock, don't break her tonight, too much for a 'happy' wedding"

"okay, but maybe we can hang out in between then?"

"I'd like that"

Brian smiled, so did I for the first time in forever.

"but, before then, can I try something?"

"what?"

"but I gotta make sure you're okay with me doing this..." Brain's face got close to mine, it seemed he wanted to kiss, my face went red, I'm actually blushing?!

"I'm okay with it"

He leaned in closing the gap, it was the best kiss I've ever had, it was very passionate and warm.

"Brock where- WHAT THE!?!?!"

I pushed Brian off of me to see my wife standing in the door way, face shocked but only for a seccond

"I knew this would happen one day, but why today!"

"wait what?"

"I hoped and hoped I could make you fall for me, but it seemed you were always thinking of someone else, I though when out of no where you asked me to marry you, that you'd finally fallen for me, guess I was wrong..."

"sorry"

"it's fine, let's just deal with this later okay? I wanna enjoy this night, come enjoy it with him too."

I smiled, Brian was shocked, he shook her hand though.

"thanks for understanding miss"

"plus, I've been looking for a new boy friend for months now"

"isn't that funny" I said laughing, all three of us walked in together and had fun the rest of the night.


	18. Midnight Howl [MiniCat]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse

Craig's P.O.V

I love the feeling of being free, when Night falls on a full moon I get to run around in the woods on all four paws, the wind in my fur and the smell of nature and wildlife filling my nose, I run up to a small hill with a few little tress on it, being the only werewolf in town is great, nobody to challenge me, nobody to fight, nobody to bully me since I'm a male Omega, but I'm the king here! and I love it.

I sit down on the top of the hill I stare at the moon with all the power I have, then the urge runs down my spine, I lift my head and howl, howl like there's no tomorrow, give everything I got into this howl.

it echos through the night, birds squawk and some house lights turn on by the town, I stand up about to run up the next big hill when I hear a small noise.

I turn my head and stick my ear up into the air, it's a howl... A HOWL?

I almost whimper, but I stop myself, I run up the next hill and howl a small and shallow howl, waiting to see if the other wolf or werewolf was close

the howl came back loud, they're close.

but not only were they close, just from the tone of howl I could tell it was an alpha, maybe a female maybe a male I can't tell yet, I howl once more but with a message, to follow the noise into the woods to find me.

I run back into the forest preparing myself for a fight with a possible male.

I hear rustling in the bushes and turn my head, I want to growl, but I can't.

and I am not whimpering just yet, though It will happen due to my omega nature.

I turn my head again and another werewolf jumped on me and was growling in my ear, slobber falling onto my face, teeth big, the body mass was like ten times my small little omega body.

"who are you?" it's a he, his voice is too male and deep to be female. male scent strong too.

"Craig, this is my forest"

"not anymore, I'll kill you for it"

"YOU CAN HAVE IT!" I whimpered his body weight shifted and I slipped out from under him, he flashed his teeth with a growl and I lowered my body and my ears went flat against my head, I whimpered again.

"you're an omega?"

"yes, please don't hurt me for this territory, I'll live under your rules" It was word vomit, the omega in me just spat out anything so I wouldn't be killed.

"male omega?"

"yeah...."

His face was no longer a 'fight me' face but more of a 'nice to meet you' face.

"I'm Tyler"

"Hi Tyler... so your claiming this land?"

"yes"

"alright, I'll do whatever you say"

I bowed to him, to let him know I meant no harm or I wasn't going to steal the land back, he nodded at me so I stood back up.

my god was he taller standing next to me.

why am I so small, plus he had gorgeous brown fur, so soft looking... and his eyes, I could get lost in them for hours, DANG IT my stupid omega talking...

I have such ugly eyes and ugly blonde-ish brown-ish terribly coloured rough fur. I whined.

"what's wrong?"

I didn't want to say but my Omega is now following his commands

"you have such nice fur and pretty eyes, and I'm just an ugly omega."

"you are not, to be honest you are the nicest looking omega, male or female I've seen in a long time" Tyler smiled, teeth showing but it wasn't fear that struck me this time, it was love.

My stupid Omega hormones. I've never had a mate or anyone to love so it's going crazy!

It's been just a few weeks every full moon but on the third full moon I was still showing Tyler around, aka my favourite spots to lay down in and all of a sudden I freaked out. My heat had started just because he was beside me.. idiot... I'm such a fool.

"I um... got to use the washroom, I'll be right back!"

"alright Craig"

I ran away quickly trying my best to not kill myself from embarrassment I hid in a bush and tried to fix this slick problem.

Tyler's P.O.V 

Craig said he had to go to the washroom but it's not like I couldn't smell what just happened, I guess it was random seeming he wasn't prepared for his heat to hit, and I'm glad he left if he would of stayed a little bit longer standing beside me I would of gone into a rut.

He came back soon enough, shaking, I think he thought I wouldn't notice

"you okay? you're shaking"

"I'm fine"

"Tell me"

He whimpered and ducked his head, dang, I didn't mean to do that, sometimes I forget my powers as an alpha male.

"I got my heat randomly, it just started and I didn't want to alarm you or... cause a problem so I went to cover it up... guess my omega body just is dying to be loved or something... sorry for not telling you right away"

I could tell his omega was just non stop talking out of fear of me, fuck I didn't mean to scare him.

"I'm sorry I made you word vomit"

"it's okay, it happens..."

"sorry"

"I said it's okay Tyler, really it is."

I saw his eyes shine, he was sad but also the omega in him wanting attention

I walked over on all four paws, and stood in front of him, he shivered when our eyes met.

"T-Tyler?"

I bent down and chewed on the tip of his left ear, he shivered and whined, not a sad or scared whine, a good whine.

He stepped back, he shook his head and put his ears down.

"what...? Tyler it's just my heat getting to you-"

"Craig I loved you since I met you, now get over here, I wanna spoon you"

Craig's eyes went wide, his omega taking full control

"sounds delightful"

He lied down and I lied beside him, basically covering him he was so tiny next to me, I liked that.

He let out a small howl, I did the same, then we fell asleep like that, here's the thing. as a werewolf, you want to go home before day comes of your just gonna be a dude in the forest... we let our alpha and omega get the best of us.

I woke up to see a handsome young man lying in my arms, blonde hair like it's been bleached, strong, he works out and he's still quite small compared to me.

Craig's P.O.V

I woke up to Tyler kissing my neck.. but as a human FUCK! I forgot, he's gonna see I'm ugly..

I turn to him, HOLY FUCK HES HOT

gorgeous brown hair, so fluffy looking, nicely trimmed beard and oh my gosh is he strong, I love how his arms are wrapped around me, I feel safe.

I love this man.


	19. Colourful [MiniCat]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate Au

Craig walked to work, he always hated the city, it was too busy for him and loud and polluted for his liking but he decided to stay and move here for one reason, to find his soulmate, when you don't find your soulmate- or haven't yet everything is black and white, greys too, but once you find your soulmate everything is colourful! but not everyone will ever find theirs, right? some don't even know what the word colourful means since they haven't seen anything but black and white.

Craig was waiting on the neon hand to turn to a person walking, waiting for the traffic lights to change to the bottom light, meaning the cars stop, some people drive without colour, but it's harder and police don't recommend it, but you can't stop them all.

Craig took off his glasses to clean them with his shirt, which was peeking out from under is sweater.

Tyler liked the city, although he wanted a fast and loud car but the city folk would have him arrested for causing so much noise so his plan was to find his soulmate and move out to a place with long roads and far away neighbours to drive a crazy expensive car.

Tyler was on the other side of the cross walking staring down at his phone, waiting for the people in front of him to start walking so he knew he had to follow.

Tyler was reading about finding a soulmate, when you touch them you see colours, if you're too far apart or away from each other for too long without physical contact then your colour vision goes away.

The people in front started walking so Tyler followed, Craig fumbled with his glasses and put them on quickly they were crooked on his face, while walking he tried to adjust them on his face, he wasn't focused he bumped right into someone, his glasses fell onto the road.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" Craig said leaning down to pick up his glasses

"No I was looking at my phone" Tyler said as he helped Craig pick up his glasses

"thanks anyways" Craig says taking his glasses out of Tyler's hands, they touched, but some how too distracted to see the colour in the world around the, they didn't know it yet but these two were soulmates.

Craig and Tyler reached the other sides of the cross walk, Tyler looked up and notices colour, or the world wasn't black and white, he freaked. His eyes wide as he chased down people that were walking the same way as him, asking but everyone, well every girl said no.

Tyler always though his soulmate would be a girl, it's not like he hates gay soulmates it's just that his mother always told him he'd meet a nice girl one day. So it was imprinted into his mind that it would be a girl.

Craig looked to the sky and saw, not grey, he freaked out and turned around to see if anyone that he bumped into saw the same thing, but nobody was standing on the other side since Tyler raced after people. Craig sighed, maybe he'll see that person later today if they both walk the same way home from work.

======

Tyler walked back to that same cross walk, he waited for the sign to turn from a hand to a person walking, he crossed this time full attention up, he wasn't going to watch his phone screen he wanted to see if that same person who caused the colours to flash in his eyes to be here.

Craig walked slowly, bumping into people on purpose but saying sorry after, Craig then spotted Tyler.

"Hey! you!"

Tyler looked up at saw Craig looking right at him

"Yes?"

"I bumped into you earlier today"

"Oh right, look it was my fault I'm sorta busy right now so I can't-"

Tyler bumped into Craig trying to walk away, they both stopped and turned to look at each others eyes.

"you see that right.... right?" Craig asked staring into the other's eyes, eyes not grey anymore

"the... the world?"

"yea but it's not... not... sad"

Tyler blinked, he turned his head and the whole world was bright- not dull.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked 

"Craig, who are you?"

"Tyler"

Tyler grabbed Craig's shoulders and hugged him, then they walked to the sidewalk together, the lights of the night shining, it looked... happy per say.

Tyler looked at Craig, and frowned for a second. 

"but you're a guy..." Tyler said quietly trying to understand this.

"is that bad?" Craig asked, worried his soulmate wouldn't want to love him for a stupid reason like gender.

"Not at all, I just... my parents always told me my soul mate would be a beautiful woman, like a mode.. I guess I really just wasn't expecting it to be a guy.. but I don't mind." Tyler smiled 

"good, good, my mom always told me my soul mate would be amazing! and I guess she's right."

Tyler smiled and hugged Craig once more.

"want to get coffee?"

"I can't say no to my soul mate." Craig said lovingly.

hand in hand they walked down the colourful streets, taking in the sights.


	20. Silver Star [OhmToonz]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Someone fell on the tree and broke it

Snow was falling, the air was cold and children around the block built snowman's with their mothers and fathers, but unlike these kids who have no worries, Ryan was stressing over the fact he forgot to cut down a perfect tree to decorate for his holiday, but it's too late! He thought no tree farms have any left that are matching his standards.

The whole house was perfectly decorated, lights strung from the trees outside and along the gutter of the roof, though he prides himself on the skills he has, he can't help but freak out about the spot in his living room where a tree should go, but nothing sits in the empty space.

He couldn't take the stress anymore, it was getting too close to Christmas it was now or never. So Ryan called up his best friend Luke to come help him cut down a tree, though even with Luke working out and being strong Ryan highly doubted there would be a big enough tree that requires full strength to cut.

Luke drove Ryan to the nearby tree farm in his pick up truck. When they arrived the snow was deep, but still shallow enough to walk through without trouble, Ryan saw a family cutting down what he though was a scrawny, short, ugly tree he frowned because he knew for sure that's what his tree was going to look like this year.

Ryan was about to give up and get Luke to drive him home, but Luke called him over.  
When Ryan arrived he was in awe, in his eyes it was the perfect tree, thick with pines no naked spots, tall like he wanted, it looked perfectly balanced and it was just so pretty sitting there with the delicate snow siting on it.

"That's the one." Ryan said, and with a small laugh from Luke he started to cut it down, he tried his best to make it an even cut cause he knew how much a silly tree could mean to him.

They tied it down and loaded it into the truck and drove back to Ryan's house, the whole way they listened to Christmas classics like Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You and Here Comes Santa Claus by Elvis Presley.

Luke helped Ryan set it up, and fix the slightly off cut stump, then they set it up in the tree holder and Ryan melted the snow off with a hair dryer.

"Wanna help me decorate it?" Ryan asked taking out the big grey plastic boxes of ornaments.

"Of course" Luke said as he helped Ryan get all the boxes out.

After an hour or so the tree was perfect, tinsel in the right spots, the white and silver orbs evenly set in the right spots and the yellow-ish bulbs that hugged the tree like it was meant to be.

"Thank you" Ryan said hugging Luke with all his remaining strength

"You're forgetting something Ryan"

"I'm not paying you silly"

"The star"

Ryan's eyes went wide, he rummaged around the boxes until he found the glittery and shiny silver star, almost as big as his head.

"Do you wanna put it on?" Ryan asked holding it the star

"You do it" Luke replied with a big smile, Ryan giggled as Luke lifted Ryan up and he put the star on the top, after the glass star was placed Ryan was put down.

They both stood back and looked at it, satisfied with their skills they sat down and Ryan made hot coco.

Ryan sat down, but just as he did he saw his little dog Tiny run over to the tree and grab one of the glass ornaments off of the low branch

"TINY NO!" Ryan yelled, the dog dropped it and it broke, then proceeded to grab another off of the tree.

Luke came rushing from the kitchen as he heard the yells and the glass breaking

"TINY PUT THE THING DOWN!" Ryan screeched

"Tiny!" Luke said concerned for the dogs health while munching and stepping on glass shards.

Tiny then grabbed a low branch and stared playing tug of war with it, ripping off the pines and spreading them all over the floor, Ryan wanted to cry, he raced over to his dog and pulled Tiny away and scolded him, the dog still wanted to play so Luke held him while Ryan kneeled down and tried to clean the glass.

"I'm going to need a baby cage to block the tree off" Ryan said standing up with pines in his hand.

"I guess so" Luke said holding Tiny

Ryan went to step over the glass but missed his footing, he stepped right onto the glass and he sharp pain caused him to wince, he took a step back and slipped on the tree skirt. He fell backwards into the tree.

Luke put Tiny down and raced over to help Ryan but it was too late, the tree collapsed and broke, the star shattered and only a few ornaments survived.

Luke helped Ryan up, he was fine. Ryan kept claiming to be totally fine but Luke was certain it was a lie.

"Where's Tiny?" Ryan said with a low voice

"I think he's in the kitchen"

Ryan nodded, wanting to make sure Tiny wasn't by the fallen tree.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Luke, I just wish..." Ryan sighed "I need a new tree now." Ryan felt the stress from before come back like a tidal wave. He almost started crying right then and there.

"All my decorations are broken Luke! I'll have to buy so many again! Those were special! They've been with me since I got the house years ago!" Ryan said all upset and uneasy.

"Ryan, I'll help you with the decorations and getting you a new tree"

Ryan looked up to Luke with an eyebrow raised.

"Why? it's my fault, my house, my tree."

"Consider it as one of my Christmas presents"

Ryan smiled and hugged Luke

"I'll buy you a silver star so bright you'll never be able to actually look at it."

Ryan laughed. Then he realized something.

"Wait one gift?"

Luke smiles

"Yea, this is my other"

Luke kissed Ryan on the cheek which made Ryan go red like stocking he had strung over the fireplace.

"You-wHaT...uh...oh...my god!" Ryan didn't know what to say, he just nodded, Luke laughed.

"It's still daylight, let's go get a new tree"

Luke got up and walked away to get his truck keys and Ryan set there speechless.

He eventually got up and got into the truck and went to the very same tree farm they were at earlier, while driving he saw another family carrying a tree, it was like the one he hated so much, skinny, gross, patchy and small but somehow, it looked perfect to him.


	21. Gas Station Love [OhmToonz]

Ryan walked, he walked along the road side in the dirt and mud since there was no sidewalk, A small blue backpack slung over one shoulder, all he wanted to do was run but that turned out to be a bad idea, how long has he been walking? It felt like days.

He left without a trace, well... one note to his parents asking not to look for him as he won't come back, he wasn't sure what pushed him over the breaking point of making him run away, was it the constant abuse? His shitty user friends? His bad grades in school? whatever it was he was tired of it, so he left.

Legs sore, and back aching he decided to sit down in the dirt for a while, not caring what drivers thought of him as, he was happy being alone.

He got back on his pounding feet and walked, there had to be some cheap inn or motel around here somewhere.. right?

He could of run in the city, or towns but he chose to run in the desolate place where it's just road, like something you'd see in a movie.

After another hour he came across a gas station, a run down one but still open for the day, he checked his watch, not wanting to drain his phone. 7:20 pm.

"Hey, are you going to sleep here or buy something!" The man at the cash register said with an annoyed tone

"I'm buying something, Jesus calm down..." Ryan mumbled

Ryan had money, but he didn't want to waste it all on food, he filled his water bottle in the sink of the restroom, he bought some energy bars and some other gas station snacks, after doing so he sat down on the bench outside the building.

He saw someone pull in and fill their minivan with gas, by the looks of it, it was a family on a road trip, the one Ryan assumed was the mother gave him $5.

"thanks..." Ryan said, after she left he laughed "I'm not broke, you just lost five bucks sucker!"

Ryan was about to leave before the cashier beat him up to make him leave, or call the cops or something, Ryan wasn't waiting around for that, he drank some water and stood up, just as he did someone pulled in, and put gas into their motorcycle.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, he always wanted a bike, he loved the wind on his face and in his hair.

the drive took off his helmet, it was a man with a full beard, nice hair cut too, he was wearing a nice leather jacket, looked full on biker gang.

He looked Ryan's age too.

But he was also walking up to Ryan.

"Hey, what's someone like you doing out here alone?" he had an accent that Ryan likes, his voice was deep and soothing.

"what's it to you?"

"I was wondering if ya needed something, didn't want to assume anything."

"well, thanks for not assuming I'm a homeless drug user like everyone else, and I don't think I need anything" Ryan tried to walk away but he almost fell over, his legs were too tired.

"seems like you need a ride, where you headed?"

Ryan sighed.

"I'm Ryan, and anywhere but here"

"run away? and I'm Luke, nice to meet you, let me buy a couple things then you can ride with me, and let me tell you motorcycles are so much fun."

"okay.."

Ryan watched and waited as Luke soon came back, he slowly walked to the bike and got on the back, not sure how he was suppose to actually sit on it.

"like this..." Luke the showed him

"and hold on tight, and just squeeze really hard if I'm going to fast, I won't be able to hear you"

"do I need a helmet?"

"not with me" Luke winked, then put on his own. Luke grabbed Ryan's hands softly and guided them to his waist, then he held the bars and started the bike, they drove off.

starting slow, Ryan wanted to go faster, but Luke gave him no option or command to go faster so he waited.

Luke picked up the speed and Ryan loved it, he knew it was wrong to get into cars with strangers, but Ryan saw this hot guy and threw logic out the window, though he already did that when he ran away in the first place.

after an hour of driving, Ryan got to see the stars under the sky, Luke slowed down at a very crappy looking motel.

The bike stopped and they hopped off, Luke laughed.

"what's so funny?"

"your hair"

Ryan touched his head and knew all his hair was wind blown, he tried to fix it to his best without a mirror, hoping it was good he followed Luke inside the motel.

"you have cash?"

"yea, I'm not stupid"

Luke chuckled, he pulled out his own wallet.

"so, you're going to get your own room then?"

"yea, I'm not rooming with a stranger"

"but you drove with me"

"doesn't mean I feel safe sleeping in the same room"

Luke smiled

"smart kid" he mumbled, Luke paid for his own room and waited for Ryan to pay for his.

Ryan was going to talk and ask questions in the morning bur for now he needed to get the sleep he never got for a few days.

Ryan lied on the most likely bed bug infested mattress, he lied there.

"fuck why can't I sleep?" Ryan groaned, did he drink too many energy drinks, too much Red Bull? too much high energy protein bars?

Ryan looked at the rotten wooden door and sighed.

"Maybe he's still up"

Ryan didn't care about 'rooming with a stranger' anymore he can't get Luke off his mind.

*knock Knock*

"who's there, I don't want room service for the twentieth time!"

"it's me"

It was silent, a little movement from the other side of the door but Luke opened the door, Ryan walked in and sat on the semi-broken wooden chair by the small table.

"why'd you come?" Luke asked sitting on his creaky bed

"I uh... I couldn't sleep"

"why not?"

"I guess I just have so many questions for you..."

"like what?"

"well, for starters, how old are you?"

"I'm 18"

Luke smiled, Ryan knew he looked his age but he didn't really think he was.

"what about you Ryan? how old are you?"

"17"

Luke's mind wandered, Ryan was cute, he was pretty sexy too, but he didn't even know how Ryan felt about dating, none the less another guy.

"how'd you end up just driving strangers around?"

"I ran away from my family a few years back, ever since I've just been making cash by driving people, delivering things from one store to another ya know..."

Luke looked a little sad, Ryan didn't want to make him sad!

"I ran away because my family kicked me out, they disowned me after I came out"

Ryan's face was shocked, Ryan didn't suspect a good looking bad boy to be gay, but now he was sure his feelings for this man could actually work out.

"so Ryan, why'd you run away?" Luke sounded like he was about to cry, wow didn't think Ryan would see that.

"Abusive parents, bad friends, shit life, the usual."

Luke nodded and hummed in response.  
Ryan got up from his seat and sat beside Luke, he made sure it was okay for him to lay there first. 

"Well are you tired yet?" Like asked, Ryan nodded his head no maybe it was more embarrassment than anything, laying beside a still some what stranger, or maybe from the fact he felt safer and calmer with this man beside him in bed.

"Maybe this will help."

Luke wrapped his arms around Ryan and Ryan went tense, then he relaxed when he noticed Luke drift off to sleep.

Ryan felt tired in the embrace of Luke, he soon fell asleep cuddling with Luke.

Ryan awoke and Luke wasn't in the room, he wasn't on the bed or in the small kitchen, he wasn't even in the gross washroom,

"Luke?" Ryan said with a raspy voice, hasn't gotten good sleep like that in forever, though he knew Luke wasn't here it made him feel better to ask.

Ryan sat up and walked to the kitchen, though there was no food in any of the cabinets it made him feel more at home, but he wasn't.

Ryan sat at the broken table and stared out the window. He saw Luke walk up to the door and enter the room with a bag in his hand.

"Oh, I thought you'd still be sleeping you looked so peaceful and happy sleeping" Ryan smiled.  
"I went to the little store and got some eggs, don't know how good they are but, cooking kills germs right?" Luke said pulling a metal pan out from under the sink.

They ate breakfast, it was alright, eggs seemed off but Ryan was happy to eat something and sleep on a bed again, not minding how broken it was.

"So Ryan, where do you want me to take you?"   
Ryan looked confused

"What?"

"If you ran away you obviously want to go somewhere far away right? Never to go back again, where is that place?"

Ryan thought that Luke would let him just roam around, best friends or maybe more since Ryan wasn't sure of this feeling in his gut.

"I don't know, maybe I'll find out"

Luke smiled a little "let's get going then"  
Ryan followed Luke, they both got into the bike, Ryan's blue bag hanging off of his shoulders.

Ryan held onto Luke hands on his waist holding somewhat tight, Luke blushed and smiled, but his helmet blocked it, the engine purred as they took off.

They drove day to night, Ryan's eyes watching the small stars zoom past him, he felt like this was a dream, surreal even something that couldn't be true because it was too good.

Luke slowed down a little Ryan noticed and questioned him.

"Why are you slowing down?"

"Am I not aloud to talk and drive?"

Ryan giggled a little

"why would you?" Ryan held a little looser after thinking what could happen, Luke can kick him to the curb right now, tell him to find another ride, break his heart.

"Because your interesting and I wanna talk to you that's why"

Ryan blushed and hugged tighter, Luke smiled.

"Also I have a question"

"Yes?"

Ryan gulped, this go could very wrong.

"Wanna stay with me?"

Ryan almost let go and just fell off the bike he was so shocked, Luke noticed this and used one hand to hold Ryan's hand and put pressure on it against Luke's waist, trying to get Ryan to hold on.

"Is that a no?"

"Luke your joking"

"No I'm not"

"Holy shit then let me stay with you forever!"

Luke smiled and slowed down more, until the came to a stop they parked the bike and sat under a big tree and stared at the stars

"Did you really mean it?" Like asked holding Ryan's hand with a small blush

"What? That I wanna be with you!? of course I meant it!!" Ryan said tightening his grip on Luke's hand, blushing like mad.

"You're too cute"

"You're too handsome"

Luke chuckled and Ryan rested his head on Luke's shoulder and rested, Luke closed his eyes but opened them quickly knowing they can't sleep outside like this, he awoke Ryan and drove off to another nearby motel to sleep, this time only renting one room.

They slept in each other's arms, Ryan finally getting that feeling of safety and love, he loved it and he sure as hell was going to take advantage of it.

"Luke"

"Yes?"

Ryan sat up in the bed, which this one was softer than the previous motel bed, and Luke looked at him with concern and worry.

"Is everything alright Ryan?"

Ryan smiled and straddled Luke's lap while he lied down, Luke was surprised but he wasn't mad at the sudden position.

"I love you" Ryan smiled as he lied on top of his lover and kissed his cheek and neck, earning some quiet noises from Luke.

"I love you too, what's this all about?"

"I just love you"

"Weird how we found love at a gas station right?" Luke laughed and so did Ryan nodding yes in response.

The following morning they decided to take  
Luke's bike up north to the lake to swim.  
When they arrived they parked Luke's bike and sat by the lake side.

"I'm not jumping in fully dressed"  
Ryan said tugging at his shirt in a comedic way

"Then get undressed for me" Luke said in a deep voice Ryan found so sexy, he hadn't seen Luke in just boxers yet and Luke hasn't seen him in just boxers, he wasn't sure how'd he react to his skinny non muscular figure.

"O-okay"  
Ryan took his pants off first, he felt natural doing it in front of Luke.

Then Luke smiled as he helped Ryan take his shirt and sweater off, Ryan felt lust wanting to take over from the sweet and soft touches Luke gave his bare skin, but held back, Luke got undressed fairly quickly.

They hopped in the water and swam for a little before sitting on some rocks in the water.

"How many guys before me?" Ryan asked

"I could ask the same thing."

"I asked first." Ryan fake pouted

"Only two, so don't think your not special alright, now what about you?" Ryan smiled knowing he's not Luke's like 100th boyfriend

"You"

"I'm the first guy, so girls?"

Ryan shook his head no, Luke giggle and kissed Ryan's forehead

"I'll cherish you in every way."

Ryan smiled as they got dressed and kept on driving up north, on their way to find a home or someplace they can be happy together.


	22. Stuck In A Car {H2OVanoss}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After the blizzard hits, they're stuck together for a while, and they have to stay warm.

"Evan, we need to stop, the snow is falling faster and heavier and I want to actually be alive for the party"

"Jon, I got this, we'll be okay!"

Jon sighed as Evan drove through the heavy snow, the car occasionally stalling and slowing down, Evan was getting a little worried that they'd get stuck but he just wanted to make it in time for Brock's Party.

"Can I turn the radio on?"

"be my guest"

Jon turned the radio on, he switched from music to the news station.

"A blizzard is coming down, we'd recommend staying off the roads at this hour as it might be a long storm, but-"

Jon turned the radio off, Evan shot him a confused look.

"Evan we have to stop."

Evan pulled over and the car suddenly stopped.

"thank you" Jon sighed "now let's turn around and go back"

"that wasn't me..." Evan said shifting the gear to reverse and stepping on the gas

"what do you mean?"

"Jon, I think we're stuck."

Jon's face went into shock

"EVAN!"

"I'll call the police!"

"I swear to god sometimes you just don't listen!!" Jon said taking off his seat belt and reaching over to take the key out of the car.

Evan dialed 9-1-1 and waited for a response

"hello, 911 what's your emergency?"

"I'm stuck on the road in the blizzard, our car won't move"

"okay sir, where are you?"

Evan gave them the information of location and when this happened.

"glad you called right away, officers will be with you soon, we're getting a ton of calls about cars being stuck so be patient please."

Evan hung up and looked over to Jon who was texting.

"who's that?"

"I'm telling Brock we're going to be late"

"smart"

Evan and Jon sat in silence for a few minutes

"Jonathan"

"yes?"

"are you mad at me?"

"no, I'm just worried I don't want to die in a freezing car Evan"

Evan smiled, he turned the car on

"don't waste gas!"

"I doubt they'll let us drive when they come to save us, we'll just ride with them"

Jon nodded, Evan turned the heat on and crawled into the back seats on the car, Jon smiled and followed him. Evan pulled a blanket from the trunk and cuddled with Jon.

"it's nice and warm now" Jon smiled

"I told you we'd be fine" Evan kissed Jon's cheek

Jon rested his head on Evan's shoulder, and fell asleep.


	23. Dog Sitter [Ohmii7y]

"Okay, listen, I'm going to be away for a while and your going to need to be the boss of the house, keep it tidy, guard it, and just be a good boy!" Ohm said sitting on the floor face to face with his little puppy Tiny.

The puppy looked at him, wagged his tail and bent down in a 'let's play' stance, Ohm rolled his eyes and sighed standing up.

"guess I need to get someone to watch over you then."

Ohm pulled out his phone and opened the dog sitter app he had downloaded a few months ago when he got Tiny.

He used the search bar to find someone who can watch Tiny of the course of a week while Ohm was on vacation with one of his friends, he looked through many people but liked the reviews on a certain person, his name on the app was...

Smitty.

Ohm texted him through the app.

Ohm: Hello, I was wondering if your free this week on Friday?

Smitty: Yes I am, how long will I need to be watching the dog?

Ohm: From Friday, to Thursday the following week.

Smitty: That's alright, what's the dogs name? anything I should pay extra attention to?

Ohm: Tiny is his name, he's only a puppy so give him attention and make sure he goes outside and if he makes a mess don't pay attention to him, don't hit him.

Smitty: i would never, okay I'll need your address and I'll see you in a few days

Ohm sent his address and looked at Tiny who was playing with a little toy, Ohm smiled and sat down to play with his dog.

*time skip brought to you by HamilTrash*

Smitty stepped and knocked on Ohm's door, Smitty was surprised there was little barking but not like any other dog he met who barked like nuts, Ohm answered and was shocked to see what Smitty really looked like, Ohm thought he was cute.

Smitty stood in the door way thinking of some very explicit things about Ohm, cause he was so hot.

"Come in" Ohm let Smitty in, as he stepped in Tiny came up to him and wagged his little tail, Smitty bent down and let the puppy smell his hand, but the puppy was just so excited to see someone new it didn't care, it jumped up on Smitty and cuddled with him, Smitty laughed and pet the little puppy, Ohm was blushing at the sight.

Ohm told him some rules to follow, when to feed the dog and special things Ohm does with Tiny every night like tucking him in and talking to him a little. Smitty wrote everything down and waved Ohm by, holding the spare house key Smitty wandered around the house, looking in all the rooms, finding a locked door, only to wish to see the inside of the room.

Smitty took very good care of the puppy, since he got more attention than he would if Ohm was home, when Ohm arrived Smitty was eating lunch on the couch with a Tiny on the floor beside him also eating lunch watching some show on netflix.

Ohm smiled.

"I see you two make good friends."

"welcome back!"

Tiny ran over to Ohm and jumped up on him little barks of happiness, Smitty smiled.

"hey before I pay you and never see you again would you like to go for dinner sometime?" Ohm asked, seeming very nervous. Seems he thought about this over his vacation.

"only if you tell me whats in the locked room" Smitty teased

"it's my recording room, I'm a YouTuber"

"gamer?"

Ohm nodded, Smitty went on about how he likes to game as well, Ohm then gave Smitty his phone number and cash, they waved bye and Tiny was basically whimpering missing Smitty.

But the next time he came over, Tiny couldn't be happier to see him, same with Ohm.


	24. Game Stop [TerrorLadd]

Brian hated living in Ireland, he wanted to move out to LA where all the stars lived, where you weren't judged for being you. Though he didn't live with his mother and father anymore, that didn't stop the abuse and bullying his father would give him for being gay.

When he finally had enough money from uploading gaming videos to youtube he packed is bags and drove down to LA.

the first three months were tough, buying the cheapest stuff he could so he can actually make money while living there, when he finally got a stable pay check from youtube he was avle to go and buy proper food, proper clothes and things needed for his apartment.

he was about to leave the mall when he noticed a game stop, he thought it'd be worth the money to buy a new game to record, he walked around, not sure what to get when a friendly employee walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Craig, do you need help?"

Brain looked at the shorter man, he was kinda cute so he agreed to let the employee help.

"so what are you looking for?"

"something exciting, something..... fun to watch if that makes sense"

"do you post videos on youtube?"

"yes I do actually, but I don't know what games are good, I moved here three months ago"

"Oh! Maybe you'd hhave fun with this game, or maybe this, what your perfered console?"

"anything really, I have it all"

"great maybe you'd like some of these games, do you have a VR headset?"

"yes I do"

"amazing!"

Brian smiled at how excited Craig got over video games, and how pationate he was about his job and helping the taller man.

after finding a game Brian wanted to play he bought it, Criag rang him up and talked to him a little more before he left, since the store was about to close nobody was in line.

"In case I need more game help, would it be okay if I got your number? or instagram?"

Criag blushed, he quickly wrote down his number on a random paper and handed it over to Brian trying to not look nervous.

Brian smiled and left, not before winking at Craig making him blush even more.

Brian was always more confident flirting with guys, he was never the nervous type which he was greatful for.

after a few more weeks Brian was being kicked out of his apartment for being too loud with many many warnings, he was left to the streets, not currently having enough for a good home.

He texted Craig.

Hey, I was kinda kicked out of my house, do you know of a place?

whoa! hold on you serious?

Yea, I need a place.

Brian you can stay with me

really?

yea I'll send you my address I'll be home soon just tell the speaker you're here for Criag, she'll let you in.

Thanks Craig

Brian had a better idea, he went to game stop to surprise Craig, when he got there he noticed Craig sorting the bin of on sale clearance games, Brian walked up and rested his hands on Craig's hips from behind him, sure he wasn't sure Craig was into him but he thought he'd take a chance.

"Who-"

Craig turned arund and smiled widely when he saw Brian's face

"Brain!"

"I wanted to surprise you, so I did. did it work?"

"yes of course"

Craig's face was bright red, seemed surely into Brian.

"when is your shift over?"

"soon, then we can get you s-settled"

Criag started to stutter a little, he looked very nervous, of course Brian still face to face only a few inched apart from him, maybe that's why he was so nervous.

Brian backed up a little, Craig still seemed tense.

"Okay, want coffee? I can get you some if you'd like?"

"su-sure!"

Criag handed him a five dollar bill, with that Brain left.

"you like him?" some other employee asked Craig smirking

"what does it look like Ryan?"

Ryan giggled and continued to stock the games on the shelves.

After Brian got settled in Craig's home, Craig eve giving him the small empty office space for his recording area, Brian was thankful.

They sat on the couch watching a movie together, Brain telling him of his terrible life back in Ireland and Craig feeling bad for him, Craig inched closer and closer to Brian wanting to lean on him, once he was close enough he lost all courage and turned bright red.

"are you okay Craig?"

"yea-yea I am.. fine..."

"you don't look fine, are you alright? you can tell me."

Brian knew what was happening, he wanted to mess with Craig, but he didn't want to push his crush away.

"can I tell you something?"

"anything Craig"

"I like you, like like you"

"is that so?"

Craig nodded

"well I like like you back"

Brain then kissed Craig's cheek, making Craig's face go redder than it's even been before.


	25. Pon Farr Birthday [OhmToonz]

Luke's birthday was approaching fast, though he really wasn't happy about turning 28, it wasn't really his choice.

Ryan, his best friend was super excited to bake a cake and buy him the perfect gfit, he wasn't going to host a party because he knew Luke hated those, so instead it would be a four person party, him, Jonathan and Mark.

Luke wasn't really paying attention to numbers but he was 21, 7 years ago.

Ryan was at his own home listening to music and baking a cake for luke, his birthday arriving the following day, so he had to make no mistakes while baking this cake.

Luke was cleaning his house for the guests coming over tomorrow, he was in the kitchen and saw photos on his fridge, every year since he was 18 they'd done this little party, and they took a photo every year, each cake having a different number on it.

that's when he saw his 21st birthday, he looked like a mess, like he was about to go insane and he remember's exactly why.

"Pon farr..."

He counted the pictures just to be sure, 1,2,3,4,5,6...

"SHIT!"

Luke scrambled to his phone, he knew this year it would be worse since he's turning 28 he's basically fully mature and ready for anything. But not this.

He called Ryan

"Luke! I'm tryna bake a cake! what do you want?"

"nobody can come over tomorrow!" Luke sounded a little panicked, but not enough for Ryan to pick up on.

"oh come on! I know you really hate parties but you have fun every year, this year is no excuse Luke Patterson!" Ryan was not having it

"no it's not... listen Ryan I'm not well, I don't want to make anyone else sick or ill over a one day thing, we can have a party when I'm better I promise!"

Ryan frowned but Luke couldn't see it.

"okay, I'll tell Mark and Jon, they will be very upset Luke"

"I'll text them too, Ryan I'm sorry..." Luke felt bad, he really did.

"okay, text me if you feel better." Ryan sounded very upset.

Luke hung up with an un easy feeling in his stomach.

Ryan wanted to cry, he liked Luke for a long time now, and his birthday was one of the only times they got really close and last year it felt like Luke was starting to like him back, Ryan had a plan this year to make a move but I guess it's cancelled now.

Ryan texted everyone, they all knew it was for the better, to let him get rest and feel better, but Ryan still wanted to know what was wrong.

The following day, Luke tried to stay home, it was very hard but everything was wanting to mke him go outside, you see Pon Farr means mate or die, so basically if Luke doesn't get himself laid he could possibly die, it happens every 7 years for certain people and Luke was un-lucky enough to be one of those people, not only can it kill you but it makes him super fucking needy.

when he was 21 it wasn't as bad, basically just a warm up for this year.

His plan was to call a service that provides people to come to his house and you know.... so he wouldn't die and he'd never have to see this person again.

He was seated at his computer about to google a place when he heard knocks at his door, he wanted to ignore them but the inner desire ripped him away from the computer and brought him to the door, he opened it quickly.

"Luke!"

"RYAN!?"

Luke shut the door and tried to lock it but his inner self opened the door again.

"why'd you shut the door?"

"R-Ryan!? why are you here!?"

"To help you get rid of whatever cold or sickness you have, now is it a fever?"

Ryan just walked in, Luke closed and forgot to lock the door behind him.

"why are the blinds down? are your eyes sensitive to light? have you been to the doc-"

Luke pinned Ryan to the closest wall and licked his lips, eyes full of lust.

"L-Luke!! put me d-down!"

Luke put Ryan down slowly and cursed at himself for doing that

"Lu-Luke, what's wrong?" Ryan's face was sweaty and red, he was surely confused but also aroused.

"Ryan I'm not sick..."

"I KNEW IT WAS A SILLY LIE TO GET OUT OF A PARTY!"

"Ryan no, It's Pon farr..."

"WHAT?" Ryan seemed upset, maybe even a little heart broken Luke didn't want to hang out with him,

"Pon farr"

"WHAT IS PON FARR!? LUKE BE HONEST WITH ME!"

"Pon farr, it happenes every seven years Ryan, it's... it sucks..."

"well what is it!" Ryan confused but still upset.

Luke explained to him what it was, Ryan was really confused, but that meant...

"so you tried to mate with me?"

Luke's face went bright red, lips pursed, slowly nodded yes.

Ryan's face went red as well.

"so.. so you're going to die?"

"not unless I-"

"you mate?"

"yes"

Ryan's face went deep red, thinking of being in the bed with his crush made him aroused.

"Ryan I-"

"LukeILikeYou!"

Ryan said really fast, face all sweaty and deep red, he wasn't sure if Luke heard what he said or not.

"Ryan, I like you too, but I'm just not sure you want to have se-"

Ryan crashed his lips on Lukes

"wha-"

"happy birthday Luke" Ryan gave a small smile, along with a cute little giggle, Luke smirked, he started to kiss Ryan even more.

"are you sure you wanna take this to my room?"

"I'm sure Luke, consider it a birthday gift."

Luke laughed, he carried Ryan to his room.

Mark and Jon carried a cake, they knocked on the front door. No response.

"it's un locked" Jon said as he opened the door, Mark slapped Jon's shoulder

"we can't just walk in!"

"yes we can, cause I'm doing it right now!"

Jon opened the door slowly and stepped into Luke's house, he saw Ryan's jacket on the couch and his shoes at the door.

"Ryan's here?"

"I don't see them..." Mark said placing the cake on the kitchen counter

"Maybe mother hen Ryan took him to the walk in clinic" Jon laughed

"most likely..."

Jon walked through the hallway, he heard some noise coming from the bedroom, so he put his ear against the door.

"Luke~ right there~ ohh!~"

"fuck.. oh my fuck!"

Jon choked on air and backed away from the door and ran to the kitchen

"we have to go!"

"what why?"

"Luke and Ryan... they're uh.... in the... okay you know what let's leave!"

"okay..."

"I'll explain when we are driving home, let's go Mark"

they left in a hurry, forgetting the cake.

Ryan and Luke went the to kitchen together, Luke's inner desire calming down aftering doing what he needed, they noticed a cake on the counter.

"Ryan I don't remember you bringing a cake..."

"I didn't"

Luke and Ryan looked at each other

"you don't think they came do you!?"

"I'll text Jon!" Luke said grabbing his phone

"maybe they just left, maybe they didn't see or hear anything!"

"really Ryan, with your beautiful and loud moans I'm sure they heard everything"

Ryan blushed.

"thank you Ryan" Luke kissed Ryan's bare shoulder, causing Ryan to shiver from the feeling.

"happy birthday Luke."


	26. Too Crowded [Krii7y]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zombie au

Smitty held tighlty onto the crowbar, it's covered in blood, so are his hands, his face, and his foot throbbing with pain.

John was shaking, the gun shaking in his hand, covered in rain and blood, he had to relod the clip but it was too crowded.

*flash back*

John and Smitty walked down the aisle, well ran, Smitty has always boasted about being inside a bass pro shop, because John had never.

so when it's the end of the world and money doesn't cost anything and you're the only two people left in town, why not visit it right?

Smitty had grabbed one of the inflatable rafts and pulled the string in the middle of the store, it instantly inflated knocking John over. They both laughed as Smitty helped him up.

John then went behind the counter and grabbed the display crossbow and shot it at the deer hear on the wall.

It fell and it's antlers popped off making Smitty laugh, John then shot the bear statue, it landed right in it's crotch making Smitty fall over laughing, John made a joke about it being his arrow dick. Smitty made a joke about the bear never being able to have kids.

Smitty then grabbed a fishing rod, he casted it and started picking up hats and random iteams around the store, this is when John went to next floor, John found a duck call so he deicded to use it. He tried to prank Smitty but it didn't seem to work properly.

Smitty went behind the glass counter and tried to open the gun compartment, but it was locked, he went to find keys in a staff room.

John noticed this and decided to get the gun he was eyeing up.

the glass case was also locked, so he walked around the store and found a crow bar.

Smitty came back empty handed, he saw John with a crowbar, Smitty asked where he could get his own and John told him where he found this red one.

Smitty went and picked up his own white one, then he ran around looking for spray paint, he started paitning colours on it, well only three, the bottom what white, then a stripe of blue, then red and finally yellow.

Smitty walked around trying to find John, but he stopped when he heard banging.

John was hitting the glass case with his crowbar trying to get it to break, but a sports and hunting store knows better than to have weak glass, John put all his weight and force into every hit.

Smitty ran over to John trying to get him to stop, but John continued wanting to hold that gun.

Just as John swung they heard thunder outside, scaring them both, Smitty dropped his crowbar on his left foot, he swore and crouched down to aid it, John also dropped his crowbar but it didn't land on him, it made a clang when it hit the floor.

John then picked it up and hit the glass with all his force, and it broke, the tiny glass shards falling and turning into snow basically.

Smitty scooted back trying not to get glass in his face, He covered and braced himself but the little glass that did hit him didn't hurt him, the only things that hurt was his foot.

John reached for the gun when the alarm went off.

Smitty jumped to his feet, almost falling from the pain, John grabbed the gun and picked up the six clips full of ammo beside it, he looked at Smitty, Smitty looked back worried, they both knew that was mistake.

all of a sudden banging was coming from everydoor, the zombies knew their location and wanted in, Smitty grabbed John's hand and took him to the other floor, where they'd be safer for know, they watched as the zombies tried to get, some did, they snickered at the zombies who fell trying to get up the stairs, Smitty held his crowbar and John loaded his gun.

John and Smitty found a fire escape and decided to use it, once outside they were soaked already, the heavy storm above making it hard to see or hear.

Smitty yelled to John to jump into the bush, so they did. landing safely but not for long, the zombies ran and walked over to them.

John grabbed Smitty and ran with him.

a few minutes and some zombies were still hot on their trail, they had to stop due to Smitty falling over, he tripped on his own limping foot.

John helped him up and shot the first zombie, making more alerted to their location, Smitty swung wildly hitting and knocking plenty zombies over, blood splattered on him, he gagged as some hit his face.

John shot at the closer and faster zombies, but it wasn't enough he changed the clip when his first one ran out of ammo, Smitty was there whacking zombies to death, his nicely coloured crowbar dripping in rotten and decaying blood.

John wiped his eyes, rain falling getting into his eyes made it harder to see, Smitty had to do the same but he just ended up getting more blood on his face.

John tried to put the next clip in but it fell, his hands all slippery.

Smitty saw this and tried to protect John while he grabbed another from his pocket and finally reloaded then gun, he shot, some blood splattering back onto him but he didn't seem to mind as much as Smitty did.

John soon ran out of bullets and the Zombies were still coming, no stopping them, Smitty was weak now, his foot hurting, his arms getting tired and his primal instics dying down.

John scanned the area, so many zombies.

Smitty held tighlty onto the crowbar, it's covered in blood, so are his hands, his face, anf his foot throbbing with pain.

John was shaking, the gun shaking in his hand, covered in rain and blood.

He had to relod the clip but it was too crowded.

John dropped the gun, hands shaking to much fear, Smitty yelled into the thunder and slipped. falling onto his back, he yelled in pain but the rain drowning out the sound.

John turned and grabbed the bloody crowbar and swung around, he felt the shock of hit something ricochet onto his body.

The blunt force of whacking something cause him to fall, he got up as fast as he could.

Smitty grabbed the gun of the ground and grabbed the full clip John dropped earlier.

He started shooting, John started swinging faster.

Smitty looked at John

John looked at Smitty

"I love you."


	27. Meeting The Parents [Krii7y]

John and Jaren have been together for a few months now, after meeting each other in real life, they've been online dating, long distance, but once John flew to Canada to see Jaren, he wanted to move in and live the rest of his life with him, Jaren felt the same way.

But now Family day was coming up, everyone had work and school off in Canada, John was excited to spend the day alone with Jaren without work in the way, but when Jaren broke the news to him that his parent's invited him to their house to catch up and spend the day together, John was worried.

And of course meeting the parent's is always scary, because what will they think of you? will they like you? or not?

John wanted to get all suited up and fancy like to impress but Jaren told him to just wear his rings and be himself, but not to vape around them.

John laughed but agreed.

On the drive there John's anxiety was kicking in, in full gear.

He made Jaren pull over because his stomach was threatening to vomit.

Jaren reasured him, but John was nervous still.

They arrived and Jaren's mother answered the door hugging her son, and shaking John's hand, of course his parent's knew he liked guys, but John wasn't sure if they knew he was currently dating someone.

John walked in, and they assumed he was Jaren's friend, real cool.

They sat and talked to get caught up, this is when Jaren decided it would be best to let them know his status.

"Mom, dad, this is John"

"hello John"

"hi John"

"Hello Jaren's parents"

The couple laughed, and smiled.

"John is my boyfriend."

The laughter stoped, his mother gasped, then smiled

"FINALLY!"

His dad laughed, Jaren looks embarassed, John laughed at his boyfriend, but he hugged him close.

"I love your son, he's so cute, he's funny and he is so perfectly made for me if you know what I mean" John winked at Jaren's parents, which made them laugh

"when I said be yourself I was hoping you weren't going to be yourself THIS much John!"

"I love you Jaren"

Jaren sighed and rolled his eyes

"I love you too."


	28. Good Eyes, Good Brain [OhmToonz]

Ryan was blind since birth, though not all people wore sunglasses Ryan hated the fact of wearing sunglasses, he hated when strangers would be like "oh he's blind cause he's wearing sunglasses".

He instead wore a bandanna his boyfriend gave him, made him feel different, and he liked that.

Luke was normal, but he loved Ryan to death, Ryan was his everything and he'd do anything for him, Ryan loved Luke too, but he felt bad because Luke has to care for him, guide him when they go out for walks or dinner, Ryan didn't want to be pitied.

Ryan loved riding on Luke's bike with him, it would go so fast and Ryan loved the wind in his face, the rush of holding onto Luke while zooming down the street, passing cars and people with a purring engine.

Ryan also thought Luke was pretty handsome, from the feel of his face and body, Ryan describe him as a 'Strong jawed long beard wizard with the body of a lumberjack.'

Luke loved that, I mean he wasn't wrong, somehow Ryan got it spot on.

Ryan was lanky, and skinny, he was short too and sure he didn't know what he looked like but he wasn't sure why Luke thought he was handsome.

Luke would always joke about Ryan being blind, of course Ryan loved the jokes because he knew they weren't meant to be hurtful, Ryan loved guessing things, like whenever Luke made or bought dinner Ryan loved to guess what it was by using his nose, he was usually always right.

Luke loved the way Ryan's eyes looked, he loved the hazel eyes with a slight cloudyness to them, and he knew Ryan didn't like them so he let him cover them, but Luke will often stare into them when they get ready for bed. Ryan doesn't even know he's doing it.

And being blind won't ever stop Ryan from doing things on his own, he tries to take showers alone which scares Luke, what if he falls? what if he gets hurt? or uses the wrong product? Ryan somehow always manages to complete his task without problems.

Ryan would always love playing video games, though he always needed Luke's help he somehow managed to get pretty good at some games, He loved play dead by daylight, he could hear when the killer was around, or hear where the broken generators are, sure Luke would have to help him hide and find pallates, and he won occasionally but he loved playing.

But today Luke wanted to treat Ryan, taking him out to dinner.

"You ready Ryan?"

"yes, I'm just trying to find the right... found it!"

Ryan sprayed his cologne on his neck, and wrists, he then carefully put it down, he felt around the walls until he left their bedroom, Luke started to go up the stairs to help him

"I can do it! I'm fine Lukey"

"alright"

Luke chuckled as he watched Ryan carefully as he slowly went down the stiars, when down Luke took his arm and guided him to the motorcycle, sure not a classy way to go out for dinner but Ryan really wanted to ride on it, not wanting to walk or take an Uber.

They got to the resturant and sat at a booth, cuddling side by side, Luke reading off the food choices, and Ryan picking the one he wanted

"I want the fillet steak"

"of course you do, I'll have the same then"

Luke chuckled, waiting for the waiter to come take their orders, Ryan also ordered an Ice tea, Luke got a lemonade.

"I wish I could see what our food looks like."

"Ryan don't get all sad on me during date night.."

"sorry, I just, I wanna cook food"

"you can! I can help you make breakfast in the morning if you'd like"

"really? you'd do that for me?"

"Ryan of course I would, I fucking love you"

"Luke.. what did we say about swearing in public places?"

Luke laughed

"right sorry baby."

Luke kissed Ryan's cheek, making him jump. he rubbed the kiss and blushed while the waiter came over.

Luke ordered for the both of them since Ryan was shy, though he can't see the judgemental eyes he could feel them, he hated talking to strangers, cause they always ask weird questions about his eye sight, and he hated it, cause I don't know you! why do I need to tell you these things!?

The waiter left and Luke pulled out his phone, he took a picture of Ryan

*click*

"did you just... Luke did you just take a picture of me?"

"no it was a selfie of me cause I'm soooo handsome!"

"you're lying! delete that picture of me!"

"I'm saving it for myself" 

Ryan's ace went brught red, knowing what he meant by that.

Now it's not really important but Ryan really loved but also hated his intimate life, being blind not being able to see what was going on, sure Luke was the one in control, he seemed to like it a lot, but Ryan just wished he could see his boyfriend like that, and being alone Ryan never did anything to himself, not turned on because he can't picture or see his boyfriend's face.

The waiter came back witht he food, and left.

"smells nice"

"it sure does"

Ryan felt around for a fork and knife, Luke helped him, Ryan thanks him and cut into his steak perfectly.

Luke was always impressed with what Ryan could do without his help, sure he has been blind all 22 years of his life, but how could you learn to cut steak so nicely?

Ryan ate slowly, like he always does trying to savour the amazing steak, it's one of his useable senses.

Luke ate realatively fast, waiting for Ryan, but he loved watching Ryan be independant.

After Ryan was done the waiter brought the check, Luke paid though Ryan protested.

Luke helped Ryan get onto the motorcylce, they drove off.

0

Luke was always careful when driving, always following road rules, just to keep Ryan safe.

Of course Ryan didn't know, he couldn't see.

Luke stopped at the red light.

Ryan couldn't wait to get home, usually after date night dinner is some date night fun, and Ryan was squirming in the seat just thinking about it.

Luke started to drive when the light turned green.

Luke went through the green light, when a car tried to drive through the red, light.

Luke saw the head lights and tried to stop. Luke turned and shoved Ryan off the bike.

"RYAN!"

"Luke?!"

Ryan woke up to sirens, people talking and someone holding him.

"Luke?"

"No, I'm Susan, who's Luke?"

"Luke's my boyfriend."

"was he the driver of the bike?"

"ye-yes... is he okay? what happened where am I?"

"are you blind sir?"

"yeah I am, where is my boyfriend?"

Susan sighed and wrapped Ryan in a blanket, Ryan jumped and she apologized.

"Luke was taken the to the hospital, witness's say he shoved you off the bike while he took the hit."

"the hit...?"

Ryan started to cry, he could feel the wet cloth around his eyes.

"A car drove through the red light and hit your bike sir."

"IS MY BOYFRIEND OKAY!?"

"he's in the hospital as we speak, or on his way, we will do the best we can."

Ryan cried, Susan hugged him.

"I want you to calm down, you have a concussion"

"when will I get to go to the hospital!?"

The lady sighed

"after they remove the man fom the car, he's still stuck in, he went pretty fast."

Ryan sobbed.

"Sir, I highly advise you sue him, take him to court, that way you can get him to pay for you and your boyfriends medical bills, which could be a lot..."

"but would we win?"

"the traffic cams and the eye witnesses, plus you and your boyfriend, you can't lose, it was your green light. plus maybe the driver will confess."

Ryan cried, soon enough the driver was put in the same ambulance as Ryan and it took off speeding to the hospital.

Ryan was put in the E.R for his concussion, after being treated and being told how to help it heal, he was allowed to go into Luke's room.

Ryan sat at the foot of the bed rubbing Luke's arm, who was currently un concious.

"will he be okay?"

"so far, yes we are sure he'll wake by tommorrow, but we still need to keep him to run tests, but he'll be back in your arms soon enough sir." 

The doctor then left to give them peace, Ryan spoke to him like he was awake and well, but starting to cry when Luke gave no response, Ryan was going to court.

0

"So, Mr. Wrecke what are you doing here today?"

"I am, suing Mr. Monarch for driving through a red light and putting Luke Patterson in the hospital."

"Okay, and what is the extent of the damage?"

"The motorcycle has been crushed, un-usable and un-fixable, and Luke patterson is in the hospital un concious, they are starting tests on him today"

"okay and Mr. Monarch what do you have to say?"

Ryan played with his thumbs, he felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned to face wheoever it was.

"we can win, we will win Mr. Wrecker"

Ryan smiled, and turned his head away to face the judge, he frowned already becoming nervous, and hoping Luke will be okay.

The judge continued to talk while Ryan's lawyer talked about the evidence, they called many witnesses and they all said the same.

"It was a green light for the bike, that man ran the red light without even trying to stop, it was like he wanted to hit them."

The judge listened, and Mr Monarch and his lawyer talked, they both knew they couldn't win, but they still tried.

The next day Ryan went to see Luke.

"Hi, doctor, is Luke awake?"

"Yes he is Ryan! He'd love to see you, maybe he can tell you the news"

"news?"

"go on in."

Ryan walked into the room to hear Luke reading the newspaper, he could hear the flipping of the paper.

"Luke?"

"RYAN!"

Ryan walked over slowly and Luke hugged him so tightly, he started crying too, so did Ryan.

"I missed you, I read all about what happened to me, I'm so glad you're fine, I'm glad I pushed you off the bike, oh I wouldn't live with myself I knew you got hurt badly."

"but you got hurt badly.."

"I'm fine! I'm awake and-"

"doctor said you had 'news' for me?"

Luke sighed, he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"They said I have PTA"

"what?"

"PTA"

"what's PTA?!? Luke are you okay?"

"I don't knwo how to tell you.. Ryan I'm sorry."

The doctor walked in, and checked on Luke's vitals, Ryan looked upset and worried.

"doc, what's PTA?"

"Post-Traumatic Amnesia"

"amnesia? he has amnesia??"

The doctor sighed, Luke started to cry and little again and Ryan sniffled, holding his boyfriends hand tightly.

"well, not entirley, he will be able to remember his whole life before the accident, but when he wakes tomorrow, he won't remember today, and in a weel or so he won't recall ever being in the hospital, but he might be able to remember some things from his new life but it'll be foggy."

Ryan cried, so did Luke.

"so If-if we get married he won't remember it!?"

"I'm afraid not, but he will be discharged from the hospital by 8 am tomorrow, so he'll be back in your arms soon enough."

The doctor left Ryan and Luke alone, Ryan crying and Luke comforting him.

Ryan chuckled nervousily

"you got the good eyes, I've got the good brain"

Luke smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

The next day, 6 am Ryan went to court.

"did you finalize the extent of the injuries Mr. Wrecker?"

"yes, my Luke, he-"

Ryan tried not to break down into tears

"he has PTA, Post-Traumatic Amnesia, he will no longer be able to remember anything past the incident."

The jury and crowd gasped, all feeling bad for Ryan.

"that-that Mr. Monarch get's to heal his broken leg and arm, while my Luke he's-he's never going to remember anything ever again!"

"Okay Mr. Wrecker calm down, we have the traffic cam footage today and we will review it together."

Ryan heard the film, his lawyer telling himwhat happened the wholetime. 

the light turned green as Luke started to go, The red car sped up and right before the grusome impact Luke turned and pushed Ryan off the bike, Ryan then hit his head and got knocked out, but other than that he was fine, but the impact made Luke get forced off the bike, the bike fell onto Luke, and it was smushed, to pieces.

The car smoked as the man struggled to get ou before the airbag inflated.

then the video stopped.

the judge talked while Ryan tried to hide his tears, sure he can't see how badly Luke was hurt but he could hear it. feel it.

The judge ruled that Mr. Monarch would be getting a fine for breaking the law and paying for Ryan's and Luke's medical bills, then everyone was sent home.

0

Luke woke up, to Ryan not beside him in bed, but rather a scrap book titled "read me Luke"

so he did, the first page was pictures of him and Ryan together, Luke remembered all this, dating and living with his wonderful but blind boyfriend, the nest pages had more pictures but text.

"but on June 27 2023 an accident happend to us."

Luke flipped the page

"we were riding your motocycle when a car ran through a red light and hit us, you pushed me off the the bike and I only got a concussion, but you on the other hand..."

Luke flipped the page to see picutres of himself in the hospital, with wires and tubes in his arms, it made him frown.

"You have what doctors call PTA"

Luke looked at the pictures of him and Ryan kissing, and Ryan was flashing some ring at the camera.

"Post-Traumatic Amnesia"

Luke cried at the picture of Ryan in a suit, then another of him.

"you can't remember much past the incident but so far we..."

Luke turned the page

"got engaged!"

Luke saw a picture of Ryan flashing his new ring, it was just a plain silver one but he loved it, Luke checked his hand, he had one too.

"Got a dog and cat!"

There was a picture of a small dog with the name "TINY" beside it, and a cat with the name "PRINCESS" beside it.

"made some great new friends!"

it was a picture of him and ryan with another man, with the name "Jonathan! he has PTSD"

then another with two other people "Mark and Joe, Mark is missing both his legs and Joe is deaf"

The Luke turned to the last page full of pictures in the book.

"Just Married!"

was in bold letters, beside many pictures of a wedding, following with one of the two men kissing at the altar, not many people were there, just a few good friends.

Luke closed the book adn cried, he walked downstairs to see Ryan making breakfast.

"you know how... how to cook?"

Ryan smiled and faced the direction of where his voice came from

"you said you'd teach me."


	29. Love Sickness [H2OSquirrel]

Jon got really sick, and I mean REALLY SICK, he dissmissed it for a while but his best friend Luke forced him to get his ass to the E.R

Jon insisted the E.R was too much so he went to the nearby walk in clinic, he waited in the room, annoyed... he could just walk out and Luke would never know, but something inside made him feel guilty just thinking about it.

"Jonathan?"

Jon sprang up from the chair and grabbed some hand sanitizer on the way, he followed the female nurse into a small room, with a curtain as a door.

he sat on the bench table thing and covered his mouth as he coughed a nasty cough, he sounded like a goose.

"so you've gotten a cold?"

"mhm.. yes"

Jon blew his nose and discarded of the tissue and looked up to see a handsome doctor who looked about his age.

"I'm Dr. Squirrel, and how long have you had this cold?"

The Dr put the clipboard down and walked over to Jon holding a tool, he touched a button and a light turned on.

"few weeks..."

"why didn't you come sooner?"

The Dr put the tool into Jon's left ear, then his right.

"I don't like coming here"

"most people don't, why'd you finally come?"

Dr. Squirrel put the tool down the grabbed the stethoscope and put the ends into his ears.

"My best friend made me, I'd still be home if it weren't for him."

"hmm... caring friend, now deep breath please."

Jon took a few deep breaths, coughing during one of them.

"am I dying?"

The Dr turned around and grabbed a popsicle stick.

"I don't think so, just a common cold turned worse by the lack of medicine, open wide."

Jon opened his mouth and hated the stick touching the back of his tongue. His eyes watered as he held back a cough not wanting to cough in the face of his doctor.

"okay, I'm going to need to cotton swab your throat, it might feel a little weird, sorry if it hurts just tell me okay?"

"oh... okay..?"

The Dr held Jon's jaw as he stuck a very skinny cotton swab down Jon's throat. It burned and he held back more tears, but it was soon over.

"well done, most people can't handle that.."

Dr. Squirrel put the cotton swab into a small plastic bag.

Jon coughed a little.

"yea thanks doc, do I need anything?"

"yes, for now I'm gonna perscribe you some antibiotics, but come back in a few days and I'll have your final results."

"thank you."

The Dr smiled which gave Jon butterflies, he grabbed the paper and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jon was feeling a little better, cough not so violent, and runny nose not running so much, but he knew this is as good as it was gonna get with the antibiotics, so he went back to the walk in.

"I'm here to see Dr. Squirrel"

"oh yes one sec."

The lady got up and came back a few moments later with the cute doctor.

"Jonathan, I have you're stronger medicine waiting, how ya feeling? mind if I do some more tests?"

"no I don't mind, and a little better"

"good to hear"

The doctor led him to a smaller room but looked the same, did the same tests and the same results.

"you are indeed on the road to recovery but, you will need the stronger stuff."

"that's fine"

Jon sighed, he hated taking medicine, it tasted bad, gave him bad memories from his childhood.

The doctor gave it to him and smiled when Jon took it from him.

"if it gets worse, come see me."

"alright"

and Jon left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jon was healither and had no cough, no sign of the cold at all! But, he really wanted to see Dr Squirrel, he really wanted to ask him to coffee, but he was shy.

"Hi I'm here to see Doctor Squirrel"

"oh I remember you! yes one sec."

She came back with him and the doctor smiled wide when he saw Jon.

"Jonathan! are you feeling better?"

"yes! I am all thanks to you!"

Jon felt those butterflies in his stomach, he felt like he wanted to vomit. And it clearly was showing on his face.

"you look pale... are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine.. my stomach just hurts."

"follow me to my office and I'll figure it out for you." 

Squirrel smiled birghtly, Jon followed him to his personal office, still kinda looked the same but just had a desk and a chair.

"have you eaten anything weird lately?"

"no.. I think it's cause I'm nervous"

Dr Squirrel's eyebrow raised

"nervous about what?"

"I was thinking... may-maybe you'd lik-like to ge-get coffe with me?"

Jon's face was bright red, he still felt sick. Maybe it wasn't anxiousness but indeed a virus he had caught from being inside the clinic.

But no, Dr. Squirrel's face went bright red, he chuckled a little.

"I have a lunch break in an hour."

"is that a yes?"

"yes"

Jon smiled and all his butterflies flew away, though his face was still bright red, so was Dr. Squirrel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a few weeks, and a few dates, Jon learned, Dr Squirrel's name was Joe, and why he became a doctor and he learned that Jonathan was a film maker, he actually worked on some of this years top movies.

But tomorrow Jon was taking Joe out for a nice dinner and drink at a pub, he though it would be fun to visit his boyfriend.

"I'm looking for Dr. Squirrel"

"ah Jonatahn, welcome back I'll go get him" 

She giggled and winked at him then left, she came back with Dr. Squirrel but then left to use the restroom to leave them alone.

"hello Dr.Squirrel~" 

Jon said in a sexy tone, Joe's face went bright red.

"Jonathan, I told you I was working today"

"I know that's why I'm here, I actually need you to give me a prescripton for something..."

"Jon, that's not how it works you-"

Jon came closer to Joe's ear and whispered

"I need some Viagra~"

Joe's face went bright birght red, if this was an anime his nose would bleed, he back away and shook his head, trying to come back to reality.

Jon winked at him.

"fo-for what?"

"after dinner tomorrow I was thinking of popping one or two then taking you back to my place and-"

"en-enough Jonathan"

Jon snickered, as he stared at his very flustered boyfriend.

"guess I'll have to find some on my own, I'll see you tomorrow Joe~"

"o-okay..."

Joe stood there trying to calm himself down, as Jon walked out.

"you two are too cute"

The nurse cooed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few drinks and a small dinner at some pub, they got an Uber and drove to Jon's house, they stumbled through the door while making out.

"J-Jon you don't have any STI's right?!"

Joe said breaking the kiss.

"what.. WHAT? really you're gonna ask me this now!"

"I'm a doctor, me of all people should know how to avoid-"

"No I don't, now get the fuck over here~!"

Jon attacked Joe's neck, making him squirm and moan.

after a few minutes of making out, Jon carried Joe to his bedroom

"do you-"

"yes I fucking have everything we need!"

"good"

Joe and Jon laughed as they had a wonderful night ;)


	30. Checkout [Ohmlirious]

Jon scanned items as they rode in on the conveyer belt.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Your total is $47.35"

The lady handed him a fifty, Jon grabbed the proper change and waved the lady bye, he was told to smile and wave, but all he wanted to do was frown and hide, today was not a good day, the new worker who is 16 just got the promotion instead of Jon who has been working here for 2 years now, Jon sighed and started ringing in the next customers things, Jon always found it sort of amusing watching people's things closely, trying to plan out what they were buying this stuff for.

Jon looked up and smiled a real smile when he saw who was in front of him.

"Ryan! how are you?"

"good, good, got a big day planned making a speical dinner for my mother, she's visiting today."

"I hope she's doing just wonderful."

"thank you"

Ryan smiled.

Jon liked Ryan, everything about the younger male just made his heart flutter, he was here almost everyday buying stuff, but Jon could never get a man like Ryan, Jon loved his glasses, they made him look adorable.

Ryan paid and left but not before saying goodbye to Jonathan with a bright smile on his face.

The next day, Jonathan was waiting for Ryan, sure maybe he didn't need to buy anything at all today but the thought of Ryan's face possibly standing five feet awat from his own made him twn times happier, Jon watched the door carefully, when ne noticed someone that sorta looked like Ryan walked in, the familar colour of that green jacket and the way the man's hair was styled kinda reminded him of Ryan's.

When Jonathan noticed the man ready to checkout he stood in his line up, tapping his foot like he was nervous, once he was three customers away from checking out Jonathan could clearly tell that it was indeed his crush and favourite person in the world; Ryan.

Jon cleared the current customer and watched as Ryan stepped closer, he was holding something, no basket this time. Jon tried to see what it was when the lady and child in front of him started asking about his day randomly, Jon has never met these two but he played it off.

After she was done Jon looked and Ryan was gone!

he didn't steal it did he? Jon looked around and saw Ryan at the self-checkout aisle, why was he there?

Jonathan frowned but continued to ring customers all day, the feeling of sadness and doubt in his mind stuck with him for the next four days until Ryan finally showed up again, a basket full of things he needed, five feet apart from Ryan.

Ryan wasn't smiling.

"Hi Ryan, how was your day?"

It was close to closing which was strange because Ryan always comes early in the morning, but then again just days ago he went to self checkout when he has never not been rung up by Jonathan.

"good... good.."

"I saw you a few days ago, and I just want to know why you went to self checkout, you don't have to tell me but that kinda... hurt my feelings."

Ryan looked shocked, he frowned.

"Sorry Jon, I just... I was in a rush..."

"oh.."

"yeah..."

A conversation with Ryan has never been this awkward, it hurt Jon.

Once Ryan was done with loading up his things he walked over to Jon to give him the money he owed the store, when he handed over the bills he also handed him a card in a envolope.

Jon raised his eyebrow, he collected the money and gave change then opened the envolpe when he heard the doors close, Ryan left.

the card was white, it had a pink heart in the middle of the front cover, Jon smiled slightly and his cheeks burned.

You are the sun to my flower

the peanutbutter to my jelly

you are my thunder to my lightning

be mine?

~Ryan

Jon smiled, he looked around to find Ryan but alas he was not here, he had left, Jon started to put the card away when he flipped it over, on the back was a phone number.

call me ;) <3

Jon almost fainted, this is really happening


	31. A HighSchool Band & A Nerd [OhmToonz]

"You guys we just got a gig!" Jonathan beamed, he walked through the door that entered into his garage, there stood his friends and band members, Mark sporting an guitar, Joe on drums and Luke holding a mic.

Jonathan walked over and grabbed his bass guitar and placed the strap around himself.

"So where is this gig? and how much we getting?" Joe asked grabbing his drum sticks.

"Evan's house party, now the invites haven't gone out yet so keep the party talk on the down low, but he's giving each of us $50."

"fuck yea!" Mark cheered

"Why us? Why book us instead of some real known band?" Luke said putting the mic on it's stand and making sure it was on, then promptly tapping it to see if the noise came from the speakers.

"I'm pretty sure Evan has a thing for you Jon" Mark said putting his guitar strap on, making sure it felt right.

Jon didn't say anything, he just stopped moving for a few seconds, then continued setting up his guitar. After it felt right he turned to face the others.

"which song?"

Everyone looked over at Luke, who was staring at Jon, who cocked his head side ways like a confused puppy, Luke's gaze traveled over to Joe who just shruged, he then looked at Mark who suggested an easy song for warm up.

Now each of them had their own styles but the one band they all loved was

Twenty One Pilots

They all knew every single song, every word, and felt every emotion.

"Okay we will start with Ride, got that?"

Jonathan sighed and stood up moving over to the electric piano that stood beside the drum set, he plugged it in and let it start up, pressing some keys down until the sound came out.

Jon hit the a note three times, then a different one right after, like a metronome, after the fourth key Jon started paying the song, so did Mark and Joe, Luke was waiting for his que to start the vocals.

-

Ryan sat on the posh white sofa, he watched as his friends played Mario Kart and ate doritos and drank cola.

He watched as Tyler came first, he laughed out loud when three shells in a row hit Brock, causing him to scream and almost throw Evan's controller, everyone laughed as Brock basically flipped the little side table, nothing was on it but it was sure hilarious.

"Ryan it's your turn, I can't play this game anymore!" Brock said through a clenched jaw

"one round" Ryan said standing and walking over to sit on the floor closer to the T.V with all his friends, Evan and Tyle exchanged places too, Marcel and Brian were the only onse who didn't swap with someone, and Marcel was acting all high and mighty about how he was going to win this round.

Ryan focused and surprised everyone when he came first, Marcel coming in last. Everyone was laughing and having fun.

"guys guys! I have to tell you something." Evan said sipping his cola.

"yes?" They all asked.

"I'm inviting you guys to my house party, next friday, theres going to be a live band, food and hot girls." Evan said laughing after he said Hot girls in a strange "cool guy" accent.

"what live band?" Ryan asked, the only one not laughing at Evan's cool guy voice.

"oh, it's one of my.. my friends bands, they call themselves Liquor R.E.D.S, I'm not entirely sure what it means but I guess I could ask them..." Evan said pondering about the bold name.

"never heard of them.." Ryan said taking out his phone and opening instagram.

"really? how can you not!? They make awesome fucking music and one of the best bands at our high school!" Tyler says almost spitting out his soda.

"what type of music do they do?" Ryan asked, focused on his phone, he went to the search bar and typed Liqour reds, and just as expected an instagram profile came up.

"pop..?" Marcel said, still unsure if he's consider it pop.

"kinda emo stuff, but it's not super emo, like the perfect amount of emo." Brock said.

Ryan nodded and pressed follow, he had no time to look at the profile as he was hanging with his friends.

-

"We got a new follower" Mark said after sipping his water bottle, they had just stopped playing a third song, which was one of their own.

"who? some bot or someone from out school?" Joe asked, preparing to eat some chips.

"Ryan Wrecker, the super popular good boy, nerdy, gamer kid." Mark said after checking out his profile and reconizing his face, everyone did, Ryan was a school top, along with Evan and his friends, all very smart, good grades, but a little quirky in the right away.

Luke's ear perked up at that name, sure everyone knew of Ryan, but only the lucky few really knew him, and Luke was jealous of those kids. Luke knows Ryan has no interest in an emo kid like himself but he can't stop looking or imagining fanatasies that require the nerdy kid.

Luke kept down the fact that he could possibly be gay or bi or pan or so on, he did't want people to start hating the band for the fact the lead singer was gay or something, he kept it down, but his brother and best friend Jonathan was the only one he trusted with this information, Jon also knew about Luke's thoughts about Ryan.

"why'd he follow us?" Joe asked stuffing his face with chips and salsa.

"maybe cause he's Evan's friend, and maybe Evan told them about us playing at his party or something, so he's tryna' be nice and follow us." Jonathan said sipping his tea.

"Jon check sound cloud, let's see if he followed us there" Luke said, suspicous of Ryan's follow.

"he didn't maybe he doesn't have sound cloud, but guys we hit 2 mil hits!" Jon said happily

Everyone cheered and laughed.

"Let's practice out set list for the party" Jon said, they all nodded and picked up their own insturments.

-

Ryan was looking at himself in the mirror, the time had come for Evan's party, I don't know why he sent invites when he practically invited everyone to party at his mansion, but it makes sense at the same time cause Evan didn't invite the crazy drunk kids and the major fuck boys.

Ryan was trying to decide what to wear, I know it won't matter when someone will end up throwing up on him cause that always happens at Evan's parties but, Ryan didn't want to look like he didn't try, Ryan dug deep into his closet and found an old band shirt, it shocked him when he saw it, thinking his mother threw it out years ago.

Ryan held the band shirt and decided that he should wear it, only fitting right?

Ryan grabbed his phone and left, sporting his band shirt and some stylish sweat pants and some black converse because it's one of those days.

He walke down the streets, when he saw Evan's house in the distance he saw a van, and people unloading musical instruments, Ryan assumed them to be the band; Liquor R.E.D.S.

"Hi do you guys need any help?" Ryan asked, Joe turned around and almost dropped the mic stand.

"so-sorry did I startle you?" Ryan asked trying to help in case he did drop the mic stand.

"yea a little bit, but I think we're good, thanks anyways Ryan" Ryan stood back, a little shocked on how he knew his name when Ryan doesn't even reconize this boy.

"how do you know my name?" Ryan inquired.

"everyone does, you're super popular, anyways I'm Joe, apart of the band playing tonight, I really hope you like our stuff, enjoy the party." Joe said closing and locking up the van and leaving to head out to the backyard with the mic stand and wires, not even waving Ryan goodbye. Ryan scoffed, clearly un-impressed with the band already but he was trying not to let one member ruin his thought of them, speaking of members Ryan opened instagram as he walked through the front doors.

"Ryan, glad you made it! love the ACDC shirt, right on theme" Evan laughs, side hugging Ryan, Ryan nodded and went to sit on the stairs, he scrolled through the band's instagram to find out about them.

He tapped on a picture of a tall black male with a small afro, his name was Mark, he played Piano and guitar.

he then scrolled down to see the man he just met, a short somewhat chubby guy wearing a white hoodie that said Squirrel gang on it, his name was Joe and he played the drums and he can play electric guitar.

Ryan scrolled and saw Jonathan, he already knew of Jonathan and met him once before through Evan, he walked in on them talking alone in the bathroom at school once, but in the photo he had piercings in, three on each ear, spacers too, and a nose piercing, he played bass guitar and could sing well

Ryan scrolled down once more and met the face of a man who seems like he's been carved by the god themselves, his name was Luke and he wore a twenty one pilots blurry face shirt, his ginger beard went so well with the black beanie he was wearing the photo, he played uke, piano and he was the lead singer.

Ryan stared at Luke' photo for a solid minute or two before turning off his phone when Brock came over to him.

"what's up? want something to drink?" Brock was holding his own solo cup with some alcohol in it.

"I'm good for now, but thanks, I'm gonna go see the band" Brock nodded and walked away.

Ryan went outside to see the band already playing a song, Ryan couldn't tell what it was, but it sounded like a cover. People sang along which made him think it was a cover more, people where dancing and drinking like it was coachella.

Ryan danced and swayed to the unknown song, he watched Luke sing, not paying attention to the other hard working band members, focusing on the way Luke was so passionate as he sang, Ryan couldn't focus or think about why he wanted to just stare at Luke but he did.

-

It was sorta like a half time break period where Luke, Joe, Mark and Jon could socialize with the fans and drink water, not alcohol, playing music drunk for an audience isn't the smartest idea.

Luke stumbled through the drunk crowd, getting a little upset at the amount of girls and some guys who threw themselves at him, he pushed passed the all cause, he did see Ryan's face in the crowd, dancing and enjoying their music, he did notice that. How could he not notice his crush?

Luke tried to catch up with Ryan but the fans who stopped for autographs or pictures blocked his way, he was a little upset but how could he say no to fans? So he did all the tasks and once he was free to roam he went inside to find Ryan sitting on the stairs alone, Luke was about to walk up, in fact he was just about to callout to him when he was yanked back outside by Jon.

"Where are you going!? it's time to finish the song list!" Jonathan said a little mad through a clenched jaw.

"but did we not just start out break?!" Luke yanked Jon off of him and corssed his arms.

"like 15 minutes ago! time for the finale, we can't dissapoint Evan" Jon said stomping his foot, grabbing Luke's sleeve and tugging him outside, Luke tried to protest but he was dragged helplessly onto the stage, he fixed his sweater and hair.

"We got four more songs, and a special one dedicated to someone here." Luke said, the crowd cheered and awed from the song dedication.

Joe counting down and they started playing the next song, everyone danced and cheered, sang along to some of their orignal songs, which put a smile on everyone's faces.

Ryan drunkly stumbled outside to the mosh pit of people at the front of the patio stage thing, Ryan danced with them, fighting his way to the front of the crowd, front row seat to the stage and band, the whole time he dances and swayed he didn't stop looking at Luke, something about him made Ryan want to vomit, but in a good way.

Songs passes, people came and went, still a packed yard of drunk teenagers and young adults.

Once the fourth song was played, Luke sipped a bottle of water and huffed into the mic before speaking.

"this song is dedicated to someone, someone I like-"

"and someone I like" Jon said breathlessly, still tired from the previous four songs.

Luke smiled at Jon, who smiled back at him, the crowd was to drunk to notice the blush on each of their cheeks, Jon thinking of somone, Luke thinking of Ryan.

Ryan however, saw Luke's eyes stare into his own, Ryan's face went red, but his nervousness washed away when they started singing and playing the song, Ryan wanted ever so badly for this song to be for him, but Luke doesn't even know who he is right? and Ryan didn't even know him.

-

After they packed up, the party was still lively and going, a little less hype but everyone was still drinking and dancing to music from the speakers. Ryan once again found his place on the stairs, sipping slowly on his fourth or fifth cup, of whatever it was that was occupying his cup.

Luke saw him and wanted to talk to him, so he took a shot quickly, for courage ya know.

He also filled his own solo cup and walked over to Ryan who seemed to be more focused on his phone, Luke coughed and Ryan looked up.

"I like your shirt" Luke smiled, sipping his cup trying not to show his flushed face.

"o-oh thank you, I used to love this band, I don't have time anymore but I really wish I did." Ryan did the same, trying to his the redness on his face with the cup.

"mind if I sit here?" Ryan nodded no, Luke sat beside him and smiled, which made Ryan's heart do back flips, but he hid it well.

"So why'd you take this gig? Money?" Ryan needed something, anything to talk about.

"Jonathan did it for Evan, If I'm being honest I think he has a thing for Evan." Luke said sipping from his cup.

"really? cause I think Evan has a thing for Jonathan, I wonder if tonight he'll say something." Luke and Ryan laughed.

"I'm Luke by the way"

"Oh I know, I'm Ryan-"

"I know" Ryan's eyes lit up, does everyone actually know him?

Luke almost coughed on his drink after seeing Ryan's face of confusion.

"Can I ask what R.E.D.S mean?" Ryan said trying to change the subject.

"it's a combination of our favourite things, R for Jon's spirit animal a racoon, E stands for Mark's favourite animal an Elephant, D for my spirt.. anima... a Devil, S for Joe cause he likes Squirrels." Luke said smiling, he loved the band name they came up with, it had a little bit of everyone in it, it was something special.

"That's.. really cool actually, but why are you devil?" Ryan raised his eyebrow, curios as to what could come out of Luke's mouth.

"Maybe one day you'll find out" Luke smirked and winked at Ryan before sipping his drink again, Ryan's face went red, clearly flustered he once again tried to change the subject.

"so why did you-"

"Can't I ask about you?"

Ryan smiled and nodded, he finished his drink but still acted like something was in it, just in case he had to hide another blush.

"Why are you so interested in me Ryan?" Luke seemed to be pulling at Ryan's heart strings with this question, Ryan thought about it as he was a guitar and Luke was playing him like it was no deal.

"oh, I um... I like your band of course, the question really is why did you ask to sit with me?" Ryan thought this was his chance to catch Luke red handed in playing whatever game he was playing, Luke didn't even flinch.

"actually Ryan, the real question is why were you staring at me the whole time? why did you like my picture on instagram but not anyone else's?" Ryan seemed to flinch, how did he know he did that? oh.. he owns the account that right. but wait..

"Luke why did you stare at me then? how did you know I was staring at you?" Luke chuckled.

"Why did you let me sit here?" Luke said leaning in a little closer, not for a kiss, just intimation.

Ryan was silent, thinking about something to say, maybe another question to try and get into Luke's head? Ryan put his empty cup down and looked at Luke.

"why don't you finish that?"

Luke's eyebrow raised, why would Ryan want him to finish his drink, little odd. Luke chugged the rest of it anyways, then Ryan smiled and stood up.

"follow me." Luke stood up and Ryan held out his hand, Luke took it and Ryan looked around frantically then pulled Luke up the big grand staircase.

"Where are we going!?" Ryan just chuckled, he brought Luke down a long hallway, passing several doors and rooms until Ryan stopped at one, he opened the door and brought Luke it, once they were both inside RYan lokced the door behind him.

"um... Ryan? what is happening?" Luke asked, he sat on the bed confused as all hell.

"you play guitar right?"

"yes..."

Ryan went into the walk in closet of the rather empty room, he started digging around and finally came back out holding a very nice looking expensive guitar, which Luke's eyes lit up when he saw it.

"whoa.."

"Evan's father used to play guitar, he doesn't anymore but he kept all his guitars, I remembered Evan telling me he wants to leanr but he keeps them all in the spare room's closet for storage."

Ryan sat on the bed beside Luke and handed him the guitar and smiled sweetly.

"Can you play me something?" Luke choked on air, he shook his head and looked into Ryan's golden brown eyes.

"I can't I have no backup guitar or drums or piano-"

"I want to hear just you." Ryan seemed pretty serious, he really did want to just hear Luke sing, Luke's voice and slight accent was making Ryan's knees weak, glad he was sitting.

"fine, any requests?" Luke said putting the shoulder strap on, and shifting so he faced Ryan and sat comfortably.

"Elvis? Can't help falling in love?" Ryan was hopeful he knew that song, all he wanted was Luke to sing a romantic song to him, like a couple...

"sure." Luke's face was bright red, he knew the song well and that meant telling Ryan he loves him basically, which wasn't wrong it was 100% correct, but he wasn't keen on admitting it right now.

He started to play the guitar slowly, he was nervous because he really did hate playing alone, he wasn't a solo singer by all means, Jon was always there with him, Joe and Mark too.

But Ryan really wanted to hear him sing and play alone, without backup vocals or any backup instruments, Luke started to sing.

Ryan had stars in his eyes, he loved this Luke's royal voice all on its own made him swoon. He had to brace himself before he fell over his knees were so weak.

Once Luke was over with his song Ryan couldn't close his jaw, in awe at his voice and talent. Ryan started clapping which made Luke blush.

"Can I try?" Ryan asked, he held his breath, he really didn't know why he was asking when it wasn't Lukes nor his guitar.

"You know how?" Luke questioned handing over the guitar.

"Can you help me?" Ryan asked finally letting the air stuck in his lungs out, Luke smiled and nodded his head, he gestured for Ryan to sit in his lap kinda, Ryan blushed but did so.

"Okay put your hands here" Luke said while taking Ryans hands and softly moving them in correct position, Ryan blushed and so did Luke when Luke softly grabbed Ryans hand and made it strum some of the chords, Ryan smiles hearing the melody his hands were making.

"Do that, try it." Ryan tried it on his own, wasn't perfect but Luke was happy, as was Ryan.

After a few moments of playing, Luke places his head in the crook of Ryans neck and smiled, Ryan felt the smile and blushed.

"So would you rather listen to my band or just me?" Luke asked wrapping his arms around Ryan making him drop the guitar which made a loud bang and a little melody when it hit the carpeted floor.

"Let's just hope no one heard that.." Ryan said picking it up and standing up, getting out of the Position they were in, Luke almost whined but Ryan put the guitar back and closed the closet door, he turned and looked at Luke.

"You." Ryan said walking over to him.

"Oh really?" Luke said relaxing more, he backed up a little to create more room in between his lap for Ryan, who gladly took up the space and sat there.

"Yes, I want to hear you and only you" Ryan winked and kissed Lukes neck, the beer clearly  
Kicking in finally. Like groaned and grabbed Ryans ass, making Ryan moan a little, Luke rubbed his hands up and down Ryans back soothing him and Ryan continued attacking his neck.

"I wanna taste you" Luke said using one of his hands to cup Ryans cheek and made Ryan kiss him on the lips, Luke slipped his tongue in making Ryan moan sweetly.

"Fuck, Luke do you really like me or is this just because you're drunk?" Ryan said breaking the kiss and looking into Lukes eyes.

"Ryan, I've liked you ever since high-school states because everyone talked about you, I always saw you in the front row of our science class but you never noticed an emo kid like me." Luke said, trying not to slur his drunken words.

"Really?" Ryan asked kissing his neck a little more.

"What about you? You never shown interest in me before." Luke said still massaging his ass making Ryan a little aroused.

"When I saw your picture and when Evan talked about you I just, I never felt this way before about someone, I just needed to kiss you." Ryan said kissing Lukes cheek and playing with his fluffy hair.

"I'd think you'd fall for some popular pretty girl, who knows all about math and science" Luke said, though he was starting to pant, was it getting hot in here?

"n-no, I never really, looked for a girlfriend ever..." Ryan said trying to stop a moan from coming through when Luke licked around on his neck, Luke hummed in happiness when Ryan moaned a little, Luke had found his weak spot, which was right under his jaw near his ear, Luke smirked and sucked there making Ryan a moaning mess.

"we-we just... nobody should... hear us..." Ryan was struggling to form proper words.

"Ry-Ryan, why don't we stop now..." Luke said remvoing his lips away from Ryan's intoxicating neck.

"w-what!? why?!" Ryan said, whinning, missing the warm wet feeling of a tongue on his neck, and in his mouth.

"I don't want to.. to get walked in on, someone can hear us." Luke explained, though he still rubbed Ryan's back making Ryan relax a little more. Ryan sighed as he kissed Luke's cheek once last time before getting off of him.

"Plus Ryan, I wanna do this sober, I don't even have anything on me." Luke said standing up and hugging Ryan one more time.

"you're.. you are right, I wanna feel... sober love..." Ryan said holding his hands after the hug ended.

"I'll text you on instagram" Luke said, Ryan nodded and kissed Luke one more time before leaving the room, Ryan went to the washroom and listened for when Luke left the room and stumbled his way bakc down stiars, Ryan then left the washroom and went downstairs to instantly run into Evan.

"Hey where'd you go? I lost you man." Evan said sipping his drink

"I was outside..." Ryan said hoping he could get away with lying.

"oh... that's the one place I forgot to check, I forgot I had a backyard... hehe... I've drank to much, hey was Jonathan outside? you know the short brown haired cutie who looks so kissbale?" Evan slurred, Ryan giggled and looked around the room and spotted Jonathan, or who remembered as Jonathan sitting by the bar, Ryan turned Evan and pointed to him.

"ah thank you! I owe you." Evan said before stumbling off to go see Jonathan.

Ryan smiled but jumped and almost screamed at the sudden warmth feeling surrounding him, it was Luke.

"I missed you." He slurred, he hugged Ryan tightly which made drunk Ryan blush, he kissed Ryan's cheek then left after slurring the words "I love you"

Ryan said it back equally as broken then walked outside to the front porch.

-

Ryan awoke to his phone buzzing, he rubbed his head and coughed, it hurt his dry and sore throat.

"too much beer." he groaned, he stood up and wahsed his face, grabbing advil and drinking some tea to help his sore throat. He was glad it was saturday or else he'd be very late to school right now.

He checked his phone, 4 texts from Luke_Patterson07

Heyyyy

You awake?

Do I need to call the police?

Ryannnnn please answr meeeee

Ryan rolled his eyes and playfully sighed, he texted back assuring the man Ryan was alive and well.

I'm fine :P what's up? 

you're alive! yay! anyways wanna come over?

when? and of course :)

I'll come get you in ten? alright?

sure :D

<3

<3


	32. Hero and Villan [H2OSquirrel]

Delirous, an evil villan stright out of a comic book, he'd kidnapp helpless people, torture them, he'd rob banks and labs to aquire the technology to make him imortal and super-human.

Squirrel, the nicest super hero the city had, his super speed and amazing climbing skills gave him the upper hand in stopping Delrious, alwats foiling his evil plans.

But they never killed or banished on another, people speculated saying it's because without a hero, the villan has no one to stop him, no one to ruin his plans, where's the fun in that? and without a villan the super hero has no reason to even be a super hero anymore, it would be boring.

But the citizens could have their own conspiracies, because it was all wrong.

Delirous stood inside his evil lair, planning his next heist, mapping out the bank's floor plan. He finally decided the time was right, he grabbed his super weapons, his famous hockey mask disguise and took his delirous car to the bank.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP! AND IF YOU CALL THE POLICE BLOOD WILL BE SHED!"

The people in the bank cried and wailed, they ducked for cover and hid, one lady secretly called the cops, who called Squirrel.

Squirrel got the call and rushed over to the bank with his super speed, He entered the bank and Delirious turned and shot him, since Squirrel was super human it had little to no effect on him, Delirous acted shocked, though he knew that nothing would happen, Squirrel grabbed Delirious by the collar of his sweater and lightly punched his face, Delirious yelled and begged him to stop, acting like Squirrel was pounding his face with bricks.

The crowd and hostages cheered on Squirrel as they watched him beat up the villan.

The cops finally arrived, thats when Squirrel threw the villan into the police car, which drove off and put him in a jail cell.

Midnight arrived and Delirious was waiting by the window covered in bars, he waited and waited for someone to show up and bend the bars so he can squeeze out and make an escape.

"Finally, I've been waiting"

"I was trying not to get shot sneaking around a prison Del"

The unknown man helped him squeeze through, then helped him sneak out of the prison gates, after that they walked through the forest and stopped at the enterance to Delirious's seret underground lair.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I might not attack the city, I'll text you though, maybe we can netflix and chill" 

Delirious winked at the mystery man who just sighed and laughed at the older man's actions and words.

The other man turned to leave Delirious in peace, but kissed him first.

"I love you Delirious."

"I love you too Squirrel."


	33. Midnight Picnic [Krii7y]

John thought it through, this was going to be so perfect! A full picnic on the top of a hill under a full moon and beautiful stars, they'd drive out for maybe an hour to get away from the city lights, they's lie on a blanket and eat some food while star gazing, it was perfect in everyway, John couldn't wait to tell Jaren.

Jaren though, he had other plans.

Jaren was a werewolf, and tonight he'd secretly get the transformation over and done with in the privacy of his own apartment. 

Jaren locked his door, and turning off his phone, he did this all the time, this was his action plan, now he's pull the shades closed and just sit in darkness until morning. Like always.

John wasn't getting a repl from Jaren, so as a worried boyfriend he needed to see if Jaren was okay, he drove down to his apartment and took the elevator up to the seventh floor. He walked past the many rooms, most of them had music blasting or some TV program, but when John stopped at the front of Jaren's it was dead silent.

John knocked but he got no reply, so he dug around in the plant Jaren had outside his door and pulled out a spare key, he un-locked the door and walked in. dead air.

lights off, blinds closed, no noise, just the muffled noise coming from the neighbouring apartment.

"Jaren? it's me John, I'm not trying to rob you..."

John walked around, he was about to turn the lights on when he heard a noise in the bedroom.

"He wouldn't would he...?" John frowned and left the lights off, he walked to the bedroom door and put his ear agasint it.

all he could hear was panting.

"Jaren... why?"

John felt like crying, why would his boyfriend cheat on him!? John busted open the door and stood in the doorway almost crying, but that feeling washed away when he saw a giant sized wolf sitting on Jaren's bed. 

"AHHHHHHH!" John screamed, he shut the bedroom door and tried to run to the front door when he was suddenly tackled by the giant wolf, John freaked out he started hitting it, but it prooved to do nothing to the giant animal on top of him.

"LET ME GO!" John screamed who tried to kick the beast off of him, but it was too heavy.

The animal just whined and tried to keep John from standing up.

"PLEASE LET ME LIVE" John yelled, tears pricking his eyes, the wolf whined and got off of John, and sat at his feet crying.

"wha-"

"awooo"

The beast howled a little, trying to get John to stay, John stood up and matched the height of the beast, he grabbed it's face and looked into it's eyes.

One was blue, the other was red.

"JAREN!?"

The wolf's ear perked up and it's tail started wagging. John wiped the tears away and started laughing, he hugged the big beast who tried to hug him back. 

"I was here to ask you out on a picnic date under the full moon, but seems you already had plans" John snorted, Jaren barked loudly, making him need to cover his own ears.

"If you're still free, I'd like to still take you out, the night is still young." 

Jaren wagged his tail and stood up, ready to pounce, like a dog happy to go on a walk.

John smiled, and carefully took Jaren down the elevator and into his car, trying not to get caught by workers or other people who lived there.

John drove to the 24/7 store first and bought a bunch of raw steak, after buying Jaren's meal he got back into the car and they drove out an hour until they hit country.

Jaren got John to sit on his back as he ran up the hill, John carrying everything they needed. 

They set up the blanket and food, Jaren ate the raw steak with little to no effort, John however ate a sandwhich he made earlier, after both were done eating they layed down together on the blaket, and watched the stars, John's eyes were threatning him to sleep, but Jaren kept him awake with his howls to the full moon.


	34. Lifeguard [OhmToonz]

"STOP HARASSING THE WILDLIFE!" Ryan shouted after blowing his whistle, the little kid stuck his tongue out and ran away, most likely to find his mother or father and tattle on Ryan for telling him to stop chasing and throwing rocks at seagulls, this happens often, too often.

Ryan climbed back up his lifeguard tower and put his sunglasses back on, he rubbed his temples, the heat obviously getting to him.

-

"Jonathan I swear to god himself if you don't stop rocking this boat I will hit you in the face with the paddle." Luke held onto the sides of the small boat, he hated when Jonathan would do this, he didn't really want to get wet right now.

"Luke it's not gonna tip, stop being a pussy" Jonathan said rocking it even harder, Luke grabbed the paddle and hit Jonathan in the face making him fall into the back of the boat, with a loud thud Luke looked over to see if his friend was okay.

"Asshole! what was that for!"

"not listening to me!"

"Fuck you!" Jonatahn sat up and rocked the boat aggresively, it shook creating ripples and larger waves that traveled a far as they could before leveling out again, Jonathan used all his strength to rock it one last time, Luke lost his grip and tumbled into the water.

Jonathan laughed, as water splashed him.

Luke tried to grab the edge of the boat and pull himself back in but that tipped the boat, without expecting it Jonathan had no time to stable himself, so he too tumbled into the water, Luke chuckled but now their boat was capsized.

Jon and Luke were pretty far from shore, and being the type of adults they are they decided to not wear life vests. Luke and Jonathan laughed at each other and started to try and swim to shore.

Jon was an okay swimmer, but Luke wasn't he was so fearful of falling into the water because he's such a weak swimmer, he lifts weights, not swim laps in a pool.

-

"Excuse me sir, should those people be that far out?" Some lady asked Ryan, who looked to the coast line and saw the two men weakly swimming back to shore, it looked like they were starting to struggle, Ryan wasn't sure how long they'd been swimming for so he thanked the lady and ran over to the E.R boat, he untied it and started it up as fast as he could, dropping the keys one two many times trying to put them in the ignition.

Jon was still swimming, but he was getting dragged behind because Luke was holding on to him as his arms and legs were shuting down through fear, Jonathan was trying his hardest to swim but his arms were getting tired.

Ryan drove the boat with the alarm on so people who were in the ocean would get out of the way for the boat, he sped up as much as he could and reached the two men, one was out cold and the other looked like he was clinging to his final moments alive, Ryan got them out quickly and grabbed towels from the boat's storage box.

Jonathan took one towel and wrapped Luke, who was passed out, Ryan wasn't sure what to do so he put Luke on the ground and performed CPR. Jonathan was shaking because he was cold, scared and tired. 

After a few pushes on Luke's chest he coughed up some water and sat up quickly, eyes blood shot, he seemed so alert and scared.

"wha... what?"

Luke rubbed his eyes and saw Ryan's face, he was scared but happy Luke was alive, but on the other hand was delirious.

"am I dead? are you my beautiful angel?" Luke said holding Ryan's hand, Jonathan started laughing.

"what!? No, I saved your life, you were drowning..." Ryan stood up and backed away, he went to get some water and food from the storage box, Jonathan helped Luke stand and understand what was going on.

Ryan couldn't help but feel the blush spread across his face when such a handsome man called him beautiful, he was never really the type to be hit on by many since he wasn't confident of his looks, he liked to hide in the background and not be noticed.

Ryan came back with some water and an energy bar which he handed over to Luke who shakily grabbed them, he was freezing despite a dry towel wrapped on him, Jonathan helpedhim warm up by giving him his own towel, though he'd be cold he would do anything for his best friend.

Ryan sighed knowing he saved some lives today, which was more pressure than training could of ever prepared him for. He started the boat up and slowly drove it back to shore.

Once Ryan tied the boat to the dock, and helped the two out people started clapping which startled Ryan, he wasn't expecting people to cheer for him, he just did his job, nothing special.

Ryan took the pair to the medical building on the beach shore, where he left them in the care of his friend Mark.

-

It had been a few days and Luke dragged Jonathan back to the beach, just so he can watch Ryan work, he was too nervous to go talk to the man so instead he blended in with the people at the beach and just wacthed Ryan as he talked to other workers and sometimes get off his chair to yell a kids for feeding or scaring the wildlife.

Jonathan was over it, he had an idea.

"Luke, Luke snap out of your day dream and listen to me"

"What do you want Jon?" Luke said obviously annoyed he had to focus his attention on someone other than the man who saved his life.

"You want Ryan to come talk to you right?"

"ye- I mean no, not at all why?"

"get in the water and act like you're drowning, he'll come to your rescue, then y'all can talk about your love life or something"

Luke lightly punched Jonathan and he groaned in pain.

"isn't that like a hate crime?"

"just do it pussy"

"fine."

Luke took a few deep breaths and walked into the water, not too close but not too far from Ryan's lifeguard chair, he sat in the shallow water and splashed around. Jonathan started laughing.

"you look like an idiot, try harder"

Luke rolled his eyes and went into a little deeper water and spahsed around, he stayed silent not wanting to feel too guilty for actually faking that he was drowning.

"scream for help, seal the deal"

"Jonathan this is stupid why don't I just talk to him"

"Luke wait keep going I think he's coming!"

"really!"

Luke laid back into the water until he was basically fully underwater and started splashing around.

"yea, just... just keep doing it...."

Luke shot up for air when he saw Jon filming on his phone.

"fuck you I'm gonna just go talk to him."

-

Ryan hopped off his chair and waved over to his friend Joe, Joe was a lifegaurd in training and it was Ryan's job today to teach him a few things.

"You ready to learn?"

"no, but I guess I have too" Joe laughed.

Ryan smiled and laughed a little, he's known Joe for a month or so now so they were good friends, they got along well.

"let me just take you around the beach first, well, my part and show you the places people should not be little things like that."

"alright."

Ryan lead Joe around the beach, though Ryan loved his job he hated when parent's would let their kid do anything, entitled parents were Ryan's weak spot as everytime he ran into one he'd get pretty agressive, he tried not to, mainly cause he didn't want Joe to see him get so mad but it was painstakingly difficult to keep his cool.

"Ma'am, you can't let your kid climb the rocks, it's not safe"

"He can do whatever he wants sir, he's a kid, let him be one!"

"Ma'am please, just if he falls and hurts himself it's not my fault it's yours so be a caring mother and get him down"

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY SON!"

Joe stood their awkwardly not sure how to react to the situation, though he could tell Ryan was about to lose this fight.

"Lady I'm just doing my job, get your son down"

"well your job isn't raising my son, so fuck off. lowlife"

"excuse me?"

The lady scoffed and flipped him the bird which sent Ryan over the edge.

"WELL-"

"Ma'am, if you don't get your son down I'll have to call the cops, and then you'd get to argue with them."

Ryan was surprised Joe actually helped, he wasn't expecting him to saying anything.

"fine. Tony, let's go."

The lady took her son and walked off, Joe smiled at Ryan, Ryan's face went red.

"don't attack yourself Ryab, I was about to slap her myself"

"thank you though, god I hate people like her."

"everyone does."

Ryan laughed a little while finally continuing the tour of the beach Ryan has jurisdiction.

-

Luke got dried with his towel and played with his hair for a little trying to make it look neat, but also not neat, but also sexy and hot at the same time.

"do you want me to do it for you?"

"fuck off Jon, you've done nothing to help today."

Jonathan laughed, then sat down on a towel laying in the sand, he put some sunglasses on and finally lied down.

"I'm gonna relax, go talk to lover boy."

Luke rolled his eyes and eventually started walking over to Ryan's lifeguard chair was, but when he got there, nobody was there.

"Ryan..?"

Luke looked around before seeing Ryan and some man walking side by side laughing, they were headed towards where Luke was standing, Luke went into panic mode and ran around the chair to stay hidded to try anf listen in to what they're talking about, not like it was any of his buisness.

"so, tomorrow I was thinking CPR training and stuff like that, cause I'd need to get all the tools set up and I need to get the stupid checklist printed out."

"thats fine, tomorrow it is."

Ryan stood in front of the ladder to his seat, and smiled at Joe once more, before Joe waved goodbye.

"Joe, you should enjoy the water, it's nice today."

"ah, maybe."

Ryan then waved bye, but Ryan was confused when someone walked up to them.

"Luke!? where the fuck did you go!? oh! Hi, Ryan right?"

Joe turned around to see some man talking to Ryan, Joe walked back to see what was going on.

"Yes, Jonathan right? how are doing?"

"good good, actually my friend, you know Luke the one you saved came looking for you, but I think he got lost?"

Ryan's face went a little red, he looked around with Jonathan.

"why would he want me?" Ryan's mind went straight to when Luke called him an angel.

"is everything alright here Ryan?" Joe chimed in.

"yes, just a friend. Joe this is Jonathan, Jonathan this is Joe."

"nice to meet you" they both said at the same time while shaking their hands.

Jonathan looked around once more before spotting him hiding behind the chair, instead of calling him out Jonathan angrily texted him, trying to get him to go away then naturally walk in.

"I texted him saying I was here, maybe he can find his way here"

"I'd hate for someone to get lost" Ryan said looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of Luke.

"So Jonathan, how do you know Ryan?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I met him cause he saved my life, out boat... sunk... so he came to rescue us."

"Ryan, you always tell me you aren't brave but yet you're saving lives!" Joe said confused.

Ryan's face went bright red. He frowned and looked into Joe's eyes.

"cause... I don't know.."

"So, Joe, how do you know Ryan?"

"ah yes, he's training me to be a lifeguard."

Just then Luke walked by.

"Luke!" 

Ryan shouted, making Luke turn his head cause he wasn't expecting Ryan to say his name, he was sure Jonathan would call him out.

"Ryan? Oh I was looking for you! I came by earlier but you weren't here, so I just walked around looking for you." Luke said scratching the back of his neck, he was nervous he wasn't sure if Ryan was even into guys but he just wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Why were you... you looking for me?" Luke could tell Ryan was equally as nervous as him, but for what reason is what he couldn't figure out.

"Joe, you wanna go get a drink at the beach bar and let these lovers chat?" Jonathan asked while winking and smirking.

Joe laughed and nodded, to which Jonathan took his hand and lead him over to the bar.

Luke stared at Ryan, who stared back, both of their faces turning red.

"we're not-"

"no we are not-"

"lovers no-"

"no way psh I don't know what they're talking about"

Luke's eyes were darting around, he didn't know what would happen if he looked at Ryan, who was pacing a little.

Ryan tried to get Luke's attention but he was stuck in his own thoughts.

"would you like to get dinner with me?"

Luke's words came out shaky, but also so confident, which had Ryan confused.

"wh..what?"

"nevermind.."

"no... nO! I would love to get dinner with you, when tonight?!"

Luke's frown turned into a bright smile, he nodded and took out his phone, so happy he almost dropped it in the sand. He handed it over to Ryan who entered his number in and texted himself.

"I'll drop by to pick you up at 6?"

"my shift actually ends at 7, so pick my up at 7:30?"

Luke smiled and nodded, he then waved Ryan bye, who waved him bye.

-

Ryan waited at the gift shop for Luke, he was cleaned up after using the worker's shower and he was neatly dressed in whatever he had in his bag, it wasn't the best date outfit, but he wasn't even sure if Luke meant this as a date.

Luke drove by in his car, it was a nice car not too expensive but not one you'd typically see an average paid person have.

Ryan hopped in the car and smiled when he saw Luke's blushing face, he was wearing something casual too, so Ryan was relieved that they weren't going to some super fancy resturant.

"Where we going to eat?"

"you'll see"

While driving, Ryan just really wanted to know if this was a date or not, and of course he wasn't sure if Luke was gay in anyway.

"Luke, is this a date?"

"well, do you want it to be one?"

Ryan nodded.

"yes, very much so."

"then it's a date."

Ryan smiled and blushed, he jumped slightly when Luke put his hand on Ryan's thigh. But Ryan liked the touch despite it being a first date and them only really meeting the prior day.

-

Ryan was sitting on the sand riffling through papers, he was starting to get frustrated with his own organizational skills.

"do you need help Ryan?" Joe asked trying not to further iritate his teacher and friend.

"No,I just- I got this one sec.." Ryan started to look through the papers faster, clearly annoyed by all this paper work. but his ugly frown turned into a happy smile when he found what he was looking for.

"HERE IT IS!" Joe clapped, just to calm Ryan down a little, happy for his friend.

"all you have to do is fill this page out first, then after I show you how do to it and you try yourself you finish the next two pages. okay?"

"okay" Ryan sighed and handed him over the paper and a small lead pencil, Joe sat on a towel and started to fill out the paper, while that was going on Ryan was going through the checklist when he noticed he forgot the most important part, the dummy.

"Joe, stay here I have to go get the CPR dummy, I'm the dummy and forgot it, be right back."

"okay Ryan."

Ryan got up and wiped the sand that was sticking to his legs and swim trunks, he then stared walking to the first aid building., when he was stopped by a certain handsome man.

"Ryan, what's up?" Luke said, Ryan stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm working right now Luke, I told you last night you can't distract me, even though it is... very hard not to look at you..." Ryan blushed after tracing over Luke's chest with his left hand.

Luke pried Ryan's hand off of him and chuckled.

"I was just coming to see you, but I noticed you walking to the first aid, are you okay?"

"Luke I'm fine, I just need the CPR dummy for Joe to use, I have to evaluate and teach him today."

Luke smirked, Ryan didn't like the look of that.

"What are you thinking Luke? I can see the day dream all over your face."

"why don't you use real people?"

Ryan's face went bright red. as he shook his head no.

"but then.. wait.. you'd kiss Joe then, you wanna kiss Joe!?"

Luke shook his head no frantically. While Ryan pretended to be sad.

"No NO! I wanna kiss you, I mean- you can show him how by using me!"

Ryan chuckled a little watching Luke get flustered but he still nodded his head no.

"Joe would use the dummy, doesn't that seem a little unfair?"

"I have an idea, just trust me." Luke said taking out his phone from his pocket and texting someone, Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"fine."

Luke smiked and followed Ryan to where Joe was waiting.

"I finished the paper, where's the dummy?"

"right here!" Luke said pointing at himself, showing off all his muscles, making Ryan practically drool.

"so I'm kissing you!?"

"no nO, I have someone else for you." Luke said face going a little red and the confidence draining from him.

"Who?" Joe said, he seemed a little worried and on edge for who this mystery person could be.

"Hi..."

Everyone turned their heads to see where the timid hello came from, and it was no other than Jonathan standing there, face red from the thought of kissing Joe.

"there's your dummy"

Ryan laughed, but Joe's face was bright red, he froze not knowing how to respond, the only thing he said was a quiet hello.

"Okay, Joe... watch this is... Luke lay down and pretend to be unconscious." Luke nodded and laid down on the sand and closed his eyes.

"warning this might hurt...but Joe what you wanna do is check heart rate first, and breathing."

Joe nodded making sure to watch Ryan carefully.

"Next, you want to put pressure on the chest, if of course they need the CPR, start with light pushes and if no reaction gradually put all your weight on every push."

Joe nodded once more, this time he mimiced the movement of pushing down with his hands in the sand.

"Make sure each push is like a rythm, not random make sure it's like a pattern, if you get what I'm saying."

"Yes I do, keep going Ryan."

Ryan sighed, this would be their first kiss, as Ryan denied Luke's lean in last night at the end of their date, just to tease him, but he was not expecting to kiss Luke while practicing CPR.

"then if nothing happens, you want to plug their nose and give them oxygen. Like kissing."

Ryan's face was bright red and as much as Joe needed to learn he just couldn't watch this so he looked away, Jonathan did too.

Ryan leaned in a kissed Luke, he tried to give Luke air for a good example of CPR but Luke denied it and sat up slowly keeping their lips connected. Ryan leaned away for air, he sighed heavily.

"Luke. You're suppose to be unconscious"

"I couldn't help myself, you are just such a good kisser, If you ever have to give CPR to someone I'm gonna be jealous."

Ryan giggled and turned over to Joe and Jonathan.

"your turn."

Joe looked at Jonathan and smiled slightly, he took a few deep breaths before pushing a little on Jon's chest, but when it came to mouth to mouth, instead of even trying CPR Joe just straight up kissed Jonathan who happily returned the kiss.

Ryan smiled at Luke, who leaned over to whisper to him.

"How'd you know that would work?"

"Jon wouldn't stop talking about him, just like I wouldn't stop talking about you."

Ryan's face went red, even redder than it currently was.

"I love this moment and all but Joe's got training to do."

"god dammit Ryan." Luke playfully rolled his eyes and stood up and yanked Jon away from his lover, making Jon whine a little. which caused Ryan to giggle.

-

Ryan chilled in his chair, reading a magazine while fiddling around with his new sunglasses. He lowered the magazine to look around, nobody was drowning, dying or attaking wild life so he contiued to read. He heard his little radio play a song he liked so he turned it up a little louder, just enough to wash out the all the commotion on the beach, but just low enough that he can still hear if someone was yelling.

Ryan tapped his foot against the wooden ladder to the beat of the song, when his chair started suddenly shaking.

He sat up and put the magazine in his lap, he lifted his sunglasses up to see a man shaking his chair.

"Is there a problem?"

"I think someone's drowning."

Ryan scanned over to where the man was pointing to see a figure splashing rapidly, all the clear signs of someone stuggling in the water, Ryan basically jumped off the high chair and took a floating device and ran over to the water, he jumped in and swam over to the figure, he helped the person hold onto the floating device.

"are you okay... LUKE!?"

"Hi Ry Ry."

Ryan frowned angrily and splashed water at Luke's face then slowly walked through the water back to shore, Luke took the floatation device and swam over to Ryan.

"Ryan, I'm sorry I just wanted to say hi"

"I told you, no distractions Lukey"

"but Ryannnnn"

"I love you too now let me work, I can ask for early shift off today so you don't have to wait until 4 today to 'distract' me"

Luke smiled and stood up and gave the floatation devic back to Ryan who was still a little mad at Luke for fake drowning but kissed him on the cheek and went back to his chair, to enjoy the summer say once more.


	35. Dog Sitter Pt. 2 [Ohmii7y]

Ryan and Smitty have gotten closer, going on more and more dates falling more and more in love, but Ryan being the shy type still didn't want a label.

Though, Smitty had an idea.

"Ryan? It's me, I have something for you..."

Smitty hid behind the door, only peeking his head through, Ryan came out of his kitchen confused on why Smitty was hiding, he also looked a little uncomfortable.

"Smitty dear, are you okay?"

"I have... something! for you!" 

Smitty half yelled, struggling to get his words out, sounding strained.

"okay? are you okay though?"

"someone... for.. you to meet!"

"who!?"

Ryan sat on the couch when Tiny came and laid down by Ryan's feet, trying to attack his shoe, usually Ryan would tell off Tiny but he's too focused on Smitty to be worried about that.

"She's- AHG!"

The door busted open wide, Tiny started barking and growling, he also hid behind Ryan's leg shaking slighlty as Ryan jumped, a big dog ran into the home and straight to Ryan, the dog jumped on him and licked his face non-stop.

"OCTAVIA DOWN!"

Smitty yelled as he found his footing and closed the door behind him, he notced Ryan's soaking wet face and the little dog shivering behind it's owner.

Smitty sighed and whistled, causing Octavia to sit by his side, though she could not sit still, tail wagging rappidly and tongue hanging out so far, basically a little smile, super happy to meet a new person and another dog.

"Octavia huh? you never mentioned a dog.."

"I got her a few months ago, I didn't want to mention her cause she was a shy pup, too scared to even bark at people passing by my window, she'd always hide,but look ather now, isn't that right sweetie?"

Smitty bent down and Octavia jumped up and licked his face, wagging her tail quickly. But soon she got distraced noticing a weird scent in the air.

"and Tiny, he's so small, wasn't sure if they'd get along well, but now he's a little bigger I thought why not!? I can take her home if-"

"no, I wanna meet her" 

Smitty smiled at Ryan's smile, Ryan picked up his shaking puppy and held him in his arms, petting his back softly trying to calm the little animal down, that's when Tiny barked at Octavia, causing her to run over to Ryan again and get into a bent down 'play with me' position as she stared at Tiny, who was shaking like it was an earthquake.

"he's gonna need to warm up to her."

"indeed."

Ryan and Smitty cooked dinner together, as they did Tiny was sat up on a chair Ryan put him on since he was too scared on the ground.

Octavia brought Tiny all his toys and put them at the chairs leg's, always waiting to see if Tiny would have a reaction that was fear.

Octavia tried all different things like playing with Tiny's toys, rolling around, trying to lick him and even whinning but Tiny stood there frozen with fear.

"Maybe next time, Tiny will actually play with her" 

Ryan said taking a bite into his dinner, watching as Tiny refused to eat his but Octavia had no problem, even trying to steal Tiny's.

but it only took a few more visits.

Smitty opened the door slightly, to see Ryan on the couhc eating popcorn, Tin rushed over to Smitty and wagged his little tail, barking a little.

"guess who's here?"

TIny let out another bark, which caused the door to be swung open by a bigger dog.

Tiny's tail wagged as he took off sprinting down the hallway, Octavia hot on his trail, her tail wagging rapidly you could hear it hit the walls.

"it's so cute."

Smitty said as he sat beside Ryan after closing the door.

Ryan put his hand on Smitty's and smiled sweetly.

"Im glad you're here, I was gonna ask if you finally wanted to be my boyfriend..."

Smitty's face went bright red as he nodded so fast his neck could of snapped.

"of course, I was waiting for this day to finally arrive"

Smitty kissed Ryan who hapilly returned the favour, but it quickly ended as the two dogs jump scared them by barking at the same time, then Octavia jumping on Smitty, and Tiny chewing at Ryan's foot.

Smitty laughed as Ryan picked up Tiny and hugged him close.

"such a happy family we are" 

Ryan said laughing, he kissed Smitty, then tiny, then Octavia.


	36. Best Tutor [OhmToonz]

Ryan always kept to himself, he never talked to anyone too shy and too anxious to really keep a conversation, especially when he talked to cute guys, it was just too much pressure for him.

But being anti-social made his marks skyrocket, he was getting 90's in every class he was doing, his parents were happy and Ryan was happy being alone, until one day one of his 'friends' came up to him during lunch.

"Hi Ryan, mind if I sit?"

Ryan nodded his head no, the person who sat beside him was no other than Marcel, he was one of the lead tutors in the school, he ran the tutoring service.

"What's up?"

Ryan's voice sounded off, it sounded like he was sick because he hasn't talked to anyone in the past week, after he lost his friend.

"I need you to tutor someone, we have out hands full at the club and I know you're really fucking smart, so can you do it? of course you won't get paid, but I was hoping you'd say yes."

Ryan tried to put on a smile, but it didn't really work.

"I know you're a lone wolf but Ryan it's only for a week every lunch, please?"

"just tell me where to meet him tomorrow."

Marcel smiled and clapped his hands.

"thank you so much Ryan, you won't regret it.. his name is Luke Patterson and he's on like all the sports teams, so now you know why he needs tutoring. but I think you'll like him." 

Ryan laughed a little when Marcel winked at him and nudged his shoulder, he then hugged Ryan, he stood up and left after waving Ryan goodbye.

.

When school was over Ryan walked to the gym to see all the guys preparing for some sport practice after school, he walked up to his old gym teacher.

"Hi Mr.Drake, is Luke Patterson around?"

"yes, why?"

"I'm going to be his tutor for the following week and Marcel reccomends me getting a way to contact him."

Mr. Drak smiled and called over Luke then left them in peace, Ryan tried not to gawk but it was hard, this man in front of clearly worked out everyday...

"who are you?"

"I'm- I'm Ryan, I'll be your tutor for the.. the following week."

"oh great! I'm not very smart, hehe...but Marcel said he'd get me the best of best!"

"o-oh... but I was h-hoping to get a way to..to contact you?"

"oh sure! give me your phone."

Ryan handed over his phone after un-locking it, Luke put his number in his contacts and texted himself.

Ryan smiled, so did Luke.

"there ya go."

"thank you, if you could text me..me sometime about th-the subjects you need help..help in I could prepare better.."

"oh for sure yes! okay, I have to go get ready for practice but, I'll see ya tomorrow lunch"

"yup.. see ya later.."

Ryan walked away rather quickly, after he left the gym he fell to the floor against the wall trying to calm himself down and catch his breath, he held his head in his hands and sighed, people passing by him must of been confused but Ryan could care less, he knew he stuttered a whole bunch and if that didn't give away his attraction to the way Luke looked than Luke's love blind.

Ryan soon got up and walked home quickly, popping in his earbuds and trying to forget the world around him.

.

Ryan waited at the table in the library for Luke, he brought all his science notes since Luke wanted science help today, Luke finally sat down, he was heavily breathing so Ryan assumed he got back from gym or a workout.

"sorry I am so late, I just got caught up and before you know it the bell rung and I rushed..."

"it's okay, I'm patient."

Luke smiled and pulled out a brand new note book, and wrote science on the first page then flipped it.

"so what do you need help with?"

Ryan was trying his hardest not to stutter, he didn't want Luke to think he had a stutter, cause he didn't, he was just nervous.

"Well you see all this shit we learned yesterday made so sense to me, and this past week I've gotten help from ms. Patty but when I go up to her for extra help all she does is whisper in my ear and wink at me, I really should report that... but yeah, recent lessons make sense to me"

Ryan silently laughed, I mean no wonder the female science teacher winks at him, Ryan wished he had the courage do to that.

"Okay so we'll start at the beginning of the lesson"

"okay, I'm pretty fucking stupid by the way so you might need to explain things differently."

"thats fine, we all learn a different way"

Ryan flashed Luke a smile, and Ryan almost passed out when Luke smiled back.

Ryan helped Luke with lesson one, which he was starting to understand, Luke was smiling the more and more he understood the lesson which made Ryan's heart soar. 

the bell rang soon, Luke's smile was wiped away from his face when he looked around the room and everyone was getting up, heading to their next classes, Ryan also frowned because all the wanted was to sit with Luke.

"Hey, don't be sad Ryan, I'll be here tomorrow, same time."

Luke winked at Ryan before leaving to go to class, Ryan's face went bright red and he hid it in his notebook while trying to calm down, it wasn't easy.

Ryan eventually left for class, but he could not focus what so ever.

.

The next few days Luke would get help from Ryan and he was finally starting to get science and math, the whole time Luke would flash winks and smiles at Ryan which made ryan nervous and go red, which made Luke smile even more.

it was friday, their last study session and the bell was bound to go any minute now, Luke was packing up all his binders and his pencil case.

"hey, Ryan maybe we can hang out when it's not lunch? and not study?"

"yea sure... but why?"

Luke laughed

"what do ya mean why!? you seem fun, you seem like the guy I'd want to be around."

"r-really?"

"Ryan you're so cute when you're flustered, and you are flustered all the time."

"you.. you... think that!?"

"yes Ryan."

Ryan flashed a weak smile to Luke before falling out of chair and passing out.

.

Ryan woke up in the E.R, he was confused as all hell but Luke was there.

"Ryan? are you okay?"

"wh-what happened?"

"you pass out after I called you cute."

"you w-what!?"

"Ryan just.. just stop talking."

Ryan was about to speak again but was shut up by a pair of lips on his, his face went red but he sunk into the kiss and returned it.

Luke parted and saw how flustered Ryan was, which too cute for him.

"wh...wha..."

"I hope once you feel better I can take you out."

"that...that would be nice."


	37. Backwards Obsession [H2OVanoss]

Evan sat on his couch, he ate his microwave dinner as he turned on this television, his apartment was run down and old, papers scattered all over the floor and pinned to the drywall, news paper clippings glued to his walls all abbout murder and serial killers, he had three big silver locks on his door, the windows locked aswell, with iron bars going guarding the glass so nobody can get in, or out.

the broken lamp beside him flickered, Evan not being bothered by it turned the volume up and changed the chanel to the news station, he focused in on what the lady was saying.

"Reports of a killer in the area, be aware of a medium height male with broad shoulders, he wears a jason mask and a big blue hoodie, reports say he has brown hair and blue eyes, but those are fuzzy details just make sure you-"

Evan shut off his television and finished his food listening to the buzz of the old air conditioner.

After he as finished Evan grabbed some spare changed and left his apartment, locking all three locks and walking down the old creaky stairs until he hit ground floor. He waved at the lady running the front desk, she winked at him back.

She was most likely 20 years older than Evan, but it didn't even matter cause from Evan's mind theres no chance in hell she'd ever get with him, he's not interested in gross old women who prey on younger men.

Evan left the building and walked down the street until he walked in a gas station, he grabbed a couple of the news papers that came out today this morning, he paid for them with his spare change.

"Hey, Mr. Fong what do you even do with all this paper?"

The man asked as he counted the change.

"arts and crafts."

Evan tapped his foot on the floor, all he wanted to do was pay for them and leave, not small talk.

"oh like paper mache?"

"yes, like paper mache."

The man took the proper payment and gave back the rest of the coins, Evan flashed him a fake smile and left the store, while the man was checking change Evan swipeda few gum packs without notice.

He walked back home and passed the flity old lady, ignoring her andeven scoffing at her whcih made her gasp is surpirse from Evan's rude behaviour.

Evan unlocked his locks and as soon as he entered his home locked them instantly.

He grabbed some scissors from his room and started cutting and scanning the papers for anything about the recent Jason like killer, which of course, there was a ton of news articles.

He pinned them to his wall, glued them to other papers that hung from his walls, he used red yarn to create a line between two different locations on a map of his city, he was trying to figure out where the killer would strike next, what he would do, who he would killand when it was going to happen.

Evan was stringing the clues together and he thought he figured out the location, he took his camera and put on his big black jacket and headed striaght to that location after locking his door once more.

The lady rolled her eyes at th sight of him running through the lobby, strangers on the street felt nervous around him due to his current look and style, but Evan could care less, he could catch his killer before anyone else does.

Evan rushed to a dingy alley way, only to find stray cats and garbage bins, Evan slowly walked through the alley way, not scared of the hissing cats but only listening to his footsteps.

He found a tiny hole in the brick wall beside him, just big enough for someone to use it as a door, Evan looked around before squeezing himself through the hole, once inside the broken empty building he almost slipped on some mud, Evan caught himself but was scared to continue on, but the thought of finding the killer made him slowly walk through the mud.

Evan heard a noise and quickly hid behind rubble, he used his camera to zoom in on the back of the dim room, he spotted a figure sitting on what looked like a box of some sort, he watched at the figure pulled out a mask and a blade, putting the mask on, then putting a blue hoodie on.

Evan took a picture of the killer, making sureflash was off, though the click echoed making the figure's head snap to the exact location Evan was hiding, which made him nervous, Evan snapped another picture which caused the man to stand and walk over to where Evan was, but instead of running he took more pictures.

the man grabbed Evan's arm and pulled him from his hiding spot, preparing to slash Evan with his blade but Evan took another picture of him, making him stop in confusion

"Am I dreaming?"

The man cocked his head like a confused dog

"I did it! I found you! I'm Evan and I've been tracking you since your killing days back in old westville, years ago!"

"a fan..?"

"you have such a sexy voice, take off that mask"

The figure backed away letting go of Evan's arm and taking off his mask.

Evan clapped and smiled, his face turning red, he's been dreaming of meeting his celebrity crush since he found out about him.

"what's mister Jason killer's real name?"

"J-Jonathan.."

"hot."

"Look, are you gonna call the cops or what?"

"no.. I wanna follow you, love you, BE with you, I know you're my age and you sure are handsome."

Jonathan stepped back more and picked his blade back up off the ground, he slid his mask back on and sighed.

"leave me alone, I have killings to do."

"can I come?"

"no. I don't even know you!"

"you're gonna have to get to know your future husband"

Jonathan jumped, he freaked out a little and tried to leave after taking off his mask and hiding it with his blade in a secret spot, Evan captured it all, loving what he was seeing.

"don't go! I love you! let me be with you Jonathan!"

"I didn't think anyone could scare me as much as you do."

"Kinky!"

Evan winked, making Jonathan run away from him through the alley.

"I'LL WAIT FOR YOU!" 

Evan shouted, sitting on the box and getting comfortable, waiting to see his lover again.


	38. Backwards Obsession pt 2 [H2OVanoss]

Evan sat and waited, he smiled the whole time humming a tune to a song he forgot the actual words to, he scanned through all the photos he had taken on his camera.

He smiled at every photo of his obsession's face and mask he saw, it was getting real late, and it started to rain, the drips of water leaking through the moldy and broke ceiling, Evan not minding just used his jacket like an umbrella as he sat there, preparing for a long night, that is until he heard a noise outside the building.

Evan stood up and walked to the crack in the wall to see police men, they swatted the building.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES!"

"wha-what's going on!?"

"we got a tip saying this was the living space of that recent serial killer!"

"you've got it wonrg I was-"

"KNEES NOW!"

Evan dropped to his knees and put his hands behind his head and started shaking, he wasn't sure if they'd shoot him right here right now or not.

"pick him up and throw him in the back, let's take him back."

Evan was picked up violently, his chest and ribs stung from the suddenly yanking, he was tossed into the back of the police car, he was cuffed and driven down to the police station and shoved into a holding cell.

"you'll be questioned soon, I just thought you were smart enough to not be caught."

"how do you even know that I am the killer?"

"you match his description."

"I don't have a blue hoo-"

"sir, we found the mask and murder weapon at the site, hidden under the floor boards."

Evan's eyes went wide, he thought his love had taken them with him when he left, now that he thinks about Evan's pretty sure he's the one who called the cops.

Evan was soon brought into a interogation room, he sat on the chair cuffed to it, he rolled his eyes.

"so, you've killed many people, why'd you do it?"

"it's not me."

Evan shifted in his seat, not breaking eye contact with the detective in front of him.

"son, you're gonna have to confess soon enough, we will give you a plea deal, possibly."

"well I plea the fifth, I want a lawyer."

The man sighed and nodded, sipping his coffee and leaving the room.

Evan was let go, with the alibi of his apartment building's check in desk lady and a few friends, Evan was set to go and he left, he walked back to his house with his camera and stuff the cops confiscated from him.

Evan un locked his door with the three keys and entered, the house looked the same, but the pictures and news clippings were torn off the walls and thrown to the ground or thrown into the trash can he had in the kitchen.

Evan closed the door but didn't lock it as he heard a noise come from his bedroom, but he very well knew it could just be his rusty building getting hit by wind.

Evan turned on the lights and walked to his bedroom, the door creaked as it opened and there he saw a figure on his bed.

Evan turned the lamp on and saw the blue hoodie of someone he loved.

"you.. you bastard!"

The man laughed like a maniac.

"upset now aren't we?"

"Jonathan! I can't believe you'd treat me like this!"

Jonathan frowned, and rolled his eyes.

"what the fuck are you even saying!? we aren't anything! in fact I'm here to fucking murder you, you're obsessed!"

"I wanna feel the pain! please torture me!"

Jonathan's eye brow raised, he was certainly confused and maybe a little scared of the power of Evan, and his perrsistance of loving him.

"o-okay..?"

Jonathan walked up to Evan and took out a kitchen knife and sliced Evan's arm, in a spot without any major veins, as the blood trickled down his wrist Evan moaned. Jonathan stepped back, starring at the knife, then at Evan then back at the knife, his pupils shaking and dialating from the sudden confusion and arousal in the room.

"a-again please!"

Evan yanked Jonathan's hand with the knife closer to his throat and pressed the blade against it, Jonathan lighlty dragged the knife across his throat causing the skin to raise and become red as a rose, Evan groaned as he traced the wound with his bloody fingers.

"You are one strange human."

"so are you."

Jonathan laughed and took his mask off, Evan smiled at his handsome face and pushed him onto the old bed, it creaked as the weight of two full grown men landed on it.

"why do you have such an obsession with me?"

"I'm not really sure, I just... I saw what you did on the news when I was younger and I just knew you were the one."

"weird."

"why do you kill people?"

Their faces mere inches apart, each breath tickling each other's faces.

"cause it turns me on."

Evan's face went bright red.

"let's get the bloody show started shall we?"

"what do you mean-"

Evan used the knife to rip off his shirt, he than traced red lines into his pale skin with the knife, Jonathan stopped him causing Evan to frown.

"let me."

Jonathan cut Evan deeper than he'd dare to do himself, and it felt amazing.

"how'd you even figure out where I lived?"

Jonathan licked the blood up from Evan's wrist and kissed the cut multiple times.

"I've been searching for you, forever Jonathan, I went through police school and detective work just to figure out how to solve crimes and find clues, glad it worked out."

Evan kissed Jonathan's bloody lips and sighed happily.

"how'd you find out where I lived?"

Jonathan smirked

"apex predators always know where the food lives."

Evan laughed and kissed Jonathan who returned the favour.


	39. Good Timing [Krii7y]

Everyone had a soulmate, or atleast not yet.

Jaren was nervous, he hadn't met his soulmate yet, or heard him or her, in this world you can hear what your soulmate thinks sometimes, if they think about it hard enough.

Jaren was nervous, not for finding his soulmate but for the class presentation.

It was an important presentation, worth a big part of his final mark, and he was up next.

Jaren smiled weakly as he stood up from his deak with his script and stood in front of the class, he swallowed the nervous spit in his mouth and sigh shakily.

"okay, Jaren you can start whever you're ready."

Jaren took a deep breath and scanned the classroom, full of kids who weren't even really paying attention to him, but standing here still made him nervous.

He took another breath as he was about to start he heard a voice in the back of his head

Jaren focused on what was happening, he got distracted by the soothing voice in his head, was this his soul mate? what were they thinking of!?

Before he started he took a minute to listen to the voice since it was quiet, but it soon got louder, and when it did the first thing he heard was.

[He slipped off his clothes and covered up himself, scared of what his lover would thinkg of his]

Jaren came back to reality and his face was red, was his... was his soulmate reading... reading smut?

[He was picked up and shoved onto the bed roughly, but the following kiss after was light and sweet]

"so.. so t-this is my.. my project on.... on..."

Jaren coughed and tried to distract himself or remove the voice but it wouldn't go away.

[He slowly kissed down, down and eventually ended up at his thighs, they were pale and soft like-]

"okay umm.. so this is about how YouTube is dying and.. an-and how people will lose their j-jobs if..."

Jaren couldn't get the voice out of his head and he couldn't not focus on what it was saying, or he.. the voice was that of a males, or at least from what he could tell. 

[He moaned as his lover nipped and bit on his thighs, oh this is getting sooo goooood]

Jaren laughed a little, but when he snapped back to reality everyone was now staring at him, which made him more flustered

"if youtube contiues t-this way, m-my first point is dem-demonitization..."

[fuck this is hot oh my goodness... He silently cried out as it hurt at first, but he soon got used to the weird feeling-]

"Demon-otization is when youtube... ad..blockers..."

"are you okay Jaren?"

"no ma..ma'am can I... go later?"

"yes, go get a drink.."

Jaren rushed out of the classroom as fast as he could, dropping his script on his desk before running out of the door.

Jaren walked into the nearest washroom and sat on a toilet in a stall and thought hard

[faster! oh please! he begged as his lover picked up the speed]

{CAN YOU NOT}

[he moaned- wait what is someone in my house?]

{NO I'M YOUR SOUL MATE, CAN YOU NOT READ SMUT DURING MY SCHOOL PRESENTATION!?}

[soul mate!!!!??? YOU'RE MY SOULMATE!?]

{yes...?}

[who are you!? can I have your numer oh my goodness what do you look like!? what gender are you?]

{male.. you?"}

[Male... I hope thats okay..]

{of course! you're my soul mate!}

Jaren smiled, he splashed water on his face and tried to calm down, he skipped the rest of class that day, but he did go back to get his bag when the bell rang.

Later that day he thought of his phone number and soon enough his soul mate called him, it turned out to be some guy named John, he was the same age as Jaren and somehow, they actually went to the same school but they just didn't know each other.


	40. Lazer Battle [H2OSquirrel]

Jonathan's party was a blast, he was turning 9 and his mom hosted the party at a lazer tag place, all the kids in his grade were invited, even the kids Jonathan didn't really hang out with.

Joe was one of the kids who came who didn't really know Jonathan, but he wanted to have fun anyways, after they all got their guns and cards they had to read the rules before running and scattering into the play room, Jonathan hid and sniped people from the rafters above the ground, he was in the lead by 100 points, but he frowned at the screen on his gun when it told him someone else was in first, by the code name 

DeadSquirrel

Jonathan frowned and looked around hoping to find someone who is in first, but the room was dark and everyone was screaming and hiding it was hard for him to focus when his gear shut down.

He dropped his gun on the ground next to him and picked it up, running and hiding, he looked for the kid who shot him, but couldn't see him.

the game ended and Jonathan ended in third, and this "deadsquirrel" won, he was called up by the worker to get a little ribbon and sticker that says "Winner!"

Jonathan was filled with jealousy, he should of won, he studied the face of the little boy and was prepared to take him down next round.

when the round started Jonathan went back to his old spot, and spotted the boy following him but hiding somewhere else.

"YOU!"

"huh?"

Jonathan shot at him but it didn't work, his gear shut down and he frowned

"how did you do that so fast!?"

"I don't know..."

the boy shot Jonathan again as he gear loaded up, it shut down again.

"STOP!"

"sorry..."

Jonathan stomped his foot and hid behind a wall and sighed.

"wanna team?"

Jonathan peaked his head and saw the boy smiling

"we will be unstopable"

"sure!"

Jonathan shook the boys hand and smiled at him.

"I'm Joe."

"Jonathan"

they both smiled and sniped all the kids below, ad the kids who climbed to attack them.

the last round ended and they both won, but Joe let Jonathan have more points so he could also have a ribbon and a sticker. Jonathan hugged Joe after that, then the cake was sered in the big party room, all the kids laughing and screaming as they ate pizza and cake, Joe ate properly, making sure cake wasn't on his face, Jonathan was impressed and tried to copy what Joe did with his napkin, which made Joe laugh and smile.

after cake and pizza, Jonathan opened all the gifts, amazed at all the cool toys he got and giftcards to toy stores, he got some video games too, but he was looking for the gift Joe got him, once he found the gift wrapped in blue paper, he ripped it open and saw the coolest toy ever

he smiled and hugged Joe, which made Joe's face go red.

everyone started heading home when Jonathan pulled Joe into the little photobooth.

"thank you for the gift, I want some pictures of us!"

"o-okay.."

Jonathan hugged Joe close as the machine too photos of them together with big smiles and red faces.

"See you at school!"

Joe said before hugging Jonathan and leaving.


	41. SCP-1581-3 [OhmToonz]

"I heard this one's pretty scary" 

the man in the lab coat walked over to a window and frowned.

"dangerous? doctor I thought you knew nothing scares me, I've seen to many of these things."

"Doctor Luke, please it's object class is euclid, you shouldn't go in there, we don't know what it does yet!"

The taller doctor backed away from the window and slapped the other doctor, causing him to drop his clipboard.

the taller one picked the clipboard up and scanned the page.

"theres nothing here but a number and a class!"

"I-I told you Luke, we have no clue what it does! we were assigned it!"

"why would they give us a new SCP? thats not our job!"

the shorter doctor flinched away when Luke walked passed him ans stood in front of the window again.

"unlock the door"

"Doctor Luke no, I-I can't do that!"

Luke turned and glared at the smaller doctor who flinched and backed away

"it-it's a death wish!"

"well then it's mine, unlock the fucking door Dr. Jonathan."

the shorter doctor shook his head no, which caused Luke to walk over and slap him to the ground.

"doctor please!"

"I order you to stay and write what happens, report it to the head office"

"o-okay..."

Luke stood in front of the heavy iron door which slowly opened, then shut quickly after Luke stepped in the dark room.

Jonathan turned the microphone on and turned the lights on

"SCP-1581-3, are you able to speak english?"

the lights flickered as the SCP turned around to reveal a short brunette male, with green eyes he was shaking and had fear written all over his face.

Luke's eyes widened, confused as to why this creature is not the class of safe, confused as to why the higher ups gave him this SCP to check out.

"SCP-1581-3, can you understand english?"

the SCP stepped closer to Luke, his eyes a nice pine tree green.

"I can spe-speak english"

Luke was shocked at his honey like soft voice, though shaky it was not expected. Jonathan in the lab was writting down and documenting what was happening word for word

"okay 1581-3, good to know, you seem to be able to sense and feel emotions, so we're going to run tests on you, we just need reactions, okay? understand?"

the SCP nodded and tried to grab the doctor's arm but Luke stepped back and coughed awkwardly, he looked at the black stained glass and signaled for the first test to begin

Jonathan nodded and messed with the control panels a sliding door on the roof opened revealing a skylight, letting the sunlight in, the SCP walked into the light and smiled

"it's warm."

Luke smiled at the pleasing results. then signaled for the next test. Jonathan smiled and nodded, soon the skylight was closed, Luke steppd closer to the window and a sprinkler popped out of the floor, spraying water on the SCP

"AHG!"

The SCP hissed and stomped on the sprinkler until it was broken and no long shooting water, Luke frowned and so did Jonathan.

"1581-3 why did you break the sprinkler?"

"it startled me!"

Luke frowned and signaled for the third test to start, the broken sprinkler went back into the floor and a big pole shot out from the wall, Luke stepped back even more.

Fire started coming out of it and shot at the SCP

"AHHHH!"

The SCP ran and hit the wall trying to avoid the fire until Jonathan stopped the test

"decent results, tests are done for now, Jonathan can you mop please?"

Jonathan groaned but nodded, as he opened the door for Luke, the SCP sprinted for the door but was locked out by the fast shutting system.

"you left me in here!"

"you're not done being evaluated 1581-3"

The SCP crossed his arms and sighed, he went back to sitting on the floor, he stared at the ceiling were the skylight was and frowned.

"should I open it for 1581-3?"

"don't, so far it's safe but we can't be too trusting Jonathan, just take the mop ad get in there"

"what if it attacks me!?"

"I can set the flames off"

"o-okay"

Luke let Jonathan in, the SCP stared at him and looked him up and down.

"I'm just here to get rid of the water"

The lights flickered as it stood up, when the lights turned back on the SCP was no longer a short male but a tall female with red curly hair.

"wh-wHAT!?"

Jonathan jumped back and knocked on the door for Luke to let him out of the room.

"why are you leaving so soon!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"JONATHAN! don't startle the SCP, interact with it!"

Jonathan gulped at walked back over to the female SCP

"you're... you look like my dream girl..."

"aww thank you, but can you let me out of here?"

Luke felt his stomach drop

"Luke let me out.. Luke let me out... OUT!"

Luke unlocked the door and Jonathan ran out before the SCP could get out again, the SCP crossed her arms and then the lights flickered again

Luke stared at it through the dark and watched it turn into the short male again, it sat down and played with the grey hoodie it now had on.

"write.. Jonathan write down what it does..."

"wh-what do I write!?"

"SCP-1581-3 can shape shift into your dream date, but the form it chooses to stay in is a short male with short brown fluffy hair and bright green eyes wearing a grey hoodie and light blue jeans."

"okay..."

Luke gulped and looked back into the room, and through the glass it looked like the SCP was staring at him, directly at him.

"run it to the offices"

"now?"

"now."

Jonathan left the room through the high security doors, Luke unlocked the door and ran back into the room, and the SCP stood up and smiled at the taller doctor.

"what do you want?"

The SCP smiled

"no, what do you want?"

Luke stood back and looked down at the shorter male.

"what I want isn't important it's what you want, why are in this form?"

"this is my natural form, just so happens to apeal to your fantasies, correct?"

Luke held his breath as the shorter male stared into his eyes

"to make it short and easy all I can do is read people and figure out their ideal mate."

Luke hated that word, mate.. no person ever uses that word without making it sound so... so sexual.

"your aura is attractive and you seem to be very attracted to me"

"you're an SCP I can't date you, though it's not like I even wanted to."

the SCP smiled and grabbed Luke's hand and kissed it.

"you're looking for a man who's very-"

"I don't.. I don't want a man, I want a woman..."

the SCP laughed, the laugh was deep and pure and hearing it made Luke's heart race, but he bit back his blush and attraction to this creature.

"let me out of here please, I'll let you do whatever you want, you're my soul mate"

Luke fought the urge to say what he really wanted to say and slapped the creature, scared of not knowing how it reactions to violence he stepped back and tried to exit but the code wasn't working, his finger kept slipping.

"luke..."

Luke turned around ready to be slapped back but instead he was greeted with a blushing man

"slap me again"

Luke's heart dropped, he had to get out of here before this SCP can get whatever it wants from lust.

Luke stared at the green eyes of the male and saw the desire and lust, just then the door opened and he rushed out before the SCP could follow.

"LUKE ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"JON THANK YOU!"

"luke you can't leave me! we've bonded!"

Luke wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve and Jonathan grabbed him a water bottle.

"what happened when I was gone!?"

"it was trying to get something out of me by using lust and attraction, but I fought it."

"you're very strong, I would of caved so easily.. haha..."

Jonathan frowned, Luke frowed and they both looked at the SCP sitting there staring at the heavy metal door keeping it inside the room.

"stay away from it Jonathan, I'll handle it."

"okay."

"let's go home, or at least away from here, put the sign on the door so nobody comes in"

"will do."

Jonathan and Luke left the room, the SCP sat there and laid down on the floor, still wet and closed it's eyes.

later that night Luke tossed and turned, the image of the shorter male obstructing his sleep, he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed his lab coat and car keys and drove to the base, he signed in and walked down to the room were the SCP he was working on stayed, he entered the 6 codes and entered the room, the motion detecting lights turned on and the SCP stood up.

"you came back"

"I can't stop thinking about you"

"same here."

"but you're an SCP a creature, not human though you seem like it, it's- confusing"

the SCP leaned against the glass and smiled

"let me out"

Luke stared at the control panel, and he gulped, pressing buttons and opening the door.

the SCP stepped out of the room and took a deep breath

"what's on your hand?"

Luke asked noticing something strange on the SCP's hand, it walked closer to Luke and showed him his hand, a faint mark or new scar was on his hand

"you have one"

Luke stared at the same exact scar on his own hand, the same hand the SCP grabbed inside that room.

"what did you do!?"

"all your fantasies are mine too, I can be whatever you want, for others is was limited to apperance but for you, for you only I am putty, shape me."

Luke's face turned bright red

"I got to go back home, you have to stay here"

"I need to come with you!"

"SCP's can't leave!"

"then you can't."

Luke shook his head no, staring into the green eyes of the SCP

"I shouldn't have come back"

"you eventually would of"

Luke rolled his eyes and sat down on the lab chair, the SCP sat on the floor beside him.

"Luke, the higher ups gave us.. an SCP by the number of 1015-5 he seems to be Squirrel like."

"object class?"

"safe or thaumeil"

"summary of what it does?"

"it has the power to bring something back from the dead once, but no strings attached just the dead object comes back normal, like it never died, not zombie like or anything."

"okay why is it here?"

"higher ups want us to test it on different SCP's listed below and different living things, and how violent it can get."

Luke smiled, he always loved these types of tests

Jonathan smiled and worked on the control panel

"can I go in there?"

Luke and Jonathan turned and looked at the person behind them

"not safe"

"but its class is safe Luke"

"I don't want you to be the test SCP, let someone else do it, now behave 1581-3, or else you're sleeping in the garage tonight."

"sorry, I'll shut up"

Jonathan laughed and sent a message asking for test subjects, Luke sighed and rolled his eyes

"having fun with your boyfriend?"

Luke sighed heavily

"quiet Jonathan"

Jonathan laughed and turned the lights on in the room to show a squirrel with half of it's head missing and brain exposed.

"as much as I love him, I hate him."


	42. Flowers Forever [OhmToonz]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powers Au

Ohm sighed, he hated waiting for his boyfriend to come home from work, his work was dangerous but Ohm knew he could handle it, after all he can set things on fire, so why not use it as a job?

Ohm say by the window waiting until he can see his boyfriend walking down the street headed home, Ohm could only entertain himself for a few hours, but then he just got bored and wanted to wait for Toonz instead.

He sighed and closed his eyes almost falling asleep but something woke him, he fell off the chair he was sitting on when a bush sprouted from the chair, it grew beautiful pink flowers, Ohm groaned and took the bush out to the backyard where it looked like a jugle of flowers, beautiful plants covering each inch of the backyard, he loved it but it's only a matter of time until theres no more room.

He looked at his favourite flower the Stephanotis, it was a bunch of little white flowers and Ohm loved the way they looked and how pretty they smelt, gave him happy thoughts.

"I want these as my wedding flowers for sure..."

Ohm sighed and smelt the flower before water them.

when he got back to his flower free seat he saw his boyfriend walking in his direction, Ohm sprung up and ran around trying to think of what to do, he took off his shoes and threw them by the front door and ran into the bed room, he closed the door and giggled to himself as he got onto the bed.

Toonz opened the door slowly and saw a path of flowers growing from the floor leading down the hall and into their bedroom, he laughed and rolled his eyes, picking each red flower there was on the floor, he eventually got to the door with a handful of flowers.

He opened the door slowly and smiled when he saw Ohm on a bed full of roses.

"what happened to our bed?"

"wha? oh my! I didn't mean too!"

"it's okay, It's beautiful"

Ohm blushed and stood up and held Toonz's hand causing vines to tie their hands together.

"you need to control that Ohmie"

"I can't control myself around you."

Tonnz blushed and pulled their hands apart carefully, but vines snaked up his ankles connecting Ohm and him together once again, Toonz chuckled and stepped out of the vine trap and picked up Ohm and placing him carefully on the bed of roses.

"are these vines going to get in the way?"

"I don't know..."

Ohm frowned as flowers blossomed around him again, Toonz smiled as he kissed Ohm.

Toonz turned around and took his shirt off, then his pants, Ohm did the same but this time it was a little different, when his boyfriend turned back around Ohm was covered in light pink flowers that were massive, covering his waist and thighs.

"what is happening to you!?"

"I-I don't know!"

Toonz sighed and got dressed again and frowned at Ohm

"next time okay? I want this to settle down, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Ohm frowed but nodded, he understood that this wasn't normal and could be bad.

his boyfriend went into the shower and Ohm sat on the bed of roses, they slowly went away revealing their existing bed underneath, but the vines wrapped around his arm and ankle held tight, even blooming their ow flowers. He got dressed and tried to hide the small flowers and vines stuck to him when his boyfriend came back.

"what do you want for dinner?"

"pasta?"

"okay, how about you have a shower Ohmie? it could relax your power"

"good idea"

Ohm stepped into the shower, he turned it on cold, the flowers inside of him loved the cold water, but instead of water vines came out from the shower head, then petals started flowing down on him like water, Ohm turned the shower off and the petals stopped falling on him.

Ohm got dressed after giving up and walked out to the kitchen table and sat down.

"how was the shower baby?"

"bad..."

"why!?"

"you should see yourself"

Toonz took the pasta off the stove and went to the washroom and soon came back with a handful of petals

"what is this???"

"It came out instead of water!!"

"Ohmie eat then sleep, I hope sleeping will help!"

Ohm ate the pasta and went to bed, which turned into black roses, he didnt care just slept as vines wrapped around him.

Toonz came into the room when he was going to bed and tried to break Ohm free, which woke him up

"what!!! I'M STUCK!!"

"stay calm, I got you"

Toonz helped him out and hugged him tightly, when vines wrapped around them both locking them in a comfortable position.

"Ohm stop it..."

"I can't..."

Ohm frowned and pulled himself out of the trap ad Toonz fell over on the bed of black roses, he frowned.

"what does black mean?"

"I'm not sure... but it doesn't matter I love you"

"I was doubting that Ohm."

Ohm sighed and stood up grabbing his pillow

"I'll sleep on the couch.."

"no Ohmie stay, I can deal with it"

Ohm smiled and sat back down, Toonz came closer and kissed him slowly, then took off his shirt

"you said not today..."

"okay I take that back, just tell me if you get hurt.."

"okay..."

ohm smiled and took his shirt off, flowers comign from his hands but he couldn't care, he stripped off his pants and basically jumped ontop of Toonz.

his boyfriend went to grab his thight when it sizzled, Ohm jumped away and saw a burn mark on his thigh

"why did you do that!?"

"I- my hands aren't hot at all!"

Ohm sighed and rubbed the burn mark trying to make it hurt less, Toonz touched Ohm's hand and he yelped

"that burns ya know!!!"

"I can't control it!!"

Toonz touched the bed and it started smoking before a little flame showed up ontop of the roses, Ohm put it out and looked at Toonz weirdly

"what is happening..."

"I would shower to calm down but if your shower was petal I bet mine is fire"

Ohm laughed and hugged Toonz who tried not to touch him with his hands.

"I don't wanna kill the flowers, or you by burning the house down"

"you won't..."

Ohm kissed his boyfriend who's face was really hot, but once again vines snaked over Toonz's arm not sizzling or burning, like it was fire proof.

Ohm didn't react it wanted to see what the vine was trying to do, but Toonz tried to tug it off.

"wait... let's see where it goes..."

"If it goes my dick i'm snapping it"

Ohm laughed and felt vines over his left arm, he looked down and it slowly traced down his arm and stopped at his wrist, he checked Toonz's left hand and the same thing had happened.

They were both shocked when a little flame traveled down the vine stopping and glowing on their wrists

"what's happening?"

"I don't know...."

The vines suddenly wrapped around their left hands and wrapped around their ring fingers, then sprouting a small white flower that Ohm loved so much, then the flame set the flower on fire, but the flower remained beautfil and the flame surrounding it turned blue.

"Ohm..."

"Toonzie...."

Ohm kissed Toonz not caring or feeling the burn of his burning lips, he kissed back not caring about the flowers covering his hair and arms.

The bed had turned into those Stephanotis flowers Ohm loved so much, as they rolled around and had some very passionate moments.


	43. Shorty [VanCat]

Evan was super hyped, his friend Tyler was coming over to play video games all day, maybe eat food and watch a movie later, maybe a sleep over. It was up to Tyler too. Evan cleaned his house waiting for the clock to strike 1 pm. 

Evan prepared the living room and set up all his gaming systems, he pulled out the best multiplayer games and vaccumed the carpet, after cleaning and getting ready himself he heard a knock on his door, he rushed over and let his guest in.

"Evan!"

"Tyler, what's up?"

'Wh"I'm doing well, fially glad to see you and hang out again"

Evan hugged his taller friend, some what shocked by the fact he seemed to grow, taller than last time they hung out. Or did Evan shrink?

"What we doing today?"

"guess."

"video games?"

Evan nodded and Tyler smiled, as he walked and sat down on the couch grabbing a controller and waiting for Evan to turn on the TV and put a game in, he picked the best game first and sat beside Tyler gripping his controller a little tighter than needed, his hands started to sweat sitting so close to Tyler but he couldn't figure out why.

After hours of playing and what seemed like flirting, Evan and Tyler's stomach both growled, Evan went to his kitchen to cook up some dinner, stir fry would be easiest for now.

Evan started cooking, and he forgot where he put some seasoning, after searching and not finding it he jumped and opened the high cabinets to see it on the tallest shelf. Of course.

Evan didn't think twice before calling Tyler into the kitchen, he could of grabbed a chair but his brain was stuck on Tyler.

"what's wrong Evan?"

"I um... can't reach that jar of spices, for the food."

"why is it up there?"

"I must of put it there months ago, maybe years? it's been a while since I made stiry fry..."

"I gotchu, shorty."

"Hey! I'm not that.. short..."

"I'm playing."

Tyler laughed at Evan's sad face and handed him over the spices, Evan smiled and kissed Tyler on the cheek and whispered "thank you" before continuing to make the food, Tyler walked away stunned and went to the washroom.

Tyler sat on the toilet lit head in hands, thinking of how hot his face is and how sweaty he is because he might of liked it more than what he thought.

Evan finished up and knocked on the washroom door

"food time"

Tyler walked out and kissed Evan on the lips and quickly departed, leaving Evan with a dumb smile on his face

"I'm not the dinner Tyler"

"shut up..."

Evan laughed as he kissed him back.


	44. Muted Television [Krii7y]

Smitty cried to himself in the back of the car, he knew the next few months were going to be terrible, at least from what he knows he assumed it was going to be bad, just the thought of living in a building with others all trying to get healthy and get over whatever they had seemed like torture to him.

"We're here."

Smitty wiped his eyes and took a couple breaths in before opening the car door and stepping out, the lady who drove him took out a few suitcases and gave him one to roll into the building, inside the lady checked him in and hugged him tight.

"I love you, I'll check on you every weekend I promise, be good."

She kissed her son's forehead then left him alone with a male nurse who smiled at him, he took Smitty's stuff and gestured for him to follow.

They walked into an empty room with only a bed, closet and dresser, Smitty teared up looking at the sad sight. He unpacked his things like the nurse instructed then sat on the surprisingly comfortable bed.

"Get used to your room, I'll come back soon to take you to relax time with everyone else."

Smitty nodded and laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling fan spin slowly, but when he looked away it spun quickly, he kept darting his eyes back and fourth until someone knocked on the door, Smitty sat up as a female nurse opened the door.

"Let's go, time to meet people and relax."

Smitty followed her out into an open room, a big comfty couch with all types of people sitting on it or on bean bag chairs beside it, a few people sitting at a table doing a puzzle and a single person sitting at another table working on his own puzzle, Smitty smiled and walked over to him.

Smitty sat and put out his hand for a hand shake, the other man shook his hand and smiled.

"I'm John, I'm here recovering from a big accident and I'm temporarily deaf, after my leg heals and I can walk again I can get the ear surgery."

John smiled at Smitty which made his heart race, he nodded in response.

"can you write your name down here? and why you're here? if you're okay with saying..."

Smitty happily took the pencil and shakily wrote his name out, Smitty was here for many reasons head trauma, injuries to his arm and legs, a back injury but he was mainly here to recovery from the intense surgey on his throat, after the car crash he needed a metal pipe removed from his throat which damaged his vocal cords. 

Smitty admitted it sucks not to be able to talk, or when he tries nothing comes out but it'll eventually come back after a few months, hopefully.

John read and almost teared up, he wiped his eyes and stared at Smitty's green bright eyes.

"I'm sorry, but.. we can be friends? you can help me finish this puzzle!"

Smitty nodded and started to build a puzzle with John, listening to the sound of people laughing at the tv, and loud noises making him constantly look over to see what exciting thing they were watching, but noticing that John never turned around, never was bothered by the laughter or any noises.

Smitty frowned but kept helping with the puzzle.

the days went by and they got closer, Smitty met others like Evan who was in a wheelchair after a sky diving incident, and a few people like Ryan and Brock recovering substance abusers who seemed healthy and happier now than ever, one of the funniest people in the building was a mentally disturbed girl named Jess, she was suicidal and here to recover after an attempt.

Smitty loved John, in more than a friend way, he could picture a life with John a future with him and being a loving boyfriend, Smitty would get so nervous around John and so clumbsy.

Smitty was reading a book in his small room when he heard a knock, Smitty marked his page and opened the door and was greeted with a John who hugged him quickly.

Smitty's face went red and parted from the hug, John smiled and his face burned.

"I wanted to hang out for the night, I asked nurse Luke and he said it would be fine I just have to leave before 2 am, and we can't be loud but I doubt that would be a concern."

Smitty smiled and pulled out a board game from under his bed and set it up on the floor, they sat opposite sides of the board and started to play, John started announcing the game and moves they'd make like a 70's announcer, Smitty laughed without noise but you could tell he was loving it.

"Annnnd Smitty threw the die under the bed, ohhhh he's reaching for the die he's reaching for it and what's the number, a 1 and the other die is also a 1 awww snaaaake eyes better lucky next time"

John laughed at himself as he tried to roll for his turn but failed and just dropped them, he laughed and picked up the dice.

Smitty wiped his eyes from tears of laughter and and John held the dice in his hand firmly, he leaned forward so their faces were closer together, Smitty's face went bright red.

"Aaaand he's leaning in, will the other one lean in toooo?"

Smitty leaned closer and there wasn't much space in between them anymore, both of their faces rose red, breath giving wach other goosebumps

"Annnnd he's going in for the goal, will he score?"

Smitty closed the gap and kissed John slowly, unsure of what was happening.

John pulled them apart and smiled, licking his lips.

"Goooalll!!"

Smitty smiled and pushed the board out of the way and scooted closer to John who happily kissed him again.


	45. 25 Cents [OhmToonz]

High Score!

"Finally!"

The short boy danced in front of the big machine, he cheered for himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another quater and sat on the carpeted floor and waited for the machine to spillout all the tickets he had just won.

After shoving them into his backpack he walked over to the machine beside the one he was just at and pushed the coin in. The screen lit up neon and the into song started playing. A small but memorable chime had him smile.

He started to play getting the levels completed easily. 

"you're really good at that"

the boy jumped and accidentally pressed the wrong button and he lost his final life and the screen glowed red and it said

GAME OVER

"I'm so sorry"

"Thanks buddy, that was my last quarter."

The taller boy scanned the room and saw many kids playing on different machines.

"how much does it cost?"

"25 cents"

The taller boy reached into his coat pockets, his nose was red. The shorter boy as surprised it must be late at night now since it's that cold.

"how good are you at two player games?"

The taller boy stopped searching and looked at the brunette and smiled

"pretty good, but not as good as you, how many tickets have you won?"

The brunette shrugged and pulled his backpack off and rested it on the machine itself, he un-zipped the pouch and pulled out a massive pile of yellow tickets.

"jesus, that's way more than I can ever get."

The taller boy continued to riffle through all his coat pockets

"I'd guess over 2000 in here... but I'm not so sure"

"how much money did that cost??"

"under a ten buck bill"

"how??"

The shorter boy walked over the last machine and tapped a button, the score board came up and he smiled at his name.

1\. RYAN

2\. RYAN

3\. FUCK

4\. POOP

5\. RYAN

"I'm guessing your name is Ryan?"

"oh right. I'm Ryan."

"Luke"

The taller boy known as Luke smiled when he felt the cold touch of a coin under his fingers and pulled out a quarter and it reflected the light so perfectly.

Luke handed it over to Ryan and he smiled, he shoved it into the machine and the short chime played which Ryan hummed too, Luke backed up as to not disturb him.

"Thanks for the coin"

"No problem, you deserve it after I made you mess up"

Ryan focused on the game and played hardcore, level after level, and after about 25 mins the machine sung a new song

NEW HIGH SCORE ENTER YOUR NAME

"alright! my coin did that!"

Ryan smiled as he started entering letters

1\. LUKE

2\. RYAN

Luke smiled and shook his head

"why did you do that!?"

"your coin, your name."

Ryan tore the tickets out of the machine and piled them with the rest of his, he gestured for Luke to follow him as he went to the ticket counting machine and started to feed the machine, He let Luke help.

"finally... that took longer than expected"

"how many total?"

"wait guess first... I say I won 2460 tickets"

"I think you have 4000"

"thats too much"

"not enough"

They both laughed as the final recipt came out, Ryan grabbed it and his jaw dropped

"how many!?"

Ryan turned the bill around and Luke grabbed it.

5645 tickets

"HOW!?"

Ryan shook his head and took the paper back and grabbed Luke's hand and ran to the prize counter where the teenage lady was chewing gum and playing on a handhelf game device.

"what do you want?"

Ryan handed the bill over to Luke who gave it right back

"this is yours."

"fine. Not gonna fight, but atleast pick something."

Luke sighed and looked through everthing small and big, he settled on a coffee mug that said

Games 4 Life

Cheesy but made them both smile, Ryan still had over 3000 tickets left so he used them to buy a plushie of his favourite video game character.

"thank you for this mug"

"no problem.. haha"

"will I see you again Ryan?"

Ryan smiled and hugged Luke

"of course, next friday bring more than one coin"

"will do"

"See you soon"

"you too"

They waved bye to each other and walked oppostie directions, the foggy night only lit up by the moon and street lights flickering.


	46. Theres No Such Thing [OhmSquirrel]

Everyone around him had someone, they would kiss in public and cuddle on park benches, even some kids younger than him had already seemed to find their "soul mate" if that was even a real thing.

Squirrel kicked rocks as he walked through the park around lunch time, he sighed and tightened his blue scarf around his neck so the bitter cold air would stop hurting his chin, he watched his breath become visible as soon as it left his mouth, his nose hurt against the cold winds.

He looked up and he saw a moving truck driving by, driven by curisoity Squirrel picked up his feet and turned around to follow it, strangely enough it was heading in the direction of his street, soon enough he was basically standing in front of his own house watching the truck come to stop a few houses down. He watched as two big men got out of the truck and opened the back, they weren't wearing sweaters or jackets, probably getting hot just carrying the big boxes and furniture.

Some red car stopped at the house, and a brunette stepped out wearing a big grey jacket and light gray scarf that was flowing in the cold wind. Squirrel's face got warm but he thought it was just the coldness numbing his face, he decided to go introduce himself since, this man is his new neighbour.

"hello?"

The man jumped and turned around, his face red from the frosty winds, Squirrel's heart skipped a beat but he didn't even notice and decided to ignore it.

"Oh hi! who are you?"

Squirrel wanted to mentally slap himself, he scared this man and didn't even say why he's here or-

"I'm trying to move in here, it's cold!"

Squirrel wanted to hide away.

"I'm Squirrel, I'm your neighbour few houses down."

The brunette smiled and his rosy cheeks made Squirrel's guts twist.

"I'm Ohm, thanks for coming... do you mind though? I'm trying to not die of frost bite..."

"right! right... I can help carrying things in?"

"really?"

"yeah"

Ohm smiled and clapped his hands, he walked back to his car and took out a box from the back seats and handed it over to Squirrel, he grabbed a box of his own and told Squirrel to follow him, which he did. They placed the boxes in the kitchen counter, they weren't too heavy but he wanted to be careful as it could be breakable. 

"thank you.. that's all haha..."

"oh, thats fine, I can let you be now-"

"I can make some tea? hot cocoa? coffee? warm.. water?"

Squirrel laughed and nodded, Ohm smiled back and un zipped his jacket. Which made Squirrel feel funny inside but he ignored it brushing it off as new friend jitters.

Ohm made tea for both of them as the mover team drove away after putting the couch down, Ohm paid them well and they were off, he sat on the couch with Squirrel and smiled.

"you can take off your coat..."

"right!"

Squirrel put his tea down and took off his scarf and jacket, sitting back down and sipping his tea. Ohm's face was red but Squirrel brushed it off as him still having a cold face, cause he did too... that's why his face was burning hot.

"So you got a special someone?"

Squirrel was shocked to have been asked that right away, but he shook his head, something wanted Squirrel to lie about having a partner but what was the point of lying to his new friend? His stomach twisted and he coughed slightly before frowning and looking at Ohm's red face.

"I don't... soul mates sounds so dumb, I don't think it's real."

"why do you say that!?"

Squirrel played with his thumbs after putting the hot cup down and looked back up at a frowning Ohm. Squirrel felt as though he was going to throw up.

"I just... kids younger than me have soul mates per say, and I've spent 23 years of my life with no one, and like if you're over 25 they say you have no love... which is stupid and lie cause soul mated aren't real."

Ohm frowned again but smiled slightly, he sat closer to Squirrel and put his cup down and grabbed Squirrel's cold hands which made him jump a little, he looked up to see Ohm's honey brown eyes shining in the white snow reflection from the window.

Squirrel felt like he was about to cry, or throw up.. his guts were twisted and it hurt so much but he held still.

"tell me you don't feel that"

"feel what?"

Squirrel's face went bright red it burnt. 

"your guts, twisting like you have no control like your body is shape shifting.."

Squirrel's heart pounded, he felt the thumping in his throat he found it hard to speak.. this couldn't be...

"I do..."

"that's it.. the feeling of us connecting.. we're meant to be Squirrel"

"are.. are you sure?"

Ohm nodded and kissed Squirrel cheek, the burning in the one spot stopped, and it cooled down he rubbed his cheek and kissed Ohm right on the lips, Ohm fell into the kiss and soon enough Squirrel was on top of Ohm.

Squirrel moaned into the kiss but stopped when he kicked the table and tea spilt.

He shot up and apologised, Ohm just smiled with a smirk on his face and his face was red as all hell.

"you look so.. so cute all flustered."

Ohm lightly hit Squirrel for saying that but he cleaned up the tea and turned on the radio.

Squirrel took Ohm's hands and spun him around and held him close, his stomach stopped hurting and he felt like he had the energy of 1000 cups of coffee.

"Is this what it feels like to be happy with someone?"

"yes Squirrel. It is"

Squirrle kissed Ohm's cheek and slow danced with him until the sun set.


	47. Cold and Rainy [Ohmlirious]

Jon and Ryan had the day to themselves, hanging out all day and having fun as friends, but while they started to walk home through the park it started to rain. 

None of them were expecting rain or checked the weather station so they weren't dressed for cool winds and cold rain. Ryan checked his phone and opened the weather app he saw the rain was suppose to end in an hour so he suggested they just sit on a bench under a tree and wait it out.

"it's really cold" Ryan mumbled, grabbing his own arms his windbreaker was water proof but the water on his pants and hair made him shiver, he looked over to Jon who was shaking so hard the bench started to rattle.

"I-I-I'm so C-Cold" Jon has a blue hoodie on, it soaked up all the water and prevented him from getting warm, he shivered and held his arms rubbing them trying to warm himself up but it just wasn't going to work.

Ryan wondered what to do so he gave his grey windbreaker to Jon who smiled and quickly put it on, he zipped it up all the way and rubbed his arms still feeling the cold water act like a shield to the warmth. Jon continued to shiver and looked up at the grey sky and smiled

"A-Although I'm C-Cold, th-the rain is st-t-till nice" Jon sighed and you could see his breath like a fire breathing dragon, Ryan blew air from his mouth too and watched the hot air swirl around in the air then get beaten away by the rain. 

"It really is." Ryan smiled, he started to shiver. because he lost his rain protective jacket, the small droplets falling and passing through the small amounts of leaves were soaking into his grey sweater, Ryan brushed it off fast and tried not to shiver hen Jon looked over to him.

"Thanks for the j-jacket a-again." Jon smiled, the viynl scratching noise continued as Jon kept rubbing his arms, his hands were red from the bitter air and so was his face, his hair was starting to lay on his face flat because it was wet, Ryan frowned and checked his head with his phone camera and saw he looked the same as Jon.

"T-The r-rai-in stop?" Jon said something but Ryan caught the end of it only, so focused on his own thoughts and what could happen and what he could do, he turned to looked at Jon and noticed he was still shivering very agressively, Ryan frowned and scooted closer to Jon on the bench, the water on the plastic soaked up into his pants now but he didn't care he sat right up against Jon and smiled

"what did you say?" Ryan asked wrapping his arms arounf Jon in a tight embrace, Jon stopped rubbing his arms and sat on his hands, since they were too cold.

"w-when wi-i-ill the rain stop?" Ryan let go with one hand and checked his phone again, the screen catching watching he had to keep wiping his screen on his wet sweater, not making it any better. 

"no! now it's a four hour long rain time!" Ryan put his phone away and wrapped his arm around Jon again, Jon let out a long sigh and Ryan watched the breath dissapear into the rainy day. Jon stop shaking badly and rested his head on Ryan's shoulder, taking his own hands and embracing Ryan back.

After sitting there for a few more minuets Jon suggested walking back home regardless since he thought getting wet sitting is the same as if they were walking.

They got up and walked side by side in the rain, Ryan suffering just so Jon could get warm and not catch a cold.

Ryan walked with Jon and at the end of the park pathway Jon turned to Ryan. He whispered something into Ryan's ear and pulled away after, he frowned at Ryan. Ryan smiled at him though, making Jon's frown turn into a smile.

"I love you too my teddy bear."


	48. Dutch Flowers [OhmToonz]

Luke packed his bag, and other bags lots and lots of other bags. He threw one onto his own back and tossed a couple to other people, everyone looked the same wearing browns and greens and heavy helemts.

Luke wrapped his arm around his friend's neck and cheered "Time to stop the war and help out the allies." Evan swatted at his hand and backed up before rubbing some dirt off his cheek "Luke, this is war we're going into how are you so cheery?" Luke laughed back and knocked on Evan's helmet, which caused him to flinch a little. "Liberation is not a war my friend, we're going to save the Netherlands." Evan rolled his eyes and started to walk away but another friend joined the conversation, "Liberation is basically a war, they're not gonna go down without a fight Luke." Jonathan knocked on Luke's helmet just to make him flinch, which he did. 

"Thank you Jonathan, Luke's just a serial killer waiting for the excuse to shoot someone-" "I am not!" Evan laughed as Jonathan stuck his tongue out like a child; that's one of the reasons Luke loves and cares about Jonathan, he's always a child and it reminds him of himself years ago.

"Alright men, hop on. We ride to the battle zone, then we cross at my order and liberate the netherlands." Luke looked at his two friends who looked back at him and frowned. "We could die," Jonathan said his hands starting to shake "but I know.. I know we won't!" He smiled at Evan who smiled back, Luke gripped his weapon and hopped onto the bus like truck and helped his two friends on.

The drove day and night and stopped suddenly, Luke woke up and stared out the holes in the fabric walls seeing the smoke coming from the cities and people carrying red flags leaving, or entering. 

"That's the Nazi's." Joanthan said, holding onto Evan's shoulder, Evan stared at him and swatted his hand away, Luke smiled a little but continued to watch the black smoke cover the sky. "Today on my comand, we leave the car and we storm in, no shots fired until I say so, we shall wait until they leave when we start the process." Luke's hand finally started to shake, the nerves were getting to him.

They waited in the dark of the shadow casted over them, hiding them out of sight from the attackers, after hours of waiting the ranking officer called out and they left the cars. Luke tried to follow Jonathan but got pushed behind hundreds of other people trying to enter the Netherlands, Luke looked around in the rush and saw giant Canadian flags being presented, He heard someone call out his name but it was drowned out by the sound of officers calling out demands, Luke follwed the river of people and ended up in the Netherlands. 

Dutch people ran up to them and granted them with flowers and gifts, pleas for help and offering up their kids. Luke looked around constantly lookig for a friend when someone grabbed his shoulder. "Luke, what are you doing? follow the group." It was comanding officer Tyler, he grunted and pushed Luke forward a little before walking past him. Luke rolled his eyes before being pushed onto the ground. Luke got back up and turned to yell at whoever pushed him but it was a Dutch lady.

"Help me please, take these, and these." She threw flowers at him all different types and she grabbed him to pull him close, she kissed him on the cheek and picked up the dropped flowers to throw back at him. "Ma'am please we're trying-" "help save us, the Nazi's need to leave!" "we're trying ma'am if you could just step bac-" "Dame alsjeblieft" Luke turned to his left to see a man trying to push the woman away, her accent wad thick some words were hard to hear under all this noise but he could still tell what she was asking for. "Nee nee nee! Hij moet helpen!" Luke wanted to leave like officer said but he stayed to clear the dilema with the lady and the man yelling at each other in Dutch. "Ma'am, Sir please stop" "Laat hem dan met rust!" The man yelled at her, she stepped back clutching her flowers. "Fine, but please do help us." Luke smiled at her and turned to the man and let out a big sigh. "Don't worry, she's just desperate for a hero, and a place to go." Luke cocked an eyebrow "place to go?" The man opened his mouth but another Dutch man walked past us "Ryan terug. "ja." Ryan turned back to Luke, "after you liberate the Netherlands we will still be in... what's the word 'armoede' like... lack of good living," Luke frowned "so the women try to marry or take the hand of a Canadian man to then take them back, so they can have a life."

"LUKE NOW!" Luke turned to see officer Craig yelling at him, he hung his head and waved bye to his Dutch friend and walked behind Craig. "We're supposed to be liberating and instead you're conversating!" "Sir there was an argument wit-" "I DON'T CARE!" Luke flinched at the harsh tone directed at him "Fight for their freedom son, allied are allies." Luke nodded and put his metal helmet back on and ran after the other men fighting.

Months into the fighting and Luke was hiding in a run down building with nobody by his side, siping from a worn out metal container and breathig heavily as all he could hear was yelling and gun shots. He heard someone run up the stairs in the building he was in, he lied on his back and aimed his gun at the enterance to the room. The man stepped in and also pointed his gun at Luke but they both quickly seized to fire. "Luke I thought I'd never see you again!" "come here brother!" Luke hugged Jonathan like long lost brothers seperated at birth. "Is this as fun as you expected?" Luke frowned and sat on the cold muddy floor and almost cired "8 months Jonathan, it's... I thought we'd win faster..." "Nazi's don't give up." Luke nodded and took a deep breath before aiming out the window and shooting a Nazi dead.

"They're people Jonatahn." "People fighting for thr wrong thing, Luke you've stayed alive for 8 months, don't give up now." "I'm tired." Jonathan helped Luke focus again by shooting someone himself, Luke stared into Jonathan's blue eyes, stained with red and yellow. "We won't die, now help a brother out and win this thing." Luke nodded and aimed at more Nazi's.

More death and blood everywhere and the shooting seized, the fight was over and the Nazi's were declared defeated, the Netherlands were free from the rein of a dead man. "I told you." Luke hugged Jonathan, they both started to cry and cheer with the rest of their squad. "Evan didn't make it Luke." Luke's heart dropped "what do you mean?" "he's gone, died two months ago I didn't want to tell you..." Luke's smile wavered but he smiled proud "we won for him." "WE WON FOR HIM!" The whole team shouted and started to chant war songs with each other, Jonathan snuck off. Luke followed.

"Hallo mooie dam" "Nee, Hallo mooie damE" Joanthan giggled and took a flower from the lady in front of him, she giggled too and kissed him. Luke smiled. "Dutch is hard Eva." "English is a hard language too Jonny." Luke smiled at the two, she kissed him again on the cheek and gave him more flowers. "Levens redden.. is.. is hot." Jonathan's face went red and he whispered something to his lady who giggled in return, Luke turned around and started to walk away but someone caught his eye.

"Ryan?" "Hallo knapperd!" Luke looked confused which made Ryan laugh "Luke right?" "That's my name." Ryan smiled and handed a flower to Luke "The Dutch government wants us to carry and hand... bloem to every Canadian soilder we see." Luke smiled "bloem?" "Ja, bloem" Luke stared at the pink flower in his hands "a flower?" "flow-er?" Luke laughed a little, Ryan's face went red "flower" Ryan refused to repeat the word but instead quietly said something. "What was that?" "Je bent schattig..." someone who walked passed laughed at Luke and Ryan but Luke ignored him and tried to repeat what Ryan said. "Je bent, skatig?" Ryan's face went bright red "close.. close enough Luke." Luke looked around and looked back at Ryan who was bright red as a rose. "thank you, for helping us." "It's not a problem." Ryan bent forward and kissed Luke on the cheek before walking away, Luke rubbed his cheek and his face went red before following Ryan. "Ryan!" Ryan turned around when Luke grabbed his wrist "Ik heb een fout gemaakt, volg mij niet!" "what!?" "I made a mistake, please don't follow me" Ryan tried to get out of his grip but Luke turned him back around with the strength of his arm. 

"You're so cute, please don't go.." Luke hid his face in his hands, if anyone heard or saw him he'd be killed on spot. "schattig?" "yes, schattik" Ryan smiled and hugged Luke and tossed all his flowers he had at Luke, kissing him countless times before Luke had to leave. "I will write you... brievens....papers!" Luke smiles "come to Canada with me." "I have no euro's please forgive me Luke." Luke hugged Ryan tight. "come with me now, on the truck-" "Luke nee, just give me time.. I'll be fine."

Luked quickly kissed Ryan and got onto the truck and waved bye, almost crying. Until someone tapped his shoulder. "who's that?" "Ryan" "Who's Ryan?" Luke turned to see Jonathan raising his eyebrows up and down. "vriendje?" "what?" Jonathan got closer "boyfriend?" Luke swatted hi face away and crossed his arms. "maybe." Jonathan smiled and cheered silently "but.. who's Eva?" Joanthan's smile dropped "nobody.. who's.. who;s that I dont know an Eva" Luke laughed and rested his head on Jonathan's shoulder, being jostled around in the bumpy truck didn't stop him from falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, once again this isn't meant to give war and the fight of Nazi's a "romantic" feel, the liberation of the netherlands was a real event and a real battle that lasted 8 months, Canadians fought for the Dutch and ended up winning. After saving the netherlands all those years ago the dutch still send canadian places flowers and love for saving them from the Nazi's. Most Dutch women fell in love with soilders and came to canada to start a family with them. This isn't meant to offend anyone in any way shape or form. I just wanted to shed light on the history of my country. much love <3


	49. Science at it's finest [H20Squirrel]

The room was filled with red, every inch of the room and decor was coated in a red light beaming from the sirens on the walls. People ran from rooms and shoved their ways down tight hallways in a panic, blood was splattered on the floor from people attacking each other trying to leave the building. People would pile up at the security doors trying to leave but the amount of people trying to enter a code or show their I.D was breaking the system. Joe looked up, his head dizzy and vision blurry after being pushed over onto the tiles floors, blood ran down his face coming from his nose. He breathed heavily as someone helped him up and pulled him into a room.

"Where the fuck were you going?" Joe covered his ears, the siren blaring and the person yelling was making his ears ring to an extreme.

"We're suppose to manually lock the doors and vents and you're over here trying to fucking escape and leave me on my own what a bitch" The voice smacked Joe which caused his jaw to lock and sting. He groaned as he held his cheek in pain.

"I got swept away dude, like a current of people-"

"Don't lie to me I know you were trying to fucking leave me behind!" The voice stomped his foot which Joe felt through his sore legs, he could swear he felt like someone had stomped on his shin and now a foot print resides there but he didn't check.

"Fine, is it so hard to want to live?" Joe rubbed his eyes and blinked before seeing his lab partner Jonathan pacing in front of him, all he could hear was shouts, screams and sirens.

Jonathan picked up a glass beaker and threw it against the floor causing glass to fly around like shrapnel.

"Watch it Jonathan..." Joe yelled, trying to hear his own voice over the loud noises. Jonathan walked over to him and handed him a remote like device, with a bunch of codes and buttons on it.

"We wait until people die or calm down, then we go lock everything we can't let it get outside." Jonathan pulled another remote device from his pocket and held it in his left hand with a tight grip his knuckles turned white, Joe groaned when his back started to ache.

"I think someone trampled me." Jonathan laughed in a mocking tone

"Someone? You mean like sixty fucking people, I watched your ass get hauled off by a sea of scientists." Joe rubbed his back and tears pricked his eyes.

"How long was I out?"

"Not that long, you woke up right before I could grab you." Jonathan continued to pace, he put his ear up against the metal door they entered through and frowned.

"Commotion died down, I think it's time we head out and do out jobs-" Just then a loud bang happened right outside the door, Jonathan jumped back the loud banging continued right on the metal door, someone shouting from the other side. His voice so scared and shaky Joe had to cover his ears.

After a while a scream was heard and the knocking stopped, Joe uncovered his ears and almost broke down crying, Jonathan handed him a paper towel, which he used to clean up his bloody face.

"Thank you" Jonathan scoffed and rolled his eyes, picking up a tool belt off a desk.

"Don't thank me yet, we still gotta get through this." Jonathan threw another tool belt beside Joe, he picked it up and tightened it around his waist and frowned

"Are we going to die?"

"What did we create Joe?"

It was silent for a few moments, Joe and Jonathan just stared at each other

"We're going to die."

Jonathan took a hammer out of the belt and started whacking an air vent cover, it was making a very loud noise, Joe started to freak out

"Jonathan! Stop it! It's going to find us!"

"Then give me your fucking screw driver you dumb ass" Joe tossed a screwdriver at Jonathan who caught it with one hand, he threw the hammer back at Joe, who dodged it. It hit the metal walls and echoed across the hallway.

"Catch it next time." Joe went to go pick it up but hear a noise coming from above him, he grabbed the hammer and ran back to Jonathan, standing very close to him, Jonathan stopped working in the vent and turned to face Joe.

"Personal space? I don't know about it but I'm pretty sure it's a real thing you know." Joe jumped back and laughed a little before walking off to find another vent to manually close. He ended up using the back of the hammer to unscrew the cover off the vent since Jonathan had the screwdriver. He took the cover off and placed it on the tile floor gently as to not make any noise, he used the remote and plugged it into the vent wall at a control panel and pressed a few keys before the back of the vent shut itself. The air tight seal and bulletproof material banged when it hit the metal of the vent causing a big echo throughout the vents.

Joe panicked and exited the vent, he left the cover off and went back to where Jonathan was, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Jonathan?" Joe walked down the hallways stepping in pools of blood and trailing it around the building, he accidentally hit the wrong code while trying to close another vent and the sirens started going off again, Joe freaked out and entered the right password making the vent close. The siren and red light scared him he was already having bad memories of when he was trampled on the ground, his back started to ache again and his head felt like exploding when he screamed because something grabbed his arm like earlier.

"Shut up shut up shut up." Jonathan hushed Joe who just started to shake in his grasp.

"I saw it around the north side, it was trying to leave through the heavy doors but luckily it can't, we have do lock the south side before it gets there, let's move"

"Where did you go!?" Joe asked before picking up the remote he dropped.

"To do my job, listen," Jonathan sighed "I don't want to be here anymore than you do but I signed a document you did too! If anyone dies outside of this building from something we made, we will be hunted and killed. I don't want that"

"I don't want to die alone in this place, what I did was an accident! I just spilt my cleaning supplies on your-"

"Shut the fuck up, you did this too. Now do you're job and clean the mess you've made." Joe crossed his arms and looked around the small corridor, he caught sight of a closet he used a key he found in his pocket and opened it, he grabbed a stun gun out from a box hidden behind a stack of towels.

"That might not work Joe" Jonathan said closing the closet door behind Joe

"It's worth a shot, I just want to get out of here alive."

They walked down hallways and hallways passing and stepping over countless dead bodies, white lab coats stained red, Joe saw a mop in the corner and he desperately wanted to grab it and start mopping the blood like his usual job here, but he had a worse task now.

"The main south door needs two people to lock it at once, we both have to turn the keys and enter the code or it won't lock." Jonathan said handing Joe a key

"Why do you have this?"

"All higher scientists get one, because we're more prone to creating disastrous life forms." Joe laughed, he took the key and shoved it into his pant pocket and continued to walk, holding tightly onto the stun gun he had.

Joe walked closely beside Jonathan, they walked almost in sync until Joe heard what souded like a eedle fall onto the cold tile floor, he turned around and saw another key on the ground. He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket without telling Jonathan. Joe stared around the empty halls, he noticed a yellow cart full of soapy water spilt all over the floor, right beside the water tower. 

Joe looked at the water all over the floor and felt a shiver down his spine, suddenly all those memories he has of talking to his fellow janitors meant a lot more now, all those times they'd try to one up each other with who had the grossiest thing to clean up that day, Lui always won because his main lab to clean was the disection lab and it was usually just as bloody as these halls. Joe almost started crying the fight or flight response hitting reallu hard, he knew all his friends didn't make it out alive, in fact he was sure nobody made it out alive since the system shut down when everyone tried to leave at once.

"you okay?" Jonathan tapped Joe's shoulder which caused him to jump, he pulled the stun gun out of his pocket and aimed it right at Jonathan who raised his hands.

"It's me! Joe!" Jonatahn pleaded trying to not yell to alert the beast where they were.

"sorry.. Just a little jumpy..." Jonathan laughed at him and hugged him from the side, Joe embraced him back and tried to steady his breathing before seeing a map on the nearby wall, they both went to it.

"South exit, not too far from here."

"Ventalaton shut down" spoke the robotic intercom voice, Joe looked right at Jonathan who shrugged, Joe gripped the other's shoulders and started to shake him, Jonathan busted out fo his grip and held his head and rubbed his right shoulder.

"what the fuck-"

"no more air, the lights will shut off soon to restore reserve power we have to hurry the fuck up I don't want to die here!" Joe said, he jumped as a noise came from above him in a vent. He pointed at the vent above him, Jonathan pulled him out from under it.

"let's hurry then, how do you know all that!?" The kept walking, Joe was picking up his pace but still really reluctant to walk and head closer to his doom.

"I'm a janitor, were trained to learn the lab layout so we know all the exits and we can recite the hallways like a map..." Joe smiled, he liked this job maily because of Jonathan. Before this incident Joe was Jonathan's main lab clean up duty so he'd only clean up his lab and nobody else's and there was something about the scientist that he'd always talk to when cleaning up messes he made, now that he thinks about it Jonathan would really call Joe to clean up his lab when it was only like a water spill or maybe he dropped his soda, something he could easily clean up himself.

"How did this thing even become into existance?" Jonathan said breaking the tense silence, Joe shook his head shaking the memories out of his head

"I spilt my chemical cart ontop of whatever you were working on..."

"those stupid ogranisms, " Joe looked confused and Jonathan laughed a little "Some higher up scientist created them from scratch and cells of other things, they were made as test subjects and little cells to test on... they were made to not adapt they'd simply ot eat anything then die of hunger but mass produce more cells.. like blood cells." Joe nodded his head, trying to understand what the smart scientist was explaining.

"But then they started to adapt and evolve, which isn't what they were suppose to do, me and a bunch of other main lab researchers were put to the task of creating something that will stop them from adapting, I thought I was really close but you knocked shit over... and then-"

"smoke.. an earthquake shake field I fell over, a green slimy monster came out of the chemicals on the floor, it had pairs and rows of teeth and red and yellow eyes I remember I backed myself into a corner when I hit the alarm like you yelled at me to then-"

"then it ate my lab partner."

Jonathan looked into Joe's eyes, his baby blue eyes looked shiny, almost as though he was about to cry, Joe held his hand.

"this is why we gotta fix this, we have a contract we have to stop this thing from getting out by locking the doors."

Joe looked to the left and saw the exit door at the south wing, he saw the two key holes and the key pads that needed to be locked at the same time, he looked back a Jonathan, his ears started ringing.

"I'm going to die here!" Joe removed his hand from Jonathan's and swatted at him when he tried to grab his hand again

"no you're not! no we're not!" Joe walked away headed to the door

"I'm leaving! I don't want to die-"

"Joe we have a contract-"

"NO YOU HAVE A CONTRACT DON'T START THAT WITH ME JONATHAN!" tears pricked Joe's eyes, he was frustarted and upset, he just wanted to leave the fear was eating him

"Joe-"

"I'M A JANITOR FOR FUCKS SAKE! I DON'T HAVE A CONTRACT ALL I DO IS CLEAN THE FUCKING FLOORS YOU GUYS MAKE A MESS OUT OF I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!"

Jonathan was silent, Joe's cries echoed around the empty hallways, a scream was heard from far away, a shrill scream that sent shivers down their spines.

"I. Wasn't. Suppose. To. Be. Here" Jonathan tried to speak but nothing came out, Joe walked over to the door and lifted his I.D plate out from under his shirt and shoved it into the machine

"I.D Confirmed, please enter password"

"Don't go, I need you to turn the key with me or this thing will escape! I wil die!" Joe turned around to face Jonathan, eyes red from holding in tears.

"you're a scientist right?"

"Please enter password"

"yes of course"

"figure something out!" Joe turned back and typed a number in the key pad when Jonathan tugged on his arm, Joe fought back and smacked Jonathan's arm.

"you have a stun fucking gun you can't leave me, I need TWO people to do this man!"

Joe looked at the stun gun he pulled out of his pocket, he gripped it tight his hand started to turn red, he threw the gun agasint the wall and it cracked. the pieces of it sprawled across the floor. Jonathan looked at the wreckage.

"do this yourself"

"please enter password"

Joe entered the password, a little ding indicated the door could be opened, Joe gripped the door handle.

"did you not ever wonder why I spilt so muchs stuff in my lab? so many tiny messes of water I 'spilt' that I called you in to clean up?" Joe held the door handle and breathed silently. 

"I wanted to talk with you, I really liked talking to you and it was the only time we could because after work I can't communicate with other workers here or I'd be killed."

Joe loosened his grip on the hadle but still held onto it, tears streamed down his face.

"don't tell me you didn't want to stay too, you'd be mopping up a mess that was not even there just to talk to me."

Joe let go of the handle and fell to his knees.

Jonathan stayed where he was, he wiped the threatening tears out of his eyes and sighed.

"I don't want to die with you." Jonathan held his breath, for some reason the room felt so tense it made him think he was going to drown. Joe stood back up slowly.

"I want to live with you!" He turned around and wiped his eyes, Jonathan smiled and let out a big breath, he held his hand out and open for Joe to grab, Joe looked down at his hand and placed his hand in Jonathan's. He then pulled his hand out of his hand and turned back around. Jonathan looked down at his hand and saw a little key, the exact one he handed to Joe earlier.

"what?"

"please enter password"

"Joe!?"

Joe entered some numbers into the panel, Jonathan grabbed his arms and tried to get him stay, he reached into his own pocket to find he couldn't find his own key, Joe turned around and pushed Jonathan away.

"idiot I'm not leaving"

"password override, do not exit"

Jonathan looked up at Joe, who dug around in his pocket and pulled out another key. Jonathan looked back at his key, it shined agaisnt the white bright lights overhead in the empty hallway.

"you dropped it earlier."

Jonathan smiled

"now let's fucking lock this place up. If i know anything the lab clean up crew will be here to exterminate whatever is on the loose very soon, it's been quite a while since the first alarm set off." Joe said, putting his key into the key hole, Jonathan did the same. They twisted the keys at the same time.

"If we die, we die together." Joe said, typing in a code but not hitting enter, Jonathan did the same.

"if we live, we get out of here and we leave the state."

"agreed"

"together"

"of course"

"three"

"two"

"one"

they both hit enter at the same time, a red alarm started blaring again, a shrill scream came from the end of the hallway, they both sat on the cold floor and embraced each other. Joe hid his face in Jonathan's chest, trying to avoid crying.

"We created this"

"captain. goes down with the ship."

Shrill screaming got louder and louder, but stopped suddenly, the door behind them started to smoke. The door blasted off the wall and the sunlight from outside beamed in like holy light. Joe stood up and ran in front of the open door, he instatly put his hands up at gun point. Heavily armed men stood there with guns pointed at him.

"who are you?"

Joe started to laugh

"I'm.. I'm a fucking janitor"


	50. Driving For Love [OhmToonz] SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Smut Warning} <\- will come up during the smut part, not required for story, you don't have to read it.

Luke pulled on his leather jacket, he put his shades on and stopped to look at himself in the mirror, he adjusted his jacket and tapped his glasses into the proper place and smirked at himself, he posed a little before shoving a breath mint into his mouth and grabbing his car keys from the dresser beside him. Luke walked down the stairs and stopped by the front door, he shoved a few things into his pockets like his wallet and extra wads of cash. He stopped in front of the mirror by the door and smiled at himself again, he bent down and shoved his leather boots on and laced them up tightly before stomping out of the house.

He pressed the button and his car door un-locked, he opeed it with his left hand, he slid onto his leather seats and gripped the steering wheel before closing the door, he shoved the key into the car and started the engine. It roared before the exhaust pipe spewed smoke and started to drive, he pulled out of his drive way and drove off into the night, speeding down the roads and highways watching the moon follow him.

Luke pulled into a parking lot, a bunch of people and cars were running in the same lot, he turned his car off and stepped out, he locked the door behind him and stepped into a circle of men, they all laughed and talked.

"Luke Patterson, well I never thought I'd see you here? High stakes betting is not your style." A tall male said with a deep tone, he lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it before exhaling the cancerous smoke into the night air.

"I thought I'd give it a try, let's take a risk why don't we." Luke smiled, he popped another mint into his mouth and the tall man laughed at him.

"Baby steps Luke." He stomped on his cigarette and removed his leather boot off of it, the shrunken bud still orange with embers, Luke watched the orange glow die out slowly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash he brought.

"Whoa! Whoa! slow down there bud! How much is that!?" The man said before coughing up some flem, caused by the cancer in his lungs. Luke smirked at him and ran his finger along every bill all tied up by a rubber band.

"Four thousand? Five? I can't really remember," Luke put the cash back into his pocket and walked to the other side of the man "you could win it? If you tried Jonathan." The man laughed and smacked Luke's arm lightly.

"What do you want in return?" Jonathan asked before pulling his shades off his face and stuffing them into his own pocket, he took out his phone and held it in his hand. Luke stepped back.

"What'cha got for me?" Luke asked before messing with the wad of cash inside his pocket, he knew he could lose all this money if he lost, but what could Jonathan say to sweeten the odds?

Jonathan looked around the parking lot, he focused on a bright blue racing car, with a white spoiler on the back, the car was running and smoke was shooting out from the exhaust, he looked at his car and smiled a wicked shape.

"You can have my main thing, I can risk losing him, he ain't the best thing." Luke looked over to the blue car and saw a male with brown fluffy hair sitting in the car, he was messing with his curly locks and fixing the gray dress he was wearing, Luke watched silently as the man in the car pulled out a pocket mirror and fixed the little to no make up he had on.

"why would I want him then?" Luke asked, not looking at Jonathan anymore, but the shades hid his eyesight. Jonathan coughed some more before smiling.

"He's really good in the sheets, he'll treat your body like a king Luke Patterson." Luke's face started to burn, but the night sky hid it well nobody even saw, he kept watching as the man in the car started to get out, he closed the blue car's door and almost tripped in his very high heels, he adjusted his very tight and small dress before walking over the group of men, Luke adverted his eyes before he arrived.

"Fine, only cause your my friend-" Jonathan laughed and lit another cigarette.

"We aren't friends but that's sweet of you to think so, don't worry, I won't feel bad when I steal cash from you" Luke smiled and took his hand out of his pocket, Jonathan shook it.

"It's on." Jonathan said before putting his shades back on and walking over to the blue car, Luke turned to get into his red car but the man in the dress stopped him, Luke turned to face the male, who was as tall as him in those very high heels, Luke wondered how small he was without them on.

"Is there a race happening?" He asked, his voice was soft and sweet, Luke nodded and the male sighed, he brushed some hair out his face before tumbling forward in his heels. Luke caught him and held onto him until he found balance.

"Sorry, Jonathan said I should wear taller heels but I'm not used to them yet, he likes them tall..." Luke frowned nobody so cute should be subjected to pain like that, Luke let go of him and headed to his car without saying another word.

"Th-Thank you!" The brunette shouted to Luke before he entered his car, Luke followed the male with his eyes as he walked over to another man and grabbed a white flag from him, he stumbled to the middle of the street.

Luke drove over the one side of the road and Jonathan's car was idle on the opposite side of the street, He rolled down his window and removed his shades and winked at Luke. Luke rolled his eyes and pulled off his own shades. He gripped the gear and the steering wheel, he pressed play on the radio and fast pace music started playing, intense beats and hyped up music started to play.

"Path is regular, like always, first one back wins!" The male in the dress said before raising the white flag above his head, he smiled and winked at Jonathan, who just rolled his eyes at the love his boyfriend was giving him.

"Ready! Set! RACE!" The male threw the flag down and the two cars raced at a high speed past him, the wind of the racing cars pushed the male onto the ground, he sturggled to get back up cause of the massive black heels he was wearing, no spectator helped him up. He grabbed the flag and waited once he could stand.

Luke changed gears smoothly and the car boosted forward, he knew Jonathan would want to win the money and Luke didn't really need to win a boyfriend but he still wanted to keep his money, the boy was just a bonus. Jonathan chuckled and pressed the gas pedal all the way down his engine roared and the car went boosting forward, Luke did the same. The night was filled with engine noises and smoke filling the stary night.

Luke changed gears once more perfectly timed, his car raced ahead but he quickly changed back gears to drift around the turn, Jonathan sped up and almost wiped his car out at the turn. He switch gears too fast and his car stalled before speeding up once more, he bashed the dashboard with his fist as he was now behind Luke's hot red car, the spoiler on the back was just like Jonathan's but smaller, proving Jonathan had more of an ego. Jonathan gripped the leather steering wheel and tried to hit the back end of Luke's car, Luke held control of the car not letting himself spin out. His tires spun at high speeds and raced down the street, a few more turns left.

The brunette tapped the stick of the white flag with his fingers, he looked up when he heard the sound of speeding cars headed his way, he perked up and picked up another white flag from the ground behind him, he raised both flags up over his head one in each hand and started to shake. This part was always scary what if the cars fought for the win so badly they crashed into him, he didn't want to die yet. He closed his eyes for a seccond before taking a deep breath and forcing them open.

Luke sped up as much as he could, the music hyping him up Jonathan started to slow down. There was no way to win Luke was too far ahead. Luke sped past The male and his left hand went down he waved the right flag in the air and Jonathan slowed down so much he already stopped fully, Luke took a while to slow down but took a U-turn and came back to the finish line.

He got out of his car and tapped on Jonathan's window, which he rolled down slowly, Luke watched as Jonathan quickly shoved his sunglasses back onto his head and light another cigarette.

"Nice win." He spoke, the salt in his voice, Luke laughed and spat out his old breathe mint, he took the wad of cash out of his pocket and flipped through it again, laughing.

"All this, is still mine and plus I get a bonus man!" Jonathan rolled his eyes and coughed, before getting out of his own car, he stumbled out into the street and walked over to his boyfriend.

Luke tapped his feet to the beat of the song that was playing in his car, He watched as Jonathan told the man what was going on, you could see the sadness in the brunette's eyes as his heart shatters about the news he's been won by Luke. He frowned and followed Jonathan over to Luke.

"Ryan's all yours, keep him well for me. See you another betting day Luke." Jonathan said before stomping on his new cigarette and slamming his car door shut and speeding away. The other men laughed at the fact Jonathan was so upset about losing the money, but not his boyfriend- Ryan.

"Ryan is your name? I'm Luke-" "I know." Ryan cut Luke off, he crossed his arms and pulled up his dress as it was falling down, he picked at his fishnet tights and held a scared face.

"can we just get it over with?" Ryan asked before getting into the passanger seat of Luke's still warm car, Luke raised an eye brown and closed the door for Ryan and slid into his driver's seat and looked at Ryan who was shaking in his seat.

"Over with what?" Luke asked before starting the car up again, Ryan sighed and reached into the bra area of his dress and pulled out a string of condoms, Luke adjusted his shades and frowned a little.

"What makes you think that's what I'm gonna do to you?" Ryan sighed and put the string down on the leather seat and rubbed his eyes slowly, not to mess up his eye makeup.

"Because this isn't the first time Jonathan has lost me to somone over a bet, and last couple times the guy who wins me just fucks me, abuses me, and breaks me for a week than throws me on the street in front of Jon's house before I never see them again." Ryan spoke softly, he was fighting tears and you can hear the fear in his voice and see it in his brown eyes, Luke frowned and took the string of condoms and threw them into the back of his car. Ryan cocked an eyebrow before rubbing his arms.

"I'm not gonna do that, and sounds as if Jon didn't treat you like the king you are, so that's what I'm gonna do." Luke started to drive off, Ryan was skeptical and kept to himself during the drive, leaning against the window and looking his own reflection in the side car mirror, Luke kept glancing over at the fearful shaking man, Luke rubbed his shoulder which made Ryan jump and make a noise.

"Sorry, you just look so scared-" "because I know whar you're going to do to me! It always hurts!" Ryan cut Luke off again, he wiped a single tear off of his cheek and curled up against the car door, as far away from Luke's reach he could be.

"I'm not going to hurt you, unless thats something you like" Luke laughed, Ryan frowned and cotinued to shake on the leather seat, Luke pressed the seat heater button and soon the leather seats started to get warm and cozy. He watched Ryan relax a little but still act fearful and scared of everything Luke was doing.

They were almost home when Ryan sighed and sat up, Luke focused on the dark streets but glanced over at Ryan.

"Jonathan doesn't love me anyways, he sells me off to other men he treats me like garbage, he hits me and uses my body for his own sakes I never get anything from it...Plus he has a million side men and chicks I'm just a toy who lives with him so he calls me his 'main thing'." Ryan sighed once more, the shakiness in his voice stopped a little before he pulled up his gray dress again, he made a noise of disgust. Luke cocked an eyebrow and slowed the car down a little.

"This dress! It's too tight and painful! These heels hurts and I'm scared to break something but Jonathan insists they'd make me more attractive and men would want me more- He even said if he betted me off again the way I dress could help the other people agree to have me as a prize!" Luke swallowed the saliva in his mouth and felt his cheeks get hot again, he cleared his throat.

"I actually agreed because he doesn't deserve you, he was telling me how he doesn't even want you and I just- I couldn't... you looked so pretty and so sweet and someone like that doesn't need someone like him ruining your life ya know?" Luke gripped the steering wheel with all his grip, he was mad that Jonathan had treated Ryan like shit.

"I guess..." Ryan zoned out again and rested his head on the window before perking back up when the car pulled into a drive way. Ryan got out of the car and fell onto the ground, He gripped his ankle and hissed at the pain, Luke ran over and helped him up.

"You okay?" Ryan hissed and used his other leg to try and stand up, he nodded and followed Luke to the front door using the car as a balance to hold onto as he limped away, then he grabbed Luke's shoulders and used him as walker to get him inside the house.

Ryan was put down on the couch, he gripped his ankle still and whimpered as he tried to take his heel off but the buckle holding it to his ankle was causing pain, Luke bent over and took the shoe off for him, then took the other one off and put them on the carpet making a thump nosie, Luke questioned why they were so heavy but stood back up. Ryan frowned and pulled up his dress.

"Thank you." Ryan said quietly before messing with his tights again, Luke smiled a little before leaving the room, he rifled through his closet and found clothes he didn't wear anymore cause they were too small and handed them to Ryan.

"You can change in here, I'll be in the washroom for a little." Luke said taking off to the washroom, Ryan smiled and pulled off his tights, he sighed and put the soft pajama pants on and tightened the draw string before struggling to unzip hs dress, his arm didn't reach the back of the tight dress, he sighed and limped over to what he thought was the washroom door, he knocked on his a couple times.

"Luke?" Ryan asked before almost falling over, he gripped the doorframe and found his balance, Luke turned the faucet off and opened the door to see Ryan in his pajama pants and a gray skin tight dress, Luke's face went bright red but shook it off.

"Yes?" Ryan turned around and tried to reach the back of his dress, Luke smiled a little and laughed silently before pulling the zipper all the way down. Ryan gasped we he finally room to take a big breath and feel the cold air enter his skin tight dress. Ryan thanked Luke and hobbled back to the couch and tore the dress off. Luke looked away and went back in the washroom.

Ryan got into the slightly bigger tee shirt and admired the feel of the comfortable clothes on him and smiled at his own reflection, he stumbled over the kitchen sink and dunked his face in the water he scrubbed off whatever make up he had on with a paper towel, he would use make up remover but since he doesn't live with Jonathan anymore he basically had nothing.

Luke left the washroom and saw Ryan practically drowning himself in the sink, Luke walked over and tapped his shoulder. Ryan shot up and wiped off his face before giggling at Luke and splashing him a little with water. Luke chuckled and wiped the water off the counter tops.

"What in the world are you doing in my kitchen sink?" Ryan giggled and limped over to the couch and sat down, clearly relaxed.

"taking my make up off, sorry I don't have any wipes" Ryan said before playing with the draw string on his new pajama pants, Luke smiled at the sight and turned the TV on and sat on the other side of the couch to give Ryan room.

"Any genre of movies you like?" Luke asked opening Netflix on his TV, Ryan smiled like a little kid who was given candy, it filled Luke's heart with joy but he remained focused on the TV. Ryan grabbed the remote out of Luke's hand and searched through netflix before settling on a horror movie.

"I love horror, but Jon never let me watch because he'd always just use me while he watched." Luke frowned and pulled a blanket out from the hidden storage in the coffee table, Ryan smiled and inched closer to Luke so he could use the soft blanket too.

"I really didn't think you were so caring, most guys act it in the car ride home but never follow through." Ryan said in a quiet voice as the movie was starting, Luke tried not to frown so much since he was really enjoying having time with Ryan since he was so cute and sexy, the whole movie Luke kept looking at Ryan and dreaming about things he wish he could do to the shorter male, filthy and romantic things, things to make sure Ryan knows he's loved and he's finally safe, but Luke held back any comments and actions.

After the movie Luke helped Ryan to the guest room and left him with warm blankets, and everything he would need for his ankle, Ryan went to sleep instantly. Luke's heart fluttered as he walked into his own bedroom, he didn't want to ruin his love by messing with himself so he held true and tried to sleep, but all this adreneline in his system wasn't going away anytime soon, he walked over to his front door and grabbed his leather jacket and boots, he took them with him to the laundry room and put them on a table. He opened cabinets and pulled out a big jug of something. He coughed a little when he took the lid off, the scent was very strong.

Luke doused his boots and jacket in the liquid and then hung them up on a drying rack to dry, Luke hated the smell of the leather cleaner but knew it was needed to keep the shiny new fresh look of the leather, and keep it from smelling rotten. Luke was about to head to bed whe he saw Ryan standing in the door way, he looked good in a baggy shirt and baggy pants, messy hair and no make up on. But he also looked real hot in a dress and heels.

"Ryan?" Luke said before walking over to him.

"Luke? are you doing drugs?" Luke shook his head no and helped Ryan walk back to his guest room, he sat Ryan on the soft bed and laughed.

"Drugs? no of course not, I was just cleaning my leather jacket." Ryan giggled a little before messing with his draw strings again, he sighed deeply.

"Jonathan would always accidentally wake me up in the night doing some drug with friends in the washroom, it would piss me off but I still loved him." Luke frowned and sat beside Ryan and hugged him from the side.

"Get rest, I can take you to buy some things in the morning" Luke then stood up and left the room before Ryan can say anything more, he heard the male rustle into the covers and stop moving, Luke finally felt sleepy and stumbled to his bedroom and passed out ontop of the bed.

In the morning Luke made food early for him and Ryan, Ryan stumbled into the living room with a bandage around his ankle, Luke had left him with bandaids and tools to help heal his ankle faster, he smiled when Ryan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"food?" Ryan spoke, his voice was still smooth and quiet but somehow also raspy and sexy, Luke's heart fluttered as the sound of Ryan's morning voice, never before has anyone made Luke's heart melt like this before, it was a new and fresh feeling he liked. Luke smiled and gave a plate of food to Ryan who happily ate it, Luke ate his own and went to clean up.

Ryan frowned and pulled the shirt off, he squeezed back into the gray dress and pulled up his tights, gagging at the disgusting smell coming from the sweat covered dress, Luke walked out of his room and gasped at the sight of Ryan half dressed in sexy clothing, he turned back around and rifled through his old clothes again and came back out with clothing from Ryan, Ryan turned to see Luke and smiled at him before taking the clothes and pulling his tights down, happy to not have to wear them again.

"Thanks for the clothes, I hate this dress." Ryan said before he slid out of the dress again, Luke blushed and watched Ryan sexily kick the dress off of his body, Ryan peered his head over his shoulder and winked at Luke who was watching speechless, Ryan got into all the clothes before picking up his high heels and sighing again.

"you can borrow my shoes, dont worry Ryan." Luke said grabbing a pair of old sneakers, Ryan smiled and put them on slowly as to not hurt his ankle anymore.

They went shopping for hours, they hung out all day, Ryan and Luke went for a nightly drive. They passed by the parking lot Luke won in last night, Ryan smiled never ever would he of thought he'd be more happy being betted off by Jonathan before. Luke dorve far into the rural areas of the city and pulled into a secret parking spot in nature, he turned the car off but kept the radio going and the inner lights on, He looked over at Ryan who smirked at him.

{Smut Warning} <\- for reaching 400 followers <3

"So now you wanna do it? first butter me up like a nice meal and then feast?" Ryan giggled reaching into the back of the car searching for something, Luke laughed.

"By now you have to know I truly do like you, and I don't want to hurt you right?" Ryan laughed and sat back in the leather seat with the string of condoms in his hand, he bit one off of the string and threw the rest back into the back of the car, Luke felt the blood rush down.

"Everyone's real self comes out during sex, we'll see if you're really as nice as you say you are Luke Patterson." Ryan said in a sexy soft voice, Luke smirked and pulled the car seat back away from the steering wheel so there was more space, Ryan smiled and crawled over the gear shift and the middle of the two seats and sat on Luke's lap and messed with his hair.

Luke messed with the draw strings on Ryan's sweat pants which were actually Luke's old pants so he knew that if you tugged on one string the other end would coem right through and pants would become very loose, so he tugged real hard on the left side and the whole string came out, Ryan gasped as he felt the tight pants suddenly become really lose around his waist, he giggled and leaned back against the steering wheel and pushed the pants off of him, he sat on Luke's lap without pants on, he smiled and kissed Luke's lips softly.

Luke's hips buckled making Ryan moan, but he moved Ryan's mouth from his and he attacked Ryan's neck, making the brunette start to moan like crazy, Luke was actually shocked at how much noise this shorter male was making. Ryan breathed heavily as he pushed Luke away from his sore neck to slip out of his shirt, he tugged on Luke's and helped him take it off too, Ryan admired the rows of muscle on Luke's body before they were put into work, Luke sprung Ryan up on his two arms and rested his back against the steering wheel and dashboard, he rubbed Ryan's back and motioned for him to remove his own boxers, which Ryan happily did.

Luke used his own tongue to lick Ryan in all the right spots, his moans filled the car and the windshield started to get foggy as Ryan groaned when Luke shoved all of him into his mouth, he worked his tongue around it like he was sucking a lollipop, Ryan never got this treatment with Jonathan but he was sure being treated like a king with Luke. Luke used his tongue in a magical way on Ryan, Ryan's body reacted and he let out a little of salty pre-cum into Luke's mouth, he chuckled and licked it up, Ryan moaned at the vibrations his deep laughter caused.

Ryan felt a knot form in his stomach and soon bliss filled his senses when he came into Luke's mouth who happily swallowed it all, he put Ryan back on his lap and flexed his arms, Ryan didn't weigh much but it felt like a mini work out to Luke. He tooks off his belt buckle and slid down his black jeans, Ryan shook his head and got out of the clouds, he slid down onto the floor of the car and rested his head on the leather seat between Luke's legs, Ryan pulled down his black boxers and stared at the solid thing in his face, his face turned red and he felt his face burn.

"Jonathan's was.... haha yours is waaaay bigger" Ryan chuckled and grabbed it with a light grip, Luke groaned and bucked his hips to gain friction, Ryan held his hips down and worked his magic, years of dating Jonathan had taught him the right ways to do certain things, he licked all the right spots and knew where and when to bite down just a little, Luke almost came but held back. He wanted more fun than just the basics. Ryan kept workng on Luke but Luke had other plans, he pulled Ryan back to his lap after he had enough of the speical treatmeant

Ryan giggled when he watched Luke grab the condom from the passanger seat of the car, he turned the radio down a little and ripped the top of the package open, Ryan took it out and placed it on Luke himself, He twitched at the feeling of his soft hands on him, Ryan's smiled faltered and he tightly gripped Luke's bare shoulders.

"What's wrong Ry?" Luke asked, he kissed Ryan's cheek and held one of his hands, Ryan looked down at Luke's crotch and his face went bright red.

"Is it gonna fit?" Ryan asked in a low raspy voice, Luke laughed and kissed Ryan's forehead before gripping his thighs and massaging them slowly, Ryan moaned at the soft touch his sensative thighs were getting.

"I'll be patient." Luke said before spreading Ryan's legs himself, Ryan felt exposed and embarassed for even asking the question, Luke used his hand to touch Ryan, which caused a deep and rough moan to come from his throat, Luke groaned at the needy noises Ryan was filling his car with, the windows were opaque with fog and steam now.

Ryan sat up and little and moved forward, he felt the tip press against himself, he was a little nervous it would hurt a lot, but before Ryan could slowly sit down on it Luke bucked his hips up and Ryan screamed.

"S-Sorry baby I couldn't-" "Just.. Just wait..." Ryan huffed and puffed, it stung a lot, he hasn't had sex for a couple weeks since Jonathan was always out with his other lovers but Ryan was determined to have fun and not ruin the moment for anyone, he forced his eyes shut to hold back tears, he hissed in pain when he felt Luke suck on his neck and shoulder blades, Ryan let of a soft needy moan before opening his eyes, Luke kept giving hime hickies and slowly started to thrust up and down, Ryan got used to it more and more and soon enough he was also moving up and down to match the rythm of Luke's hips.

Ryan moaned and groaned into Luke's ear as his thrusts got more agressive and passionate, Ryan caught himself trying to slam down on Luke's hips to feel a better sensation, Luke took note and tried to use the car seat to his advantage, while Ryan bounced up and down he moved the seat back more so Ryan can have more room and not hit the steering wheel, Ryan arched his back and moaned into the car's interior, Luke's face was burning hot and he was starting to sweat a lot, Ryan was already sweaty cause the steam in the car was making it really hot. Ryan used all his weight to bounce up and down, Luke followed the new pace with his own hips and caused a satisfying spark in Ryan's gut.

Ryan felt a knot grow again, he reached one of his hands down but Luke swatted it away, Ryan gasped but continued to make small moans, Luke spat on his hand and reached down for Ryan. Ryan moaned so loud, two sensations at once made him go less vocal, he giggled and smiled. His eyes hit the back of his head and his jaw went slack, only small squeaks came from him, Luke started to moan as he rested Ryan's back agasint the dashboard again, he used the soild thing to push deeper into Ryan who just enjoyed the ride.

Luke felt a knot grow but refused to stop, he continued to use his hand on Ryan who soon enough exploded with bliss, the liquid streamed all over both their bodies and onto the leather seat they shared, Ryan's body was tired it shook with fatigue but Luke kept thrusting with all of his might, Ryan saw stars when Luke hit the bundle of nerves deep down at his core, he smiled and gripped Luke's shouler with one hand.

"Luke~" Ryan tried to make cohearent noises but nothing would really come out anymore, Luke smirked and thrusted harder.

"Say it again, louder." Ryan's face was melting hot, Luke felt the knot grow ten times bigger, his stomach hurt trying to hold it in any longer, his pace got sloppy and had no more rythm to them.

"Luke~!!!" Ryan cried, he felt the warm liquid deep inside, but stop before spilling out, he moaned one last time as Luke kissed his mouth and exploed his mouth with his own. Ryan's body shook so much, Luke pulled out and threw the condom out the car window. The car's steam was released through the open window the glass started to clear up again and Ryan was gently put down on the passanger seat, Luke smiled and wiped the sweat off of his forhead. He watched Ryan struggle to shove some clothes back on.

"I don't... I don't think I can stand anymore.." Ryan said, he got a shirt and pants on, lef this boxers off. He opened the car door and tried to stand outside, his ankle and ass ached he almost fell over but the car door caught him, Luke chuckled.

"Sorry baby." Ryan giggled and softly sat on the leather seat, he watched Luke take a tissue and wipe it off the leather seat, Ryan took some on his finger and stuck it in his mouth and winked at Luke. Luke's face turned more red than it already was and he bent over and kissed Ryan before finishing up his clean up.

Luke drove them home quickly and he used whatever strength he ad to carry Ryan into the house, after that he helped Ryan get into the shower with him, Ryan's body ached and shook it was so tired but Luke wanted to take it further still, Luke turned the hot water on and got onto his knees in the shower, Ryan stared down at the lustful man and almost came at the sight of his needy face.

"M-More!?" Ryan stuttered, his body ached for sleep but his heart wanted the lust to never end Luke moved his tongue in sync with his hands and caued a new knot to start to form in Ryan's gut, the knot was growing fast and quickly, Luke kissed the tip and blew onto it and he felt the twitch Ryan had, Luke shoved him all the way in his mouth and swallowed all that came out of Ryan, who almost fell over onto the shower floor, but Luke helped him stand, he felt himself ready for another round. He turned the water off and carried Ryan out of the shower and placed him gently on the washroom counter.

"Luke... what are you doing?" Ryan asked, he felt something warm press against his enerance. Ryan gasped and his legs started to shake, Luke place Ryan's legs on his shoulders, Ryan's body tesned up as Luke went back in for another round.

Ryan moaned loudly as Luke had no hesitation this time, he started off really fast and aggressive thrusts which hit Ryan's nerves right away, Ryan moaned and they echoed off the bathroom walls, Luke watched himself in the mirror, Ryan giggled.

"Som-Someone has a mir-mirror fetish!" Luke swatted as Ryan and pounded harder which made him gasp and moan in a needy way, Luke felt a knot grow.

"I do not! It's just hot to watch myself pound you!" Ryan gigled and used the back of the mirror to stop himself from being moved back and fourth.

"That's lit-literally the definition~" Ryan half moaned, his words started to slur as his body was ready to shut down. Luke pounded harder and bent forward to kiss Ryan's neck.

"I told you! yo-your real self comes out d-d-during sex!" Ryan said before breathing very heavily, he almost started crying because his ass was in so much pain.

"I just want to see you from all angles" Luke said before thrusting one last big time, he let the warm liquid spread and linger in Ryan, he felt the warm liquid overflow and start to leak. Luke picked up Ryan, still in him and held him up in the shower. Ryan nodded his head and tried his best to stand up when Luke finally let him go, they both got washed to the best of their abilities and they kinda dried off, Luke carried Ryan to his own bed, and got under the covers with him.

{Smut Over}

Ryan's back ached but the soft bed helped him forget about the new found pain, Luke laughed and wrapped his arms over Ryan in the bed, Ryan smiled and felt loved.

"Can I spoon you?" Luke asked getting in position to be the big spoon when Ryan smacked him, Luke laughed.

"No way! I don't want that thing pressing up against my sore ass! I'm the big spoon!" Luke chuckle and rolled over, Ryan wrapped his arms around Luke to his best abilities and cuddled him close, Ryan fell asleep, so did Luke.

A couple weeks later Luke took Ryan to another bet racing, they drove down the dark street and parked, Luke and Ryan got out of the car, Ryan was wearing a comfortable dress and a white fur coat, Luke wearing his leather jacket and sunglasses walked into the circle with Ryan on his arm.

"Jonathan... Jonathan... what a wonderful surprise to see you here!" Luke said tipping his sunglasses down so Joanthan can peek at his eyes.

"Luke Patterson, Ryan.... I guess it is a fancy meeting isn't it? How's life Ryan? You look well." Ryan smiled and tightened his grip on Luke's arm. Luke smirked and pushed his sunglasses back up all the way, Ryan fluffed up his jacket and swung his hips as he walked closer to Jonathan.

"Losing you was the best thing to ever happen." Ryan said, he blew a bubble with his gum and let it pop in Jonathan's face, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, then he chuckled and looked over at Luke.

"Wasn't I right? He's good for sex." Ryan scoffed and stepped back, Luke laughed and kissed Ryan's head, he popped a breath mint in, Jonathan took a drag from his cigarette.

"You were right there for sure, but that's not why I love him." Luke said puffing out his chest and adjusting his leather jacket. Jonathan coughed and laughed at the same time before stomping out his small cigarette and instantly lighting another one.

Luke waved at another man in the circle and flashed him a new wad of cash, it was smaller this time but still a lot of cash, The man walked closer to Luke and Ryan and laughed, he took out a pair of car keys and pressed the button. The lights of a silver car with a small spoiler lit up, he pushed Luke's shades down.

"I win, I get cash and the fur coat for my wife, you win you get the new car." He said, he was quite short and he had blonde tips in his hair, he was wearing a red coat, Luke smiled and looked over to Ryan who was flashing his fur coat off to the man.

"That's a big risk Craig." Jonathan said exhaling smoke from his lungs, Craig shrugged his shoulders and stuck his hand out for a deal, Luke glady shook it back. Ryan smiled and grabbed two white flags, he ran to the street and dropped one the street floor, he lifted on above his head and waited.

Luke laughed and drove the start, Craig did the same.

The race started and Ryan cheered for Luke, the whole time.

He was driving fast, but he was also driving for love.


	51. Antlers & Horns [OhmToonz]

Ryan knew it would hurt, when he finally met up with his online gaming friends, he'd always wanted to hang out with his friends despite them living hours away from him. He wasn't expecting this type of pain, he didn't want this pain, but it's what he got.

Strangely enough the pain felt so severe it reminded him of the time he was 8 years old, and his antlers sprung from his head, his parents were so proud he was mature enough to have them, but all Ryan remembers was the pain of them shooting out of his head.

"Mom why does it hurt so badly!" He yelled, gripping his hair tightly with his hands and shutting his eyes, tears threatened to roll down his cheeks but his mother's hand on his back soothed him just enough to make him bear the pain.

"It'll stop soon," His mother's voice was sunny and bright like afternoon sun on a summer day "but you'll be happy you have them." His mother moved her hand from his back to his head and started running her hands through his brown hair, he smiled a little before grabbing his head once more.

"Make it stop!!" His mother sighed, she smacked his hands away from his head and frowned, he looked up at her with watery eyes. 

"Everyone must go through the pain, I did, your father did now stop complaining!" Ryan frowned at his mother's sudden harsh tone, he stared up at her horns, they curved inwards like those of an antelope, they were a shade of light green. He reached up to hold his mothers hand and weep.

"but yours are so, so.... so straight." Ryan said, his voice was harsh and shakey, the pain was finally tearing him down. She looked at him with a frown then lifted her hand, she traced her antlers with her hand and sighed.

"I know Ryan, but your fathers were too, so yours will most likely be straight too, the pain will stop sooner than other antlers or horns" She explained, she rubbed his back and handed him a tissue which he used, Ryan pictured his father's pair, they were straight like his mother's but they were curbed back and fourth like a helix, Ryan's father had impressive antlers of a blackbuck.

Ryan used his hand to trace his antlers, the many pieces branching off into new horns made him frown, he knew the pain he felt letting them grow in was much more than anyone else was feeling, but that was because he had red deer antlers growing in, the many paths it took was a painful journey. Ryan wasn't happy with them, nobody was happy with them, antlers and horns should be sharp at the end for protection and fighting but his rounded out like a depiction of a deer at christmas time, a deer with curly antlers to promote happiness and peace. Ryan hated the way the rounded edges felt and looked but this was his life now.

"Earth to Ryan! Hello!?" Ryan snapped back and removed his hand from his antlers and stared at the brunette in front of him, he smiled whole heartedly when Ryan made eye contact with him. 

"Ryan's back!" He shouted, Ryan forced himself to laugh at what his friend had just said, he stared at the horns on the other mans head and frowned a little, why were Brian's horns so much prettier than his was, the straight curve of them going back and the sheer length of them made Ryan want to use a saw to cute his own off.

Another male walked over to Ryan, he was seated on the couch messing with the washing instructions tag on the cushion, the couch bounced when his friend Jonathan sat beside him. Ryan kept his focus on the tag until Jonathan snapped his fingers infront of his face.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan spoke quietly, Ryan couldn't really hear him, his ears focused on the laughing and talking his other friends did sitting at the kitchen table playing some card game, Ryan's brows sunk with his sad expression as his eyes trailed up to Jonathan's beautiful baby blue elk antlers, he couldn't help but touch them. Jonathan jumped back and removed Ryan's hand from his antlers and gave a confused expression on his face.

"Nothing, just... I um... I don't..." Ryan looked around the room and saw his friends playing a card game and he looked back at Jonathan. "I don't know how to play that game." Jonathan turned around and laughed a little, he smiled at Ryan, but Ryan did know how to play he couldn't remember the title of the game but he knew how to play it.

"Thats fine! I can teach you, come!" Jonathan yanked him off the couch and forced him to sit in a chair beside one of his friends, and his crush. Ryan knew having an online crush and relationship wasn't the best of ideas but the man who sat on the left side of him made him want to try anyways.

"Ryan, watch this round then if you still don't get it I can give you a walkthrough." Jonathan smiled and picked up some cards from the deck in the middle, the rest of the group laughed when Brian made a joke. Ryan's eyes naturally turned to the right his friend Brock was seated there, Ryan sighed. By far Brock had the best antlers he'd ever seen, a pair people would kill for, they were massive and impressive. Ryan only wished he could have moose antlers but alas he was stuck with the ugly pair he sported. 

"FUCK YOU I WAS GONNA WIN!" Brock shouted before grabbing four cards from the deck and sighing heavily, the rest of the group laughed and Ryan forced himself to laugh too, he looked left to see Luke, his hair was a red and brown mixture, his body and face shaped and sculpted by Hephaestus himself. Ryan bit the inside of his cheeks to stop a blush from rising when he heard the deep chuckle of the man beside him, his eyes automatically went up to see the beautiful pair of red mouflon horns, they curled in such an elegant way and presented themselves as a way of intimidation.

"I WON! FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Jonathan shouted before placing his final card on the throw away deck, the rest of the group groaned and shuffled the deck, Ryan glanced at the box for the cards and smiled at the game of 'Uno'. 

"Here you are, prancer" Brian said as he gave a hand of 7 cards to Ryan, he forced himself to laugh and smile but that comment really hurt, he didn't want to be one of santa's reindeers- no not at all he didn't want to be any of them, he wanted to look like an elegant deer but he was stuck with a curse. Ryan took the cards and looked through them before frowning, his hand was terrible.

"Are you alright?" Ryan almost jumped, He turned his head left and saw Luke bent over to whisper into his ear, he wore a face of concern, Ryan smiled and nodded. Luke backed up and cocked a brow up, shook his head and placed his hand down on the table.

"Imma go get some fresh air," Ryan stared at his amazing hand, wild card galore and he just wasted his chance to win for air? Luke reached under the wooden table and gripped Ryan's hand, he looked up at Luke's face who still wore a concerned look.

Ryan nodded at his 'friend' and put his cards down too, everyone looked at him. He felt his hand start to get sweaty, what will they think of Ryan and Luke going outside together? Ryan let go of Luke's hand and rubbed it on his hoodie and pushed the chair back and followed Luke outside. 

They ignored the whispers their friends were making and went out to the backyard, Ryan felt the cold ngith air bite him like a bitter frost, Ryan sat on a patio chair and Luke did the same, right beside him. Ryan shivered but it wasn't the cold.

"What's wrong Ryan?" Luke asked, his eyesight focused on the yard in front of them, Ryan looked up to Luke several times but never saw his gaze change from where it was right now.

"It's really nothing Luke, don't be so worried..." Ryan fiddled with his fingers and hung his head, he felt a warm hand on his thigh, it sent a warm shiver down his spine, he looked up and connected eyes with Luke which made his face heat up.

"Tell me Ryan, please. I really want to make sure you're alright, you've been zoned out all night, not to mention you were feeling up Jonathan's antlers." Ryan's face went red but he knew it would be seen as embarassment not love. He loked away from Luke's pretty eyes and stared at the red horns he showed off. 

"Ryan, are you... are you ashamed of your antlers?" Luke said, his hand still on Ryan's thigh, Ryan sulked but nodded his head, he wanted to run and hide but he didn't he sat there and let Luke bend over and hug him tightly. 

"Why?" The hug ended and Ryan looked into Luke's eye again, but this time they were watery and ready to let water fall from them, he reached his hand up and touched one of the rounded edges of his antlers and frowned.

"It's so... so not a deer antler! I look like I'm dressing up for christmas with the rounded and curled edges, not to mention Brian calling me prancer." Luke's brows furrowedm he started to rub Ryan's back like his mother used to do, he felt his body relax.

"That wasn't very nice of him I know, but we never knew it bothered you this bad Ryan, but your horns are pretty, I love the grey colour and I love the peach fuzz that covers them, it's so soft." Luke started to go quiet as he started to rub Ryan's antlers, Ryan flinched but let Luke do what he wished. 

"You're just saying that." Ryan said before reaching up and touching Luke's curvy horns, he traced each indent with his index finger, Luke chuckled.

"I'm really not, it;'s hard having horns like this, Brock and I, we're always being followed by men and women who just want to date us because we have stunning horns and antlers, it's hard." Luke said now touching his own horns and frowning.

"But I own them, and you should own yours." Luke smiled at Ryan who's face turned bright red, he never thought his online friend would be so nice, he always seemed so hot-headed over video games and discord calls. 

Ryan smiled and touched his own antlers, he never really noticed how soft they really were, but considering the amount of pain he went through for them he should be proud to have them. Luke put his hand back on Ryan's thigh and smiled slightly, Ryan swore he saw a blush or a tint of pink but wasn't sure of it.

"Ryan," Luke's voice sounded different, much deeper and more serious. Ryan's ears perked up at the soothing tone of his voice, his accent was thick and that made his cheeks catch on fire, he forced himself to not think about it too much. "You're very cute." Luke made eye contact and Ryan felt a spark run through his body, he smiled and leaned in closer to Luke's face.

"And you're hot." Luke chuckled before swiftly moving his hands from Ryan's thigh to his ass and picking him up so now he was sitting on Luke's lap facing him, the chair creaked but both of them didn't care.

Luke leaned his head forward so their horns and antlers hit each other, they clunked together and Ryan giggled, he moved his head slightly to the left so they were closer together. Luke smiled and wrapped his hands around Ryan's waist, which made him feel a growing warmth in his gut.

Ryan giggled again, but it was cut short when Luke's lips crashed into his, Ryan kissed back right away and enjoyed the moment, before Luke took him off his lap and pulled him back inside. Ryan felt blood come back to his limbs, he never even noticed it was so cold his legs and arms went numb.

"What were you two up to?" Jonathan asked, he was in the arms of his boyfriend Evan, who must of got here when they were outside together.

"Nothing." Luke said sitting on the couch and patting the eat beside him, Ryan happily sat beside him. Ryan glanced over at Evan's honey brown bharal horns, they were some what similar to Luke's but Luke's were better for sure. 

"Why is my boyfriend so nosey?" Evan said while kissing Jonathan's cheek before twirling him around, Jonathan giggle and sat down after he stopped spinning.

"Where's Brian and Brock?" Ryan asked looking around the room, Jonathan and Evan giggled.

"They 'went home' cause it was 'too late'" Jonathan said using his hands to show quotation marks, Evan laughed and sat beside Jonathan.

"speaking of it being 'too late' we should get going Ryan." Luke mocked Jonathan by using quotation marks with his fingers too, Ryan smiled and nodded his head when Luke stood up and grabbed his coat.

"alright you two, wear safety!" Evan said before the exited the front door together.

"Can you beileve them!" Luke said in a harsh tone, but it was underlined with the intent of a joke, Ryan fake frowned and crossed his arms

"The nerve!" He stomped his foot too, which made Luke laugh before pressing the button on his key ring, un locking his car. They both got in since Luke actually did drive Ryan here in the first place. 

"So you want to go home?" Luke asked pulling out of the driveway, Ryan shook his head and leaned back into the leather seat, Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Can I come over?" Ryan asked, while getting comfortable in the car, he had to lower the seat everytime because his antlers stood taller than Luke's and Jonathan's were wider rather than tall, Ryan bent his head over trying to reach the handle to lower the seat so his head could fit properly in the smaller car.

"Why?" Luke said with a smirk plastered on his face, Ryan found the handle and the seat went down, his eck was no longer crooked, it felt nice to have head room. Ryan's face went red when he finally comprehended what Luke said.

"Becuase um," Ryan looked around the car for an easy way out when Luke rested his hand on Ryan's thigh, his eyes snapped back up to Luke's "I want to?" 

"That was more of a question silly, but yes you can come over for the night." Ryan didn't say staying for the night but he wasn't going to object. Luke smiled and stepped on the gas to get home faster.

Ryan quickly smelt something, it was thick and musty and it felt like his body was being electrocuted in a soft and subtle way, he turned his head to look at his crush and he looked nervous, the windows suddenly rolled down.

Ryan didn't want to ask what the smell was in case it was embarassing or maybe it was him? And he didn't know, he wasn't going to expose himself like that. Ryan secretly sniffed his armpits but they just smelt like the deodorant he applied earlier.

"So-Sorry bout that... I was just thinking of something and my body thought it was ready for bonding." Luke said, his face was red as rouldolphs nose, Ryan's face was shocked, he didn't know he could cause someone's body to want to bond with him, nobody ever wanted to date him before cause of his antlers.

"It's okay..." Ryan said, he secretly loved the smell it made him feel good, it woke up the butterflies in his stomach. Ryan wondered what Luke was thinking about to cause his musk to become stronger. 

"We're almost there, little bit longer." Ryan didn't even notice they'd been driving for almost an hour, he was so lost in the scent he even found himself having dirty thoughts about Luke, but it's not like he's never had them before seeming as he's had a crush on the red head for months now. Ryan sniffed the air and now smelt something sweet.

Luke rubbed the back of his necked and sped up a little more, Ryan realised his scent was telling Luke he was also ready for bonding, it was a natural reaction and it was especially strong now since it was spring time.

Ryan tried to waft his scent out the window but he already knew Luke's primal instinct was responding to it, he saw Luke's face went from worry to defensive and intimidating, something most people with horns and antlers around bonding time in spring, to fight for dominance but Ryan already loved the man driving the car.

Ryan did, he really loved Luke and he knew now Luke loved him too, Ryan sighed happily and just let Luke's musk take him to another world in his mind. Once they got inside Ryan had a good guess as to what was going to happen.


	52. A Tiny Christmas [OhmToonz]

Ryan woke up and went to let his dog out, but weirdly enough Tiny wasn't in his little dog bed, Ryan went down to the kitchen to see if his little puppy got up early to eat breakfast but the dog was nowhere to be found.

"Tiny?" Ryan Spoke into the morning air, he felt a wave of worry run through him, he felt the fear hit him like a truck, he didn't notice but all of a sudden he was panicking and running around the house patting his legs and whistling.

Ryan stopped for a second, he thought back to when he woke up, it was cooler than usual and there was a missing heavy object beside him, where was Luke?

Ryan felt more worry wash through his body, as though rocks were being thrown at him, he freaked and ran upstairs to the bedroom, Luke wasn't there.

"Luke!?" Ryan called, he walked into their washroom with no man to be found, Ryan sat on the bed.

"Maybe they went out for a walk, maybe I'm just being paranoid.." suddenly Ryan's ears perked up, he heard a noise coming from the spare bedroom.

He walked over to the room and opened the door slowly to see Luke trying to wrap a present, Ryan giggled.

"Luke what in the world are you doing? Ryan said sitting on the spare bed, Luke sighed and slowly picked up the what looked like (based off of likes expression when picking it up) a heavy box, he placed it on the bed and whatever was inside made a noise, Ryan's eyebrow cocked confused, Luke smiled.

"Open your gift!" Like said, the wrapping over it was terrible, poorly done but Ryan loved it no matter what.

Ryan went to open it but it opened itself, the face of his little dog Tiny popped out of the box, with a tiny bark and a tongue hanging out of his mouth Ryan giggled

"I was looking for you all day!" Ryan said happily. The dog jumped out of the box and landed in Ryan's lap, happily wagging its tail, Luke chuckled.

"Merry Christmas Ry" Luke said kissing his boyfriend

"Merry Christmas! And to you too Tiny!" Ryan said kissing his boyfriend than his dog.


	53. H(Ohm)ewrecker [OhmToonz]

"She's old enough to be home alone Luke" Mark rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, he was wearing a very dark suit with a hint of purple, all dressed up for a date with his husband; Luke. Luke shook his head, he also sported a nice suit but pitch black and a red tie, Luke pulled out his phone and tapped away, Mark sighed and walked over to their daughter who was happily playing with stuffed animals on the sofa. "We're going out for dinner and a movie, we'll be back soon, your normal sitter Maya isn't coming we have a new person for you to meet." Mark said picking up a elephant plushie and hugging it tightly, then handing it over to his daughter so she could do the same. Luke walked over to them with a smile and picked up a fox plushie and moved it around while he talked. "His name is Ryan, and he's very qualified, he has a babysitter class diploma and a lot of stars on the app!" The little girl giggled and tugged the fox out of her father's hands and hugged it close. Mark rolled his eyes and stood up taking the hand of his husbands' and smiling. "She'll be fine Luke, we can take our time tonight." Luke smiled and a light pink dust washed over his cheeks when he saw his daughter pick up the elephant plushie and made it kiss the fox plushie. "Daddy and daddy!" She said giggling, they both smiled and shared a quick kiss before kissing their daughter goodbye, they left the house and waited outside. 

Ryan grabbed his coat and his bag, it had puzzles and games for kids and every kid he baby sat seemed to love 'the fun bag', which is why Ryan made sure to never leave it behind. Ryan got into his small car and drove off, he'd never babysat in a rich area like this before, houses with gates and high metal fences painted to look like gold, of course not all houses were like that, not the one he pulled up to. He parked his car on the side of the road and carried his bag over his shoulder and stopped at the two males in front of him, waiting on the porch furniture. "I'm Ryan, thank you for hiring me, she's in good hands." Ryan shook both of their hands and smiled brightly. "What's in the bag?" Mark said, Ryan perked up and dropped it to the floor, he opened it and pulled out all sorts of books, puzzles, board games, movies, plushies and other things children found interesting. Mark sighed happily and kissed Luke's cheek. "Bed before 9 please, but if shes fussy let her stay up until 9:30, after that she usually passes right out after a story, she loves the one about the fox and the elephant but you can let her pick." Luke said, watching Ryan closely as he picked up his bag again, Ryan smiled and nodded "Of course, do you have any pets? Or certain other things?" Mark shook his head no. "No need to worry, just make sure she's never bored, or she won't listen to you, if she makes a mess please try to clean it, under the sink in the locked cabinet are all the supplies, the code is 9-15-22" Ryan nodded, typing that code down on his phone so he wouldn't forget. "here's my number in case anything goes wrong, but I hope it doesn't" Luke said giving him a paper with his phone number on it, Ryan smiled and nodded before entering the house, The two married men smiled and shared another kiss before getting into their car and driving off.

"Who are you? are you Ryan!?" The little girl asked, she got off the couch and ran over to Ryan, hugging his legs and giggling, Ryan smiled back and rubbed her head. "Yes I'm Ryan, who are you?" She laughed and took a bow, "I am princess glitter! bow to me!" Ryan laughed and took a bow, he placed his bag down and followed the little girl as she ran to the living room, she told Ryan to sit down so he did, she started introducing all her stuffed animals to Ryan. "This is Lukey, Lukey is like my dad!" She handed over the fox plushie to Ryan, who petted it as though it was real. "Be careful, he gets pretty snappy sometimes!" Ryan laughed with the little girl who picked up a raccoon. "This is Jonnythan, he's my uncle!" Ryan smiled as she handed him over the plush, she picked up the elephant and kissed it. "Daddy elephant! Marky Marky!" Ryan took it and placed it right beside the fox, she giggled and made a heart shape with her hands before picking up an owl, she threw it at Ryan, who caught it quickly. "That's uncle Evan, or uncle Ev for short, he can fly!" She giggled and kicked her legs as the dangled off the edge of the sofa, Ryan laughed and stared at the plushies he had placed beside him. "This one was fluffy, but I think I will now name it after you! What do you want it's name to be?" Ryan looked over at the small grey bunny plushie she was holding, he smiled and patted it's head. "Ohmie." She smiled brightly and hugged it close. "Ohmie!! I love it!" She hugged it again before handing it over to Ryan, who also hugged it. She held one last plushie which was a little pink cat. "This is Maya! My other babysitter!" Ryan held the cat and made purring noises when he pet it's head, she giggled and screamed "She likes you!" Ryan laughed before placing it with the others, he held onto the fox plushie, he kept it in his lap. "Everyone this is Ryan! say hello Ryan!" Ryan looked over to the lifeless animals and waved to them. "They all said hi!" She giggled before standing up and carrying them one by one over to the small table a little to the left of the room, there was tea cups and plates all over it, and small little chairs around the round table, she set them all in their own respective spots and sat down in her spot. "Ryan! Tea time!" Ryan stood up and smiled, he picked up the fox plushie which was on his lap and carried it over to the table. "Where does Lukey sit Princess Glitter?" The girl smiled, greatful he remembered her name, Maya would never remember, her fathers would never remember wither always asking what her name way again, over and over. "Over there! you sit beside daddy!" Ryan sat on the floor and placed the fox on the tiny chair, he wanted to sit on one but he was sure it'd break if he sat down. "Tea time!" She chimed before poruing air into each little plastic cups, Ryan sighed happily and stuck his pinky up before pretending to drink it. "Why is your pinky finger up?" She asked before doing it too, copying him. "It means you're fancy" Ryan fake whispered, she giggled and sipped the air out of her cup woth her little pinky finger up as well.

Ryan tucked her in, and sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a small book, with a fox and elephant on the cover. She smiled but shook her head slowly. "Read that one!" She pointed at a book over on the little white desk, he walked over and looked at it, it had a little rabbit and a fox on the cover, Ryan smiled and picked it up and sat on the bed again. She pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes, Ryan opened the book and started to read, soon enough she was fast asleep and the book was over. Ryan put it down quietly and snuck out of her room after turning the lamp off, he sat on the sofa and rested his head. He sighed and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes shortly and stood up, he walked over to the fireplace and looked at all the photos on the mantle, so many of the little girl he never learned the real name of, she was so young and happy in all of them. Ryan smiled and picked up a picture frame with the two husbands in it, he longed for that satisfaction. Having someone to love forever, he mostly ignored Mark's side but focused on the good looking man Luke was, he sighed and put the frame down where it was. He looked around the kitchen, yes he made the girl a snack and a small dinner but this time he was looking at the plates they owned, if the silverware was real silver or not, he noticed all the things they kept in the fridge, like butter and apples. Ryan sighed and walked back over to the couch and sat down, he turned the TV on but kept it on low. He used the chrome cast he noticed and watched youtube on the big screen, he could barely hear it himself but better than waking the little one up. He watched and sipped on a glass of water he poured earlier out of a brita filter. He jumped slighlty when the door opened and Luke stood in the doorway.

"Is she sleeping?" Luke said taking off his tie and throwing it on the bench in the hallway. Ryan sat up and adjusted his posture and put the water on a coaster and nodded. "Where's Mark?" Ryan said before clearing his throat silently. Luke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Visiting his other kid." Ryan almost choked on the water he was drinking but held it back, he stared at Luke who just laughed a little. "Before we met, he had another kid with another girl, they broke up never even married, but he still has to pay and visit the kid ya know?" Luke walked past Ryan to a bar and poured himself something, he turned and smiled at Ryan. "Want anything better than water?" Ryan laughed and nodded his head, sure he was driving but one drink couldn't hurt. Ryan grabbed the cup Luke handed over, the sofa sunk a little when Luke sat on the other side of it, Ryan wanted to laugh at how much it moved him but he held it in, He sipped the drink and felt it burn his throat, whatever it was, it was helping him relax around such an intimidating man. Luke took off his suit and threw it ontop of the coffee table, he was just wearing a white dress shirt now. "I don't know how long he'll be, but how much you want for tonight?" Ryan choked on his water this time, but swallowed it instead of spitting it out everhwere. "I'm sorry what did you just say?" Ryan's mind trailed to all the things people would call out to him when he'd walk home late at night sometimes, people would offer him hundreds even thousands for a night but he wasn't that type of person, Ryan backed up a little. "How much money do you want for babysitting my daughter tonight?" Ryan's heart stopped racing instead it felt like he was flatlining, he'd been swooning over this man's photo for hours of course his mind was everywhere. "I don't care honestly, I'll take whatever." Luke smiled and pulled out a wad of cash. "I think that's... $90..." Ryan's jaw dropped, he pushedthe wad of cash back to Luke and shook his head. "That's way too much!" Luke shook his head, he sat up and pushed the money back over to Ryan, inching closer to make sure Ryan knows it's his money now. "Listen, I make more than this in an hour or so, just take it," Ryan inched closer and pushed it back to him, they stared into each others eye's and Luke huffed, Ryan felt like he was about to lose this war and accept the cash when Luke pushed the money back over to him, Ryan was about to push it back once more when he felt a warm hand on his, Ryan's eyes shot down and back up to see Luke's lips crash into his own. Ryan pushed Luke away and let the money fall onto the floor, he backed up on the sofa and quickly chugged his drink down. Luke chuckled and sipped his drink before picking up the money and placing it in Ryan's pocket. 

"That's how you win, life lesson." Ryan gulped all the alcohol down and rubbed his lips with the back of wrist. He looked into Luke's eyes trying to find a real intention, was he just trying to get Ryan in trouble? Killed? Was he just here to be used? Ryan frowned. "Not into me? Mark doesn't get home for hours and he always smells like Taylor Swift perfume when he gets home, such a turn off." Ryan looked over at Luke, his eyes full of lust and want, Ryan was here for a job not to be used, he shook his head no and drank the rest of his water, now with both drinks gone he stood up and fixed his hair. Luke's face went red "Look Ryan I'm so sorry, I just we drank a lot at the place and-" "It's okay, I just.. I'll be leaving now, have a good night." Luke watched sadly as Ryan picked up his bag and leave through the front door.

Luke's fist slammed into the pillow behind him, he whispered swear words before picking up his drink and chugging it, he walked over to the bar and took the whole bottle, he started to drink from it when Mark came home. "Luke what in the world! I said go home, pay him go to bed not drink! Where's Ryan?" Luke wailed and parted his lips from the bottle. "He's gone! the best man ever is gone!" Mark rolled his eyes and tore the bottle from his husband's hand. "He was the best baby sitter, she's sleeping for once, Maya never does that, now let go of this bottle." Luke fought back and turned away from Mark, chugging as much of it as he could before Mark tore it from his grip, the bottle fell and smashed on the floor. "Luke go to bed." Mark said grabbing a towel, Luke refused and kissed his husband's cheek, but made a gagging noise when he inhaled. "Stop fucking your ex Mark!" Mark turned to Luke and slapped him in the face, Luke frowned and grabbed Mark's arm and held it so tight he started to hiss in pain. "Never fucking hit me again!" Mark pulled his arm out of Luke's grip and furrowed his brows. "Get the fuck out of the living room before I kick your ass out of the house." Luke mocked him and stumbled over to their bedroom, he crashed onto the matress and sighed. Mark picked up the glass and cleaned up the liquid, before smelling himself and noticing he reeked of her perfume. He sighed and washed his hands before laying on the couch and falling asleep.

Ryan sighed and packed his bag full of toys for kids, he was excited to see Princess Glitter again but he wasn't too keen on seeing Luke again, or even having to see Mark at all, it would just be too awkward, he drove off to Luke's house and parked in the drive way, he got out and rung the doorbell, not seeing them on the porch. Luke answered the door and brought Ryan in, closing the door behind him. "Where's Mark?" "He took the little one to go see her brother, we have the house alone." Ryan gulped, he looked around, like he was looking for something telling him this wasn't real, maybe like a camera almost like he was on a prank show, he sighed and followed Luke to the living room. "Ryan do you like me?" Luke said pouring both of them a drink, Ryan sighed and played with his hair. "I do, but you're married-" "So is Mark but that doesn't stop him." Ryan stayed silent, he held his drink luke handed to him this time a shot glass. Luke downed his and Ryan copied. Ryan wanted this, he just never thought it would happen, he only became a babysitter just to ruin relationships because he could never have one of his own. Nobody loved him. Ryan's smiled turned wicked when he straddled Luke, Luke cleared his throat and smirked. Ryan had been messing with women and men all his life, destroying happy couple who have kids, he always played dumb or innocent but this time Luke was calling for him, it felt new. "You won't tell him right?" Ryan said, Luke nodded. "I won't say anythign either." Luke smiled and kissed Ryan's neck, he moaned and let his hands explore Luke's hair. "I knew you liked me, I just didn't think this would happen so soon." Luke said, bucking his hips so there was some friction. Ryan groaned and so did Luke. Luke's beard tickled Ryan, which made him giggle from time to time.

Ryan liked kids he really did, he was a good parent and baby sitter, messing with families and breaking them was a bonus to him, he'd been doing it since he was 16, now he was 26 and Luke was probably 32, Ryan didn't care this man was toxic to him. Ryan would be called over to mess with Luke from time to time, but sometimes it was an actual job but of course, Mark had no idea. But this time he got a phone call from Mark. "Ryan?" "Mark?" Ryan tapped his footon the floor, he loved when Luke called him but it wasn't him. "Can you come over? She really misses you and told us she wants you not Maya, so please just come hang out with her while we go out for dinner?" Ryan smiled and agreed over the phone, he hung up and drove over really quickly, wanting to see the smirk Luke always gave him when he walked in, He walked into the house, Luke previously telling him he could just walk in if they needed him, he smiled when he saw her playing with her stuffed toys on the couch like always, he dropped his bag and walked over to her, she bolted to hug him, he hugged back. "Where's Luke and Mark?" "In the other room" Ryan smiled and went to go tell them he was here but he just started to hear yelling when he got closer to their bed room. Ryan got nervous but listened before knocking.

"Please I know you're just making us go to dinner so after you have a reason 'to be in the area of Sharon'" Luke said using his hands to show quotation marks, his husband rolled his eyes and smacked Luke's hands out of the pose they were in. "I want to go on a date with my husband, can we just-" "ooooo I just wanna go on a date with my husband my ASS! You're such a liar Mark, and a fucking terrible one too!" Mark rubbed his templed and sighed heavily. "I already called Ryan, he'll be here soon any moment, please-" "you wanna know how I know Sharon isn't an 'ex' anymore!? cause everytime we go out for a 'date' you come back hours later with the smell of perfume all over you, once you came home with lipstick all over your neck Mark, you're not fooling anyone, even she saw." Mark sighed angrily. "Luke shut the fuck up, you know how handsy she can get!" Luke threw a pillow at Mark it hit him in the face, he backed up a little from the impact and rubbed his nose. "If you can cheat, I can cheat too!" "Luke I am not cheating!" Luke chuckled and threw another pillow right at Mark's face, but this time he caught the pillow. "trust me, I know the way you act after sex and you always come home like that, so stop trying to convince me otherwise!" Mark threw the pillows back at Luke who caught them both and slapped Mark's hand when he went to pick up another pillow to throw. Luke had a serious face on and Mark shivered in fear. "When is Ryan getting here?" "soon." Luke smirked and headed for the bedroom door.

Ryan jumped and ran quietly back to the couch and pretended he'd been sitting there the whole time, when he saw Luke wave and motion for him to cover over, Ryan felt as though he had been caught spying in on the two arguing, but instead Ryan was pulled into the bedroom and without blinking had a pair of lips on his, knowing it was Luke he kissed back, being lost in the poision that is Luke's lips. Ryan was suddenly pulled off of Luke and thrown to the floor. Ryan whimpered in pain when his ass his the hardwood and his back hit the drywall, He looked up and saw Mark slap Luke. "FUCK YOU!" Luke smiled and pushed his husband off of him. "Don't you fucking blame me, you were the-" Ryan crawled out of the room and stood up once he was outside, he shuffled back to where the little one was playing with plushies, she was hugging the bunny. "What's wrong?" She said crying. "Nothing, they're just doing grown up things." Ryan said rubbing his back slowly. "Why are they loud and sad?" She said picking up the fox plushie and hugging it close. "I wish I knew." Ryan said frowning, he took the elephant plushie out of her hands since she was handing it to him, he hugged it close but it almost felt wrong to hold the elephant, he put it beside him and watched as she picked up the bunny and fox and made them kiss. "but isn't this your daddy?" Ryan said picking up the elephant, she shook her head. "Daddy told me he vists Maya sometimes, he brings me too and we all hang out then they do adult things too, he said it was like kissing and love! So, the elephant kisses the cat, and the fox kisses the bunny!" Ryan's jaw dropped, Mark was also fucking the babysitter, but the other babysitter. Ryan wanted to laugh but he didn't, it was more of a shock laughh but he bit his tongue. "But why, why the bunny?" "because Lukey loves Ohmie!" She giggled and made them kiss more, he felt like he was losing his mind, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Luke.

"She's right you know." Luke said smiling, Ryan smiled slightly before hearing Mark curse in the other room, the little girl didn't flinch or bat an eye, Ryan wished he was as brave as her right now. "C'mon sweetie, Mark is going to take you to Sharon's tonight." "Sharon is in florida with brother." Luke's eye brow went up and his head tilted like a confused dog. "then where did you go a few days ago?" "Maya's" Luke's eyes went wide as he looked at Ryan, who just shrugged. Luke rubbed his temple with his hand, he tooks his daughter's hand and pulled her to his bedroom and handed her to Mark. "Take her to Maya's, fucker." He spat that name with posion and vile in his voice, Mark grunted and got their coats and left the house in a hurry. Luke locked the front door and walked over the fireplace and took the same photo Ryan had gawked over and threw it into the garbage. "He'll win her in court." Ryan's eyes darted around the room, he stood up. "You're going to divorce him?" Luke laughed and rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'd been waiting for a good reason too, then you came along." Luke kissed Ryan's forehead and wrapped his hands around his waist. Ryan smiled a little, "You don't want her though?" Luke shoom his head, Ryan really liked taking care of her though. "I want a kid though, just with you." Ryan's heart raced as he embraced Luke's love and rested his head on Luke. Ryan laughed and Kissed Luke's jaw before smiling. "What's so funny?" "I guess I was a homewrecker" Luke chuckled and kissed the top of Ryan's head and held him close. "but a good one."


	54. Calloused Hands [OhmToonz]

Ryan tapped his foot on the wooden floor beneath him, he was bored out of his mind. The guy beside him who took him here for their supposed 'date' was having so much fun listening to low rate artists and musicians play half assed instruments in a dingy bar. Ryan sighed and sipped from his drink he'd lost count how many he'd drank thus far, but he knew it was gonna be expesnive. Ryan looked over at the dark stage and saw the faint outline of a man setting up a stool, Ryan crossed his arms and laid back into his seat not caring about proper date posture anymore.

"Ryan, after this comedian is who I really came for!" The male said, Ryan looked over to him and smiled when they made eye contact. Ryan wasn't sure if this was worth it anymore, hours and endless entertainment for theatre and comedy kids, Ryan wasn't much into this sort of stuff and being here with a 'pretty boy' wasn't making him want to stay any longer. Ryan stopped tapping his foot when the lights lit up the small stage and the man ruffled his hair and started his intro, Ryan felt as though he could guess what the man was going to say next his routine was basic just like everyone else's here. He sighed and looked to the left of him and saw a group of girls laughing their asses off at whatever the comedian was saying at that point, Ryan scoffed and rolled his eyes focusing on the quiet music humming in the background. "Wasn't he so funny? Hey Ryan, are you driving home?" The blonde asked, Ryan sat up and put his empty glass on the table in front of him, the ice chattering inside the cup, Ryan looked at his date and shook his head. Though he should stop at some point, his head was starting to get dizzy. Ryan watched as the quote un quote comedian stepped down after a the room filled with clapping hands. "He was decent, I've seen better." Ryan muttered, watching the stage lights dim, he stood up and brushed off his pants. The male tugged at his sleeve but Ryan just made a slightly audible noise in response, the male tugged at it harder and Ryan turned to face him. 

"You're going to miss the best part where are you going?" Ryan groaned and pulled his hand off of his shirt and pointed at the bathroom sign, the male's face softened and nodded. Ryan smiled and turned around and walked to the washroom really fast as to not be stopped by anyone else. Ryan rushed into the washroom and stared at himself in the mirror, he didn't have to go he just couldn't sit out there any longer.

"You okay?" Someone asked, his voice was dark and husky, Ryan couldn't tell if he had an accent or not. Ryan turned to the left and saw the mystery man looking directly at him. Ryan stepped back and pretended to be washing his hands, like that was his intention. Ryan felt very hot all of a sudden and his stomach felt as though it was going to explode. You look a little pale..." The man said, Ryan heard the thick accent and smiled slighlty before rushing to a stall and threw up into the toilet. Ryan groaned and rested against the stall's wall and used the toilet paper to wipe his mouth off, the man with the accent stood in front of him at the stall door and offered his hand. Ryan giggled and took his hand and stood up, flushing the toilet with his foot. "Had too much too drink eh?" The man asked, pulling Ryan over back to the sink and stared at him while he bent over and rinsed out his mouth, and this time actually washing his hands. The man laughed and leaned against the tile wall, Ryan just rolled his eyes, he was about to leave but then he backed away from the door wanting to buy more time before going back out there. "Is someone out there bothering you? I can call the owner and have em' kick them out? I'm Luke by the way." Luke, that was his name. His accent made Ryan want to laugh but not in a bad way, in a endeering way. Ryan frowned and shook his head, he held the tile wall for balance as he got really dizzy really fast. 

"I just, a guy I met on tinder brought me here and I thought why not? but I'm really regretting coming, it's so... so.." Ryan placed a finger to his lip, he tried to think of the word but his brain wasn't functioning correctly, Luke chuckled and stopped leaning against the wall. "So what? So boring? Lame? Stupid? Un-talented?" Ryan felt as though this man had read his mind, he giggled and nodded, he sighed before shaking the sinking feeling off and grabbed the door handle to exit the washroom when Luke grabbed his shoulder, Ryan flinched but turned around. "May I get the name of the man I helped?" Ryan felt so stupid, he chuckled nervously and shook Luke's hand properly. He noticed Luke's hand was calloused all over, maybe he just had a tough job, Ryan slicked his hand back to his side and smiled. "I'm Ryan, I have to go back now, or I'll miss 'the best part of the night'" Ryan chuckled at the impression he did of the guy he came with, god he hated his personality but he came just cause he was decent looking and sex wouldn't be too bad with him. "You mean the duo up next?" Luke asked, his voice husky and deep. Ryan felt a shiver tingle though his spine and it felt nice, his eyes half lidded he nodded. Luke laughed. "Well you better hurry cause I heard they're really good." Luke waved bye and opened the door for Ryan, he reached around him and for a just a quick moment their mfaces were really close Ryan's face burned and thanked him before walking out. Ryan would be lying to himself if he said that man wasn't sexy as fuck. Ryan coughed and popped a breath mint in his mouth before sitting beside the boy he came with, not sure if he could remember his name.

Ryan tried to sit up but slouched instead, his head was starting to feel better but it still buzzed slightly, blonde male tugged at his shirt, Ryan groaned in response and looked at him. "What?" The male smiled birghtly and pointed at the stage, the lights lit up and a taller brunette male walked out on stage with an electric piano and set it up on it's stand and put the mic close to it's speaker. Ryan watched as then the very male he talked to in the washroom walked out on stage and sat on a stool with his red guitar wrapped around his neck with a black leather strap. Ryan stared widely at the good looking man on stage about to start playing, speaking out his intro but Ryan didn't listen he was shocked. "That's Luke and Jonathan, their music is soooo goood!" The male boasted, he sipped his water and focused when the lights dimmed and the two on the stage were the main attraction, many girls whistled and boy hollered, Ryan stared at the bearded man blown away. "So tonight, something a little special to help out somone I met today, who wasn't quite in the best situation." Luke said calmy into the microphone, his eyes darted directly at Ryan, his cheeks burned as he half-heartedly smiled at Luke, who smiled right back. Luke cleared his throat and started to strum the guitar strings, Ryan hated the enviorment and the people here but something made him sit up to watch Luke play his guitar like magic. "Isn't it good?" The blonde asked star struck at how close they were sitting to the little stage, it wasn't very close but to the male it felt like meer inches. Ryan didn't nod or shake his head, he just relaxed into the slow music and listened to the thick accent sing, almost like it was for him. 

Ryan clapped when Luke and Jonathan finished, Luke winked at Ryan before walking into the VIP lounge, Ryan giggled and it caught the attention of his date. "Why are you laughing? It was so soothing..." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yes it was but I met him in the washroom earlier-" "You what?" Ryan looked over to his date and saw the seriousness on his eyes, Ryan felt the nerves hit him, was this a crazy fan who was going to chop of his hand because it touched Luke's? Ryan backed away slightly and nodded. "Talking to him is amazing! Can you take me back there to talk to him!" Ryan sat up more, slightly irratated. "I'm not a VIP-" "But he knows you, he'll talk to you again!" Ryan scoffed. "It's not like we're friends! I just talked to him by chance, and I shook his hand-" Ryan's message was cut short when the blonde grabbed his hand into his own and held it to his face, Ryan tried to pull it back but he wouldn't let go. The male hummed and kissed Ryan's hand, Ryan broke free and rubbed the saliva on the table cloth before staring at his date. "Luke never shakes anyones hand! He cliams it ruins his guitar strumming vibe, but you! Ryan how did it feel!?" The male asked in a higher pitched voice, like a hyper fan-girl. Ryan chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was alright, just a handshake." Ryan remembered the callouses that made his hand hard to the touch. Ryan realised he could of guessed that Luke played guitar but his brain's function wasn't normal at the time. "Was it rough? soft? no, impossible it had to have been really rough. Right?" Ryan rolled his eyes and nodded at whatever his date was saying, Ryan didn't want to watch the last three acts he wanted to call an UBER now and leave. "Is the date over?" Ryan asked bluntly, not really thinking over what he could of said, his date sighed. "Can you just take me to see him? Up close? Then we can go out seperate ways for the night Ryan." Ryan groaned but stood up. "Fine, let's see if he'll even want to talk to me again." Ryan grabbed his coat and walked over the VIP lounge.

"Is Luke there? Tell him-" "no sorry." Ryan scoffed at the quick response of the security guard, Ryan's date hid behind him and tried not to make any noises. Ryan looked up at the taller male and crossed his arms. "Tell him, It's Ryan." The body guard huffed out air in response, he turned around and yelled something, all of a sudden Luke peered out and smiled at Ryan, and then took him in for a quick hug, Ryan was shocked but embraced the handsome man back. When his date jumped out and hugged Luke too, Luke was taken by surprised and squeaked out a noise. "Wh-Who's this!?" Luke asked, backing away from the blonde. "My date..." Ryan said, mouthing the words 'crazy' to Luke, who chuckled in response. "Nice to meet you! Can I shake your hand? Is that weird to ask? Ryan is that weird?" Ryan nodded his head slowly, regretting bringing him back here. "Okay I'm just a big fan and I always come see every show you do here! always!" Luke chuckled and smiled shoving both hands in his pockets and backing up a little. "Thanks man, that means a lot to me-" "You're voice is soooo goood and just- wow okay can I have an autograph?" Ryan sighed and he wanted to face palm, the blonde smiled with glee as he held out a napkin he stole from the table and a pen he had on him for soem reason, Luke forced a smile and took the napkin and wrote his signature on it. The blonde squealed and Ryan flinched. Luke waved to them as Ryan grabbed his date by the arm and pulled him outside the building. 

He finally snapped back to reality, he stared at Ryan and cleared his throat. Ryan ignored him and put his coat on as it was cold outside at night. Ryan eventually looked up at his date when he cleared his throat once more but louder. "Yes?" Ryan felt the cold hit his face like a hammer, it felt good against his burning face and head, it was cooling his melting brain down. "You're not driving right?" He said slowly, pulling out his own car keys and jingling them in his palm, Ryan sighed and shook his head pulling out his phone. "I'm calling an UBER." Ryan placed an order on his phone and tapped his foot on the sidewalk, his date stared heavily at him. "Will I see you again?" He asked smiling, Ryan wanted to bluntly say no but he knew this man could quite possibly be a good relief in the right situations. "I'll text you eventually." Ryan said not even looking at the flustered face of the man beside him. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to my house? We can-" "I'm okay." Ryan said staring at something on his phone, trying to make himself seem distracted. "Okay... Good night Ryan, this was really nice, nice meeting you." Ryan looked up at the frowning face on the male and sighed. "It was nice meeting you too." His frown curled up into a little smile as he walked away pressing the button on his car keys, Ryan focused on his phone and waited for his UBER to show up.

Ryan jumped when a hand wrapped itself around his sholder, he turned around and pushed whoever it was away. He knew what happened at night at bars and places like this and himself being barely even sober he had to act fast. The culprit jumped back and missed Ryan's forceful shove. "Whoa whoa whoa! Ryan, calm down." Ryan looked up at the potential criminal and saw Luke. Ryan's fearful expression turned into a trusting and giddy look. Luke chuckled and moved closer to Ryan again. "Sorry, you just startled me." Ryan said putting his phone in his pocket. "I was calling your name, are you still drunk?" Luke said smiling down at the shorter male, Ryan sighed and nodded slowly. Ryan felt his nose go numb, it was cold and he didn't bring a scarf. "Hey I-I'm sorry for my date..I didn't know he was more into you than I was." Ryan didn't think he spewed words like the wind, Ryan's eyes widened when he understood what just left his mouth, Luke laughed and pink dusted his cheeks. "It happens, hey will I ever see you here again? Ever plan on coming back?" Luke said, he looked hopeful but Ryan just made a look a disgust. "I wish I liked these places, because I'd come see you more often but I just... I can't stand these places Luke." Ryan was really surpirsed he'd managed to remember the musician's name but not his own date's name. Luke frowned slightly but smiled when he stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and searched for something. "Hey, It's not fair your 'date' left with an autograph and you didn't here." Ryan reached out and a slip of paper was given to him, Ryan cocked an eyebrow and read the note on the paper. It was a phone number. Ryan's face burned even in the cold temperature and he smiled. "Thanks, I keep this forever" Ryan giggled. Ryan's joy was cut short when Luke closed the gap that stood between their bodies, there faces inches away from each other, Ryan focused on the green eyes in front of him, Luke smirked and cupped Ryan's cheek with his hand. Ryan felt the roughness of it and smiled now knowing he doesn't shake anyone's hand, but he shook his own hand. "Maybe if not here, I can give you your own personal show?" Luke's voice was deep and sultry, Ryan's face turned red as his smile grew. "Of course, I'll just use the autograph you gave me, I'll let you know when." Luke smirked and backed away, but right before there was a gap between them again Ryan kissed Luke's cheek, making the taller male smile.

Ryan's thumb hovered over the send arrow on his phone, he felt as though his text was too early, or too desperate or maybe it seemed too needy for a young man like himself. Ryan knew the text was something he'd say to someone on Tinder, but the app almost felt like a seccond personality, Luke was more than a booty call for Ryan now. He sighed and pressed the send button, after hearing the sent noise for conformation he turned his phone off and left it on his side table while he continued his Netflix show. Soon enough however, his phone buzzed and a smile spread across his face when he read it outloud. "I'll be on my way <3" Ryan's heart was in his throat by now, it was digital heart but somehow it felt like more than that of just a few pixels on a screen. Ryan held his phone close to his chest before jumping out of his bed, he scrambled to clean his room and his living room. 

Ryan headed for the door when the bell rang, he opened it and was greeted with the god-like beauty of the bearded man standing in front of him. Ryan's face burned as he let Luke in, he was emraced with a hug. Ryan made an audible noise of happiness when he felt the warmth of the other body crawl though his own body. "Nice seeing you again, I brought my guitar like I promised." Luke said motioning to the giant case on his back, Ryan somehow didn't notice it. He was too distracted by the sight of the male in front of him. Ryan sighed and closed the front door and watched as Luke was going to sit on the couch, Ryan shook his head and protested. "No, not here... my room has better acoustics." His smile was plastered all over his face, Luke chuckled and walked over to Ryan. "Show me the way then." Ryan giggled and took Luke's rough hand and brought him up stairs to his room, there wasn't much there so Ryan wasn't lying when he said it had better acoustics, but saying that wasn't his full intention. Luke sat on the edge of the bed and placed the heavy case on the floor, he opened it up and un-locked the master lock with a key he had in his pocket. "Why is it locked? Got something in there nobody needs to see?" Ryan asked, with mischief in his voice, Luke turned his head to look at Ryan and laughed. "Silly It's my good guitar, my favourite one." Ryan smiled as he pulled out the red guitar, it was a deep red and the black shiny drips coming from the neck of the guitar made Ryan question how much this guitar was if he had to lock it up. The ends of the guitar had black devil horns plastered on to it, as a style choice but it matched Luke's energy. Ryan dared to strum the strings but held back, his fingers hovering above the strings. "Go ahead." Luke said smiling at the adventerous male, Ryan smiled and plucked each string slowly with his index finger, Ryan hummed in response to the perfectly tunner guitar. 

"What are you gonna play for me?" Ryan asked, removing his hands from the polished guitar, Luke sighed and handed Ryan a thin binder that was inside the black leather case, Ryan took the book in his hands and flipped through the papers, all different songs and chords and notes. Ryan stared at a piece of line paper with words on it, a title he'd never seen before. "What song is this?" Ryan asked showing Luke the crumpled paper, Luke snatched it from Ryan's hands and placed it back in the case, and leaving it there. "It's not done, it's a song I was writting but it's bad... so I stopped." Ryan frowned, he picked up the line paper and handed it to Luke, who held it with a tight grip in his hand. "Play it, I'll tell you what I think." Ryan said, he looked hopeful. Luke sighed and chuckled he picked up his guitar and rested it on his lap, he put the strap around himself only to keep it out of the way of his hands. He held the red guitar and cleared his throat, his face burned a little red. Luke hesitated to move or sing, Ryan looked at him confused. "I'm nervous, I never do stuff like this, especially an un-finished song, and for an adorable person in front of me." Ryan giggled when he felt his face burn like it's never burned before. Luke smiled and took a deep breath, he started to play and soon though the musical intro he started to sing his own lyrics. 

Ryan sprawled out on his bed and closed his eyes, the music was taking him into another world He smiled and opened his eyes when the song ended. Ryan stood up and stared eyes half lidded at the beared man. "That was amazing, may I even say other wordly, or angelic." Luke laughed and put hs guitar in the case. Ryan watched him and shot him a questionable look. Ryan's face was drenched in the colour red when Luke's face inched closer to his own, Ryan reacted in the only way he knew how. He kissed Luke to which the beared man happily returned the favour. Ryan hummed happily when they seperated. "That was the best concert I've ever been too." Ryan said staring into the green eyes of Luke. Luke chuckled, "You're the best fan I've ever had." Ryan giggled and laid back down on his bed, Luke followed his command and hovered above him. Luke smirked at the vunerable man underneath him and bent over and kissed Ryan's neck, the beard tickled him and in response he laughed a little. Luke moved his head away and smiled. "What's so funny baby?" Ryan's stomach was filled with butterflies when Luke called him baby, like they were dating or in a relationship. "Nothing, you're just tickling me with that thing." Ryan said pointing at his beard, Luke looked down at his own beard and laughed. Luke's rough hand started to explore Ryan's chest, it slipped under the loose shirt he was wearing, which had a Metallica logo on it. Luke bent over and whispered something to Ryan. "Wearing a different bands merchandise? Who are you?" Ryan's body went limp, he wanted to be lost in Luke's embrace and love for all eternity. Ryan loved the way his calloused hand ran up and down his chest, stomach and gripped his sides perfectly. Ryan groaned when Luke's hand toyed with his pants. Ryan ran his soft hands through Luke's hair. Ryan tugged the hairs lightly, earning noise from Luke, who mouth was currently giving Ryan the darkest hickies he's ever seen before. Ryan happily sighed when Luke removed his hands from his body and removed his shirt, Luke made sure to toss it on the floor so the other band was out of sight and mind. Ryan chuckled as he watched Luke remove his own shirt. Ryan smiled at the toned muscles he had. "So you workout, play guitar, what else? Cook five stars meals? Earn millions of dollars every month? Model?" Ryan said using his hands to touch the toned man hovering over top of him. Luke chuckled and kicked off his shoes, using the edge of the bed to help. "If you count following cooking tutorials as five star meals, then yes I do that too." Ryan giggled. "I can model, don't ya think? I have the looks for it?" Ryan rolled his eyes and sat up to kiss Luke's biceps and shoulders, Luke hummed in response to the light kisses trailing all over his arms. "I don't make millions yet, if my music ever gets popular then I'll be making that money baby." Ryan smiled. "I think you can do it, your music seems to make a lot of people happy, or travel to another dimension like the Beatles-" Ryan's words were cut off with a kiss. "Don't compare me to anyone else, me and Jonathan make sure we'll be the ones compared to other." Ryan smiled and nodded. "Of course." Ryan giggled as he felt Luke's rough hand travel south, lust filled the room and soon enough they were making another type of music.

Ryan woke up, lustful memories of the night he spent with Luke, wishing the callouses were still running down his soft skin, poisioning the smooth and softness of it. Ryan smiled when he turned around under the sheets and saw the sleeping face of the bearded musician. Ryan shifted closer to his warmth and moved his limp hands to embrace himself, Ryan smelt the scent of sex still on himself, Luke and the sheets they lied in. Ryan knew the cleaning part of the day would be dreadful, but it's most likely very much needed. Ryan smiled when Luke's green eyes fluttered open, and connected with his own. Luke smiled and kissed Ryan's cheek and propped his head up on his hand. "Hey sexy, what cha' doing awake?" Luke's morning voice was rougher than normal, Ryan drooled at the sound of it. "Admiring the view." Luke chuckled at Ryan's response and stretched out his arms and hugged Ryan tightly, pulling him ontop of himself. Ryan squeaked out a noise when he was being transported by his strength. "Put me down Luke" Ryan said resting his head on the taller male's chest. "Doesn't really seem like you wanna leave." Ryan rolled his eyes. "You win this time." "This time?" Ryan giggled and placed light kisses on Luke's bare chest, Luke inhaled sharply and hummed at his lover.

"Maybe some other time I can give you a private concert again?" Ryan giggled and got off of Luke, getting dressed in Luke's shirt as to not wear the band shirt he had on last night. The shirt was bigger on him but he didn't mind. Luke sat up in the bed and smiled at the shorter male in his shirt. "That would be very nice, but I was thinking a date first?" Ryan said smirking, Luke chuckled and got dressed in his pants only, and hugged Ryan from behind. "If that what it takes to stay with you, I'll go on dates." Ryan smiled. "Just pease never take me to that stupid club. I will kill you." Luke laughed and kissed Ryan's cheek from behind, Ryan held Luke's hand in his own and pulled him down stairs to the kitchen. "Okay chef, make me something to eat." Ryan said, sitting on the counter stool, waiting for food. Luke laughed and pulled out his phone from his pant pocket, and tapped a bunch before sitting down beside Ryan. "What did you do? Where's my egg breakfast?" Ryan said crossing his arms, Luke kissed the shorter male. "I got some UBER eats, you do know it's almost lunch time right?" Ryan looked over at Luke shocked, Luke pulled out his phone again and confirmed the timing. Ryan face palmed and sighed. Luke removed his hand from his face and kissed his nose. "Don't worry, you got 7 hours of sleep after that hell of a night workout." Ryan's face turned red remembering all the things they did, and how long it lasted. Ryan wanted to relive it, but now wasn't the time. "after we eat I have to go though, I promised Jonathan I'd practice his song with him." Ryan smirked. "Are you sure you can't shower with me first? We both smell like we-" "Okay fine, quick shower, nothing too lengthy." Ryan giggled and placed his hand on Luke's thigh. Luke rolled his eyes and placed his own hand ontop of the brunette's hand. He flipped there hands so Ryan could run his fingertips across the many callouses on Luke's hand. "I hope my hand gives your music the sexy energy." Ryan said slowly tracing each one of them. Luke laughed, "From the few people I have shaken hands with for meetings and deal, nobody had loved the rough feeling more than you, you little weirdo." Ryan chuckled and rested his hand and looked up and Luke softly. "I guess I really do just like calloused hands." Ryan smiled, and so did Luke.


	55. Vending Machine [OhmToonz]

Luke pressed his hands on the cold glass of the vending machine in front of him, he tapped the glass with his fingers in a pattern, creating a little beat. He sighed heavily and pressed his forehead on the most likely un-sanitary glass. He stared at the rows of snacks and banged his head on the plexi-glass for a while before backing away and feeding the machine some coins, and pressing a couple buttons. The machine whirred and vibrated, he watched the coil spin and the snack get closer to falling but before falling the machine shut down completely, the lights went out the green electronic text on the side turned to a blank screen. He pressed the button for a coin return but nothing came back. 

"Fuck this machine... fuck you machine!" Luke pounted his finger at it like he was acusing it of a crime, he stared at his blurry reflection and frowned. He sighed heavily and pulled his phone out of his pocket, he'd recived a text a few moments ago.

Repair man is here, where is the vending machine?

Luke sent a reply to his employee, letting him know he was outside Motel Building B. Luke waited, tempted to kick the metal box. He un-pligged it and plugged it back in so he can show the repiar man what's wrong with it, he waited for the green text to scroll displaying the current balance in the machine, the quiet humming continued as the lights turned back on, displaying the snacks. He counted the coins in his pocket, making sure he actually had enough to display the fault of the machine. Luke waited there, the perfect night, not too hot or cold, no wind at all. Just the crickets and cicada's humming tunes in the night. 

"Hello? You called me right? I'm here for the vending machine." Luke turned his head and pushed himself off of leaning against the brick wall of the motel building and smiled slightly, he walked over and shook hands with the shorter male. He wore a baseball cap even in the middle of the night. "Yes, thank you.. this stupid thing stopped working, it just steals cash." The repair man laughed and walked over to the giant metal box and stared at it. "Watch." Luke inched closer, standing inches away from the other man, he pushed coins into the slot and tapped buttons, the coil spung and stopped like last time. Then it shut down like last time. "This happens often, how old is the machine?" Luke clicked his tongue, he tried to remember when he bought this old thing from a appliance discount store. "four? years ago?" Luke knew it was most likely a lie, not truly knowing when he made the purchase. "It can still work then, just a little repairs, won't cost much." Luke nodded, he watched as the shorter male put his tool box down, and opened it grabbing tools and a flashlight from it, He un-plugged the machine before pulling it away from the wall. Luke scanned his chest, finding a nametag embrodered into the little repair man shirt he was wearing.

Ryan. 

"Ryan? right?" Luke asked, not wanted to assume anything. "Yes, that's my name, you're Luke right? That's what Jonathan told me." Luke nodded, watching Ryan use his flashlight to scan the back. He opened some panels before looking at Luke. "Can you.. can you hand me the green thing." Luke picked up a screwdriver and handed it to Ryan who smiled at him. "so... so why are you wearing a hat? It's the dead of night." Ryan chuckled and turned to Luke giving him back the screwdriver and basically getting inside the vending machine. "Because- ahg- I like the way it looks." Luke questioned the man's sense of fashion but didn't proceed on asking, instead he just watched the shorter male work from behind. Weirdly hypnotized. 

Ryan took the screwdriver out of the day dreaming owner's hand and closed up the back of it. He turned around and stared at Luke panting, he went to wipe the sweat off his forehead but he only left a trace of some black substance, could be a whole lot of dust or oil. Luke bit his tongue trying not to laugh. Ryan obviously noticed and crossed his arms. "What?" Luke let out a shakiy breath and used his sweater sleeve to wipe the black mark off of Ryan's head. Ryan let it happen, oddly enough it didn't startle him. Luke smiled softly before what he just did registered in his mind, he backed up a little and chuckled nervously. "hey, how bout' you come to the main office for some coffee, you could clean yourself up too, before I pay you." Ryan smiled. "That would be lovely." 

Luke turned the coffee machine on and sat in his desk chair, Ryan sat across from him in the guest seat, Luke pushed his tissue box closer to Ryan. "You've still gotta' little on your forhead." Ryan's face turned red a little before reaching for the box. "Thanks." Luke also went over to his water dispencer and poured water into a little paper cup and handing it to Ryan. "It might come off easier with water." Ryan nodded "usually it does." He dipped the tissue in the water and used his phone as a mirror to make sure he got it all, Luke heard the water start to boil. "So, what's it like repairing things, is it fun?" Ryan threw the wet tissue out and put the box back on the desk, his smile grew bigger. "That's why this is my job, building and repairing things is so much fun, I'm such a tinkerer nerd, used to do it all the time in highschool." Luke opened his desk drawer and opened the safe, pulling out a couple hundred bucks. and leaving it on the desk, Ryan didn't even notice. "Although I wish my boss wasn't a little bitch, he's always yelling at me to do most of the work, I enjoy it but I don't enjoy being commanded like a little puppy, plus he takes most of my pay." Luke felt the air get heavy. "Get a new job." He didn't mean for it to sound so blunt and rude, Ryan slouched in his seat and stared at the floor. "I dropped out of high school for his job, no big company will hire me without a highschool diploma." Luke stood up and put the coffee pods into the machine and leaned against the desk waiting for it to brew the first cup. "How do you like your coffee?" Ryan looked up and smiled. "double double." Luke chuckled and turned back to the machine and fixed Ryan's drink for him. "So why, why do you run a motel?" Luke rolled his eyes. "It was given to me as a gift, from my brother before he passed, I used to work here when I was in school. But then I went to buisness school, I wasn't expecting him to give me his pride and honor like that, but I'm keeping it well, sure much has changed but it's got four stars, just for him." Luke turned and placed Ryan's coffee on the desk, he walked back to the machine and waited for his own to be brewed. Luke did find it weird that he felt so comfortable telling some repair man about his brother, and his life, and how Ryan was comfortable enough to tell him personal details. 

"How much do I owe you?" Luke sat down in his chair, coffee in one hand, Ryan looked up from staring at the coffee in his hands. "Not much, easy fix, like fifty bucks." Luke's eyes darted to the 200$ on his desk, he sighed and picked up the money and handing it to Ryan. "I said fifty." He took out three fifty dollar bills and placed them back on the desk. Luke sighed. "If you refuse the extra money I'll give you this." Luke riffled through his desk and pulled out two pieces of paper stapled together. Ryan took the papers in his hand when Luke handed them over, he read through them. "Is this... Is this an apply paper?" Luke nodded. "I'd like to hire you, if you can fill that out, leave you're old job, oh and if you want to.. of course." Ryan smiled. "I'll only do it.. if you do something for me." Luke sipped his coffee and raised an eyebrown at the shorter male, he took his hat off revealing slightly curly and fluffy brown hair. Ryan put the papers and his coffee down on the desk, he pulled out his phone and put it on the desk after turning it on. "Take me out for lunch, then I'll work for you." Luke's cheek's were dusted with a slight pink colour, so were Ryan's. Luke took the phone and added his number. "You got yourself a deal."

Ryan dropped his toolbox on the floor, he ran over to Luke who was currently kicking his printer because it wasn't working, Ryan laughed as he pulled Luke out of his rage with a kiss. "Stop, you're only gonna make it worse, theres no need to buy a whole new printer." Luke rolled his eyes and pulled his fiance closer to him. "If I don't, this one will betray me again." Ryan laughed and picked up the printed, putting it on a table and staring at the small dents in it from Luke's boot. "I love you, now help me? Please?" Luke nodded and grabbed Ryan's toolbox for him and handing him the tools he asked for. Luke wasn't sure how he ended up engaged to such a fantastic person, one lunch date and a new employee turned into so much more. He laughs everytime he thinks about their first kiss. 

Ryan was headed to the supply closet to grab lightbulbs when Luke ran into him, he was also on his way to grab more paper for his copier. Luke smiled and his face turned red, Ryan chuckled and opened the closet door when Luke pushed him in. Ryan caught himself before falling over, he was quickly pressed up against the shelves and hands wrapped themselves around his hips. Ryan was about to say something but Luke's nose was touching his own. His boss's eyes were hypnotizing. "Luke-" Ryan bit his own tongue and smiled at the taller male. "May I?" Luke asked, smirking, Ryan nodded and loved the embrace of warm lips pressed on his own. They laughed when they parted. Ryan wrapped his hands around Luke's neck and pulled his face closer. It was getting heated fast, until the door swung open, Luke forgetting to lock it. "broom, mop and-" Luke and Ryan let go of each other and stared at Jonathan, who was standing in the doorway. He looked at Luke, then Ryan and back Luke before laughing. "Luke, don't make me report you for fraternizing with employees, get your ass back to work." Jonathan said it with a mocking tone, before closing the door and leaving them alone. Ryan grabbed the light bulbs and opened the closet door. "There's only one way I won't be caught messing with an employee." Ryan stood in the doorway. "What's that?" Luke grabbed paper and embraced Ryan, his breath tickled Ryan's ear. "If you were more than an employee." Ryan felt a shiver run down his spine, but he just laughed and kissed Luke before going back to working.

Ryan kissed his fiance and put the printer back, Luke laughed and ran his fingers through Ryan's hair. "Thank you baby." Ryan rested his head on Luke's shoulder. "Any time."


	56. Valentines? What? [TerrorSnuckle]

Brian loved Brock, and they'd always flirt, jokes would land and when they hung out they would always have some sort of physical contact, playfully hitting each other, or leaning against one another while watching moives or playing games. 

Brian went over to Brocks house, it was valentines day and they both decided to hang out so they weren't totally alone on the day of love, Brian sat on the black couch in Brock's basement, waiting for him to come back with snacks. Their plan was to watch Romance movies and make fun of them, since they both hate the genre so much. Brock soon returned and placed the snakcs on the coffee table and jumped on the couch, making Brian bounce a little. Brock leaned to his left and crushed Brian a little, they both laughed as one of them picked up the remote and pressed power, waiting for the TV to boot up.

"You could of booted the TV up before I came back Brian." Brock said in a mocking tone, Brian shoved him off of himself and laughed. "You could of brought the snacks down faster, Brock." In retaliation Brock sat up and pushed Brian off the couch, he rolled onto his back on the fuzzy carpet and held his stomach as he laughed. "You could of been here on time for once." Brock said throwing a pillow at his friend, who sat up and caught it. He peeked his head over the top of the pillow and smiled. "You could of gotten prepared just in case I showed up early." He threw the pillow and Brock who's reaction time was slow, it hti him in the face and he laughed. "Sorry, are you okay?" Brian asked, gettign up and sitting back down on the couch. "I'm fine, It's just a pillow Brian, I'm not dying." Brock smiled, shoving the pillow behind him to use as a back rest, Brian rolled his eyes, his cheeks burned. 

Brian watched as Brock selected the first movie, it stared and the intro's played. Brian relaxed and tried to not be so stressed, he wanted to say something. Anything. He didn't know how though, did Brock even like him? Was he aware that Brian flirted with him? Brock rested his head on Brian's shoulder and he jumped, lost in thoughts. "Sorry, I didn't mean tot startle you, we're not watching a horror movie." He laughed and Brian chuckled, he rubbed the back of his neck and took a handful of chips and shoved them all in his mouth to stop himself from word-vomitting. Brock ignored the strange behaviour and watched the film.

"It's so stupid, listen to her narrate, it's like they need us to know she's in love with him. It's pretty obvious considering they type of film it is." Brock said, using his hand to gesture what he was saying, Brian stayed silent focusing on thoughts and options. "Brian?" Brock poked his elbow at his friend who looked at him, Brian looked as though he had been woken up from slumber. "yes?" Brock sighed heavily. "Exposition... it sucks." Brian nodded in agreement. "Are you listening to me?" Brock asked moving the bowl of chips away from them when he saw Brian's hands trying to reach for more food. "yes..." Brock frowned. "I thought we were here to interact, converse, watch a movie and make fun of it.... not just be silent." Brian looked sad, he stared into Brock's eyes and sighed.

Brian bit his tongue, Brock waited for a response, he paused the movie and crossed his arms. "Say something, cause if we're not doing what we planned, go home." Brock seemed somewhat annoyed, but he always got this way when plans failed or ended up being tossed away, he was such a control freak and a planner, everything need to go as according to what he set. Brian let go of his tongue and put his hands out, Brock grabbed them and felt Brian squeeze them slightly. 

"Brock, I need to get something off my chest." Brian said, his hands started to shake so Brock squeezed them back, which made Brian smile a little. "Will you... be my valentines?" Brian said, his voice was shaky, unsure of an outcome and not confident in himself. "Valentines? What?" Brock said, he let go of his friend's hands and stood back a little, he stared at the other male shocked. "Are you serious?" Brian nodded, he shoved his hands in his sweater pockets and bit his tongue once more, trying not to over do everything. "Like.. friend? or lover valentines?" Brock asked, the TV and movie forgotten, Brock pulled out Brian's hands from his pockets and held them tightly. "Love..." Brian said quietly, usually he was the cocky one with the big ego but when it came to Brock, he felt more down to earth and himself. Brock smiled and pulled Brian's hands around his wasit and he leaned in forward, pushing Brian onto his back. Brock then kissed his forehead and smiled.

"I'd love to be your valentines Brian." Brock whispered, pressed his forehead against Brian's, they both laughed and shared each other's warmth before getting back up. "Now can we finish out plans... you know how I get." Brock said picking up the remote again, Brian nodded and grabbed Brock's body and pulled him into a cuddle. "But can we do it like this?" Brian asked throwing a blanket over both of them, Brock smiled and nodded, playing the movie and explaining the issues with the movie thus far.

Valentines wasn't so lonely anymore, and Brian was happy today was the day he finally told his friend and crush how much he really cared for him.


	57. Chicago Pizza [OhmToonz]

Luke sighed, he stared out the plane window waiting for lift off, his seat was next to an old man who looked like he's done this a million times, Luke had done this for conventions and trips with his friends before, but this man looked like he lived on the plane, and he was... already sleeping. Luke picked up a magazine from the pocket on the chair infront of him he scanned each page talking about the "latest scandal" from 2011. He listened to the lady explain where the exits were and how to use the mask if we're in trouble, Luke rested his head on his hand and waited for the plane to head in the direction of Chicago.

Ohm and him had planned this visit for months, ever since Ohm tweeted asking hiw followers if he should meet with "Toonzie" or not, of course the comments were full of gifs and replies begging for them to meet, and Luke wasn't one to complain about finally getting to see his best friend of years in the flesh for the first time. 

Luke watched the clouds beneath roll by as he watched the vast empty land soon turn into a city below, it was grey and miserable. Just like he pictured. He eventually went through the pain of landing and listening to all the people clap for the pilot. He went through the pain of looking for his luggage and hoping nobody would see him, he tried to keep a low profile not wanting to risk anyone asking about his friends. He texted Ohm letting him know he was about to get into a taxi and that he need the whereabouts of Ohm's house so he can actually get there. Ohm replied with his address and a smiley face. The little emoji made butterflies float around in Luke's stomach, he wasn't sure why he was nervous, or if this was nervousness. Luke swallowed the feeling and called a taxi, and gave him the address and headed over to the house of the maskedgamer. 

Before Luke had gotten off the plane, while in the sky he tweeted a picture letting his fan know he was flying overhead of Chicago, some fans already knew why he was there but others whee questioning his motives for heading to Chicago. When he landed he grabbed a snack at a store in the airport, there was a little stature of person but it wasn't realistic, Luke tweeted a picture of it with his finger covering it's face claiming that Ohmwrecker was shorter than he thought. Fans went crazy asking if he was going to actually see Ohm. Luke laughed and closed twitter letting the people speculate.

Luke stood outside the house of Ohm, he stared at the dark wooden door, he wanted to knock but felt as though something was holding him back. He sighed heavily and felt a pain in his chest as he stood there. He finally knocked and he heard a dog barking from the other side of the door, Luke's nervous frown turned into a smile when he heard the door being un-locked, when the handle twisted and the door swung open he crashed into Ohm without even looking at him, giving him the biggest hug Luke has ever given. Ohm was taken back and stumbled a little but recipocated the hug. Ohm laughed a little when his dog Tiny was trying to jump up on Luke. Luke backed out of the hug and looked at the shorter male for the first time in his life.

Ohm's cheeks turned red a little when Luke stared at his face a little too long, Ryan coughed under his breath and Luke snapped out of his daze. 

"Holy shit, its actually you!" Luke smiled brightly, Ohm laughed and nodded his head and shrugging. "Yeah, it's me." Ohm said, he let Luke in and closed the door behind them, Luke looked around the house, it was a lot nicer than he thought it would've been. "Hello there! Tiny right?" Luke said bending over to pet the playful pup, Ohm nodded and smiled at the sight of Tiny's tail wagging at the stranger. 

After an hour of talking and catching up, asking about the plane trip and how Luke was doing, they settled down in the living room with a movie on in the background. "I'm going toorder pizza, you need to try Chicago pizza Luke, I am telling you. It's amazing." Luke rolled his eyes. "Keep talking the talk Ohm, you know Carolina pizza is better." Ohm scoffed and looked hurt he fake frowned and pouted. "You're just trying to hurt my feelings." Luke laughed and rolled his eyes, Ohm called the pizza place and ordered their dinner.

After eating the pizza they went back to talking and enjoying each others company for once. Ohm pulled out some wine and they started to drink a little, both of them weren't keen on alcohol but this was a momentus occasion. 

"So, how was the pizza Luke?" Ohm said, staring at the empty box on the table, Luke chuckled and rolled his eyes. "It was alright, I still perfer my pizza." Ohm laughed and shook his head. "Loser." Luke smirked and leaned forward, Ohm's face went a little red but Luke closed his eyes and simply said "Loser? I'm the loser? Says the one who's never seen Lion King." Ohm furrowed his brows and shoved Luke back laughing, Luke chuckled and sighed. "Tomorrow night we're watching it, I'll use my Disney Plus log in, you're watching it!" Ohm sighed "Fine, only for you." He batted his eyelashes and Luke chuckled, he felt his cheeks burn a little but ignored it and sipped his wine before Ohm cleared his throat, Luke looked over at his friend.

"So Luke.. what did you think of me?" Luke looked at his friend confused, he put his wine glass down and turned to face Ohm more, he rolled his eyes. "Like, when you first saw me, what did you think of me?" Luke bit his tongue, he wanted to be honest but honesty could be the wrong option, he stared at his friend. "Well Ohm-" "You can call me Ryan." Luke was stunned that his friend cut him off, he hadn't even noticed Ryan was calling him Luke the whole time. "Well Ryan..." Luke cleared his throat "I think you're very handsome." Luke bit the inside of his cheek, Ryan laughed a little and placed a hand ontop of Luke's, which made both of their faces turn red a little. "Be honest Lukey." Luke looked shocked "That was honesty! I am being the most honest I have ever been!" Ryan laughed and sipped his wine. "That wasn't full honesty Luke, you hesitated. Be real I wanna know what you think, since not many people can give me an opinon." Ryan chuckled and stared at Luke, who swallowed his nerves and let the wine talk.

"I think youre very hot."

Luke bit his tongue and held his breath, Ryan stared at Luke with his mouth opened, shocked at the honesty he recieved. Luke tried to look away from the shocked expression on Ryan's face, but it was hard to not look at him all the time, Ryan slowly smiled and lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Luke, who fell on the couch and looked up at Ryan who was sitting ontop of him.

"you had no idea how worried I was, I thought you'd think I was ugly and for a whole hour I really thought you weren't into me... I'm such an idiot." Ryan laughed and kissed Luke's cheek, he smiled and pulled Ryan in to cuddle on the couch.

"Have I ever told you I loved you?" Ryan giggled. "Yes you have, but it was a joke, or was it real!?" Ryan sat up and stared at Luke. "It was a joke back then, just friendly flirting, but now it's real." Ryan smiled as Luke scooped him up and took him to Ryan's bedroom to cuddle on the bed for the night. "I love you too Luke." Luke laughed. "That's the first time I've heard that." They both laughed and enjoyed eachother's embrace.

The next day Ryan was showing Luke more of his house and the real him, not the masked gamer everyone knows. Ryan showed Luke his favourite sutffed animal he owned, it was a KayJar plushie, a character from a game Ryan loved to play. Luke loved seeing this side of him, he was a little upset he had to leabe in a few days, but for now he'd enjoy the love and affection Ryan would give him.


	58. Physical Therapy [SquirrelToonz]

Luke stepped into the building, he went straight for the front desk familiar with the layout of the office. He stood waiting at the front desk for the worker to notice his presence, he sighed loudly and she perked up taking out her earbuds. "Dr. Squirrel will see you soon, just finishing up with his other patient." Luke nodded and went to sit down on the bench in the waiting area, he hated sitting here, waiting. He looked across the walls and saw art hanging from almost every wall, one was was covered in art that looked like it was drawn by children, it most likely was since the doctors here assign art therapy to most kids. 

"Patterson." The lady said, Luke stood up and thankes her before heading for the door, he walked down a long hallway with many doors on each side, he bumped into a woman. "Sorry ma'am." She had red puffy eyes, she looked up at Luke and smiled softly. "I'm sorry, I should've been looking at where I was going, not the floor. Silly me." She patted his shoulder and kept walking, her heels clicking when they hit the tile, Luke held back his frown and continued walking. He knocked on a brown door with a plaque on the front that read 

Dr. Squirrel

"Come in!" Luke opened the door and stepped in, the door slowly closed itself behind him, he smiled at the sight of Joe with his glasses on reading a small piece of paper, he stepped closer and his smile grew. Joe looked up and placed the paper down before standing up and walking around his desk to hug Luke. "It's been a hot minute, how have you been Luke?" The bearded man smiled and sat down on the reclined seat and started talking about his past two weeks, he was on vacation to visit his mother for the first time in years, just like Joe told him to. "That's great to hear Luke, I'm glad it worked out, now let's get started on the first actvity we do every appointment." Luke gleamed pride when the doctor used his first name and that he used Joe's first name, they've become more like friends than doctor and patient over the past year. "Okay." Luke laid down on the soft fabric of the bench and closed his eyes, he sighed heavily before going silent, Joe made no noise at all, he just watched carefully.

Luke started to fidget and become restless, he sat up quickly gasping for air. Joe stood up and ran over to his patient and scanned his face, Luke had tears coming from his eyes trailing down his cheeks slowly. "Luke are-" Luke without thinking grabbed the man infront of him and pulled him in for a hug, Joe embraced him back for support but pulled away too soon for Luke's liking. "Are you okay? What went wrong?" Luke wiped the tears out of his eyes with a tissue he pulled from the box on his left, he sighed heavily and sat back down on the bench. "I hate silence, I just... I've been around noise all vacation I can't stand silence." Joe scribbled something down on his clipboard and placed it on his desk before walking back over Luke. "You were getting used to it weren't you? Before the trip?" Luke nodded and threw the tissue out in the trash can beside him, Joe sighed and walked behind his desk and pulled out a pink paper and wrote something on it.

Luke took the paper in his hands. "Physical therapy!?" Joe nodded and sat on the chair across from Luke. "Like, join a sports team, or yoga class. Something with physical activity." Luke stared at his therapist before laughing. "You're joking right?" Joe shook his head, Luke sighed and shoved the paper in his back pocket. Joe looked at his watch. "We have 35 minuets left, what do you want to do?" Joe asked, Luke stared at the man in front of him, he would by lying to himself if he said he wasn't interested in Joe, but it's weird dating you're therapist, and he knew it could get Joe fired or arrested. "Can I.. May I talk about someone I like?" Luke said, Joe happlily nodded and grabbed his clipboard. "Go ahead."

Luke lied down and stared at the ceiling fan spin, he sighed heavily. "Well they're adorable and I want to date them, they make me so happy to even just be around but I wish we could be closer, see each other more often, and I don't even know if they like me back or even are interested in me." Joe nodded and wrote stuff down on the paper infront of him, he looked up at Luke who was zoning out. "what do you like about her?" Luke shot Joe a look. "Him?" Luke smiled and looked back up Joe scribbled notes down and crossed out his wrong assumption. "He's just so cute, and I wish I could date them." Luke sighed and closed his eyes. "Why don't you ask him out?" Joe said while staring at his paper, Luke huffed air out of his nose audibly, and took a deep breath. "I don't want them to get hurt cause of me." Joe looked up and stopped writing, it became silent. "Joe say something, I don't like the silence." Joe perked up and stated just drawing circles on his paper to create some type of noise, he stared at Luke questionably and took a deep breath. "What does that mean exactly Luke?" Joe asked, curious as what way someone could get hurt. "I don't want them to lose their job or, have a broken heart if it doesnt work out too." Joe let out relived sigh and tried not to laugh. "Why would they lose their job, and everyone will get over a broken heart Luke." Luke sighed and kept his eyes closed, picturing Joe and him going on dates and hanging outside of his office. Luke stayed quiet and Joe kept scribbling doodles on his paper to create noise, Luke opened his eyes and stared at Joe who was chewing on the cap of his pen. "Can I have a hug?" Luke asked, his voice was a little raspy like he was about to cry, Joe smiled sweetly and put the pen and its cap down, he put his clipboard down too and walked over to Luke and sat beside him. Then they shared a hug.

Luke wouldn't let the embrace end, instead placed his head close to Joe's ear and whispered something. "Because patients and their doctors can't fraternize." Joe moved his head away and stared at Luke, his face was bright red and he looked nervous. "Luke?" Joe said, but it was all he asked, like if this was really him sitting here. "Joe, I've like you for a while now, and I know it's not proper, but we could just try?" Joe stood there scanning Luke's posture and the way he spoke trying to figure out of it was real. "Don't be silent, you know I hate that." Luke leaned in and placed his lips on Joe's neck and lightly kissed the pale skin, Joe jumped and blinked his shock away and stared down at Luke, both of their faces burning red hot. "Is this real?" Joe asked, Luke hummed happily and kissed his neck again, Joe smiled slowly and giggled and checked his watch. "15 minutes" Luke laughed and crawled ontop of Joe. "Does this mean you like me too?" Joe nodded happily and reached behind his head, he pulled on a string and the blinds dropped and the room got dark, since his office was at the end of the building he got a window. "Is this my physical therapy?" Luke said in a dark husky voice, Joe couldn't hold in his giggles and he burst out laughing. "It can be, turn the lights off." Luke got up and turned the lights off before crawling back ontop of Joe, they both shared a quick kiss before clothing started gathering on the floor.


	59. Metal [H2OVanoss]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS GRAPHIC AND POSSIBLY DISTURBING CONTENT
> 
> READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

Jon would always stare at the asian looking male that worked at the lab with him, he didn't know him very well or at all even, but he wished he did. Jon sat at the desk in front of him and focused on the imagery pasted on the asian's face as he did work across the big room, Jon looked up when someone stood in his way of viewing the handsome man he admired with his heart. He frowned and stared up at the other man working in the lab trying to pick a stack of papers off of the desk Jon resided at. Jon stood up and stared at the man until his eyes flickered from the stack of papers up to Jon's blue eyes, he smiled and nodded his head almost like waving his hand to say hello. Jon frowned and picked up the rest of the papers and threw them ontop of the rest the male was holding, it made him drop forward due to how heavy it was, Jon pointed to the left and shoved the man out of the way. He mumbled something but Jon chose to ignore it as he sat back down and continued to stare at the work of art across the room.

"Jon. Jon. Jonathan. Jonathan!" Jon broke out of his day dream when the desk he was resting his head on was slammed, he stared at his friend Luke who was visually upset and frustrated. Jon weakly smiled and gave a pair of thumbs up, Luke frowned and shook his head, he put his coffee mug down and yanked on Jon's sleeve to drag him out of the room.

"What the fuck Jon, I got you this job so you could.. you know get money and do stuff with your life, not slack off and day dream about god knows what!" Jon looked at the ground. Luke sighed heavily, and rubbed his friends shoulders. "I'm sorry, I just- god you frustrate me so much, why are you so distracted? Can you atleast let me help!?" Jon continued to stare at the tile flooring until Luke cleared his throat, Jon's head snapped up and met the judgemnetal gaze of Luke. "I'm sorry Luke, I just... the room is so distracting." Luke cocked his head sideways, Jon elaborated "I don't know anyone but you, and you're always super busy and... I wish I had a partner cause I have no idea what I'm doing here!" Luke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed with his eyes shut, he stared at Jon and rubbed his temple. "Listen, if I get you a partner in an easy area, will you start working!? I don't want to fire you." Jon smiled and lit up with passion, Luke smiled back at his excited friend. "Is there anyone, you'd like to work with? Anything you're int-" "I want to work with that asian man, he does the cutting stuff, I don't know what he does but I wanna work with him." Luke closed his mouth and stared at his star-struck employee. "Evan?" Jon's eyes went wide at the sound of his name. "Evan..." Jon repeated, Luke chuckled and nodded slowly. "I'll tell him, you start working with him next shift okay?" Luke started to walk away after handing Jon some cash, "And by the way, he does disections." 

Jon stood in the cold room, his new partner walked around and around the room gathering certain things. "Luke said you're new to this stuff so I requested a private room so I can teach you, without other people doing other stuff all around us, okay?" Jon nodded and walked closer to the white sheet covering the metal table in the centre of the small room, he was about to lift it when Evan smacked his hand. "Not yet, Jonathan, be patient." Evan said turning away and grabbing some more bottles and tools from drawers ans cabinets all over the room, Jon stepped back and looked around the room. So many things he's never seen before- or noticed atleast. "Hey Evan, why do you do this job?" Evan chuckled a little and opened small packages up with little scalpels in each. "I love Biology, and everything that came with it, but this is great because I'm helping others too, the families of these poor people feel better when you tell them which way they died." Jon knew working in a forensics office would be a little scary since he was always bad at science and math in highschool, but it was a free job Luke was giving him, so he took it regardless. "I guess that makes sense."Jon said quietly, he watched as Evan pulled the white sheet off, Jon closed his eyes as if he was about to be jumpscared, when nothing happened he slowly opened them one at a time to see the dead body laying on a cold metal table in front of him. Evan handed him a clip board with paper already clipped into it, and a pen. "Write down the things I tell you to, okay? A-And just watch today, I don't want to freak you out by making you do gross stuff early on." Evan smiled sweetly at Jon which made his heart bear faster, he took a deep breath and nodded.

"They suspect he fell and hit the back of his head on something metal, write that down." Jon nodded and scribbled as fast as he could, making sure his hand writting was readable, he watched carefully as Evan started to cut around the forehead of the visibly dead man, he saw the blade slice through the rotting skin like a hot knife on butter, blood started to leak out. "I-Is it suppose to be bloody!?" Evan chuckled through his face mask and nodded. "The body sometimes stores lots of blood in your head when it thinks it could bleed out or die in other places, it normal don't worry Jonathan." Evan said as he wiped the black blood off of the pale skin of the dead man. "Call me Jon." Evan nodded and kept cutting, he used a drill to put four holes in the skull of the dead man, the noise of the drill hitting bone made Jon jump and cringe a little, it reminded him of the dentist, or a horror movie. He watched as Evan used a small electric saw to slice a big enough enterance for Evan's hand to fit in, once the bone was removed Evan put his hand into the skull of the dead man, Jon felt queasy and he put the clipboard down on the bench and backed up a little in horror. Evan's face seemed focus as his hand got progressively deeper and deeper into the mans head. "Write this down, Man did not die from falling and hitting his head instead he-" Evan slid his hand out and pulled out a tiny metal object and placed it into a metal pan. "he died from a bullet shot to the head, then fell over and smacked his head." Jon wasn't writting, he looked at Evan in horror but amazement at the same time, Evan looked over to Jon after covering the head with te sheet and removing his gloves and throwing them out. "Did you get that?" Jon nodded and snapped back to reality, he wrote down what he previously heard and removed his face mask, Evan washed his hands and threw his bloody face mask out. Evan looked around the room. "Shit, Jon can you... take this and mix these and pour it into the metal pan to sanitize the bullet shell, I need to grab something and I'll run your notes down to the head office." Jon stared at him and nodded without protest, Evan thanked him and ran out of the room. Jon stared at the three bottles and pour equal amount of them into the pan with the bloody bullet sat, it was stained red and a puddle of blood was surrounding the metal, he could see some brain matter on it too. He closed his eyes as he shook the pan a little to mix it. He stood back while he heard sizzling coming from it. Evan rushed back in soon enough. "Thanks Jon, can you run the bullet to Luke and I'll tuck the body away." Jon watched Evan shove the bullet into a plastic bag and hand it to him. Jon left the room and felt as if that whole thing was a dream, he walked slowly away from the room to head to Luke's office.

Evan and Jon both hovered over the metal table with a body on top of it covered with a white sheet. "Your turn Jon." Evan said with a slight chuckle, it had been a few weeks since Jon first worked with Evan. He fell in love with the job, helping Evan... and Evan in general, of course they got closer too, spending lucnhes together and hanging together outside of work. Jon admired the asian man so much but he bit his tongue when it came to admitting that, it was hard to place a pin on his attraction because it wasn't a physical attraction, it was more of a soul attraction. Jon however, didn't find Evan sexually appealing one bit, but he felt as though they were meant to be. 

Jon pulled the whole sheet off in one swift motion, Evan gasped at the sight of the dead male in front of them, he had a leg missing and replaced with a metal prosthetic. Jon looked at it just as shocked as Evan, but then Evan started to laugh. "Don't worry, I've seen it all, this isn't the first time I had someone with a prosthetic, I've seen arms and legs, even just hands or feet." Evan grabbed his tools and put his face mask on, Jon did the same but he couldn't stop staring at the metal object in place of this mans leg. He fixated on it like a weird obsession, Evan pulled it off, since theyre made to go on and off and tossed it to the side while he grabbed the X-ray tools. "How... how did this one die?" Jon asked, still staring at the metal leg sitting on the cold tile floor, Evan handed gloves to Jon, he put them on slowly trying to pry his eyes away from the metal attachment. "Apparently he ate a bunch of junk? I'm suppose to make sure his stomach is empty, so let's do that. Jon?" Evan followed the eye sight of his partner, he frowned. "Stop staring at that, it's normal for people to have those-" "No I know, I just... he was disabled then right?" Evan looked confused at his friend but nodded. "Yes he was, can we do this now after thi we can go home, I'm tired." Jon nodded and finally turned away from the leg and put the goggles on so the X-ray doesn't ruin his eyesight.

"Okay, tidy up time." Evan said as he covered the body back up with the sheet and threw out his gloves like always, Jon picked up the weighted metal leg and stared at Evan. "What are we doing with this?" Jon asked, Evan rolled his eyes, "Throwing it out, thats what." Evan reached out for it but Jon stepped back, Evan cocked his eyebrow up and looked at the way Jon was holding it. "Do you want it?" Evan asked, his voice was different, he was a little creeped out but tried to force that feeling back as he stared at his new friend. "May I? It just... I wanted a memento for when I move to another job." Evan now looked shocked "Another job?" Jon nodded slowly as he threw out his own gloves and mask, "Luke only gave me this job until i made enough money to be stable, then I needed to find my dream job." Evan frowned "So this isn't your dream job?" Evan's heart hurt and he felt left out, Jon nodded his head. "It's fun, but just.. I can't picture myself doing this forever." Jon frowned, grabbing his bag from his locked and placing the metal leg into it. "You don't want to work with me forever?" Evan said grabbing his own stuff and grabbing the keys to lock the lab. "I'd love to be around you forever." Evan smiled and waved goodbye as he headed in the opposite direction of Jon, who swallowed the strange feeling rising in his stomach and walked through the building to get to his car.

Jon laid awake, he couldn't figure out what was wrong but it was making him freak out, he was suddenly freezing then sweating so much and burning up under the blankets, he felt frustrated he checked his phone and it was 4 am, he was suppose to work around 8, and four hours of sleep wasn't ideal for his long shifts with Evan, god Evan. Jon started to think of what it would be like to live with him and love him, his hands went for his pants and into his boxers, he wanted to picture Evan as he jerked off, but it wasn't doing anything for him. He stared at his bag across the room and slowly got up, he pulled the prosthetic leg and placed it beside him in his bed, he stared at the way the moonlight gleamed off of the somewhat shiny metal and it was working, he started to picture Evan with a prosthetic, and it was working, to well. He broke out in a cold sweat after he finished himself off, what the fuck did he just do? He raced to the washroom and took a cold shower at 4 am or whatever time it was now, his mind wouldn't stop racing, all e wanted was to see his soulmate with a body that was broken, but put back together with metal and plastic. Jon licked his lips at the thought of fucking Evan and a prosthetic leg rubbing against his own. He snapped out of his thoughts and started to cry in the shower.

He pulled out his phone, he wanted to know if this sexual attraction burning his insides was right, or wrong, or just overall something other people had too. He felt grossed out, why was he so distracted by a metal object that has no value, no real love to give. His alarm went off with his phone in hand, Jon practically screamed as it scared him. It was time for work, he closed google on his phone and got dressed for work, he felt like it was going to be awkward seeing Evan now, though the asian had no idea what Jon really thought about him.

Evan was setting up his tools and his station for the next body that would be given to them to complete an autopsy, Evan looked over to Jon who seemed a little out of it, usually he liked his job and liked being around Evan but today; he noticed something was off. Evan swalloed his thoughts and wanted to start an easy conversation. "So Jon, what did ya do with the leg? From yesterday?" Jon froze like a deer in head lights as his eyes flickered around the room, almost like he was looking for an answer that was magically placed on one of the walls that confined him, he chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his neck, he jumped a little at how much he was sweating as when he pulled his hand away from his neck it was soaked. "It's just chilling in my living room, I was gonna throw it into the basement once I lose my job-" "Jon we talked about this, Luke won't just fire you cause you have enough money to get a new job, that's not like him at all." Jon sighed "You don't know Luke like I do Ev, He's been my friend for years and years, he would totally fire me for whatever reason he could get his hands on." Evan laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. "He told me you picked me as a partner, why was that Jonny?" Jon smiled at the nickname and crossed his arms after wiping his sweaty hand on his sweater. "I'll never tell!" He turned his face away from Evan who just laughed in response. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you liked me or something." Evan then mumbled something to himself but Jon didn't catch it, he wipped his head around and stared ar Evan who was focusing on sanitizing his area with a slight blush on his face, Jon's playful smile dropped into a sweet wholesome smile, he sucked in some air and took a deep breath, which caught Evan's attention. "You okay?" Evan asked as their eyes met, Jon wanted to scream. "I-I uh... would you like to come over on Saturday? For dinner?" Jon bit his tongue after speaking, Evan's face lit up. "Of course Jonny, you already have my number, just text me the time and the address." Jon felt over the moon, he finally had the guts to ask Evan to come over for dinner, like a date- which he hoped it was.

After the work day, they said there goodbyes which turned out a little more flirty than usual, Jon loved the attention and the way he could make Evan blush so easily, he knew tomorrow was a big day for him but he had a few things to do, he snuck past other workers and slipped into Luke's office, he closed the door behind him and headed for the filing cabinet but jumped when the desk chair squeaked, he turned around and saw Luke sitting there with his glasses on staring at him, he cleared his throat and Jon shrugged. "Jonathan, what the fuck are you doing?" Luke asked putting his papers down and motioning for Jon to sit, which he did. "I needed something?" It sounded more like a question, Luke sighed and took his glasses off and put them down beside him, Jon's eye sight followed the motion of Luke's hand as it trailed down then back up. "So you, enter my office when you're suppose to be heading home, enter without knocking almost as if you were taking something, then head straight for the filing cabinet? All because you needed something?" Jon's head sunk and he frowned. Luke sighed once again, "Jon what do you need, you could of asked me before trying to steal it, is it money?" "No no no no not at all! I'm good with uhh.. with cash, I just need Evan's umm... Evan's physical stats." Jon said trying to find the wording for his plans, he didn't want to say too much and be ashamed by the teasing Luke would give him, but he needed to convince Luke to let him have those documents. "For what?" Luke said squinting his eyes and staring at the blush on Jon's face. "No way, you're pulling my leg..." Jon looked up at him confused "Did you score a date with him!?" Jon shook his head no trying to not give it away but Luke sprung up and hugged his best friend tightly, Jon luaghed nervously. "Okay, maybe I did... I just need his height though." Luke pulled away from the hug and looked at Jon with a raised eyebrow. "You doin' some math?" Luke said while looking down then back up, he smirked and Jon pushed him away embarassed. "N-No, can I just have his height already?" Luke laughed and walked over to the cabinet "demanding aren't ya?" Jon turned to face him with a sour face "Stop! Stop with the lewd jokes Luke." Luke chuckled and pulled out a yellow file, he placed it on his desk and sat down and opened it. "It's fun teasing you, because you're so dramatic, you over-react too much." Jon crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor, Luke pulled out a small paper and wrote down some numbers on it and handed it to Jon, who took is out of his hand quickly and shoved it into his pocket. "I hate you." Jon mumbled "I can fire you for that." Luke said in a fake serious tone, Jon rolled his eyes and turned around to leave his friends office "I'll see you on Monday." Jon stuck up his middle finger and left, he could hear Luke laughing through the wall.

Jon rushed to an Orthotics centre before they closed for the night, he noticed as he parked his car it started to rain, he pulled his hoodie up and ran into the store, the little bell rung and the worked at the register looked at him. "Are you....." She stared at a small paper "Victor T?" She said, he pulled his hoodie down and nodded, he took out his bank card and ran it through the machine, after a beep the transaction was complete. "I'll go get it for you, I'm so sorry for your friend Victor, god it's awful having to have a fake leg, I bet it is." She solemly shook her head and walked into the back office, Jon looked around the building, everything from foot care to wheelchair attachments being sold inside the small building. "Thnak you for being open for me, I know you would like to go home on a Friday night." Jon said, she laughed from the back room and came out with a white box, she placed it on the glass counted. "Haha, it's alright. I love helping out so, here you go." Jon took the box into his hands and didn't realise how heavy a bigger prosthetic would be. "Thank you again have a good night." Jon said before pulling his hoodie back up and headed for the door. "You too Victor, tell your friend he's in my prayers." Jon silently laughed as he left the store, the rain was mor aggressive but he walked carefully to his car, he placed the wet white box in the back seats and drove home.

Jon was preparing food, He wanted this dinner to be perfect, just for him and Evan, perfect like a five star resurant. He set up his table like something you'd see in a romance movie, he cleaned around his house a little and put on some white button up shirt and fancy pants, he watched the clock tik until he finally heard a soft knock on his door, he raced to the door and almost tripped getting there. He swing the door opened and smiled at Evan's date night outfit. "I hope you like chicken and rice, I'm not the greatest cook but I can make some good chicken and rice." Evan laughed and it made Jon's heart swell, he stepped into the humble home and closed the door behind him, Jon swiftly locked it and guided his date to the kitchen table. "Jonny, you really went all out for just 'chicken and rice'" Evan laughed and sat down, Jon sat across from him and smiled, watching the flames from the two candles flicker from the breath Evan exhaled. "After dinner we can watch some movies in my basement." Evan shot him a look of concern, Jon felt a cold shiver run down his spine, did he know? Evan's expression quickly went soft as he chuckled. "Why your basement? That's an odd place." Jon forced a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck a little before stopping himself from showing his nerves. "I have a theatre down there, I'm a movie buff." Evan smiled widely and put some of the chicken into his mouth, Jon didn't touch his food at all but Evan didn't notice.

"I guess I wasn't that hungry." Jon said in a sad tone, he shuffled the food around to make it looked like he ate some of it, but he never did. Evan's plate was empty and he patted his stomach. "Jonny, you're such a liar! you are a good cook, that was fantastic." Jon blushed and hid his face by turning away from Evan as he cleared off his palte into the trash instead of keeping it for a snack later, he then tossed the plates and wine glasses into the dishwasher and lead Evan to the basement door. "The light switch is down there, I'll grab us some blankets and popcorn, just head down." Evan nodded and opened the door, he felt a weird chill run throughout his body but he ignored it and walked down the creaky steps. He found the light switch and turned it on, the lights flickered for a little before humming then turning on, the room had plastic sheets covering the drywalls and the carpet, there was a metal table in the middle of the room with handcuffs attached to it, Evan turned around to go upstairs but the door shut. "Evan, where are you going?" Jon asked walking down the stairs, Evan was about to speak but his mouth went numb, his head felt heavy, Jon smiled. "I'm glad you liked the chicken, but I think it's time we nap." Evan tried to protest with muffled noises and he smacked Jon before hitting the wall and sliding to the floor. Jon's grin grew wider as he watched Evan pass out.

Evan woke up hand cuffed to the metal table, his legs were tied down too, he looked around the room and heard Jon humming a tune to a song he heard on the radio on the drive here, Jon struggled and Jon turned around quickly. "You're awake! Just in time too, how lucky." Jon put a mask over Evan's mouth and he tried to hold his breath but he had to breathe the gas eventually. "Evan, I'm sorry I have to do this.... I can't let my soulmate leave." Evan shook his head tears filling his eyes. "Jon whta are you going to do?" He tried to sound calm and rational as to not make Jon upset, Jon looked at the ground. "When I brought that leg home Evan, it changed my life. I've never been so sexually attracted to something before, I've never had a sex drive for people before, but now I do. That fake limb, holy shit Evan it made me understand what love was, and I want my love to look the part." Evan looked down at his legs and noticed a bunch of sharp tools and knives by his left leg. He tried to struggle but Jon hushed him. "I love you Evan so much, but you're looks... felt like they weren't at their full potential.. bit with this-" Jon picked up the white box and pulled the lid off, it was a brand new prosthetic leg he bought the night prior, he lifted it up so Evan could see. "This will made you so fucking attractive... I just have to.." Evan tried to yell but the gas was making him laugh instead, Jon smiled with joy. "I knew you wouldn't agree, so I had to take it into my own hands, speaking of which. You've taught me so much with knives and scalpels Evan, it's like this whole thing was destiny." Evan frowned but kept laughing, tears poured from his eyes as he kept struggling but nothing worked. Jon walked down the table and picked up a bone saw, he placed it at the right height, the perfect match for the prosthetic. 

Jon placed the blade of the saw on Evans skin, he shivered and started laughing because of the gas. Jon pushed down on the skin, watching the blade sink effortlessly. He sawed it back and fourth, the skin tearing and ripping as blood started to gush out of the cut, Evan screamed while laughing as blood splattered all over Jon's face and clothes, it was all over the floor and the table. The sawing stopped when he hit bone. "This wll hurt more." Jon said before applying more pressure and sawing quicker, Evan felt his lie fading from him. He could see the pool of blood filling the floor beneath them. Jon kept sawing and sawing, eventually Evan closed his eyes and passed out. Jon pulled the leg off and it fell to the floor, the blood pooled around his feet and the table. It stained his shirt, his clothes, his face, his hands and his mind. He grabbed a band aid and wrapped the wound up. "Evan honey, It needs to heal. Then you can wear this... Evan?" Jon noticed the silver tint to Evan's eyes and freaked out a little, he removed the gas mask and injected Evan with a needle and started to do CPR.

Evan sat outside on the wooden chair and stared at the sun with sunglasses on, he rarely blinked or breathed, he just enjoyed the burning in his eyes. Jon placed a cup on the table beside him. "have some lemonade, Its really warm out here, stop looking at the sun silly, you'll go blind." Jon giggled and went back inside their house. "The faster I don't have to see my scars and my stupid fucking prosthetic leg, the happier I'll be." Evan said to himself, he took off his glasses and just kept staring, the somber noises of cicadas hissing in the summer air and birds singing made him numb. He could never leave, he can't leave. He can't walk even with the fake leg because Jon did everything wrong, Evan could no longer even feel his one leg. "Evan, come in soon. Dinner is being made. I made your favourite. Chicken and rice!" Evan sat there, he could limp and slowly make his way around the place, but most of the time Jon would have to help. He was useless and he wished someone would find him, but ever since Jon quit his job after 'Evan skipped town cause I asked him out' and moved out to the country side with Evan, he was stuck here forever. Forever is a long time to suffer.


	60. She's Wrong [TerrorSnuckle]

Brian's heart ached, for many years he felt deflated and empty since his long time crush slipped out of his grasp and fell in love with someone else, and then got married to said person. To rub salt into the wound he also had a kid with her. He could remember the pain so well, Brian's heart skipped a beat when he saw he was getting a call from his crush; Brock. When he answered the phone he was greeted with happy squealing, Brain laughed and asked what was happening and that's when he was yelled at through the phone. "I'M HAVING A KID!" Which made Brian's heart break, he knew this would happen eventually seeming as how badly Brock wanted a family right out of college. 

Lauren seemed to be the perfect person to be married to Brock; other than Brian himself of course. Plus Lauren could give him a kid, when Brian couldn't. His heart would flutter at every mention of the other's name, every time they played games online or recorded videos together Brain couldn't help but pine after the one he's loved since high school. It was different this time however; Brian picked up the phone and heard a panicked sigh come from the other end. 

"What's wrong?" Brain said, worrying for his friend, Brock rambled about something and went on and on about how much he loved his daughter. "She's the greatest daughter in the world and I'm sure Lauren wouldn't mind if I took her right? I just-" Brain cut off his excessive rambling. "Wait what... Why are you taking you daughter!?" Brock went silent on the other end of the phone and sighed heavily, you could hear that something was clearly wrong, Brain was about to ask a follow up question when yelling came from the phone. "LAUREN! FUCK OFF FOR LIKE... JUST LET ME TAKE THIS CALL!." Brock seemed far away, probably pulling the phone away from is face so his yelling wasn't loud to Brian, but it was still very loud. Rummaging noises came from the other side before a loud slam from a door came through and a kid crying. "Bria- Sorry look, can I come over..." Brian almost dropped the phone right then and there, his hands felt weak but he kept his phone to his ear. "Why!? What's happening?" Brock's soul hurt and you could hear it in the way he was talking and sighing every 4 seconds. Brock never spoke about what was causing him to pack a bag and get ready to drive to Brian's which was a few hours uptown. 

Brain waited by his door anxiously, he didn't know what was happening only that he agreed to let Brock stay a couple of days in his guest room, and have alone time away from Lauren; for whatever reason. Brain didn't have any idea how long he was sitting on the floor for, just waiting for a knock or a ring or his doorbell or maybe a text from Brock letting him know he was outside, would Brock do any of that at all? Just let himself in? He's welcomed like that in Brian's eyes.

Knock knock knock

It only took three before Brian sprung up from the floor and opened the door, Brock smiled at his friend and without saying anything just stepped inside and wrapped his arms around Brian in a tight hug, of course Brian reciprocated the hug. Brian shut the door with his foot and took Brock's bag and put it in the guest room, Brock's been here a million times for hang outs and knew were his room would be. "Brock, can I just ask... What's going on back home, you're welcomed here whenever but I wanna make sure you're fine." Brock sighed heavily and fell down on the couch and lied there pulling a little throw blanket over his body. "Is everything alright at home? Do I need to get you a lawyer?" This had a joking underline, Brock laughed and reached out to smack Brian lightly, they both laughed, Brock sat up and stared at the Irish male across from him. "Lauren and I had a big fight, I was going to bring my little girl with me to see Uncle Brian again, but Lauren refused to let me take her." Brian consoled the man by placing a tender hand on his shoulder and slowly rubbing it. "it was rough, we fight sometimes like most couple but this one was hard... reaaaaaal hard, she couldn't let it go." Brian cocked an eyebrow and bit his tongue, he wanted to ask many questions but felt it would be rude to just push Brock in to spilling the beans. Brock laughed a little while staring at Brian, "What?" Brock stifled more laughs. "I can tell you want to ask me more about what happened, and you're just trying to be polite- but the face you're making- I can't." Brock poked Brian's cheek with his finger which made the Irish frown. "Does this mean I can ask?" Brian said pulling his crush's finger out of his face. Brock nodded slowly, but before any words can spill out of Brian's mouth Brock shushed him. "One at a time, or you can't ask anything." Brian smacked his friends finger away from his face once more and placed a hand on his lap to soothe him and took a deep breath. "What were you guys fighting about." Brian sat there like a puppy waiting for their owner to praise them and give them treats, waiting for the worst to spill out of those perfect lips so he can help distract his crush. "I was on a call with Nogla, earlier the day Lauren said she was seeing her sister with the kid, so I thought I was able to speak freely out loud-" "Did you call her like, a fat cow or something Brocky?" Brock ignored the pet name and furrowed his brows when he stared at the Irish man. "I said one at time, anyways no. Brian I didn't. I was telling Nogla about one of my high school crushes and how I kind of wished I got with them instead, though I love my daughter I wish I was married to them instead. It was just a thought but apparently she heard it all, cause she came home early." Brian massaged the leg under his touch and Brock smiled weakly. Did Brock really wish he could've married someone else? Let alone a high school crush? Who was it!? "She let it go as me just saying things for a video, but then she brought it back up a week after and then we started arguing and she was like," Brock made a funny facial expression and put his hands on his hips. "He'll nEveR lOvE yOU baCK bROcK" He said in aa high pitched tone trying to imitate his wife, Brian laughed at his act but his mind screamed at a halt, he'll? Brock liked a guy!? 

"Are you done answering my first question?" Brian asked staring down watching his own hand rub the thigh of his crush, Brock hummed to confirm what Brian had asked, he shot his eyesight up and stared deep into Brock's eyes. "You liked a dude?" Brock's stomach dropped a little, Brian would accept him if he said he was gay or even bisexual, but there was something weird about confirming that fact while also having a wife back home. "Is that weird? It was high school, but I don't know... I just wonder some times what being married to a man feels like, not some nagging woman who can't let things go." Brian nodded, he knew that feeling all to well, it was too familiar thinking that way, especially with the man right in front of him. "So... Who was it? Did I know him?" Brock shushed him, Brian frowned and rubbed his temples, even after getting into a fight with his wife he still found time to be annoying as all hell to mess with Brian. "You knew him alright." Brian looked up at him surprised. His heart fluttered with hope, maybe it was him, maybe his dreams were coming true. "Was it John?" Brock shook his head, Brian pursed his lips together. "Was it Luke?" Brock shook his head again. "Evan?" Brock shook his head. Brian wanted to see if Brock liked him. "Was it.. Me?" Brock started to shake his head but stopped and opened his eyes wide and stared at Brian, he looked a little flushed and nervous. "Okay but she was right, he'd never like me back, you'd never like me back plus that was like a bajillion years ago, not now... obviously..." Brock fiddled with his fingers and Brian kept rubbing his thighs, Brock seemed to like the touch but ignored that fact it was happening. "You just said you were thinking about-" "I know sheesh, I can't... I- I don't know, it feels like high school all over again- fuck." Brian shushed him this time, Brock looked a little stunned; like a deer in headlights. 

"She's wrong Brock." Brian said inching his face closer to his crush's. "Brian-" Brian placed a light kiss on Brock's lips just to test the waters, and he loved the feeling even though it was worth lived, it felt like euphoria. Brock backed away quickly, he looked horrified and Brian felt terrible, his gut dropped and felt like maybe he shouldn't have done that. "Brian, I have a wife... I have a kid, which I love more than anything in the world- I can't be trying to fulfill my fantasies and cheat on her." Brian looked at him. "Divorce is a thing you know that right?" Brock laughed and so did Brian, he slowly inched his hand up further and kept his placed on his crush's hip. "She'd win the kid, and you know that." Brian sighed and pressed his body closer to Brock's. "But you could get her for a few days too, who said we couldn't adopt a kid either." Brock looked at him a little shocked. "God we've just kissed and you're already thinking of adoption, who are you Brian?" They both laughed and stared at each other in comfortable silence, Brian snaked his other hand to rest on the other hip and pulled Brock closer to him once more, Brock smiled sweetly. "Well I mean, I guess but I've been thinking of us since high school." Brock pressed his forehead against Brian's, "Nogla said that, he said it was really obvious you liked me but I never saw it, apparently everyone knew." Brian pulled back mortified. "WHAT!? EVEry- everyone knew!?" Brock nodded while laughing.

"Can we kiss again? But this time don't be a bitch about it and actually kiss me." Brock said with a slight laugh, Brian rolled his eyes and ducked in, they kissed and this one was long and sweet, they both separated and stared at each other, both of their cheeks bright red and pupils dilating. "I've dreamed of that kiss for, as you put it, a bajillion years." Brock lightly smacked his arm and kissed him again. "I love you, I always have." Brian said toying with Brock's hair and staring into his eyes. "ditto Brian." They kissed once more before cuddling and watching a movie together.


	61. Catchy Headline [OhmToonz]

"You're new aren't you?" Ryan asked sighing and throwing a thick cut of paper down onto his wooden desk, he rubbed his temple with his thumb and index fingers and shut his eyes closed tight, he heard the creaking of the chair on the other side of the desk and he assumed the other male was fidgeting in the spot; most likely from nerves or anxiety.

"Yeah, I am.... I thought it would make sense to make the title about what the article is about, so you know what you're-" Ryan smacked the top of the newspaper and newly hired Luke jumped in his weak chair, it make a little snap noise; Ryan made a mental note to buy a new one. 

"You do not catch attention but making a title as long as the whole fucking article Mr. Patterson!" Ryan said pulling a pen out of his desk drawer and scribbling out the printed title on the black and white newspaper. Luke watched as he tried to relax and calm his breathing, his tensed position made Ryan know he was scaring the fellow. "Patterson, do you fish?" Ryan asked placing the pen down on the wooden surface after making sure the title wasn't legible through the pen marks.

"Not often," Luke said as he sat up a little "My dad used to take me." he spoke softly not sure if his boss really needed to know that part but declared it anyways.

"Well then you and your dad," Ryan said pointing an accusing finger at Luke's chest, his brows furrowed. "should know that you cannot catch fish by telling them you're life story. You do however catch fish by using bait." He said putting his finger back into a fist and leaning back in his leather chair, he crossed one leg over the other and adjusted his glasses back to proper position on his face. Luke gulped silently.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a great liar." Luke said taking the ruined news print into his hands and squeezing it until his knuckles turned white, he was clearly frustrated. Ryan sighed and rubbed his face before pulling out a piece of paper and picking up the pen again, shaking it so the ink would work. 

"It's not lying Patterson, it's stretching the truth." Ryan wrote something on the paper and showed Luke. "See that? That's an event, lady cried out for help during brutal attack, okay? But you can't title it that! You can write something like," Ryan scribbled down stuff on the paper and showed Luke, who held it in his hands and read the different examples of catchy headlines.

"Lady almost killed, nobody helps?" Luke said out loud, he looked up at his boss who smirked and clapped. 

"You'll get it in no time, just practice on smaller events and topics, but never print another fucking paper without telling me your headline first Patterson." Ryan said putting his feet up on his desk and relaxing, Luke nodded and took both papers in hand and left the office.

Weeks went by and Luke's titles kept getting denied by Ryan, paper after paper, headline after headline; nothing was working. Luke sat down in Ryan's office, everyone was at home this time of night and the neon sign's from across the street lit up the office in a dull blue light.

"You're really bad at your job Patterson, how did you ever get hired here?" Ryan said taking his thick coat off, Luke sat in the new chair which didn't creak or snap when he sat on it, it wasn't very comfortable like Ryan's was but it was better than the older one. 

"That's not fair to say boss, you know my articles are good, you complimented me once." Luke said as he followed Ryan's lead and took his coat off and placed it on the back of the chair, the office's blue glow was inviting and hypnotizing. 

"I guess, but you can not make a headline for shit Patterson, are you broken?" Ryan said standing up and walking over to a cabinet in the corner, Luke watched him intently as the glow faded in and out as the sign across the street's bulbs seemed to be dying out. "If so, we're in the same boat. The same broken boat." Ryan said pulling out two glass and some liquor, he carried the drink over to his desk and sat back down, sliding a glass in Luke's direction who happily grabbed it. 

"I guess I'm bad at stretching the truth, or you're too picky." Luke said watching the golden liquid fill his empty glass, he waited until his boss filled his own cup before drinking more than half of it at once, Ryan smiled and drank just a little. 

"I'm not picky, I took you on." Ryan said laughing, he fixed his glasses back to his face and Luke smiled a little. "The broken-can't-write-a-good-headline Patterson." Ryan said using his free hand to talk, Luke snickered and finished his drink before fighting off a cough. 

"Luke." Ryan looked at his employee with a raised eyebrow. "Call me Luke, Patterson is too formal." Ryan smiled and downed his drink before filling both their cups up again.

"Sounds good Luke, I'm Ryan, not 'boss' or 'Wrecker' just plain old Ryan." They smiled at each other and Ryan felt a warm feeling deep down in his gut, he wasn't sure what was happening but it felt like a nice warmth so he kept staring at his employee. Luke felt ashamed for liking his boss in an unspeakable way, it hurt to not be able to freely express his admiration for the handsome man in front of him.

"So, why are we drinking, you going to fire me?" Luke asked sipping his drink now, his head already felt dizzy but only a little, Ryan laughed and slammed his hand on the table making Luke jump a little. 

"Of course not, I just-" Ryan cleared his throat "I just thought it would be nice to hang out." Ryan felt a warmth spread across his cheeks, and if it weren't for the blue hue he was sure Luke would see his blush. Luke felt the same way as his cheeks heated up at those words, he chuckled a little and finished his drink.

"Well that's very sweet of you, but I'm sure you have a wife and kids to get home too at this hour, I should head out." Luke said placing his cup down lightly and grabbing his jacket, Ryan almost spat out whatever liquid he had in his mouth and jumped to his feet hands flat on the table, Luke turned around and stared at his boss.

"N-No don't go! I uh- I don't have a wife nor kids, It's fine. Unless of course you have a wife-" Ryan's ramble was cut off when a pair of lips was crashed on his own, he happily sighed and grabbed the cheeks of the man kissing him and felt the roughness of his beard under his palms, Luke dropped his jacket and grabbed Ryan's shoulders and pulled him closer, though the desk between them was making it hard to be closer to each other. They pulled away and Ryan's lips stung in a good way, he licked his lips and stared at Luke who stared back.

"Man seduces his boss for pay raise." Ryan said in a comedic tone, Luke laughed and shook his head before pulling Ryan on top of the desk and leaning down to kiss him some more

Ryan and Luke stayed close together in the thick crowd of ranting and yelling people, police were scattered around and people were screaming and yelling outside of a very popular gay bar in their area, Ryan felt nervous and so did his employee. Ryan and Luke had been asked by the higher ups to report on a big event happening near The Rainbow Martini; the gay bar in town. Ryan was happy to accept thinking it was going to be a riot for gay rights in his home town, but he was faced with a riot of people doing the opposite.

"Why did you agree to this job? If we're found out we're going to be killed Ryan." Luke said holding his camera closely to his body so it stays safe. Ryan sighed and shuddered when someone dressed in all white walked past him, He glanced at his worker with a worried expression.

"I thought it would be to fight for our rights, not trying to witch hunt us down!" Ryan said he dropped the pen in his hand since he was shaking so badly, he was short and weak compared to Luke and he wasn't very strong since he's been writing his whole life and not doing laborious jobs.

"Reporters die in anti-gay riot" Ryan said, Luke stared at him letting go of his camera so it would dangle around his neck.

"Gay reporters die in homophobic riot trying to show their love." Luke said he pulled Ryan closer and kissed him quick and sweet, Ryan backed away quickly and stared at the silent people around them. Everyone started to yell and throw things at them, Ryan's glance caught Lukes'

"That's too long, short and sweet, Patterson." Ryan said grabbing his wrist and pulling him while running away, people chased them and police tried to hunt them down too. They pulled into their office building and locked the doors and stood in the back room together. Huffing out air from running practically 3 miles to hide from the world.

"Gay reporters create change for the world." Ryan said quietly. Luke smiled and hugged him close.

"Now that's a catchy headline." He said before kissing Ryan, trying to drown out the banging coming from the door and the smashing of glass from the windows.


	62. Jack of All Trades [Krii7y]

In this world, your actions and life are chosen at random once you turn 13, a card suit will appear on your hand, it's up to the heart of cards to choose your personality and style, Spades, Clubs, Hearts, Diamonds or rarely the Joker.

Each sign is blessed with something, Hearts are blessed with beauty, Diamonds are blessed with riches, Spades with knowledge and Clubs with strength. Jokers though are blessed with a power called changing their worth. This means they can change the sign on their hand to any of the other suits. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaren goes to Casino high school, he moved at the start of his sophomore year, which was last year, and he still didn't have many friends, it's probably because he always wore leather gloves so nobody could see what suit he had, he didn't want people to be-friend him for a stupid blessing.

John however, made sure to let everyone know he's the king of hearts, the most popular guy at the high school, making men and women fall head over heels for him at any given moment; he lived for the attention.

John usually arrived late to class, but today he somehow managed to get here on time, when he walked through the door into first period class everyone was all over him, the whole class trying to talk to him at the same time, he even noticed the teacher trying to get his attention. John smiled and threw a piece of mint gum into his mouth and pushed past everyone, they kept trying to talk to him and get his attention, two female students started to pull at each other's hair after arguing who was going to marry John. John looked around, all the seats were empty since everyone was standing around him, but one seat was still taken at the back.

A boy he's never seen before with his face deep into a book, reading his life away and not paying attention to John or even trying to talk to him, John looked at him and frowned slightly before walking over there and sitting beside the nerdy boy. John sighed happily and put his feet up on the desk in front of him, he waited for the boy beside him to start gushing and bragging about how John chose to sit next to him. The teacher relaxed and everyone eventually got back into school and learning mode, but the boy next to John never stopped reading. Annoyed John cleared his throat he was about to speak but the bell cut him off, and he just shut his mouth and pretending to listen in class.

After class John wanted to learn more about the boy who clearly doesn't know sexy when it hits him in the face, so he followed him out of the class and ignored the mob trying to ask John to join them for lunch later, John ignored them all and caught up with the nerdy stranger, he hadn't noticed but he was wearing leather gloves, did he ride a motorcycle? John stands beside him as the halls are crowded and busy, the boy looks up from the floor and stares at John confused.

"God, what's up with you Spades and your books? Don't you have anything better to do than read and study?" John said staring at the nerdy boy standing next to him, the other boy scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"We spades are blessed with knowledge and find it comforting to have our nose in a book, don't you Hearts have anything better to do other than waltz around like some Chinese pottery on legs or is that all you know how to do, mister Kirksmen?" The other boy said, with a slightly annoyed tone. The boy pulled the book he was reading in class out of his bag and opened it back up and started walking away from John. John caught up with him again and walked beside him, ignoring all the hello's and hi's he was getting by everyone he'd pass.

"Ah so you do know who I am, I think it's only fair you tell me your name is now." John said, he wasn't surprised this kid knew his last name, everyone did.

" It's Jaren." He said softly trying to focus mostly on his book, John smiled slightly, if the new kid was willing to tell John his name, that meant his charm and looks were working on Jaren. Right?

"Ok, Jaren, why didn't you thank me for sitting next to you last period?" John asked, he wanted to ask why Jaren didn't pay attention to him, or flock to him at the start of class, but he kept the question brief and simple as to not over load it.

"I don't recall asking you to do that, so what's the point in thanking you for something that I didn't need or want?" Jaren said closing his book as he stood outside of his next class, he stared at John with a blank expression, John's ego felt deflated he deserved to be thanked for sitting by the new kid, Jaren will probably make friends with half the school now! Because of him!

John scoffed and furrowed his brows, Jaren had never seen someone so beautiful get so angry, he was about to reach for the door knob to enter the class but his wrist was jerked away and he was being tugged through the halls, John was a lot stronger than he though since pretty boys don't like to buff, but the death grip on his wrist made him think twice. They ended up outside the school and John pushed him against the brick wall and hovered over him, Jaren could smell the minty breath and felt his brush his skin with how close they were. John grabbed the collar of Jaren's jacket and pulled him closer.

"You know who I am, so you should know to not fuck with me, do what I fucking say." John said letting go of the jacket, Jaren fell back and his head banged against the wall a little, he groaned slightly before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He eventually looked back up at John who was taller, but not by a lot. Jaren furrowed his own brows and pushed John back, John stumbled a lot further than he thought, he almost slipped onto the concrete but caught his balance, he was shocked since Jaren was so tiny and skinny he didn't think he could push with so much force, especially for a nerdy Spade. 

"Trust me, what ever hell you think will break me into obedience, will look like heaven compared to what I've been through." Jaren said, he removed his gloves and punched John in the cheek which made the King of Hearts shriek as his precious face might be bruised now. Jaren chuckled and turned to go back inside the school, John held his cheek and watched Jaren walk away, confused as to why he was so strong.

John noticed on his left hand he had a big J with each suit surrounding it like a compass. John stared at his own sign which was just a plain red Heart. He stood up and followed Jaren despite the 'back off' warning and the pain in his jaw and face. 

"Jaren-" John said but he was cut off by people rushing up to him asking if he was okay, he tried to push past them but he couldn't as they were all trying to help him. Jaren stopped and looked back a little seeing how hard John was trying to catch up to him, he sighed and turned around and stood in front of the group of people holding John in spot.

"ahem, I suggest leaving him alone." Jaren said putting his leather gloves back on, the group of kids notice how his knuckles on his right hand were red, they knew he was the one who punched their beloved King of Hearts and started to yell at him. John was shocked and held them back.

"Guys! Please! It's nothing, we were practicing for drama and he accidentally hit me for real." Everyone stared at them before a hall monitor yelled at everyone to get back to class, John rolled his eyes and took Jaren by the hand and pulled him past the monitor, since he was the King of Hearts nobody really cared if he was breaking the rules.

"So you're a joker?" John said gripping his left hand tighter, Jaren didn't flinch but he leaned against the wall and pulled his hand away from the grip of John.

"I am. So what? You gonna tell everyone? You gonna get everyone to swoon over me for my blessings? What are you going to do about it?" Jaren said balling his hands into fists and shoving them into his jacket pockets, he tried not to stare at John, but the red bruise on his cheek made it hard to look away. John pulled his left hand out of his pocket and pulled his fingers out of a fist and weaved his fingers through Jaren's and stared at him.

"Did you switch to Hearts?" John asked, Jaren suddenly looked much prettier than before, there was something about him at this moment that made John's heart beat faster. Jaren looked away and blushed slightly before pulling their hands apart. John frowned a little and sighed.

"The King of Hearts can have anyone, probably even any teacher at this school. What makes me different other than my stupid Joker, I'm sure other kids here have a Joker. Right?" Jaren asked feeling a pain in his chest as he spoke with spite and jealously. John chuckled a little and placed a finger under Jaren's chin and forced the Joker to look into his eyes. Jaren's knees felt weak, he never did take the time to appreciate the way John looked, now he knew why everyone would faint at the sight of him.

"You're a jack of all trades Jaren, even if you're not a Heart right now, you're still gorgeous." John said pulling his face closer to the shorter male's. Jaren could barely breathe or stand correctly anymore he felt his heart beat quickly; like he had just run a race. Jaren furrowed his brows and smacked John's hand away from his face and pushed him back with more force than he intended. John stumbled back and looked at his new crush's face shocked.

"I'm more than just a marking and looks, you don't know anything about me other than my name and my suit..." Jaren walked forward and John walked back to keep distance now afraid he was going to get punched again. "So how about, Mr. King of Hearts, you go dilly dally elsewhere with someone else, I'm sure anyone other than me would be happy to have you throw yourself at them." Once John's back hit the wall on the other side of the hallway, Jaren scoffed and turned away from the Heart and walked away, turning the corner and leaving for sure.

"Fuck me, I want to kiss him so badly." John whispered to himself. He peeled himself off the wall and licked his lips before turning the corner in search of the boy he liked.


	63. UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mainly for my Wattpad followers, so sorry about that; but I thought you also deserved to know the update!

So, it's been quite a while since I have updated this one-shot book, and I think it's finally time to say.... I am done with it, over 100 chapters and stories, the oldest ones being terrible and they slowly got better over the 4 years I've had wattpad and I think I am done updating it like a normal book.

This isn't to say it's done forever, maybe one day I'll feel like writing just a small story and post it there so don't leave it behind thinking it's over now. 

Do not worry, I do not forsee myself totally leaving Wattpad, though updates will get slower and slower as I approach college and leave highschool, I am planning on also getting a job to earn some money so that's just a warning that updates might be slower and more scarce, but I am not gone forever, I wouldn't leave out of the blue without a goodbye <3

~~~~~~~~~~~

Small update on me and my stance on BBS and Vanoss Crew, you can skip this if you want!

So, it's been around 4 years since I started watching them, and I think it's safe to say I am done with all of them; well most of them, I am still subbed to Cartoonz and Ohm since they're probably my favs, same with Squirrel since he's one of my friends. I have been done with them for a while now but I just didn't feel like saying it since I thought you'd all get mad since I still write Ohmtoon and such, but I think it's partly my fault for like binge watching their videos and watching each and every video that came out as it did, I burnt myself out of their content pretty quickly. Not to mention their issues with MiniLadd, Bryce, Satt, Ohm's stupid drama, Terrorisor's bullying problems and such, all of these just got so stupid and it was annoying constantly keeping up with it. I do however still ship Ohmtoonz, it will forever be my otp and the one thing that really made me want to start writing more and more! Though I am subbed to them I don't really watch either of them for the same reason, I burnt myself out from their content, and the fact Ohm is really kid-friendly now bothers me lol, it's not the same. 

I might start posting Smosh one shots! I started this wattpad account with Shayne Topp and Damien Hass fan fictions and x readers! Fun fact for you people who didn't know that, but I have deleted them or privated them because they're horrible and cringy in a bad way, and they were my first books ever so of course they sucked. They got popular since the Smosh fandom was big 4 years ago, it still quite is but I changed my whole account to BBS as it was my 'new' obession back then, but now I will be posting smosh and Ohmtoonz stuff on my profile, maybe other fandoms if I start to really get into them! Sorry if that make's you upset but it's my account and my fandom I am in, so if it makes me happy why shouldn't I do it? Back to the Smosh thing, I have re-lapsed over this Covid fiasco into watching them again and falling in love with their crew like I did many many years ago, more fun facts when I was like 8 I used to watch the original smosh channel with just Ian and Annthony and watched it grow into what it is now, then I stopped watching because of the defy media thing and all the og crew like left, but now I found an apprciation again for the new people and the smosh pitt crew like before, so here I am. 

If you read this update on me, thank you? You didn't have too! I hope you enjoy the rest of your day <3 Thank you for sticking with me :)


End file.
